


The Devil Within

by Elvira_faery



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Borderline Personality Disorder, Case Fic, Character Death, Dark, Detectives, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jon Snow knows nothing, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Ramsay is not his own warning, Sexual Tension, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 65,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvira_faery/pseuds/Elvira_faery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После смерти Робба Джон навсегда покидает Винтерфелл и становится психологом, но воспоминания настигают его через несколько лет, в тихом Дредфорте. Новый пациент питает к нему странную симпатию, Теон Грейджой навязывается в друзья, по городу ползут слухи о жестоком маньяке. Чтобы спастись, Джону придется столкнуться со своим прошлым лицом к лицу.... Название взято из одноименной песни Digital Daggers. Нуар, детектив, страшная сказочка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Вольное использование определенных канонических фактов, которые и положены в основу загадки. Некоторые странности и несоответствия поведения главных героев, в том числе Рамси, не случайны.
> 
> Упоминания психических отклонений, посттравматический синдром, алкоголизм, последствия употребления наркотиков, посттравматические расстройства, нестандартный образ Рамси, второстепенный персонаж в психушке. Каноническая смерть некоторых персонажей на момент начала истории, в процессе умрет еще несколько персонажей, включая одного главного. Атмосферные кровавости и крипота, развитие от малого к большому. Убийства невинных птиц и животных.
> 
> Пейринги основные: джамси и джеон, трамси (остается за кадром), фоновые гетные и слешные разные, вкл. петсан, Сэм/Джилли, Эдд/Атлас, Джон/Игритт и др. 
> 
> Модель обучения Джона напрямую взята из американской системы обучения специалистов по menthal health, где лицензию теоретически можно получить через 3 года обучения, но, конечно, предполагается продолжение учебы либо работа в каком-то не слишком престижном месте. Автор не имеет профессиональных знаний в области психологии, психотерапии или американской системе образования, поэтому возможны некоторые фактические и терминологические баги, к сожалению, хотя автор старался. 
> 
> Вольное использование определенных канонических фактов, которые и положены в основу загадки. Некоторые странности и несоответствия поведения главных героев, в том числе Рамси, не случайны.
> 
> Возраст Рамси нигде четко не указан, поэтому автор решил, что он на 2 года старше Джона. Робб умирает позже канонической смерти.

(c) [R. Steel](https://ficbook.net/authors/121607)

_Перестук был неровным, порывистым, как ветер, трепавший занавески на открытом окне. Он еще раз полюбовался своим творением: само совершенство. Девять, семь, три. Белоснежное, изящное. Идеально. Можно даже и продать, но лучше оставить себе. И красная лента хорошо сочетается с каплями крови на подоконнике._

_Он опять забыл полностью удалить мясо с костей, прежде чем мастерить. Зато в этот раз птица умерла почти сразу. Дурацкие твари, неинтересные._

_В следующий раз надо найти кто-то повеселее._

Робба хоронили в закрытом гробу. Все знали причину, и все по молчаливому сговору не упоминали, почему нельзя подойти и попрощаться с покойными по-людски. На всем протяжении бесконечно длинной панихиды Джон не проронил ни слезинки, только сжимал руку Арьи так, что потом она укоризненно показала ему пальцы – покрасневшие и опухшие. «Хорошо, что не сломал», сказала она тихо. И еще: «Ты не виноват».

Но он, конечно, был виноват. Еще как. Он мог быть рядом.

Народу собралось много – большую часть он никогда в глаза не видел. Джон не плакал, но в глазах все расплывалось, не выходило сосредоточиться, хотя надо было подходить, здороваться, принимать соболезнования, жать руки, не морщиться от приторного запаха чьих-то духов, кажется, фруктовых... Он воспринимал действительность как-то странно: разрозненные пятна цвета, шепотки, выбившиеся из разговора слишком громкие слова никак не укладывались в общую картину. Мозги вырубались, и он периодически застывал на месте, бездумно пялясь на тех, кто пришел попрощаться с Роббом. Джон уже проходил нечто похожее два года назад, когда умер дядя, но тогда у него было занятие, способное отвлечь от чего угодно: бесконечные стычки с Кейтилин, закончившиеся грандиозным скандалом прямо на поминках. Позже, поступив в Риверранский медицинский колледж, он постепенно пришел к выводу, что агрессивность была защитной реакций на стресс. К сожалению, смерть Робба не была ординарным событием из учебника. А из палаты для буйных не отпускают на похороны, поэтому миссис Старк больше не могла послужить буфером между Джоном и реальностью.

Когда-то в этом огромном доме проходили пышные приемы, журналисты осаждали порог, пытаясь взять интервью у самого Неда или его очаровательной жены, светской львицы, столпа благотворительности. Когда-то о приключениях и попойках наследника писали все газеты. Когда-то – это примерно несколько месяцев назад. В другой жизни. Нед Старк владел чуть ли не половиной земель Севера, полжизни исполнял обязанности мэра, и его старший сын и наследник обещал стать значительной персоной. После снятия Неда с должности многие делали ставку на его старшего сына. Дядя держался бодро, и пока он был жив - все шло неплохо...

– Как же мы теперь будем? – спросила Санса, подойдя так незаметно, что он вздрогнул, выплывая из мутных воспоминаний. Черное платье из жатого шелка удивительно ей шло, и эти неуместные мысли немного отвлекали от главного. Робба нет и больше никогда не будет. Неда нет. Кейтилин нет. Ничего не будет, как раньше.

– Как-нибудь, – Санса смотрела на него с отчаянием, будто молчаливо молила о помощи, и он почувствовал, что потеет под слишком тесным костюмом. – Все устроится.

– Ты теперь останешься, – сказала она с утвердительной интонацией, даже не спрашивая. – Ты – семья. Я не справлюсь одна. Я не хочу. Я ничего не умею, меня не учили!

– Я останусь, – кивнул он послушно, хотя они оба знали, что это ложь. Она хочет и она справится. А его завтра здесь не будет.

На следующее утро он уехал, чтоб никогда не возвращаться.

***  
Надо сказать, что свою работу Джон представлял тогда совершенно по-другому.

В радужных мечтах он, молодой, подающий надежды специалист, сидел в удобном кресле, тонко улыбаясь очередной прекрасной и очень печальной пациентке, которую бросил неверный возлюбленный. На нем был светлый двубортный пиджак, волосы немного развевались от весеннего ветерка, врывающегося в приоткрытое французское окно.

Да, и кабинет его располагался в старинном особняке в самом центре города. Собственно, он занимал целый этаж, и тяжелая дубовая дверь с медным молоточком в форме головы грифона...

...А, к черту все это. Никаких молоточков, никаких ветерков. Никаких очаровательных пациенток с большими влажными глазами в пределах досягаемости.

Реальность оказалась жестокой: молодому, подающему надежды специалисту не светил особняк, да и вообще собственная практика без лицензии, на которую еще надо было заработать. Прямо скажем, с лицензией он тоже нафиг никому не сдался. Скудное материнское наследство позволило оплатить колледж и бакалавриат, но на этом все закончилось. Зато в общественном фонде «Стена», филиалы которого были раскиданы по стране, принимали на оплачиваемую стажировку любого, кто мог показать настоящий диплом и не рассчитывал на большую зарплату. Джону предложили скромное место в Дредфорте, промозглом и унылом северном городишке. И даже это можно было считать огромной удачей.

Работа была довольно нудной. Впрочем, под началом Станниса Баратеона (профессора, сэра и черт знает еще кого, и только попробуйте случайно назвать его просто Станнисом, как сделал Джон в первый же день, пожалеете, что родились на свет) она другой быть, видимо, и не могла. Цыпочки, брошенные парнями, в «Стену» захаживали редко – все больше наркоманы или подростки, сбежавшие от побоев и насилия, ну, или просто так сбежавшие. А примерно половину времени занимала строгая отчетность, расшифровка записей и прочие унылые вещи, которым не учили в колледже. Поговаривали, что всех мало-мальски интересных пациентов Станнис берет себе, не доверяя молодым помощникам: Джону, Сэму Тарли и Эддисону Толлету. В принципе, понять его Джон мог: никто из них не был помощником мечты (хотя были ли мечты у такого зануды, как Станнис?..) Сэм – милый парень, но трус, который физически не может скрутить буйного или выдержать, когда на него полчаса орут. А если торчка тошнило прямо у него в кабинете, Сэм к нему присоединялся. Эдд – бывший гот со своеобразным чувством юмора, одевающийся исключительно в черное. Он был вполне способен поддержать желание пациента осуществить суицид, и даже порекомендовать приятный и легкий способ, или же подшутить над человеком в глубокой депрессии. И, наконец, сам Джон – он очень старался, но быстро понял, что ему просто плевать на людей. Это открытие не слишком огорчало. Чем больше чужих историй Джон узнавал, тем более похожими они казались; люди, их важные проблемы и грязные секреты были на поверку шаблонными и скучными. Он учился нажимать на нужные кнопки, но так и не узнал ничего по-настоящему _интересного,_ поэтому энтузиазмом тут и не пахло.

Так было, пока он не познакомился с Рамси.

***  
Джон уже навидался всякого – и трудных подростков, и мелких жуликов, и насильников после отсидки, и их жертв (иногда, если и жертва, и насильник были приписаны к одному округу и одной страховой, выходило забавно), и домашних тиранов, и просто психически больных. И буйных, и тихих, и приставучих.

Рамси казался совершенно другим.

Нормальным. Это и было самое странное.

Нормальных обычно отправляли к Сэму, поэтому поначалу Джон даже намеревался спросить у Станниса, не ошибся ли он с распределением, но почему-то так и не смог. Разговор с Рамси доставил ему неожиданное удовольствие – будто среди постоянного тумана вдруг проглянул кусочек тусклого голубого неба.

Глаза у Рамси были именно такие – тускло-голубые, с яркими черными зрачками, которые никогда не расширялись до уровня радужки, не сужались до размера булавочной головки. Все в нем было стабильным и усредненным. Рамси не повышал голос, не обкусывал губы до крови, не обламывал ногти, не резал себя, не кололся, не нюхал. Не насиловал, не сидел, не привлекался (во всяком случае, судимости всегда вносились в карточку).

Первый вопрос, который Джон задал ему в первую встречу, был:

– Что с вами не так?

И Рамси ответил:

– Не знаю.

Прошло довольно много времени, пока Джон понял, что тот имел в виду.

На Рамси была опрятная клетчатая рубашка в зелено-красную клеточку, застегнутая на все пуговицы, чистая, с кармашком слева, на уровне сердца. Когда-то у Джона тоже была похожая – лет в пятнадцать; он купил ее на первые самостоятельно заработанные деньги, помогая устроить сельский праздник. И носил, не снимая, несколько дней, пока Робб не облил ее кофе (а позже признался, что сделал это специально). На кармашке была какая-то вышивка, но очень маленькая, и Джон никак не мог разглядеть ее – все-таки между ними было пустое пространство, и странно было бы, если б Джон вдруг встал из своего кресла, шагнул к Рамси вплотную и взял его за воротник, изучая рисунок вышивки. Но теперь он не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме чуть расплывающегося (очки он так и не начал носить, несмотря на предписания своего окулиста) рисунка. Поэтому Джон просто щурился, стараясь скрыть свой неуместный интерес за благожелательной улыбкой.

Через пять минут разговора Рамси вдруг сам прервался и сказал:

– Это птичка.

И покраснел, это выглядело удивительно мило.

– Извините, – вот сейчас очки бы пригодились, их можно было бы снять, протереть размеренными движениями, скрывая тем самым стыд за свой идиотизм. – Я просто... очень мелко.

– Я тоже очки не ношу. А зачем – все и так видно. Очень люблю птиц. Я сам вышивал, – сказал Рамси и улыбнулся, улыбка у него была застенчивая и как будто испуганная.

И что-то такое в его тоне просто заставило Джона начать приглядываться к нему повнимательней.

***  
Вскоре после того, как Рамси стал его пациентом, Джон встретил в «Безруком рыцаре» Теона Грейджоя. Собственно, он не собирался идти в паб один – но Эдд и Сэм в последний момент не смогли. Ну, скажем, не смогли не по своей воле – Станнис заставил их переделывать какие-то отчеты. В результате в субботу вечером Джон оказался за барной стойкой в гордом одиночестве, чувствуя себя довольно глупо: он не был фанатом выпивки, а знакомиться с кем-либо не собирался.

Несчастный бокал пива так и остался нетронутым, потому что минут через десять Джон услышал знакомый голос, и Теон плюхнулся на соседний стул, держась руками за столешницу, чтоб не сползти вниз. Они не виделись три года, но не узнать его было невозможно – даже несмотря на то, что теперь правую щеку Грейджоя от глаза до уголка губ пересекал длинный шрам. Кроме того, Теон не улыбался своей фирменной (мерзкой) улыбочкой, просто мутно смотрел сквозь него. И все равно...

– Привет, – сказал Джон обреченно, потому что молчать было невозможно. – Давно не виделись, Грейджой.

– О че-е-ерт! – отозвался Теон, что явно говорило об отсутствии радости по поводу случайной встречи. – Т-ты здесь!

Потом он качнулся вперед и упал прямо на Джона. Кажется, тошнить его начало уже в процессе. Наверное, это было глупо, но Джон, вместо того, чтоб уйти и забыть все это как страшный сон, взял Теона за шиворот и отволок к себе домой. Что удивительно сближает людей, так это ночь, проведенная над одним унитазом.

Утром Теон, проспавшись, явно пытался быть милым и даже предложил встретиться еще раз, «вспомнить старые времена». Джон согласился с неожиданной для самого себя радостью: Теон стал живым напоминанием о тех далеких, беззаботных днях, когда они втроем тусовались в лучших северных барах, не думая о будущем. Однажды они даже слетали в Дорн и сняли одну цыпочку на троих. Точнее, Робб и Теон – сняли, а Джон – смотрел и ощущал скуку пополам с неловкостью и тошнотой от выпитого. Теон всегда казался ярким, как падающая звезда – громко смеялся, откровенно шутил, бесстыдно соблазнял, даже с Роббом, кажется пытался кокетничать... Сейчас он как будто выцвел, поблек и стал обычным – одевался, как мелкий клерк, да по сути и был, видимо, мелким клерком. Где конкретно он работал, Джон не запомнил, тем более, что говорил Грейджой в тот вечер очень неразборчиво, все больше издавал звуки, к которым лучше было не прислушиваться. Позже выяснилось, что алкоголь не при чем – у него как-то хитро сломался зуб, и пока якобы полному восстановлению не подлежал. Потому–то он и не улыбался больше.

Хотя случаются на свете вещи и похуже, чем выбитый зуб. Они оба это знали.

Как именно Теона занесло в провинциальный Дредфорт, Джон не спрашивал. Вроде бы тот раньше строил планы на престижную должность в столице и ненавидел северный промозглый холод, но теперь даже не заикался о том, как бесит его погода или что-либо еще. Теперь он стал ровным, как линия горизонта, и, встречаясь с Джоном иногда по вечерам, в основном молча пил, слушая истории о любопытных пациентах. Собственно, практически все они были любопытными, если в сферу ваших интересов входят поджоги, инцест или бытовое насилие в ассортименте. Теону, кажется, нравилось.

Сначала Джон почему-то решил, что говорить они станут о Роббе. Но о Роббе Теон не сказал ни слова, как его и не было. Постепенно Джон привык к мысли, что никаких скрытых мотивов у Грейджоя действительно нет, и лишь иногда ловил на себе странный взгляд – в нем было беспокойство, словно Теон хотел предупредить о чем-то, но боялся. С чего бы ему бояться Джона?..

***  
– У вас есть друзья? У меня нет, – Рамси улыбался, перебирая пальцами стопку листов бумаги. Джон попросил его принести свои рисунки. – Наверное, это здорово – когда есть друзья.

– Ты приходишь сюда, чтоб найти друзей? – осторожно предположил Джон. – Может, тебе стоит пойти в группу поддержки?

– Я туда ходил, – улыбка несколько потускнела, и Джон вздрогнул. – Но я не очень умный, и говорю медленно. И стесняюсь. С вами так приятно говорить. Но я могу не приходить, если вам не нравится.

«Я твой терапевт, мне не может нравиться или нет, страховая платит мне за тебя деньги», хотелось сказать Джону, но он промолчал. Рамси не был похож на богача, но словно бы не понимал ценности денег. Своей ценности он тоже не понимал.

– Мне очень приятно общаться с тобой, – сказал Джон своим самым «положительным» голосом.

Он практически не врал. Единственное, что мешало ему наслаждаться сеансами – странное и сосущее чувство в груди, ужасно похожее на жалость. Это разъедало изнутри – нельзя сочувствовать пациентам по-настоящему, иначе ты пропал. Тем более глупо видеть в случайном пациенте, который старше тебя на два года, отражение юного себя.

– А мне не приятно со мной общаться, – внезапно сказал Рамси еле слышно. Джону пришлось напрягать слух, чтоб услышать эту в высшей степени странную фразу.

– Ты ошибаешься, – уверенно произнес Джон, зная, что излишне форсирует, но не мог удержаться. Эти глаза, эта улыбка рождали в нем желание защищать, хотя сидящий перед ним парень был взрослее его самого. – Любой будет рад с тобой подружиться. Попробуй, ищи точки соприкосновения. Общие интересы.

(Любой будет рад подружиться с тобой, приятель, говорил Робб и хлопал его по плечу, а потом уходил шляться с Теоном)

– Я люблю птиц, – застенчиво сказал Рамси. – Я уже говорил. Только они не живут долго, птицы.

На мгновение его лицо странно искривилось.

– Заведешь новых, – жизнерадостно предложил Джон. – Так и с друзьями. Если кто-то тебя не любит, просто не обращай внимания. Ты не можешь понравиться всем. Люди разные, и в каждом есть изюминка.

– Когда-то я пытался понравиться одному мальчику, – осторожно сказал Рамси. Так и сказал – не «парню», а «мальчику». – Я старался. Но он не стал дружить со мной.

– В следующий раз обязательно получится, – Джон удержался от того, чтоб похлопать Рамси по плечу. Это было бы абсолютно неуместно.

***  
Иногда получалось даже у Джона. Он часто спрашивал себя, чем заслужил Сэма. Робб был любвеобильным, и его любовь щедро лилась на всех, включая Джона и далеко не только его; Арья свирепо кидалась на его защиту при каждом удобном случае; но именно Сэм стал ему настоящим другом, таким, о котором он мечтал все детство: теплым, заботливым и понимающим. Последнее было ключевым: Джон выбрал будущую профессию, прекрасно зная за собой умение выслушать и понять практически любого (было бы желание), но у самого него были проблемы с выражением эмоций. После смерти Робба они усилились, стали нерушимой стеной, оберегающей от мира. С Сэмом стена исчезала; и Джон прекрасно осознавал, почему к Тарли запись была на месяц вперед. С какой стати он торчит в этой дыре и терпит придирки Станниса, было абсолютно непостижимо.

Единственной настоящей проблемой Сэма (кроме лишнего веса, с которым тот боролся упорно и безнадежно) были отношения с девчонками. Выходя за пределы своего кабинета, Сэм будто терял уверенность в себе. Поэтому даже знакомство с бывшей бродяжкой, сбежавшей от отца-тирана и родившей в пятнадцать лет после изнасилования, можно было считать большой удачей. Не идеальный вариант – но в двадцать два года любая девушка лучше, чем ничего.

Когда два запинающихся и краснеющих существа ухитрились договориться о свидании, Джон про себя облегченно выдохнул и мысленно скрестил пальцы. Увы, Сэму определенно не везло в любви: в «тот самый день» Джилли отказалась от встречи наотрез.

– Она сказала, что по их кварталу бродит маньяк, – поделился Сэм, заедая горе пончиком в кафешке напротив «Стены». – Убивает девушек. Ну... не только девушек. Ты понимаешь. Нельзя по вечерам гулять. Не получится ничего пока.

Джон посмотрел на него сочувственно. Только Сэм мог поверить в такую ерундовую отмазку.

– Про него писали в газетах? – деликатно поинтересовался он.

– Не-ет, – протянул Сэм и со значением покачал головой. – Полиция не хочет раздувать шум. Ну, ты же понимаешь. Паника начнется. Он отрезает им... головы. Ты понимаешь.

Джон вздрогнул от ужаса и тут же рассердился на самого себя. Нельзя так реагировать на глупую выдумку девчонки, которая передумала идти на свидание.

– Понимаю. А она откуда знает?

– Говорит, убили кто-то из их квартала. Какого-то мужика. Он был... ну, ты понимаешь. Нелегалом, – сообщил Сэм, облизывая крем с пальцев. – Местные собираются устроить облаву. Раз полиция... ты понимаешь. Понимаешь. Будешь свой пончик?

Пододвинув другу блюдце с пончиком, Джон скептически хмыкнул.

– Значит, никто не знает, что его убили, а Джилли знает? Может, его и не убили вовсе? Или свои и прирезали в пьяной драке?

– С него сняли кожу, – таинственно сказал Сэм. – Не всю. Ты понимаешь. Если б всю, его б не опознали.

– Теперь я ясно понимаю, – кивнул Джон с фальшивым сочувствием. – Джилли сама нашла его?

– Зря смеешься, просто мэр и комиссар Сиворт, – Сэм перешел на задушенный шепот, – боятся народного восстания. Так Эдд сказал.

– Он тоже в курсе этого ужасного происшествия, – час от часу не легче. Толлетту следовало сделать строго внушение.

– Он просто предполагает, ну, Эдд, но разве не полиции...

Джон бессильно закатил глаза, пытаясь утопить свое горе в чашке с остывшим кофе. А потом Сэм сказал кое-что еще.

– Он пришивает их обратно. Головы. Ну, ты понимаешь.

Джон инстинктивно дернулся и двинул себе краем чашки по зубам.


	2. Chapter 2

_– Он мне нравится. Я не хочу делать ему больно._

_– А по-моему, хочешь. Испорченный мальчик. Что, дрочишь на него, пока я не вижу?_

_– Нет. Пожалуйста, не говори так. Оставь меня в покое._

_– Как ты себе это представляешь? Технически? Хотя... ты же дурачок. Что ты можешь понимать._

_– Не смей._

_– Никому не нужный идиот, пустышка... жаль, нельзя убить тебя сейчас._

_– Тебя раскроют._

_– Нас. Нас раскроют. Ты надоел мне. Выбирай – кого сегодня?_

_– Никого. Прошу тебя, пожалуйста..._

_– Это – неправильный ответ._

***  
Практически на всех рисунках были птицы. В полете, в гнезде, в парном танце ухаживаний, они хлопали крыльями, открывали клювы и беззвучно кричали прямо в лицо зрителю. Рамси рисовал очень хорошо для человека, который, если верить его же словам, никогда не учился держать в руке карандаш. Джон поначалу загляделся и даже немного расслабился – обычно ему приносили совсем другое: изображения людей с оторванными конечностями, рыдающих детей, разлагающихся трупов и прочих радостных вещей, или попросту замазанные черным листы. Откинувшись во вращающемся кресле, он лениво рассматривал рисунок за рисунком... 

...на последнем было что-то странное. Не птица, но и не человек и не зверь, существо, состоящее из кусков других существ. Огромные крылья, покрытые длинными перьями не полностью, с кусками обнаженной кожи; клыкастая волчья голова с красными глазами, две ноги, причем одна короче другой; когти на пальцах, лужица крови, словно натекшая из невидимых ран. Франкенштейн из кошмаров, нарисованный будто бы ребенком. Оно – существо без названия – смотрело прямо перед собой, взгляд проникал в душу и отравлял ее. 

Выпрямившись и сглотнув, Джон поборол минутный порыв скомкать жуткое изображение и выкинуть в мусорное ведро: это было бы очень непрофессионально. 

Существо было обмотано веревками – их, кажется, нарисовали сильно позже, и куда более аккуратно, а потом еще и перечеркнули весь лист крест-накрест жирным красным маркером. Казалось, что эта картинка попала в папку случайно, а возможно, так оно и было – никакого видимого сходства.

Разве что веревки. Веревки были очень, очень тщательно вырисованы. Но и само чудище определенно вышло из-под руки мастера своего дела. Это было хуже всего – как правило, Джону приходилось иметь дело со схематичными изображениями, а здесь монстр казался реалистичней, чем птицы с других рисунков. 

Может, кто-то подшутил над Рамси, поменяв папки незаметно? Но кто, зачем и, главное, когда? В приемной Рамси никогда не ждал, потому что особенных очередей к Джону не бывало. В группу поддержки не ходил. Значит, подмена произошла вне центра, и это сделал кто-то знающий, куда и зачем Рамси направляется, кто-то, кто полностью в курсе их с Джоном общения... 

Кто-то, желающий Рамси зла? 

Рисунок, безусловно, нарисовал человек с психическими отклонениями – или же тот, кто имитировал эти отклонения, причем весьма умело. Но что, если единственным, что неизвестный похититель (в мыслях Джона мгновенно возникла высокая фигура в темном плаще) оставил из «настоящих» рисунков, и был именно этот? 

Здравый смысл подсказывал, что надо не строить сюрреалистические теории заговора, а немедленно идти к Станнису. Жуткое изображение пялилось на Джона со стола, будто готовясь сойти с бумаги и обрести плоть. Шизофреники бывают очень изобретательны и, теоретически, Рамси мог бы притворяться все это время. Известны случаи, когда больные долго водили за нос даже именитых врачей, не то что начинающих вроде Джона. Рамси мог даже пытаться шутить, мог смешать свои рисунки с чужими специально. Такие случаи описаны в клинической практике. Такие случаи...

Нет. Он не мог быть «таким случаем». Только не он. Что-то – не профессионализм, не скромный личный опыт, а глупое человеческое сердце – подсказывало Джону, что с тем Рамси, который приходил к нему, не может быть все настолько плохо. Он не притворялся – а притворщиков за недолгую практику Джон уже успел повидать. Будто бы не договаривал, но вряд ли за его молчанием скрывалось безумие. 

Вряд ли. Но что, если?.. Тогда Рамси запрут и будут пичкать лекарствами – Джон изучал фармакологию и схемы назначений, даже сдавал, но при этом никогда не был фанатом применения сильных медикаментов. Шизофрения неизлечима, и лекарства не делали из психов здоровых людей – они будто пригашивали их неправильную активность, делали их... никакими. Большинству это было только на пользу, галлюцинации полезными никак не назовешь. Но Джон не мог представить себе, чтоб из Рамси тоже сделали «никакого». 

Если б он проанализировал свои реакции глубоко и беспристрастно, то понял бы, на что они похожи – на банальное увлечение; но анализировать ему не хотелось. Не под взглядом нарисованного чудовища из кошмаров. Волчья голова гипнотизировала его, на рисунке волк был живым, Джон был в этом уверен. 

Он не мог и не хотел проводить никаких аналогий. И чувствовал – он не может заговорить об этом с Рамси. 

Подумав еще немного, Джон сложил рисунки обратно в папку и спрятал ее в самый низ ящика своего стола, где хранились дополнительные копии отчетов, черновики, чистые листы бумаги и запасные ручки. Сначала он сам сделает выводы, и лишь потом их обнародует. 

***  
В этот раз Теон был особенно молчаливым. Он едва ли сказал Джону больше двух слов, а потом получил свою выпивку и молча присосался к стакану, прикрыв глаза от наслаждения. 

– Ты в порядке? – вопрос вырвался сам собой, и в следующее мгновение Джон уже злился на себя за неуместную приставучесть. Какая вообще разница? 

Грейджой ответил, только когда допил до половины. 

– Теперь – да. Как дела на работе? 

Это был стандартный вопрос, с которого обычно начинался их разговор, скорее напоминающий монолог. И Джон почувствовал внезапно огромное искушение поделиться своими мыслями – именно с Теоном, потому что тот не знаком со Станнисом, а значит, не выдаст его. Он уже начал подбирать формулировку – не говорить же ни с того ни с сего: «Мне нравится пациент, кажется, он шизик». Но тут Теон внезапно перебил его, впервые, пожалуй, за пару недель общения самостоятельно предложив тему для беседы: 

– Кстати, говорят, в окр **у** ге появился маньяк. Ты слышал? 

...И тема эта была весьма неудачной. 

– Сэм рассказывал. Сэм – это мой коллега, мы...

– Да–да, – Теон почти улыбнулся, но в последний момент улыбка истаяла. – Сэм Тарли, толстый, застенчивый. Так ты слышал? 

Джон был потрясен: несмотря на то, сколько Грейджой пил во время их походов в бар, он действительно, действительно запомнил про Сэма! А ведь сам Джон даже и не помнил, когда о нем заходила речь, и заходила ли вообще. 

– По мне, это ерунда какая-то, – пиво горчило, и на языке был странный привкус пепла. – Неофициальная версия... я не верю в них. 

– Ты веришь только в официальные? – Теон холодно прищурился, глядя в упор. – Ты серьезно, Старк? 

Джон почувствовал, что начинает злиться. 

– У меня есть альтернатива? Это же просто сплетня. 

– И про Робба тоже просто сплетня? – тихо спросил Теон. Мы же... – его голос дрогнул и сорвался, – мы видели, что с ним стало. 

Робб, лежащий на земле – уже не совсем Робб, чудовище, бывшее когда-то другом и братом; Кейтилин рядом бьется в истерике, пытаясь порвать нитки, с ее израненных рук капает кровь... такое забывается не скоро. Джон не хотел бы обсуждать это никогда в жизни, но ему пришлось все равно – в полиции, на бесконечных допросах, с родственниками, журналистами. Он знал, что Арья прошла через то же самое, и после этого бесконечно отдалилась. Они попросту не могли разговаривать друг с другом, находиться в одном помещении, и встретились только раз, на похоронах. Вот только...

– Я не знал, что ты... видел, – сказал он неловко. Теон, конечно, был в курсе произошедшего, но сам тогда отказался смотреть на то, что было Роббом, даже на фотографиях. – Тебя там не было. 

Именно в этот момент Теон наконец улыбнулся, и Джон машинально отпрянул: улыбка открывала изуродованные зубы и смотрелась заставкой к ужастику. 

– Да, – сказал он медленно. – Меня не было там. Конечно, ты прав. Я забыл. Закажи мне еще виски, Старк. Так как дела на работе, а?

Больше в этот вечер он не говорил ничего, пока не вырубился прямо за столом. 

***  
– Эй, красавчик, не дашь девушке сигаретку? 

У Рыжика, как называли ее приятели, были свои методы подката, и, к сожалению, они изо дня в день не менялись. Симпатичный парень, как объяснила она однажды в порыве откровенности, на дороге не валяется, девушка должна быть хваткой, поэтому Игритт Уайльд преследовала Джона с маниакальным упорством и до победного конца. Благо, на общественные работы ее определили надолго. И она упрямо игнорировала тот вопиющий факт, что Джон не курит. В конце концов он начал покупать сигареты специально для нее, вот и сейчас протянул ей пачку с тяжелым вздохом. 

– Я не курю, – заученно произнес он. – Тебе вроде как есть, с кем... покурить, Игритт. 

Отказы она тоже игнорировала, поэтому Джон просто обречен был однажды проснуться с ней в одной постели. Какое-то время ему даже нравилось, он воображал себя влюбленным, пока не увидел ее с крепким бородатым детиной, недавно отсидевшим за кражу со взломом и откинувшимся раньше срока за хорошее поведение. Тормунд ходил в группу АА*, и после очередной встречи не постеснялся облапить Игритт прямо в коридоре. Пусть Джон никогда и не был ревнивым, ему стало немного обидно. 

– А что ты делаешь сегодня вечером, может, я с тобой покурю? – она ухмыльнулась. – Могу курить только с тобой... Ладно, Джонни, не дуйся. Нам же было весело. 

– Обязательно всех об этом оповещать? Я тут работаю, – он подошел поближе, быстро оглянувшись и проверив, что Станниса нет в пределах досягаемости. – Что случилось с твоим малышом? 

– Его забрали, – лаконично сказала она и сплюнула жвачку прямо Джону под ноги. Он устало поморщился. – Типа был в ненужном месте не в то время. И всё. 

– Посадили, что ли? 

– Пока не посадили, но... все может быть. Что ж мне, скучать одной?

– Могла бы навестить его, – Джон посмотрел на нее укоризненно. – А не клеить очередного...

– И как тебя, такого чувствительного и правильного, на работу нервную взяли, – Игритт вздохнула. – Ничего-то ты не знаешь. Он, может, людей убивал и отрезал им б **о** шки. Вот так, – она провела указательным пальцем поперек своей белой тонкой шеи. – Он меня к Мансу приревновал. Ну, Манс, такой волосатый, темненький, недавно приехал... не знаешь? – она закурила, выпуская клубы ароматного дыма Джону прямо в лицо. 

– Я что, обязан знать всех твоих поклонников? Понятия не имею, кто такой Манс. 

– Пофиг. Суть в том, что мой оттяпал ему голову, – закончила Игритт свою мысль. – Может и нет. А может и да. Лучше я пока перебьюсь без свиданок душевных. 

Джон попытался подобрать нужные слова, чтоб сказать, что он думает по этому поводу, но слова никак не находились. Все вокруг словно с ума посходили – осталось только, чтоб Станнис заговорил о мифическом убийце... 

– У вас перерыв, мистер Старк? Если вы не заняты, я хочу обсудить с вами некоторые недочеты.

Если заговорить о дураке, он и появится, мрачно подумал Джон, однако вслух ничего не сказал. 

– Он занят мной, – нагло сказала Игритт. – У вас же тоже есть личная жизнь, сэр. Или как?

Джон мысленно схватился за голову. 

– А у вас, мисс, перерыва нет, – Станнис улыбнулся крокодильей улыбкой. – Вы не закончили мыть пол. Продолжайте. Я вернусь и проверю. Старк, за мной. 

По крайней мере, это спасало от необходимости в очередной раз выражать свое мнение по поводу «маньяка». 

Его не было, потому что и быть не могло.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * АА - Анонимные Алкоголики


	3. Chapter 3

_Если б он любил выражать свои мысли красивыми, вычурными выражениями, как тот, другой, он бы сказал, что человеческое тело – материал для того, чтоб творить. Особенно удобно с мертвыми, но можно добиться некоторых результатов и сохраняя жизнь._

_Впрочем, он никогда не утруждал себя такими скучными рассуждениями. К счастью, было кому заморочиться всякой ерундой вместо него. Он предпочитал опыт практический. Что можно сделать с зубом, пока он не выпал окончательно? Как долго и сколь аккуратно следует снимать ноготь с пальца живого человека?_

_С мертвыми-то мороки никакой. Но это с мертвыми. Некоторые редкие экземпляры были куда интересней, пока дышали, двигались, стонали. Чаще всего стонали они недолго._

_Был, конечно, один. Тот, чье имя он никогда не называл даже про себя, тем более – вслух. Стыдно, ужасно стыдно, но он так и не смог его убить. И самая мысль об этом, казалось, медленно убивала его самого все эти годы._

***  
В третий раз Рамси пришел в черном свитере с высоким горлом. Странная идея закралась в голову Джону, когда он молча наблюдал, как Рамси нервно одергивает рукава и низ, неуклюже устраивается в кресле напротив: уж не синяки ли тот пытается скрыть? Но запроса на разговор о предполагаемом насилии Рамси не дал ни разу – они говорили о налаживании отношений с людьми, немного – о животных и живописи. Жил тот один, судя по его же словам, с родственниками не общался... кто мог его обидеть? 

«Он здоровый парень, а ты не нянька», зло напомнил себе Джон и машинально нахмурился. Рамси явно воспринял это на свой счет и сжался, опустив глаза. 

– Я вас раздражаю? 

– Нет, я... – Джон закусил губу, – не обращай внимания. 

– У вас что-то случилось, – тихо сказал Рамси, а потом вдруг выпрямился и уставился прямо на него. По широкому, добродушному лицу прошла судорога, черты заострились и стали четче, словно кто-то протер невидимое стекло между Джоном и Рамси. – Расскажите мне. 

На мгновение Джон растерялся, настолько резкой была эта перемена. Сейчас перед ним сидел абсолютно взрослый человек, под гипнотически тяжелым взглядом которого было откровенно не по себе. Но не прошло и пары секунд, как Рамси зримо обмяк, расслабился и стал прежним. 

– Извините, – пробормотал он, снова наклоняя голову вниз и разрывая зрительный контакт. – Я... я был груб. 

– Не извиняйся, – ровным голосом сказал Джон. Он отчаянно старался восстановить дыхание, сохраняя спокойное выражение лица; сердце билось неровно и нехорошо. – Знаешь, дружеские отношения между психологом и пациентом исключены. Я просто не имею права рассказывать о себе. Мы здесь с другой целью – мы говорим о твоей жизни. Как прошли дни с нашей последней встречи? Я посмотрел твои рисунки, – он выжидающе замолчал. 

– Как вы считаете, я – хороший человек? – внезапно спросил Рамси, по-прежнему стараясь не встречаться глазами с собеседником. 

Джон сглотнул. Строго говоря, давать оценочные суждения после трех встреч... после двух встреч... он не должен был. Не должен...

– Я уверен в этом, – сказал он твердо. – Ты сделал что-то плохое? 

– Нет, – протянул Рамси задумчиво. – Я ничего не сделал. Не помню, чтоб я делал дурные вещи. Но что, если ты не хочешь зла, а оно все равно... происходит? Как быть? 

Джон откинулся на спинку кресла и сложил руки на груди, стараясь не выдать своего волнения. 

– Если ты вынужден присутствовать или участвовать в плохих вещах, значит, тебе нужна помощь, – произнес он медленно. – Ты можешь обратиться в полицию, есть специальные телефонные линии для жертв насилия, анонимные, есть группы поддержки в «Стене»... или, – быстро добавил он, увидев, как Рамси морщится, – можешь рассказать мне. По секрету. Вместе мы придумаем, что делать. 

Некоторое время Рамси, казалось, колебался: нервно сжимая и разжимая кулаки, он то исподлобья смотрел на Джона, то отворачивался, ерзал, поджал под себя ногу, снова поставил ее ровно... Это было не похоже на его обычное поведение. Впрочем, сегодняшний сеанс вообще был ни на что не похож. 

Затем Рамси сказал еле слышно: 

– Не думаю, что я хороший человек... 

Джон открыл было рот, но не успел ничего сказать. 

– Но кто из нас действительно хороший? – закончил Рамси свою мысль. – Все нормально, – он поднял голову и посмотрел доброжелательно и спокойно. Сейчас в его взгляде была непоколебимая уверенность. – Не надо за меня волноваться. Кажется, сегодня снова будет дождь. 

Черты его лица немного расплывались в затапливающем комнату сумраке. 

***  
В кабинете Станниса, как деликатно выражался Сэм, царила мрачная, давящая атмосфера. А говоря более откровенно, обстановка напоминала приемную гробовщика. Конечно, можно было назвать стол с мраморной (черной) столешницей, скульптуры плачущих женщин из гладкого (черного) камня и стулья темного дуба с сиденьями, сделанными казалось тоже из камня, притворяющегося тканевыми вставками, «забавными и бодренькими, как на похоронах». Это если вы – Эдд Толлетт, а стены вашей комнатушки выкрашены в лиловый и украшены веселыми принтами человеческих черепов в разрезе. Эдд пребывал от черного кабинета в восторге и пытался заходить туда почаще под самыми разными предлогами. Профессор Баратеон отчаянно противился: Эдд взял за правило предлагать разнообразные улучшения, как-то: заколотить окна, поставить в углу миниатюрный гробик, задрапировать потолок алым шелком, и прочая, прочая. Джон же втайне считал, что Станнис делает всё это специально: кабинет умело наводил тоску на молодых специалистов и лишал способности к сопротивлению. Наверняка эта черная дрянь внушала трепет даже инспекциям, потому что редкие проверки были краткими и вялыми, всегда заканчивающимися после визита в кабинет-склеп. Впрочем, Станнис смотрелся за тусклой монструозной столешницей органично, будто там и родился... вырос, возможно, выточен из того же самого материала. 

Сейчас обещающие очередную грозу сизые тучи за окнами отлично оттеняли картину торжества тьмы над светом: верхнее освещение было, конечно, выключено. На электричестве в «Стене» вообще было принято экономить, а уж Станнис предавался этому занятию с особенным энтузиазмом. Зато молния, озарив темное небо, осветила лицо профессора Баратеона внезапной вспышкой ровно в момент, когда Джон открыл дверь. Как будто даже молнии действовали по заранее согласованному со Станнисом плану. 

– Вы снова перепутали дату ежемесячного протокола... отчета, – радушно приветствовал он Джона. – За этим пришли? Ничего страшного, я все исправил, незначительный штраф, так что все нормально. 

– Спасибо, – пробормотал Джон. Каким-то образом Станнис умел сделать так, что все умные мысли испарялись из головы, как только ты ступал на (темный, неясного цвета, возможно, ранее он был черным) пол. – Я пришел по другому поводу, – он вздрогнул и поежился. 

Не могло же быть, что профессор специально снижает температуру в комнате с помощью кондиционера аккурат перед определенными встречами?..

– Выделить лишний выходной не получится. Нас мало, финансирование поджимает, – Станнис развел руками. «И я вынужден работать с таким дерьмом, как ты и твои приятели», – читалось в его усталых глазах. 

– Я пришел по поводу моего пациента. Рамси. Рамси Сноу, – Джон скрипнул зубами и сел на жуткий стул. Удивительно, но задница начинала болеть сразу же. Камни туда набивали вместо ваты, что ли?

Станнис уставился на него ничего не выражающим взглядом. 

– В его карточке нет информации о том, что он наблюдался раньше... где-либо. О назначениях... срывах...

– У него произошел срыв? – спросил Станнис спокойно. 

– Нет, нет, – быстро сказал Джон. – Все хорошо, просто это необычный пациент. Я чувствую, что... 

– Вы должны не чувствовать, а анализировать, основываясь на полученных вами в процессе обучения знаниях, – сухо сообщил Станнис. – Рамси Сноу – совершенно обычный пациент. Он не нуждается в медицинских средствах, я познакомился с ним, когда он пришел первый раз. Уверяю вас, все, что нужно этому парню – чтоб с ним разговаривали. Он ищет компанию. Уж говорить-то вы умеете? – он скептически воззрился на Джона. – Я могу надеяться, что вы не потеряли сего ценного таланта? 

Почему-то именно тогда у Джона возникло странное, призрачное ощущение, что Станнис чего-то не договаривает. Он мысленно обозвал себя параноиком – не хватало еще профессора Баратеона подозревать в злодейских помыслах. 

– Я умею... то есть да, вы можете надеяться, – отвечал Джон, начиная злиться. Отстранённо он подумал, что его выводят из себя специально, чтоб увести разговор в сторону, и ещё раз обругал себя за излишне богатое воображение. 

– Рамси действительно безопасен, – сказал Станнис более дружелюбно. – У него хорошая страховка, я предложил ему Тарли, но он выбрал вас. Сам. 

– Хорошая страховка? – Джон поднял брови, пытаясь сделать вид, что ему очень удобно сидеть на стуле-мучителе. – И он пришел сюда, а не в частную клинику? 

– Что, не похож на мальчика из богатой семьи, не складывается? – понимающе протянул Станнис. – Да, насколько я знаю, его отец не жил с семьей, но обеспечил сына всем необходимым. Если вам интересно – они практически не общаются.

– Может ли быть, что отец совершает над ним, – Джон замялся, – действия, которые трактуются как... 

– Домашнее насилие, психологическое давление? Насилие в детстве? Абсолютно исключено, – отрезал Станнис подозрительно уверенным тоном. – Его отец нормальный человек, просто далёк от сына. 

От таких откровений Джон немного обалдел. 

– Я знаю его отца, вам его знать не обязательно, это к делу не относится, – добавил Станнис еще уверенней. Это уже не лезло ни в какие ворота. – Слушайте, мистер Старк, все, что нужно Рамси по-настоящему – это друг. Я говорю правду. Он не причинит вам вреда. 

– Я знаю, Рамси абсолютно безобиден, – выпалил Джон прежде, чем успел подумать. 

Станнис окинул его неприятно цепким взглядом. 

– Каков ваш предварительный диагноз? 

– Трудности в налаживании контактов, застенчивость, комплекс неполноценности... тревожное расстройство, скорее всего, у меня же всё записано, однако Рамси не шизофреник, и паталогий я не выявил, – Джон сглотнул, в горле неожиданно пересохло. – Вы знаете его отца, кто он? 

– Оценивать чужие странности следует с профессиональной точки зрения, вы излишне эмоциональны, – монотонно пробубнил Станнис, гипнотизируя его своими синими глазами. Казалось непостижимым, что у человека с лицом «я ем лимоны на завтрак и не жалею об этом» глаза как у кинозвезды. Наверняка тот сильно жалел, что и их не может оттенить черным. 

– Я это знаю, – буркнул Джон недовольно. – Вы не ответили...

– Пока вы соблюдаете правила, вам ничего не угрожает, – перебил его Станнис. – Заучивать наизусть имена, фамилии и биографии всех здешних жителей совершенно не обязательно. 

За окном что-то загромыхало и полыхнуло белым, будто подтверждая сказанное. 

– Вам не пора домой? Ваш рабочий день закончен. 

«И вы не хотите воспользоваться такой возможностью и задержать меня до ночи?», хотел было спросить Джон, но прикусил язык. Станнис явно пытался от него избавиться, для чего прилагал все усилия к тому, чтоб быть милым. 

– Джон, – видя, что тот не выказывает желания подняться со стула, Станнис вздохнул, – правда, идите домой. У нас непростая работа, и вам не последний раз кажется, что пациент... странный. Не бывает абсолютно нормальных людей. Абсолютная нормальность – это отклонение. Если кто-то кажется вам совершенно нормальным, стоит задуматься. Вы читали труды доктора Пицеля о масках шизофреников? Там есть интереснейшие расшифровки бесед. Почитайте, подумайте. На досуге. Всего три тома. Легко можно прочесть за месяц...

– Конечно, сэр, – мрачно ответил Джон. Станнисово «почитайте на досуге» можно было перевести как «прочтите, и я проверю», он уже был печально знаком с этой манерой. Разговор о Рамси стоил ему весьма дорого – множества свободных вечеров. 

Уже попрощавшись и шагая по залитым дождем улицам домой, он вспомнил, что так и не сказал про рисунки. 

***   
Входная дверь была закрыта, но не заперта, у порога валялись неопрятной черной кучей куртки и грязные мартинсы, две пары практически одинаковых, в одинаковом состоянии "ходить еще можно". Телевизор орал на всю квартиру. Проклиная тот день, когда в очередном приступе паранойи выдал друзьям ключи «на всякий случай», Джон присоединил свое пальто к жалкой мокрой груде на полу, разулся и прошел в комнату. 

Эдд и Атлас бок о бок пялились на каких-то очередных зловещих мертвецов, выползающих из могил. Чего и следовало ожидать: Эдду было скучно нарушать границы частной собственности в одиночку, а жил он с вредной бабушкой. Следовательно, своих приятелей он раз за разом тащил к Джону домой. Не то чтоб тот сильно возражал – в его скромных апартаментах по вечерам было очень уж тихо и одиноко, а Сэм был чаще всего загружен волонтерской работой в общественном центре, когда не штудировал учебники, готовясь к продолжению обучения. Эдд, напротив, всегда радовался возможности составить компанию, особенно если его бесплатно кормили. Атлас сначала ходил в группу поддержки, которую вел Толлетт, и они очень быстро сдружились на почве общих интересов (любви к готической музыке, ужастикам и странной одежде). Правила, предписывающие не заводить дружбы с собственными пациентами, Эдда ничуть не волновали. Джон никогда не спрашивал какие еще интересы были у Эдда с бывшим – уверяющим, что завязал, – хастлером, хотя имел определенные подозрения. Впрочем, Атлас казался дружелюбным и общительным, очень старался понравиться, и у Джона просто не было выбора – пришлось подружиться с Атласом тоже. 

– Я хотел поспать, – сказал Джон, ни к кому персонально не обращаясь. – Не выйдет? 

– Конечно, нет, – Атлас мгновенно обернулся и широкая улыбка осветила его красивое, нервное лицо. Он всегда смотрел на Джона как на кого-то, достойного повышенного внимания, это и льстило, и нервировало одновременно. Впрочем, Джон предполагал, что этот взгляд был профессиональной наработкой. – Садись рядом, фильм жутко интересный. Просто класс. 

– Ему нельзя к себе идти, – сообщил Эдд, сосредоточенно глядя на экран. – Маньяк, ты же знаешь, бродит, темнеет рано, практически ночь на дворе. Зло не дремлет. А у меня бабуля, она бы не одобрила...

– Почему-то я ей не нравлюсь, – произнес Атлас, продолжая улыбаться.

– Ей никто не нравится, кроме ее кошек, – успокаивающе сказал Эдд. – В общем, мы решили, что пойдем к тебе. 

– Как здорово, – не очень искренне сказал Джон. – Вы сожрали мою пиццу? У меня оставалось пол-пиццы со вчерашнего вечера. 

– Конечно, – Атлас смотрел на Джона так, будто тот тоже был куском пиццы. – Хочешь, я что-нибудь приготовлю? 

– Ни в коем случае, – быстро сказал Джон. Атлас сразу погрустнел, а Эдд неприлично громко заржал. 

– В прошлый раз кухню не так уж и долго отмывали. И ты так необычно смотрелся со шваброй, Старк. 

– Некоторым можно было бы и помалкивать, Толлетт, – огрызнулся Джон. – Напомни, так почему вы к тебе не отправились? 

– Темно, опасно... – Джон посмотрел на друга скептически. – Ладно, пошел дождь, а у меня свежий прокол и нет зонта, – честно объяснил Эдд наконец и повернулся к Джону боком, наклонив голову и демонстрируя новую сережку в ухе. – Дождь мокрый, грязный и холодный. Ко мне нельзя, бабуля...

– Теперь мокрый, грязный и холодный ты лежишь на моем диване. 

– Видишь, как тебе повезло. Еще мы оставили тебе пива. Нашли в холодильнике. 

– Да я везунчик, – обреченно сказал Джон, устраиваясь с краешка дивана так, чтоб сидеть к экрану спиной. 

Атлас, прекратив смотреть фильм, подвинулся к нему поближе и несмело тронул за предплечье, чтоб привлечь внимание. Затем он вытянул из-за пазухи что-то мятое. 

– Тебе пакет принесли под дверь. Я забрал, а то дождь его бы залил совсем. Вот, – он застенчиво протянул Джону пухлый конверт. Его голос был плохо слышен из-за бушующей снаружи грозы и несущихся с экрана воплей.

– Спасибо! – почти прокричал Джон, удивленно рассматривая плотный желтый конверт. Адрес и имя совпадали, а вот штампа и данных об адресате не было. 

– Открой, может, это письмо от поклонницы? – Атлас подмигнул. – Слушай, может, пойдем на кухню? Пока Эдд тут развлекается. Я тебе хоть чаю сделаю... 

– Конечно, – рассеянно произнес Джон и аккуратно вскрыл конверт сбоку, вытащил пачку бумаг. – Чай – тоже хорошо... – он замер с открытым ртом, в ушах зазвенело, руки задрожали, как у алкоголика. 

Рисунки Рамси выпали и рассыпались по дивану.


	4. Chapter 4

В первое мгновение Джон думал только об одном: как скрыть от въедливых и любопытных друзей, _что именно_ ему прислали. Он почему-то знал: нельзя, ни в коем случае нельзя говорить правду. Однако Атлас отреагировал на слова «забыл папку на работе» совершенно спокойно, только заглянул с некоторым интересом Джону в лицо. Очевидно, оно было совсем перекошенным, потому что далее Атлас спросил сочувственно: 

– Что, нагоняй получишь, да? Забыл важные бумажки забрать? 

– Д-да, – выдавил Джон. «Дыши спокойно, не дергайся, все хорошо, – сказал он себе, – никто не должен знать». 

– Пойдем уже, меня достал фильм, совсем не страшный оказался – Атлас нетерпеливо вскочил с дивана и протянул Джону руку. – Ну! Собери эту фигню и пойдем, там посмотришь. Начальник прислал-то, а? 

Эдд при этом пробурчал себе под нос: «Вернешься, я тебя сам напугаю, предатель», – и мстительно прибавил громкости. Атлас аккуратно прикрыл дверь под оглушительные вопли умирающей героини.

Джон молчал, пока Флауэрс суетился на кухне, явно чувствуя себя как дома, и отмер лишь когда пригубил крепкий чай. 

– Начальник. Да. Станнис. Профессор Баратеон, сэр. Ты его знаешь. 

– Интересный мужчина, – внезапно выдал Атлас, устраиваясь напротив Джона с чашкой в руках. – Слышал, у него жена умерла? 

Джон попытался припомнить то немногое, что знал о профессоре Баратеоне, и все известные ему (в основном от Эдда же и известные) сплетни. 

– С женой он развелся. Вроде как. А потом у него была подруга, она-то и умерла. Кажется, сгорела при пожаре... не знаю подробностей. И дочка...

– Тоже умерла?! – Атлас заинтересованно подался вперед. – Да ладно! Вот бедняга.

– Скажешь тоже, учится где-то на юге, – Джон поежился и обнял свою кружку обеими ладонями, пытаясь хоть немного согреться. – Он не то чтобы делится с нами подробностями своей личной жизни. Но он очень опытный и квалифицированный, и...

– Зануда ваш Станнис, – Атлас белозубо улыбнулся. – А еще ужасно вредный. Я же к нему ходил однажды. Первый раз. На личный прием. Консультирует, словно допрос проводит, на психолога и не похож вовсе. Скорее на копа. Словно в участок попал... хмм. Хорошо, что он меня к Эдду распределил. Ну, то есть, понятно, мой случай ему неинтересен... – он немного погрустнел, – зато с Эддом весело! 

– Скорее, твоя ситуация, – Джон замялся, чтоб не обидеть, – несложная. У него мало собственных пациентов, и в основном это шизи... психически нестабильные люди. Ты к таким не относишься. 

– Ты уверен, сладкий? Вдруг это я делаю из людей вышивальные грибки? – Атлас озорно подмигнул, а Джона снова пробила дрожь. Пожалуй, следовало все-таки подумать о состоянии собственных нервов. – Возможно, завтра вы с Эддом уже не проснетесь... 

– Я сейчас выплесну на тебя чай и тем самым нейтрализую твои маньячные порывы, – меланхолично сообщил Джон. 

Какая-то мысль бродила на задворках сознания, не обретая четкую форму. Нечто связанное со Станнисом и сегодняшним разговором. Или нет?.. Джон решил, что подумает об этом после того, как поймет, кто прислал ему рисунки. Не Станнис, конечно же. Но кто и зачем? 

– Смотри, смотри, он снова выпал из реальности, я говорил, что он так делает, – Эдд бесшумно открыл дверь и вошел, глядя на Джона с паскудной улыбочкой. – Попробуй его ущипнуть?

От таких слов Джон мгновенно пришел в себя и посмотрел на приятеля уничижающе. Впрочем, Эдду такие взгляды были нипочем.

– Сейчас ты из окна выпадешь. Что, всех уже убили? 

– Да-а, – Толлетт широко зевнул и прищурился, оглядывая Джона как-то излишне внимательно. – Ты сидишь на каких-то бумажках. Чего прислали, счета, жалобы на непристойное поведение? 

Джон сглотнул и приложил усилия к тому, чтоб голос звучал спокойно. 

– Станнис достал. Срочность, оперативность... Совести у него нет, вот что.

– Жизни своей у него нет, – Эдд вздохнул. – Хотя тебе и заняться особо нечем. Рыжая тебя кинула. Или кто-то появился? 

– Никого, – Джон почувствовал, как краснеет, и остановить это усилием воли не было никакой возможности. Атлас приоткрыл рот и быстро облизнул верхнюю губу, Эдд снова заулыбался. – Да не смотрите так! Я же все время с вами тусуюсь, или вон с Сэмом, когда мне заводить девчонку? 

– Может, не девчонка, – взгляд Эдда стал неприятно оживленным. – Не стесняйся, все свои. Атлас, может, что и посоветует. Это твой тот дружок, который любит заложить за воротник, Грейджой? Не говори только, что ты втрескался в нашего профессора, я не переживу, и он не переживет. Или это какой-нибудь мускулистый уголовник, а?

– Эддисон, – процедил тот обиженно, – ты... 

– Знаю, ты от меня без ума. Джон, не отклоняемся от темы, рассказывай о своем новом парне. Когда ты нас познакомишь? Мы должны одобрить твой выбор. За тобой необходимо следить, ты еще так молод, а уже выпорхнул из родного гнезда навстречу разврату, – торжественно продекламировал он и радостно ухмыльнулся. 

«У меня очень странный пациент, о котором я думаю круглые сутки, как будто моя жизнь крутится вокруг него, это ненормально»

– Никого, повторяю для тупых и Толлетта, – сказал Джон вслух. – Идите, посмотрите еще один фильм, а? Или два. Я тут посижу, позанимаюсь. 

Оставшись один, он тщательно просмотрел чертовы рисунки. Они все были тут – все, кроме одного: чудовище из кошмаров исчезло. Словно это ему привиделось. 

«У меня не может быть галлюцинаций, я здоров, никаких симптомов, – с отчаянием подумал Джон, перебирая рисунки в третий раз. – Разумное объяснение – кто-то выбросил тот лист».

Конечно, ничего разумного в ситуации, когда кто-то неизвестный роется в его личном столе, достает его вещи, перебирает, сортирует, выкидывает ненужное, а затем шлет без обратного адреса прямо на дом, не было. Как не было ничего разумного и в реакции Джона на происходящее. Странное чувство свободного падения охватило его. Вся жизнь, размеренная, налаженная с таким трудом, катилась ко всем чертям. Подозрительность, странные события, желание во что бы то ни было сохранить свои действия в секрете от всех... Нехорошо, очень нехорошо. Похоже, он съезжал с катушек, и крайне непрофессионально было бы это отрицать. 

Вряд ли дело было в самом Рамси – скорее, он послужил неким триггером, и тщательно скрываемые от самого себя мысли и воспоминания хлынули сплошным бурным потоком. Рамси, и дурацкие слухи о маньяке, и Грейджой, приехавший в Дредфорт прямиком из той, прошлой жизни, задававший неудобные вопросы, и нарисованный волк, и разговор со Станнисом, что же надо было понять про него, что же Джон забыл... 

– Мне просто надо поспать, – пробормотал он наконец. Потом решительно встал и засунул стопку рисунков под раковину, за мусорное ведро. Это место показалось ему более надежным, чем стол в общественном центре... он медленно свихивался, без сомнений. 

Здоровый сон мог все исправить. 

Открыв дверь в комнату, Джон некоторое время с изумлением смотрел на Эдда и Атласа, сплетающихся на его единственном диване в тесном объятии, в позе абсолютно недвусмысленной, а потом развернулся и пошел обратно на кухню. 

Сегодня ему определенно не везло. 

***   
Гроза бушевала всю ночь, а с утра зарядил дождь, продолжавшийся несколько дней подряд. Границы между светом и тьмой стали условными, и без того страшненький городок превратился в сюрреалистическую площадку для артхауса, в сплошное серое пятно, освещенное редкими огнями фонарей. Джон никак не мог выбраться из вязкого болота оцепенения, охватившего все его существо. Надо было сосредоточиться, подумать и принять решение, но сил на рациональные и мудрые мысли абсолютно не оставалось. Вместо этого он принимал пациентов, общался с друзьями, что-то ел и как-то спал, улыбался, возвращался домой с работы, и все ждал – озарения или сигнала свыше, подсказки, хотя бы чего-нибудь. Когда Теон позвонил и несколько неуверенно напомнил, что сегодня они должны встретиться, Джон понял, что напрочь забыл об этом. Или они не договаривались?.. 

Сначала он даже обрадовался, но вид Грейджоя, смурной и помятый, как с похмелья, не предвещал ничего хорошего. Это тоже раздражало почему-то, и Джон подумал, что надо начинать с малого. Если он не может решить загадку Рамси, то уж поговорить с Теоном вполне в его силах. И хватит стесняться. 

– Мне двойной и безо льда, – бросил тот бармену, садясь на высокий крутящийся стул. – Пожалуй... два двойных? 

– Мне кажется, тебе нужна помощь, – выпалил Джон прежде, чем успел подумать, что и кому говорит, а главное – зачем. 

– Что, клиентов мало? – Теон посмотрел на него, прищурившись. – Занялись агрессивным маркетингом? Что я забыл в вашей богадельне? 

Джон почувствовал, что начинает злиться. Это освежало и бодрило. 

– Я предлагаю тебе сходить в группу поддержки, а не ложиться на электрошоковую терапию, – он взял свое пиво из рук бармена и толкнул к Теону виски. 

– Так надоело болтать со мной бесплатно? Так поддержи меня индивидуально, Старк. Могу денег дать, – Теон приподнял правый уголок губ в кривой усмешке. – Сколько за час? 

– Да пошел ты, – Джон сжал зубы и сделал несколько глубоких вздохов, стараясь успокоиться. – Хочешь гробить себя – дело твое. 

Теон, не отвечая, поднес стакан к губам и начал пить большими глотками. Джон, следя, как дергается кадык на белом до синевы горле, внезапно думал, как легко было бы обхватить шею Теона рукой – одной рукой – и сжимать до победного конца. Эта мысль была не из тех, которые хотелось развивать. 

– Может, есть причины, – мрачно произнес Теон, отставляя пустой стакан немного нетвердым движением. Тот упал и покатился по стойке к Джону, который поймал его уже у самого края столешницы. – Тебя же должны были учить на этих твоих курсах... что ты там заканчивал... что поступки людей имеют под собой некое основание, а? 

– Ты мудак, Грейджой, – не выдержал Джон. – Для этого оснований не требуется. 

– Много ты знаешь про мои основания... – Теон пожал плечами и вдруг уставился на Джона очень внимательно, словно что-то ища в его лице. Затем он выпрямился и моргнул. – Так... Ладно, если ты такой чувствительный, не буду пить при тебе. Много пить не буду. Устроит? 

Глаза Джона расширились, но вслух он ничего не сказал, хотя на язык так и просилось множество вопросов. 

– Устроит, – сказал он наконец. – Для начала. 

– У тебя на меня планы? – казалось, что Теон готов рассмеяться, но в последний момент сдержался. – Поделись? 

– Хочу отрезать тебе голову и носить ее в кармане, как талисман, – процедил Джон сквозь зубы. – Как тебе идея? 

Взгляд Теона из мутного стал ясным и очень злым. 

– Не шути так. Глупо. Эй, – он внезапно протянул руку и очень осторожно коснулся плеча Джона. – У тебя неприятности? По работе? 

– Да, у меня неприятности, доволен? 

– Конечно, я ведь мечтаю, чтоб тебя уволили поскорее. Сплю и вижу, – Теон шумно вздохнул. – Не дури. Раз я твоими стараниями сегодня останусь трезвым и несчастным, могу для разнообразия послушать о твоих проблемах. 

«Ты только и делаешь, что слушаешь меня, понять бы, зачем тебе это надо», подумал Джон. 

– Мне нравится пациент, но творится какая-то хрень, – слова прозвучали будто сами собой, помимо воли. 

– Держись от него подальше, пожалуйста, – быстро сказал Теон абсолютно трезвым голосом. Затем на его лице появилось вдруг испуганное выражение. – А вообще... может, он хороший парень. Или она. Я же не знаю, кто это. Пациент или пациентка? 

Некоторое время Джон смотрел на него молча, испытывая внезапное и жгучее желание самому как следует выпить. 

– Пациент... ка, – наконец сказал он тихо и отвел взгляд. – Забудь. 

– Ладно, – удивительно покладисто согласился Грейджой. – Обращайся, если что. 

«Если что?», хотел спросить Джон, но не стал озвучивать этот вопрос. 

***  
– Вы не заболели? – спросил Рамси, зайдя в кабинет. В его голосе звучала искренняя забота. Эдд утром интересовался тем же самым, правда, он сформулировал это как «краше в гроб кладут». 

– Я немного устал. Как прошла твоя неделя? – Джон нервно улыбнулся. 

Сэм накануне с удивительной точностью предположил, что состояние Джона объясняется характерной склонностью к гиперконтролю, и спросил, что именно происходит не так, как запланировано. За полгода работы бок о бок Сэмвелл успел его хорошо изучить – пожалуй, лучше, чем сам Джон изучил себя за всю жизнь. Это помогало, но не сильно – объяснить симптоматику не значит ее снять. Тем более, что Сэму были известны ключевые причины – ему единственному Джон рассказал в самом начале. 

– Я готовился к выставке, – сказал Рамси тихо. Не такого ответа Джон ждал. – Мои рисунки займут целый зал. 

– Это замечательно, – Джон заставил себя улыбаться. На самом деле, он был удивлен. О благотворительной выставке-аукционе работ пациентов центра он, конечно, знал, в этом городишке не так много было событий подобного... да хоть какого-то масштаба. Но целый зал?.. 

– Джон, – Рамси быстро облизнул нижнюю губу верхней, – приходите. Я был бы рад вас видеть. Как моего гостя. 

Втайне Джон надеялся от торжественного мероприятия откосить: с детства разнообразные галереи и выставки нагоняли на него ужасную тоску. Тем более, что пока Станнис не заговаривал о том, что он должен присутствовать. Шел Сэм как представитель «молодой смены», и на этом официально приглашенные от «Стены» лица заканчивались. 

– У меня много работы, – начал было Джон. – Я бы с удовольствием... 

– Я понимаю, – почти прошептал Рамси и отвернулся, уставился на свои руки. – Извините. Я и сам идти не хочу. Там будет много людей. Скорее всего, им не понравится. Вы же видели, я плохо рисую. Не знаю, зачем мне целый зал выделили. 

Джону стало очень, очень стыдно. Кажется, за эти дни он успел накрутить себя до невероятной степени, а ведь Рамси был не при чем. И уж безусловно не заслуживал агрессии. 

– Видел, у тебя отлично получается. Все будут в восторге, – ободряюще произнес он. – Ты обязательно должен пойти. 

– Мне кажется, надо мной будут смеяться. Я не такой, как все. Даже не такой, как все те, кто сюда приходит, понимаете? – Рамси посмотрел на него с умоляющим выражением. – Я устал бояться. 

– Никто не посмеет смеяться над тобой, – твердо сказал Джон и в эту минуту понял, что пойти обязан. В конце концов, кто-то должен вмешаться, если Рамси действительно обидят. Теоретически, обидеть его могли даже на благотворительном аукционе. 

Рамси смотрел так потерянно, что Джон почувствовал, как паранойя отступает. Невозможно было бояться подобного человека. 

– Среди твоих рисунков я увидел странное животное, – сказал он, и слова в этот раз миновали его губы легко и без запинки. – Довольно жутковатое. Очень не похоже на другие работы. Ты помнишь его? 

Он надеялся, что Рамси не предложит продемонстрировать «странное животное». 

– А, это, – Рамси снова облизнул губу, – я его специально нарисовал. Как... лечение, понимаете? 

– Не совсем, – медленно произнес Джон. – Поясни, пожалуйста. 

– Мне говорили, что полезно выплескивать на бумагу самые худшие свои чувства и впечатления, – размеренно сказал Рамси, словно декламировал наизусть строки из учебника. – В мире много жестокости. Ее иногда сложно выносить. Просто знать, что она... есть. Рядом с тобой. 

– Да, есть такая методика, – Джон кивнул. – Почему животное было связано? 

– Я бы хотел его остановить, – сказал Рамси, его голос понизился до еле слышного бормотания. – Уничтожить. 

С плеч Джона будто свалился невидимый груз, дышать сразу стало легче. Дурацкая, подслушанная скорее всего на каком-нибудь психологическом форуме методика арт-терапии! И надо же было придумать себе неизвестно что. Такое простое решение ему в голову просто не приходило. Как есть идиот. 

– Отличная, эээ... идея, – сказал Джон после паузы. – Молодец. А почему ты положил этот рисунок в общую папку? Я не смогу тебе помочь, если ты будешь устраивать мне испытания и загадывать загадки, понимаешь? Мы должны быть полностью откровенны друг с другом. 

– Случайно, извините. Рисунок вас напугал? – в глазах Рамси было сдержанное любопытство, ничего более. 

– Удивил, – ровно ответил Джон. – Знаешь, я... я приду на твою выставку. 

Рамси широко улыбнулся и в этот миг показался безумно красивым. 

***  
 _Улыбаться было нельзя – за улыбку он наказывал жестоко и неотвратимо. Лучше всего было молчать, пока к тебе не обратились первым. И рисовать, рисование всегда помогало отвлечься. Не думать. Не понимать. Забыть, как и всегда._

_– Ты ведь не думаешь о грязных делишках с этим придурком?_

_– Я ни о чем не думаю._

_Птица выходила замечательно, как живая. Вот только живой она уже не была._

_– Мне не очень нравится это рисовать._

_– А по-моему, я помогаю. Держись от него подальше. Ты хорошо меня понял?_

_– Он мой друг._

_– У тебя нет друзей. Ты никому не интересен, только мне. Ты меня забавляешь._

_– Он мой друг, – рука дрогнула, и карандаш пропорол ватман насквозь. – Мой. Друг. Я стараюсь понравиться!_

_– Плохо стараешься. Заканчивай, потому что скоро у нас будет настоящее развлечение. Я старался специально для тебя._

_Постепенно птица начала покрываться рисованными же веревками, пока первоначальное изображение не потерялось совсем._

***  
Мостовые после очередного дождя со снегом скрывал слой густой, темной грязи, и Джон, Эдд и Сэм успели не по одному разу упасть и извозиться, пока возвращались из паба. Падать после огромного количества пива, какое они успели влить в себя, отмечая полгода стажировки, было совсем не больно, а даже весело. Джон в этот раз не сдерживался – у него было отличное настроение после разговора с Рамси. Казалось, что все начинало налаживаться. Только вот он еще не понял, в какую именно сторону, и чем больше пил, тем меньше понимал.

– Джилли не соглашается гулять со мной, – Сэм говорил это не впервые, начинало уже надоедать. – Боится. 

– Страх перед неведомой фигурой в тенях, держащей эту... косу... а можно и не косу... часть бессознательного... бессознательного... – Эдд пощелкал пальцами в черных перчатках, – кто помнит, а? 

– Лично я не собираюсь сегодня ничего помнить, – заявил Джон твердо. Куда тверже, чем стоял на ногах. – Коллективное бесс... знательное. 

– Да! – Эдд радостно тряхнул головой, и его мотнуло вбок. – Черт. Кстати, зн`ете... зн`ете... Был любопытный случай – один король утонул в бочке с вином, мне всегда казалось странным, что никто не повторял его опыт. 

– Заткнись, – предложил Джон радушно. 

В какой-то момент они свернули в незнакомый проулок и вышли на безлюдную площадь, которую он видел впервые. Впрочем, прогулки по Дредфорту никогда Джона не увлекали. 

– Северный квартал, – хмыкнул Эдд. – Ходят слухи, что по ночам здесь бродит одинокий мужчина в черном плаще... 

– Убивает людей и отрезает им головы. Да, я слышал, – Джон почувствовал, что печальным образом трезвеет. – Это же бред. Только Атлас и может тебе верить, придурок ты несчастный. 

– А вот Тормунда так и не отпустили, – Эдд пожал плечами. – Жаль, хороший мужик. Сэм, хочешь, навестим твою девушку?

На месте Сэма Джон бы насторожился – ему не понравился тон, каким это было сказано. 

– Она так обрадуется! – встрепенулся Сэм и расплылся в широкой улыбке. – Я же не пьяный? Джо-он? 

– Ты пьяный, и она вряд ли обрадуется. Эдд, полагаю, нормальная девушка в час ночи спит. 

– Так мы ее не разбудим! Тихонечко войдем в дом, оставим подарок, – Эдд резко наклонился, чудом не потеряв равновесия, а затем выпрямился, покачнувшись. В руке он держал какую-то темную, поблескивающую и бесформенную хрень. – Чтоб напомнить ей о смерти и возрождении, о любви, попирающей смерть. 

– З-зачем? – кажется, от страха Сэм начал заикаться. 

– Не знаю. Так прикольнее, – Эдд пожал плечами. – Смотрите, это дохлая ворона. Симпатичная какая. Кровь уже засохла... или нет...

– Тебе нельзя ее оставить, – сказал Джон ласково. – Идиот, что ли? Убери, Сэму будет плохо. Воняет же. 

– Я в п-порядке, – отозвался означенный Сэм и шумно сглотнул, а потом прижал руку к объемистому животу и согнулся пополам. – Правда воняет, – сдавленно пробормотал он, и в следующее мгновение его начало выворачивать на собственные ботинки. 

– Молодец, – огрызнулся Джон и схватил Эдда за запястье, но тот держался за ворону крепко, будто за последний грошик. Пришлось просто потянуть его руку на себя. – Разожми пальцы, или я... о, блядь. 

В неверном свете фонарей он внезапно увидел чудовище с рисунка Рамси. Перья были частично выдраны, вместо птичьей головы на него пялилась волчья. Крошечная волчья морда с красными глазами, покрытая чужой кровью; видение длилось всего пару секунд, но Джон успел взмокнуть и полностью протрезветь. 

– Убери ее от меня! – заорал он и, отступив, практически отпрыгнув, врезался спиной в стену невесть откуда взявшегося дома, а еще, кажется, наступил в сэмову рвоту. 

Эдд, похоже, был впечатлен этой маленькой импровизацией. Он действительно бросил ворону и попытался успокаивающе погладить Джона по плечу. 

– У тебя был инсайт? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался он. – Ты что-то принял с пивом, и не поделился со мной? 

– Кретин, – сердито буркнул Джон, обхватывая себя руками за плечи. Он начал дрожать от холода и сырости, блаженный туман опьянения отступил окончательно. – Ты б еще неостывший труп предложил Джилли притащить в подарок. 

Эдд зловеще улыбнулся и посмотрел на Джона с плохо скрываемым торжеством. 

– Если ты так настаиваешь... 

Не говоря более ни слова, Толлетт вытащил из кармана телефон и посветил экраном чуть вперед себя. В синеватом свете стала видна злополучная птица, раскинувшая крылья так, будто упала прямо в полете. 

Но лежала она не на камнях мостовой. Джон успел увидеть знакомое лицо, разметавшиеся мокрые от дождя рыжие волосы и кровь. Много крови, она разлилась вокруг лежащего перед ними тела и смешалась с покрывавшими неровную поверхность лужами воды. 

Он смотрел и смотрел, не в силах отвести взгляд, пока экран мобильника не померк, и Игритт, точнее, то, что было ею когда-то, не поглотила вновь ночная тьма. 

– Ну да, и незачем так орать, – сказал Эдд невозмутимо, не обращая внимание на звуки за спиной – это Сэма снова тошнило сухими спазмами. – Собственно, ворону я с трупа и поднял, просто не стал сразу говорить. Смотрите, как интересно наложены стежки. Кажется, ты остался без подружки, Джон.


	5. Chapter 5

Рослая блондинка с короткой стрижкой выглядела по-настоящему озабоченной случившимся. Но Джон был знаком с этой породой людей достаточно, чтоб понимать – это просто актерская игра. В данном случае тележурналистка, представившаяся Бриенной, играла волнение отлично. В ее чистом, звучном голосе звенела неподдельная тревога, огромные внимательные глаза смотрели с участием... Одним словом, талантливая девушка. 

– Мы находимся в самом сердце Северного квартала, на месте преступления. Только что было обнаружено тело зверски убитой Игритт Уайльд. Рядом со мной трое свидетелей произошедшего. Джон... Джон, правильно? Расскажите нашим зрителям подробнее, как это случилось? 

– Давайте я расскажу, – встрял Эдд, который держался бодрячком и явно жаждал народной славы. – Сначала я почувствовал странный запах. Знаете, кровь пахнет очень необычно, вы когда-нибудь принюхивались? Я имею в виду человеческую кровь, немного свернувшуюся... в данном случае, правда, из-за дождя она почти и не свернулась. Не правда ли, удачно? Эй, повернись, – обратился он к невысокому парню, держащему на плече громоздкую камеру, – меня должно быть хорошо видно. Привет, бабуля! Это я в телевизоре! 

Джон отвернулся. Вокруг них суетились люди, сияли огни служебных машин. Игритт было не видно за спинами криминалистов, а может, ее и унесли уже. Он не следил – сначала пришлось приводить в чувство Сэма, потом отвечать на дежурные вопросы полицейских, потом он начал постепенно «выпадать», то погружаясь в собственные мысли, то снова будто возвращаясь в мутную реальность. Впрочем, Игритт, которую он знал, это тело уже и не было. 

– ...сразу понял, что-то не так, – звучный голос Эдда возвращал к действительности. – Начал светить телефоном, потому что фонари не горели. Возмутительно, и куда идут наши налоги, прекрасная старинная площадь, здесь еще известное кладбище поблизости... Так вот. Мой пытливый взгляд упал во-он в тот проход, – он указал на узкий проулок между двумя домами, – и я увидел, клянусь, чью-то тень... 

Тогда тоже недавно прошел дождь, трава была влажной, волосы Кейтилин вымокли. Унылая погода продержалась до самых похорон. «Маньяк, наверное, любит воду», подумал Джон машинально и сморгнул висящие на ресницах капли. 

– Мы все работаем вместе. В «Стене», помогаем слабым и убогим, несем свет разума. 

– Игритт тоже там работала?

– Если это можно так назвать. Вкалывала на общественных работах, где-то напортачила. Горячая была штучка. 

– Вы хорошо знали погибшую?

– Скорее, ее хорошо знал мистер Старк. Вон он, похож на нахохлившуюся мокрую ворону. Хотя мы под дождь-то почти не попали. Может, и я бы узнал Игритт поближе, но мы друзья, не мог же я подкатить к ней...

Это нельзя было списать на чью-то больную фантазию, проигнорировать, спрятать в дальний ящик стола. Это происходило. Происходило. Здесь, сейчас. Снова. 

_«Вы были близки?»_  
«Как это случилось, расскажите?»  
«Где вы находились в промежуток с одиннадцати до двух?» 

Джон сжал руками раскалывающиеся от боли виски и закрыл глаза. Кажется, он был в полном дерьме. 

***  
Комиссар Сиворт казался очень приятным человеком. С первого взгляда, во всяком случае. Добродушно посмотрев на Джона, Сиворт предложил ему сначала чаю, а потом, крайне доброжелательно и вежливо – свой пиджак. Дело было в том, что кто-то из парамедиков успел набросить ему на плечи одеяло, в одеяле Джон и ходил с тех пор. Он невольно улыбнулся, когда комиссар сказал с обезоруживающей честностью, что, мол, не может проводить допрос главного свидетеля, пока свидетель закутан в оранжевое* одеяло по уши. 

Что Джону не понравилось, так это словосочетание «главный свидетель». То, что допрос проводит лично комиссар, а не какая–нибудь мелкая сошка из низших чинов, также было очень странно. Тем более, что с него успели снять показания, даже два раза, прямо на месте. Измученный разговорами донельзя Джон даже не смог удивиться, когда их рассадили по разным полицейским машинам и повезли в участок. И теперь снова повторять то же самое? Или его дела хуже, чем он предполагал?.. 

– У меня были причины поговорить с вами лично, – с места в карьер начал Сиворт, прерывая ход мыслей «главного свидетеля». – Вы очень важны для нас. Знакомы с последними слухами, а? Про маньяка, пришивающего жертвам головы обратно? – в его исполнении это звучало невозмутимо, как беседа о погоде. 

– Слышал, – пробормотал Джон. Собственный голос будто успел сесть и охрипнуть за эту ночь. – Я думал, – он прокашлялся, – это выдумки. 

– Как видите, нет, – Сиворт обезоруживающе улыбнулся и развел руками. – Наверное, вы сейчас полагаете, что мы должны были объявить комендантский час, выставить дополнительные патрули? – продолжал он. – И вы правы, я настаивал на принятии особых мер безопасности. К сожалению, мэр меня не поддержал. Финансирование полиции очень скудно, и есть некоторые сложности. Мы надеялись поймать этого... человека раньше. Найти веские улики. Но не успели. 

Джон посмотрел на своего собеседника и медленно моргнул. Пора уже было соображать быстрее. 

– Вы знаете, кто это? 

– У нас есть определенные подозрения. И никаких доказательств, поэтому я не вправе делиться с вами деталями. Мы полагали, что сплетни и слухи – достаточные средства, чтоб удержать людей дома по вечерам, пока мы доводим расследование до конца, но, как видите, просчитались. 

– Вы распускаете сплетни о маньяке, сеете панику на улицах? Полиция?! – возмутился Джон. – И это вы считаете достаточной защитой? 

– Я могу лишиться своей должности, если затребую... иную защиту, не имея на руках веских улик, – отрезал Сиворт неожиданно злым голосом. – В этом случае – все пропало. Мне нужны вы. 

– Чтоб сохранить вашу карьеру? Думается, я здесь не при чем, – ответил Джон холодно. Этот человек с каждым мгновением все меньше ему нравился. 

– Чтоб сохранить много других жизней. Возможно, и вашу тоже. 

Всё это было слишком похоже на сценарий дешевого детектива. Джон подумал, не ущипнуть ли себя – вдруг весь этот ужасный бред ему снится; но это бы выглядело совсем глупо. 

– Почему я? – спросил он наконец. – Ее даже не я первым увидел, а Толлетт. И мы достаточно давно не общались близко. Я бы рассказал, будь у меня какая-то информация, что-то важное... но ничего не могу припомнить. 

– Есть основания полагать, что маньяк пришел именно за вами, мистер Старк, – произнес Сиворт так спокойно, словно констатировал какой-то рядовой факт. – Не за вашей жизнью. Я имею в виду нечто другое. Смерть вашего брата, способ убийства, – при этих словах Джон поморщился, – словом, это было уникальное преступление. Но вы не знаете, что на самом деле это была одна смерть из нескольких. Убийства совершали в разных концах страны, с большими временными промежутками. Один мой коллега выслеживал этого... это существо. В частном порядке, разумеется, у него не было полномочий. Только личные счеты. Потом умер ваш брат, и он пришел ко мне и изложил свои мысли. Я пытался связаться с властями Винтерфелла, но мне дали понять, что дело лучше всего спустить на тормозах и не тревожить покой спящих мертвецов... 

– Я все еще не понимаю, как это связано со мной, – вставил Джон, улучив мгновение. – Я думал, что это Кейтилин. Миссис Старк. 

В своем рассказе Сиворт почти дословно процитировал любимую присказку начальника полиции Винтерфелла, старого приятеля Неда. Конечно, вся семья была в курсе, что Кассель пожалел «детей» и велел прикрыть дело за недостаточностью улик. Джон почти никогда не сомневался в том, кто убил Робба, хоть и предпочитал много об этом не думать. Тем более, что Кейтилин так и не предъявили официального обвинения. Ей предстояло провести остаток своих дней в психиатрической лечебнице. Говорить она перестала навсегда, и не была способна подтвердить или опровергнуть какие-либо подозрения в свой адрес.

– После похорон других убийств не последовало, – Сиворт продолжил говорить тем же размеренным тоном, будто его и не прерывали. – Мы думали, что потеряли подозреваемого из виду, хотя и приняли уже... определенные меры. Тогда у нас не было ниточек, только слабые подозрения. Этот человек находился в городе продолжительное время. Вел себя идеально тихо. Был шанс, что он успокоился, учитывая его уникальные особенности. Но он снова начал убивать – через несколько месяцев после вашего приезда. 

– А если это подражатель? – Джон понимал, что ведет себя не слишком вежливо, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. – То дело закрыто. Закрыто! – он с изумлением осознал, что почти кричит. 

– А если это вы? – его собеседник снова улыбнулся. – Я шучу. Мы не подозреваем вас, но если на моем месте будет сидеть кто-то другой, то вы, мистер Старк, станете из свидетеля подозреваемым. Совпадение по датам, ваша прямая связь с убитыми и там, и здесь, все указывает на то, что вами следует как минимум заинтересоваться. Наши... находки не подшиты к делу, и никто в Дредфорте их учитывать не станет. Вами обязательно заинтересуются, уж поверьте, – он поджал губы. – Лучше бы нам сотрудничать. 

– Как я могу сотрудничать, нихрена не понимая? – взорвался Джон. – Я ничего не сделал! 

– Это не совсем так, – задумчиво произнес Сиворт. – Есть некая связь. Есть триггер. Он не всегда убивает, он... может оставить в живых. Я бы не хотел описывать вам условия, при которых жертва имеет шансы умереть не сразу. 

– Я могу догадаться, – Джон начал нервно теребить заусенец на большом пальце правой руки. Еще немного, и пойдет кровь... Его ощутимо замутило. – Значит, с Кейтилин Старк будут окончательно сняты все подозрения? – спросил он, чтоб отвлечься от так и встающих перед глазами нелицеприятных картинок. – Вы не слишком припозднились? 

Комиссар тяжело вздохнул, словно сетуя на недалекость своего собеседника. Такой вот взгляд иногда бывал у Станниса. Джон почувствовал, что опять закипает от злости. 

– Пока все останется как есть, и я уверенно рассчитываю на конфиденциальность нашей беседы. В противном случае я буду вынужден вспомнить о том, что вы – крайне удобный подозреваемый. Поверьте, мне не хочется этого делать, хотя мистеру Тормунду это оказало хорошую службу: он сидел за решеткой, когда произошло убийство, и теперь полностью обелен, сможет выйти на свободу с чистой совестью, – Сиворт приветливо посмотрел на Джона, будто намекая, сколько счастливых возможностей проходит мимо него. 

– На Тормунда могут напасть, – сказал тот. – Не выпускайте. 

Взгляд комиссара из покровительственного стал заинтересованным. 

– Сначала убили Манса, потом Игритт. Она встречалась с Тормундом после Манса. Может, она что-то узнала, рассказала им обоим, – заговорил Джон быстро, ощущая странное волнение. Наконец-то у него работали мозги. – Иначе это лишено смысла. Если он охотится за мной, и я, как вы говорите, важен – зачем убивать Манса? Мы не родня, я с ним не спал, в глаза его не видел. 

– Убедительно, – сказал Сиворт. – Вы очень умны. Тем более, после пережитого вами... я восхищен. Честное слово. 

Джон густо покраснел и отвел глаза, ощущая себя, несмотря на похвалу, полным дураком. 

– Просто его тоже убьют. Я этого не хочу. 

– Я подержу его еще немного, повод всегда найдется. А вы обещайте мне, – тут комиссар надолго замолчал и явно о чем-то задумался. – Вот что: обещайте быть очень, очень осторожным. Не принимайте приглашений от полузнакомых людей. Общайтесь только с проверенным кругом, вот с коллегами вашими. Не выходите один по вечерам. Не заводите новых романов, это сложно, но необходимо. Очень важно, чтоб вы этого не делали. И смотрите в оба, если заметите нечто неожиданное, сообщите мне лично. Я дам вам свой номер. Звоните в любое время. 

Джон просто не поверил своим ушам. 

– Вы не скажете мне? Это же полная чушь. Я даже не знаю, кого опасаться. 

– Если я скажу, мы его никогда не поймаем, – прямо сказал Сиворт. – Учитывая ваше прошлое, вы вряд ли выдержите двойную игру такого масштаба. Мы за вами присматриваем. 

– Как за жителями Северного квартала? – горько поинтересовался Джон. 

– Нет. Мы присматриваем именно за вами. Вы в безопасности, пока у вас нет новых... новых связей. 

Джон посмотрел на свои руки. Они противно дрожали. 

– Я – наживка? – глухо спросил он, уже зная ответ. 

– Поверьте, другого выхода не существует, – ответил комиссар довольно печальным голосом. – Расскажу я вам или промолчу, он не отстанет. Без законных способов упечь его за решетку я бессилен. 

– Есть и незаконные. 

Вдруг глаза Джона расширились от понимания: если б он знал имя, то не удержался бы, сколько раз он мечтал об этом? Не сосчитать. 

Неужели этот человек, точнее, тварь, ему уже знакома? 

– Не пугайте Сэма. Он талантливый и умный парень. Просто нервный, – сказал он вместо всего, что просилось на язык. – Он тяжело пережил все это. Я буду вести себя хорошо. 

– Вас отвезут домой, – сказал Сиворт лаконично. Беседа определенно была закончена. – Очень благодарен вам, мистер Старк. И я хотел бы быть с вами более откровенным, но не могу. Надеюсь, мы договорились. 

– Я подожду Сэма, – Джон вернул вежливую улыбку. – И Эдда. Ночь еще не кончилась. 

***  
Оказалось, что с ребятами беседовали одновременно – видимо, офицеры рангом попроще. Эдд после допроса сиял и улыбался, будто выиграл главный приз в лотерею. Можно было лишь представить, что за ерунду он наговорил полицейским. Сэм, против ожиданий, был очень собранным и серьезным, хоть и бледным как полотно. 

– Я поеду с тобой, – сказал он твердо. – Нам надо поговорить. 

– Собираешься признаться ему в своих страшных злодеяниях? – заинтересовался Эдд. – Я тоже хочу послушать! Ну ладно вам, и пошутить нельзя, рожи у вас на удивление кислые, – обиженно закончил он, видя, с какими мрачными лицами друзья на него смотрят. – Пошли в машину, унылые личности. 

Когда они устроились втроем на заднем сиденье служебного автомобиля, Сэм неожиданно произнес: 

– Везите нас всех к мистеру Старку. 

– Я не против, – хмыкнул Эдд. Они с Сэмом подозрительно понимающе переглянулись. 

– По вам никто не скучает дома? – намекнул Джон. Втайне он был рад, что не проведет эту ночь один, но вслух бы ни за что не признался. 

– Нам надо поговорить, – повторил Сэм. – А бабушка Эдда не обрадуется, если он приедет посреди ночи. Может, заедем за бургерами? 

Сидящий за рулем полицейский обернулся и окинул их взглядом, не обещающим ничего хорошего. 

– Мы можем заехать за бургерами, мистер Тарли, – ровно сказал он. 

Джон ему посочувствовал. 

***  
Входя в квартиру, Джон вдруг четко представил себе огромного белого пса, бросающегося к ним прямо в прихожей, яростно виляющего хвостом. Видение было настолько ярким, что он даже потряс головой, отгоняя его. Когда-то он мечтал о собаке и даже выбрал породу, ездил в питомник, присматривался к щенкам и взрослым холощеным особям... 

Потом долгое время на собак он не мог и смотреть. 

– Пойдем на кухню, – предложил Сэм, пыхтя под тяжестью двух больших пакетов из круглосуточной забегаловки. – Надо подкрепиться. 

– Лично мне бы смыть трудовой пот. Я в крови весь измазался, – жизнерадостно сказал Эдд. – Вам, девочки, все равно надо поболтать. 

– Он это несерьезно. Он о тебе заботится, – сказал Сэм довольно громко, потому что Эдд услышал его от двери в ванную и заорал: 

– Я серьезно считаю вас придурками! 

– Ешь, – велел Сэм, как только дверь с обиженным стуком захлопнулась, и они остались в блаженной тишине. – Поставлю чайник. 

– Я не голоден, – буркнул Джон, но послушно взял бургер и начал жевать, не ощущая вкуса. 

– Они считают тебя причастным? – без обиняков начал Сэм. В критической ситуации он всегда начинал разговаривать отрывисто и очень решительно. – Ты должен мне сказать, пока не поздно. Отец меня не любит. Но если надо, я заставлю его надавить на нужных людей. 

Эта маленькая речь Джона потрясла. 

– Спасибо, – улыбнулся он. – Не нужно. Правда. Они думали, что я могу что-то знать. А я ничего не знаю. Велели смотреть в оба, и все. 

Сэм оценивающе посмотрел на него, чуть склонив голову набок.

– Джон. Ты понимаешь... твой брат умер так же. Он тоже был рыжеволосым, а у людей с обсессией нередко именно внешний фактор становится... Все это так странно. Если б я работал в полиции, я бы подумал о тебе. Но сейчас я, – он шмыгнул носом, – беспокоюсь о другом. Не о том, что... ты понимаешь. Не верю, что ты кому-то причинил вред. Но как ты выдерживаешь? 

Вопрос был логичный и очень смелый – после единственного разговора по душам, когда Джон вывалил на Сэма все подробности своей семейной драмы, они не касались этой темы. 

– Я... нормально. Выдерживаю, – Джон мягко улыбнулся.

– Тебе необходима терапия, – заявил Сэм безапелляционно. – Я мог бы с тобой поработать. Хотя бы раз в неделю, а? Всего лишь беседы время от времени. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что у человеческой психики есть границы, но осознать собственные нам порой тяжело. Я беспокоюсь за тебя. 

– Я сам за себя беспокоюсь, – вяло произнес Джон. – О чем мы будем говорить? Ты и так все знаешь. 

– Ты уверен, что не хочешь поговорить об этом? О том, что я знаю?

– Выплесните это наружу, заставьте пациента открыться, проживание старых блокировок... Сэмвелл, я не так уж и плохо учился, – Джон грустно улыбнулся. – Но со мной это не сработает. Просто не сработает, и все тут: мне спокойнее, пока это остается глубоко внутри. Если выпустить это наружу... не знаю, сколько я выдержу. Я – с одной стороны стекла, а то, что случилось – с другой. Я не готов его разбивать. Не сейчас. 

– Ты же понимаешь, что оно и само может разбиться? – спросил Сэм, глядя сочувственно. 

– Значит, я укреплю его, – огрызнулся Джон. – Хватит. Я правда не готов. Лучше дай мне еще один бургер. 

***  
Иногда Джону снилось, как Робб приходит к нему домой, живой и здоровый, и рассказывает, что все это было чудовищной ошибкой – на самом деле с ним все в порядке, они похоронили кого-то другого. Это были хорошие, светлые сны. Рядом с двоюродным братом обычно был Серый Ветер, его любимая овчарка. Просыпаясь, Джон пытался удержать в воображении то приятное чувство, когда погружаешь руки в густой теплый мех; ноздри щекотал легкий запах псины и аромат любимого одеколона Робба, в глазах стоял золотистый ореол вокруг ярко–рыжих волос...

Кстати, останки Серого Ветра так и не нашли. 

Ту ночь Джон помнил урывками – не хотел вспоминать, но бесконечные допросы и последующие бесконечные разговоры с психологом в Риверране не позволяли окончательно похоронить ее в памяти. Ему отчаянно хотелось дистанцироваться от пережитого. Ему следовало чаще общаться с Арьей, чаще звонить домой, приезжать хоть иногда; он бы мог завести собаку, чтоб преодолеть иррациональное отторжение перед всеми представителями семейства псовых, от волков до пекинесов... Вместо этого он загонял мерзкие воспоминания на самое дно памяти, подсознательно отгораживаясь от всего, что хоть как-то напоминало о прошлом. Если сделать вид, что ничего не было, отложить кошмар в сторону, то больно не будет. И больно не было, разве что по утрам после хороших снов, когда всё возвращалось, и реальность обрушивалась со всей тяжестью – нет никакой ошибки. Нет никакого Робба. 

Темные глубины весеннего сада, окружающего особняк Старков, тоже виделись ему – в других сновидениях, кошмарах, где Кейтилин тянула к нему бледные, окровавленные руки, скуля, как зверь. Снова и снова Джон шел по темной аллее, удивляясь тому, что фонари почему-то не горят, слышал ее вой и оборачивался. И смотрел, смотрел, не в силах сдвинуться с места, на тело своего брата в мокрой после дождя траве, голову Серого Ветра на его плечах, пальцы Кейтилин, которыми она пыталась порвать толстые нитки, стягивающие рану на шее Робба. Того, что было Роббом Старком. 

Арья снова выбегала из дома, ее крик звенел в ушах, Кейтилин снова поднимала ладони к лицу и пыталась содрать с него кожу. Во сне ей это удавалось полностью, и плоть отходила от костей, череп скалился и плевался кровью, и выл, не прекращая.


	6. Chapter 6

_Несколько дней назад город потрясло жестокое убийство молодой мигрантки. Убийца, получивший условную кличку «Дредфортский портной», до сих пор не найден. Однако наш специальный корреспондент выяснил интереснейшие подробности, которые, возможно, приоткроют завесу тайны над этим ужасным злодеянием. Обнаруживший тело Джон Старк – внебрачный сын покойной сестры мэра Винтерфелла, старший сын которого трагически погиб четыре года назад. Эксклюзивные фото, полученные из доверенного источника, потрясают не только необычайной, звериной жестокостью, но и подозрительным сходством с дредфортской трагедией. Почему молчат власти? Какова настоящая роль отпрыска богатой семьи Старков в происшествии? Насколько же глубоко проникла коррупция во власть, что позволяет убийце ходить с нами по одним улицам?.. Читайте колонку редактора на второй странице!_

Джон смял газетный лист в руках и бросил в мусорное ведро. Его переполняла бессильная обида: таинственный «источник» успел, похоже, переговорить не с одним журналистом. Особенно усердствовала газетенка Петира Бейлиша под глупым названием «Дредфортские истории». Сам Джон Бейлиша абсолютно не помнил, но тот, судя по проникновенным и удивительно детализированным текстам, знал Старков не один год и чуть ли не самолично организовывал похороны Робба. О некоторых вещах просто невозможно было узнать, не присутствуя или не имея прямого доступа к кому-то из свидетелей. 

Истерия нарастала, как снежный ком – отоспавшись и немного придя в себя после той страшной ночи, Джон уже на следующее утро заметил, что люди смотрят на него странно. Скорость у газетных писак была потрясающая – в первый день это были лишь «журналистские расследования», на второй появились и фотографии. Прямо Джона никто не обвинял, но теперь, где бы он ни появлялся, его всюду преследовали косые взгляды и шепотки. Как мудро сказал однажды Эдд, страх тоже доставляет определенное удовольствие и приятно щекочет нервы. И ведь редко когда в Дредфорте происходит что-то по-настоящему интересное, рассуждал Толлетт. А здесь – тайны, странные совпадения, богатый наследник приезжает в провинцию, чтоб завершить кровавый ритуал (на этом моменте Джон прервал приятеля, спихнув его со стула)... Спорить со слухами, впрочем, было бесполезно – оставалось лишь терпеть. 

К тому же не все поддавались панике – например, Станнис определенно сохранил трезвость рассудка, и как ни в чем не бывало нагрузил Джона работой так, что жалеть себя времени почти не осталось. «Вы теперь знамениты, – сказал он, собрав троих своих помощников, – значит, вызовете больше энтузиазма у местной публики. Особенно надеюсь на вас, Старк». В чем-то он оказался прав: поток пациентов резко увеличился, большинство явно хотело просто поглазеть, но это не мешало им раскошеливаться. 

Деньги, как говаривал Эдд, лишними не бывают, но благодарить маньяка за «прибавку», как предлагал друг, конечно, не собирался. Он чувствовал себя каким-то отупевшим от хитросплетения событий вокруг, от эмоций, которые просто не мог вместить, и снова жил в режиме автопилота. Ему, наверное, было очень жаль Игритт, он, наверное, беспокоился за свою репутацию; но вспышки недовольства были краткими и легкими, не затрагивая его по-настоящему. Рано или поздно полиция должна найти маньяка – или же найти Джона, тем более что у него не осталось сил прятаться или обелять себя, даже если б он и захотел. 

– К тебе заходил твой друг, – сказал как-то Сэм в конце рабочего дня. – Беспокоился. Наверное, не смог дозвониться. 

Джон воззрился на него с недоумением. О каких еще друзьях идет речь? 

«Рамси», внезапно подумал он. Это было, конечно, глупо: дата следующей встречи определялась в конце очередного сеанса терапии, зачем парню было забегать в общественный центр – поинтересоваться, как дела у его врача сегодня? Бредовая идея. Джон действительно выключил мобильный на следующее же утро после злополучной прогулки, чтоб не вступать в ненужные разговоры: знал по горькому опыту, как быстро журналисты могут выяснить твой номер, если очень хотят. Но вряд ли Рамси обрывал его телефон в волнении. 

– Лет тридцати пяти, темноволосый, с усиками, – уточнил меж тем Тарли. – Сказал, что знал твоих родственников – дядю и мать. Друг семьи, так он назвался.

Описание Джону ничего не говорило, но он все равно почуял неладное и быстро загрузил на телефоне страничку «Дредфортских Историй». 

– Этот? – он показал Сэму фото главного редактора. 

– Да! Ты его знаешь? 

– Нет. Смотри, что здесь написано. 

– Петир Бейлиш, главный... о-о-о, – протянул Сэм, выглядя очень виноватым. – Он не хотел ничего плохого, правда! Узнавал, как ты перенес все это... один ли ты живешь, есть ли кому тебя поддержать в трудную минуту. 

– Сэмвелл, ты же... о боги, старые и новые, – Джон закрыл лицо руками. – Ты идиот, извини за откровенность. Надеюсь, ты не оставлял его в кабинете одного, не давал ему никаких бумаг? 

– Н-нет, – промямлил Сэм, однако выражение его лица вызывало определенные подозрения. – Но он не может быть... ну, ты понимаешь. Тем, кто убивает. Я умею распознавать людей, Джон. Этот Петир... мне кажется, он был напуган чем-то. 

– Или кем-то. Мною. 

– Не тобой, – сказал Сэм твердо. – Я же видел. 

Когда Сэм менял свой обычный робкий тон на уверенный, это значило, что он знает, о чем говорит – Джон уже успел в этом убедиться. Скорее уж он бы сам пропустил маньяка, чем Сэм не заметил в незнакомце опасные признаки. 

– Ладно, – Сэм похлопал его по руке, – мне нужно готовиться к выставке. Я буду читать доклад об особенностях психики переживших физическое насилие несовершеннолетних девушек. Будет зал, посвященный творчеству таких... ну, таких девушек. Джилли об-бещала меня послушать, – он снова начал заикаться. – В-волнуюсь. 

– Ух ты, – отреагировал Джон, подумав про себя, что роман с Джилли, кажется, обречен закончиться, не начавшись. – Ну, удачи тебе. 

– Если тебе надо будет поговорить, – неуверенно сказал Сэм, – я бы хотел...

– Мне пора, – перебил его Джон. – Пока вы со Станнисом, этакие баловни судьбы, планируете свою вечеринку, некоторые все еще работают. 

Друг посмотрел обиженно. Ему явно стоило усилий не настаивать на своем. 

***  
На самом деле в тот момент ум Джона занимал только один план: разузнать побольше о Петире Бейлише. Настораживала даже не повышенная активность последнего: в конце концов, он делал свою работу и, видимо, хотел быть первым, кто осчастливит город новыми сплетнями. Но некоторые детали его статей действительно казались подозрительно знакомыми, и фото... Кассель никогда бы не продал материалы дела Старков, он оберегал их, как зеницу ока. Три года назад иллюстраций в прессе было куда меньше, чем теперь, и, конечно, ни одно фото... трупа не попало тогда в цепкие руки журналистов. Значит, Бейлиш получил свои копии, а то и оригиналы, непосредственно в Винтерфелле. Как, от кого? 

Перебрав в уме различные варианты, Джон склонился к тому, что надо звонить Сансе. После похорон они едва ли обменялись несколькими звонками и считанными е-мейлами: дежурные поздравления, «как дела» и «все в порядке, а у тебя?». Но иного выхода не было. Арья и Бран учились в разных концах страны, домой обычно не приезжали даже на каникулы, а значит, никак не могли поделиться с Бейлишем фотографиями, хранившимися в семейном архиве. Тем более, что именно Санса занималась делами семьи - как минимум, она должна навести его на правильный след.

Отделавшись от Сэма, Джон закрылся в своем кабинете и попытался продумать будущий разговор. Мысли путались, выстроить единую линию беседы не получалось. Похоже, ему и правда нужна была терапия, и поскорее. 

Когда он включил телефон, тот завибрировал от смсок о пропущенных звонках. Большинство были с незнакомых номеров, чего и следовало ожидать; и три подряд – от Грейджоя. Только этого и не хватало для счастья. 

Санса подошла почти сразу, словно ждала его звонка. Что, конечно, не могло быть правдой. 

– При... – он откашлялся, потому что голос внезапно сел до сипа. – Привет. Это Джон. Твой двоюродный брат. Хм. Как дела? 

– Я тебя узнала, – ее тон был несколько напряженным. – Привет. Все отлично. Как ты? 

– Замечательно, – соврал он. – Работаю. Как дела в Винтерфелле? 

– Ты звонишь впервые за полгода, чтоб узнать, как дела в Винтерфелле? – скептически поинтересовалась Санса. – Тебе перечислить все новости обо всех жителях, или предоставить письменный отчет? 

Это было не похоже на сестру – обычно она охотно поддерживала игру в «любящих родственников, которые очень скучают», и они прощались, довольные друг другом: очередной унылый разговор закончен, отстрелялись на ближайшие месяцы. 

– Нет, – Джон прикрыл глаза на мгновение, собираясь с духом. Им овладело дурное предчувствие. – Прости. Я хотел кое-что узнать. Возможно, мой вопрос тебя удивит, но... тебе знакомо имя Петира Бейлиша? Журналист. Утверждает, что друг семьи. 

Санса молчала. Пауза длилась, пока Джон не выдержал и сам не прервал становящуюся странной тишину: 

– Ты все еще здесь? 

– Да, – она шумно вздохнула. – Слушай. Петир – мой друг. 

– Ты его хорошо знаешь? – глупо спросил Джон, который, конечно, уже все понял – и про друга, и про таинственный источник информации. 

– И близко. Мы встречаемся. Я рассказывала, но ты меня не слушал, – сказала Санса довольно-таки раздраженно. – Петир что, говорил с тобой? 

– Не лично. Твой... Бейлиш выставляет меня убийцей в своих статьях, – он сглотнул внезапный комок в горле, – будто это я убил Робба. Он... можешь попросить его перестать? Люди шарахаются от меня на улицах. 

Санса снова немного помолчала, а потом сказала звонким, чистым голосом:

– Но ведь ты и правда мог сделать это, Джон.

Холод пробрал его до костей. 

– Я не убивал Робба. Я не брожу по улицам ночами, выискивая, кого бы еще сшить... пришить... черт, мы росли вместе, ты знаешь меня! 

– Я уже ничего не знаю, – Джон словно воочию увидел, как она пожимает точеными плечами, как печально ее кукольно-красивое лицо. – Пожалуй, лучше я промолчу. 

– Твой приятель мешает меня с дерьмом, ты отдала ему фотографии, и теперь _промолчишь?_

– А что, нужно, чтоб я подтвердила его обвинения? – прямо спросила она. – Петир предлагал мне дать интервью. Рассказать про твою вражду с мамой, про ваше соперничество с Роббом... несправедливое завещание папы... Я отказалась. Ради Арьи и Брана, ради Рикона, ради отца, он тебя так любил. Но не требуй от меня не думать, Джон. Это слишком. 

– И что, – его голос дрогнул, в середине груди разливалась ноющая боль, – ты думаешь, я – извращенец и псих? 

– Я думаю, ты... а знаешь, я вообще не хочу о тебе думать, – внезапно заявила Санса, и ее голос из раздраженного стал откровенно злым. – Ты бросил меня, бросил всех нас! – выкрикнула она так громко, что Джону пришлось чуть отвести телефон от уха. – Петир был единственным, кто помог мне как-то справиться с домом, привести в порядок счета, единственным, кому не было наплевать, каково мне! Кому не плевать на маму! Он узнает, кто этот урод, а ты это или нет, мне абсолютно все равно! 

– Послушай, – заорал он в ответ, полностью выведенный из себя, – да если б я... 

В трубке раздались короткие гудки. Джон глухо рыкнул и швырнул телефон на пол. Крышка отскочила от удара, батарея вывалилась наружу. Он упал на колени и начал вставлять ее, пальцы дрожали так, что это удалось только со второго раза. 

Потом он еще какое-то время сидел, привалившись к ножке стола, бездумно скользя взглядом по окружающим его предметам. Слева, в просвете между столом и стеной, прямо перед глазами, маячила какая-то черная нашлепка, и он созерцал ее, пока его глаза не расширились в изумлении: к стене была прикреплен маленький кубик из черного пластика с металлической вставкой в середине. Если стоять или сидеть за столом, то увидеть такую мелочь было бы сложно, хотя при желании...

Джон безмолвно уставился на черный кубик, закусив нижнюю губу. Боль в солнечном сплетении внезапно стихла, жар залил грудную клетку, сердце застучало так громко, что звук отдавался шумом крови в ушах. Он физически ощущал, как внутри него переключился какой-то движок, как он из депрессивной апатии переходит в режим активного сопротивления. 

Тот, кто поставил сюда жучок, даже не пытался особенно его скрыть – видимо, считал хозяина кабинета полным идиотом. 

«Я такой и есть, – подумал Джон и нервно усмехнулся себе под нос. Его охватило странное, болезненное веселье. – Несчастная жертва. Главный свидетель! Погрязший в страданиях дурак. Гребаная тряпка». 

Он аккуратно отодвинул стол. Руки больше не дрожали. Несмотря на то, что густые сумерки уже успели окутать помещение, и с каждой минутой контуры предметов становились все менее четкими, давно он уже не видел мир так ясно. 

– Кто бы ты ни был – пошел в задницу, – сказал Джон вслух и рванул черную коробочку на себя. Та не поддавалась, и он, кажется, повредил несколько ногтей о стену, пока устройство не оказалось на полу. Потом он резко сдвинул стол обратно, так, что одна из ножек смяла прослушку в бесформенную массу из пластика и металла. 

Впервые за много дней он чувствовал себя по-настоящему злым. Ненависть омывала все его существо теплыми волнами. Это было _здорово._

***  
От «Стены» до его дома было около получаса ходьбы неспешным шагом, но Джон, полный адреналинового возбуждения, преодолел это расстояние почти незаметно для себя, полностью погрузившись в свои мысли. Опасность, ранее казавшаяся частично порождением собственной паранойи, была реальной, и все встало на свои места, обманывать себя расхотелось полностью. И чем скорее он сможет понять, что происходит на самом деле, тем скорее найдет и того, кто ловится на него, как на живца. 

Кто-то убил Робба и пришел за ним. Кто-то сделал всё, чтоб именно они трое нашли тело Игритт. Кто-то забавляется, сужая круги. Совсем близко. Этот человек должен был знать про него очень много – и прошлое, и настоящее, и домашний адрес, и место работы; он рядом...

У входной двери, прислонившись к стене, его ждал Теон Грейджой. 

В первый момент Джон подался назад и машинально крепче ухватился за ключи, выставляя их бороздками от себя, что наверняка выглядело глупо. Грейджой явно высматривал его, потому что мгновенно отреагировал: блекло улыбнулся сомкнутыми губами и поднял руки, повернув их ладонями от себя. 

– Это я, я, все успокойся. 

Джон выдохнул и вежливо поинтересовался: 

– Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь? 

– Ты не отвечаешь на звонки, и я пришел, – быстро заговорил незваный гость, – надо поговорить. 

– Я не давал тебе адреса, – хмуро сказал Джон. Происходящее ему не нравилось с каждой секундой все меньше. – Почему я должен тебя впускать? 

– Потому что это, мать твою, важно! – заорал Грейджой и шагнул к нему. Переход от заискивающего тона к злости был таким резким, что Джон даже отшатнулся. От крика зазвенело в ушах. – Прости, – Теон пожал плечами странным волнообразным движением, будто пытаясь скинуть что-то невидимое со спины, и перешел на свистящий шепот, – прости, я не хотел. Пожалуйста, Джон, впусти меня. 

Делать это отчаянно не хотелось, но еще несколько таких воплей, и повышенного внимания соседей было бы не избежать. В свете последних событий на симпатии общественности рассчитывать не приходилось, поэтому он отпер дверь, смиряясь с неизбежным. Теон, как-то странно сгорбившись, подозрительно быстро для (предположительно) пьяного человека прошмыгнул мимо него и остановился только на середине комнаты. 

– Ты что-то принял? – спросил Джон, подходя на достаточно близкое расстояние, чтоб разглядеть расширенные зрачки. Лицо Грейджоя постоянно мелко дергалось и кривилось, как будто он не мог остановиться на одном выражении. Похожий побочный эффект давали определенные таблетки. 

– Я не наркоман, и почти ничего не пил, только для храбрости, – Теон нетерпеливо вздохнул и схватил Джона за руку, чуть ли не вплотную прижимаясь. Его дыхание отдавало спиртом и табачным дымом. – Послушай, я должен рассказать. На тебя вешают убийство девчонки, так? И б-б-б...

Джон был так поражен, что не сразу даже скинул наглые горячие пальцы. 

– Я не убивал Робба, а если пришел обвинять меня, вставай в очередь, – сказал он сквозь зубы. – Что еще? 

– З-знаю, – Теон с видимым усилием справился с заиканием и протянул ладонь, будто намереваясь снова коснуться Джона, но вместо этого его рука застыла в воздухе, выглядело жутковато. – Ты не уб-бивал. Я знаю, кто сделал это... все это, всегда знал, но мне было страшно, ты не представляешь, как это страшно, Джон... – он замолчал, а потом пошатнулся, сделал шаг назад и обхватил себя за плечи, словно ему стало внезапно холодно. – Пожалуйста, не смотри так.

– Знаешь, кто убил Робба? – спросил Джон спокойно, хотя внутри у него все клокотало от ярости. – Все эти годы знал? Страшно тебе было?! Как же вы достали меня. Все всё знали и молчали, ну надо же! А ты знаешь, что моя двоюродная сестра натравила на меня своего любовника? Что лучший друг считает меня психом? Что начальник делает на мне деньги, как на аттракционе? Что у меня в кабинете... неважно. Я не в настроении для пьяных фантазий, Грейджой. 

Несколько секунд его гость молчал, дыша открытым ртом. Судя по внешним признакам, у него мог вот-вот случиться сердечный приступ или припадок, но Джону почему-то было наплевать. 

– Рамси, – сказал Грейджой наконец неожиданно нормальным голосом. – Твой пациент. Это он. 

Сил на удивление не осталось, и Джон не выдержал и истерически расхохотался ему в лицо. 

– Это ты выяснил? Ты и правда сошел с ума. Откуда ты знаешь, с кем я... ну конечно, я же сам рассказывал про всех своих пациентов. Тебе же было так интересно, чем я занимаюсь! Почему же не Сэм? Почему не мой начальник? Зловещая личность, по-моему. 

– Я знал его и раньше, – лицо у Теона больше не дергалось, зато сам он начал дрожать крупной дрожью. – Это я... я познакомил их. Я виноват...

– Ты совсем спятил? – изумился Джон. – Из всех моих пациентов этот – самый безобидный, несчастный, неуверенный в себе парень, у него даже не медикаментозный случай! – он перестал улыбаться. – Тебе нужна помощь, Грейджой. В память о прошлом могу записать тебя к Станнису. Даже попрошу быть с тобой повнимательней.

– Кретин, – пробормотал Теон, – ты совсем не изменился, Старк. Как был, так и остался легковерным дурачком. Он не безобидный, ты мозги, что ли, выключаешь перед выходом из дома? Как такую бездарность допустили к работе с людьми? 

На сегодня с Джона было достаточно. 

– Пошел нахуй из моего дома, – сказал он сквозь зубы. Говорить было сложно, челюсти сводило от ярости. 

– Джон, пожалуйста... блядь, не будь ты уродом хоть раз в жизни! 

Но Джон чувствовал, что больше не в состоянии быть вежливым и милым. Уж не с Грейджоем, который издевался и подкалывал его все детство и юность, только не с ним. Быстро подойдя к двери, он отпер ее и велел голосом, срывающимся от злости: 

– Пошел вон. Ну! 

Теон приблизился к нему и вдруг расплылся в совершенно безумной улыбке:

– Ох, блядь. Только не говори, что ты с ним спишь. Ты не мог повестись на его страшную рожу. Рамси убьет тебя или подставит, это случится совсем скоро, потому что ты всегда жалел слабеньких и убогих, – он сглотнул, будто захлебнувшись собственными словами. – Прошу тебя, Джон, ты должен мне поверить. Я не сумасшедший. Я хочу помочь.

– Заткнись, или я тебя ударю, – попросил Джон. – Уходи. Я все равно тебе не верю, что бы ты ни сказал, – добавил он ровным голосом. 

Теон будто собирался сказать что-то еще, но потом вдруг махнул рукой, втянул голову в плечи и вышел в коридор, ни разу не обернувшись. Джон проследил, как тот покидает дом, а потом хлопнул дверью от всей души, прислонился спиной к косяку и закрыл глаза.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Осторожно, нерейтинговый джамси!

Большую часть ночи Джон просидел на кухне, пытаясь отобразить свои мысли относительно происходящего в виде схем. Чувствовал себя при этом он героем плохого ситкома и полным идиотом впридачу. Получалось из рук вон плохо, самые важные фрагменты головоломки по-прежнему оставались за кадром. А выводы, к которым можно было прийти в результате имеющихся у него скудных данных, были неутешительны. Все сводилось к одному человеку – и, конечно, человеком этим был вовсе не Рамси. Абсурдно выглядели бы подозрения в адрес безобиднейшего Сноу. 

Зато Теон, пытавшийся убедить его неизвестно в чем... 

_Теон тоже сменил Винтерфелл на Дредфорт._

_Теон, который выглядел, как настоящий псих, откуда ни взгляни. Приди Грейджой к нему на прием, Джон первым поставил бы ему целый букет предварительных диагнозов, от посттравматического расстройства до мании преследования._

_Лучший друг Робба, изображавший из себя приятеля Джона слишком долго, чтоб счесть это блажью. Теон, который знает его номер телефона, домашний адрес, с кем Джон работает, кого лечит... Теон, который знает практически всё._

_И где он ухитрился посмотреть на Робба тогда, если фото даже не попало в газеты, а сам он смотреть отказался?.._

«Он последовал за вами», сказал Сиворт, имея в виду на самом деле – кого?

Но что-то внутри сопротивлялось очевидным и простым выводам. Джон даже подумал было, не позвонить ли комиссару и не рассказать ли о последних событиях: жучке в кабинете, визите ненормального знакомого. Три часа ночи представлялось отличным временем для задушевной беседы. Но и этого Джон не смог. 

Теон, возможно, не лгал, а заблуждался. Скорее всего, он попросту страдал от последствий алкоголизма. Вот самое логичное объяснение. 

Теон был не прав. Ни одной ниточки, что связывала бы Рамси с Роббом, Джон не вспомнил, как ни копался в себе, безжалостно вытягивая из темных задворок собственной души давно похороненные воспоминания. Он восстановил каждую деталь, которая могла бы стать важной. Но ни о каком Рамси или человеке отдаленно на него похожем и речи не заходило. 

Конечно, после смерти отца Робб, провалившись на экзаменах в престижный университет Королевской Гавани, не был на виду у брата круглые сутки. По большей части он слонялся по городу и валял дурака на пару с Теоном. Оба делали вид, что помогают Кейтилин вести дела и заботиться о младших, и Джон, наверное, уже тогда довольно сильно отдалился от них. Он действительно пытался помочь, это отнимало почти все его время, а заодно помешало поступить в выбранный колледж сразу после школы. Ему было не до того, чтоб следить, с кем и кто тусуется. Но такого странного парня, как Рамси, Джон бы не выкинул из памяти просто так, даже встретив мельком. 

Погрузившись в прошлое, Джон словно наяву видел те странные и яркие времена, складывающиеся в вереницу красочных фрагментов. Девочки, мальчики, клубы, гонки, случайные поцелуи, отчаянное желание вырваться из реальности, спрятаться от мира. Все это – по ночам, сон урывками, а днем – тонны бумаг, нуждающихся в заполнении, телефонные разговоры с незнакомыми еще вчера людьми, ссоры с тетей, истерики сестры, пустой дядин стул на семейных обедах... 

Как давно это было и как ужасно глупо. Словно вчера.

Джон тогда всё пытался доказать то ли себе, то ли Кейтилин, что может быть полезным. Даже заставлял себя оставаться практически трезвым на тусовках. Скорее, он играл роль молчаливого наблюдателя, кто-то должен же был следить и вытаскивать Робба и Теона из неприятностей. 

Не уследил.

Заснуть удалось только под утро. Почему-то Джон был уверен, что ему приснится Робб, но вместо этого над его головой до утра кружили и оглушительно орали в **о** роны. Потом птицы начали падать ему в руки, как подстреленные, и оказалось, что они давным-давно мертвы. 

***  
Оставшиеся до выставки дни показались веками всем, кто имел несчастье знать Сэма. Крайне возбужденный своей грядущей ролью в этом важном событии, тот завел огорчительную привычку ловить зазевавшегося человека за локоть и зачитывать фрагменты из своего доклада. Эдд рассказывал, что как-то раз даже Станнис не избежал этой участи, и после был бледен и тих, даже на обычный выговор не очень способен. Джон, напротив, радовался возможности отвлечься от происходящего в его собственной голове и немного расслабиться. Накануне выставки он мог бы выступать дублером для Тарли, так часто слышал от него о том, что «статистика доказывает нам, как художественное выражение пережитого помогает восстановиться на семьдесят процентов», «согласно моим выкладкам, возраст с тринадцати до пятнадцати является» и прочие любопытные факты. 

Вечерний визит Теона постепенно несколько поблек под грузом ежедневной рутины, однако слова его не забылись. Обдумывая их и так, и эдак, Джон чувствовал себя актером, которому забыли выдать сценарий. То ли герой счастливо избежал тесного общения с маньяком и движется к счастливому концу, то ли пропустил мимо ушей последнее предупреждение и скоро уже будет распят на свежевальном кресте рядом с тем самым случайным прохожим, которого не пожелал выслушать. 

Впрочем, воспринимать всерьез подобный бред... 

Наверное, следовало бы позвонить Грейджою и еще раз спокойно предложить пару хороших врачей. Непрофессионально было уходить в кусты, когда не совсем чужой (пусть и раздражающий до чертиков) человек постепенно впадает в сумеречное состояние сознания. 

Но что, если этот человек в нем и пребывает уже не первый год? Джон не считал себя таким уж великим специалистом, и первый бы признал, что мало знает еще о свойствах человеческой психики. В конце концов, его образование не было законченным, в солидное заведение его бы ни за что не приняли, а для отбросов из Северного квартала и Джон сойдет... Однако Теон действительно выглядел так, словно был нездоров уже очень давно. 

А еще Джону скоро предстояло увидеть Рамси, оболганного за просто так. Это нервировало, и последние слова Теона жгли изнутри. 

_Не говори, что ты с ним спишь._

Как же мерзко и грязно это звучало. Конечно, все сказанное было ложью. Параноидальным бредом. 

Но все же...

_Рамси убьет тебя.  
Это случится совсем скоро. _

***  
Выставка-продажа проходила в помещении музея городской истории. Опоздав к началу, Джон в одиночестве прошел сквозь анфиладу залов, один мрачнее другого, ощущая, будто попал в какой-то сюрреалистический кошмар. На освещении явно сэкономили, и темная, мутная цветовая гамма экспозиции выглядела еще неприятнее в тусклом свете ламп. История Дредфорта сама по себе не была веселой, и, видимо, даже радостное событие из жизни психически неуравновешенных пациентов «Стены» не могло поколебать атмосферу псевдоготического уныния. Дредфорт гордо вел свою летопись от семьи свежевателей-каннибаллов, причем поговаривали, что нынешний мэр – прямой потомок того самого, первого хозяина городка, шившего плащи из кожи своих врагов. Кстати, один из плащей в музее тоже хранился.

Наконец, впереди забрезжил яркий свет, и Джон попал в полное оживленных людей помещение. Незнакомый ему докладчик с энтузиазмом живописал преимущества арт-терапии для тех, кто страдает различного рода расстройствами психики. Кто-то слушал его, но большинство беспорядочно блуждало вокруг, рассматривая экспонаты. Джон мысленно отругал себя за неуместный цинизм, взял бокал шампанского с ближайшего подноса и начал разглядывать это самое творчество. Он никогда не причислял себя к большим поклонникам визуального самовыражения, тем более после случая с Рамси, но эта выставка превосходила худшие его ожидания. В особенности Джон не жаждал увидеть, например, скульптуру двух сношающихся двухвостых коз, или изображение женской вагины в разрезе. 

Сэма видно не было – возможно, готовился где-то в подсобных помещениях, кто знает, как тут все организовано. Ни одного знакомого лица Джон пока не заметил, хотя, например, Эдд просто обязан был быть здесь – выставка была как раз в его стиле. Не найдя никого, чтобы разделить восторги от созерцания предметов искусства, Джон перешел в другой зал, увешанный изображениями отрубленных голов на пиках. Выполнены картины были, к сожалению, в крайне реалистичной технике. Около одной Джон даже остановился: искаженное м **у** кой, изрядно попорченное разложением и пожранное червями лицо показалось смутно знакомым. 

– Кажется, вам не нравится выставка, – раздался над его ухом шелестящий незнакомый голос. Джон вздрогнул и обернулся: рядом с ним стоял человек с непримечательной внешностью и почти прозрачными глазами. 

– Очень нравится, – соврал Джон, инстинктивно немного отступив. – А вам? 

– Я организовал ее. Очевидно, что я должен дать положительный ответ, – человек тонко улыбнулся. – Русе Болтон, к вашим услугам. 

Джон сглотнул: кажется, перед ним стоял не кто иной, как мэр Дредфорта. 

– Джон Старк. Очень приятно, – неясно, что еще можно было сказать в ходе этой странной светской беседы. – Вы, э... чудесная выставка, спасибо, – Станнис убил бы его, если б он поссорился с мэром. 

– Я знаю вас, Джон, – невозмутимо отвечал Русе. – Мой сын много о вас рассказывал. Он впечатлен. 

Джон нахмурился. 

– К сожалению, это ошибка. Мы не знакомы. 

– Никакой ошибки, – ледяной взгляд будто прожигал его насквозь. – Вы должны его помнить. Рамси. Он сказал, что вы подружились. Или... он солгал? – внезапно на лице Русе промелькнуло нечто, похожее на волнение. – Не надо меня бояться. Я крайне лоялен к вашему центру и к вам в частности. Мы с Эддардом и Лианной когда-то были хорошими друзьями. 

– Вот как, – проговорил Джон, не зная, как реагировать: о Русе Болтоне в Винтерфелле никогда не упоминали. Количество людей, внезапно обнаруживающих тесные связи со Старками, росло на глазах. А уж новость о том, что отец тихого Рамси – человек, представляющий собой верховную власть в Дредфорте, и вовсе выбивала из колеи. Впрочем, многое становилось понятнее. 

– Конечно, я знаю Рамси, – сказал он вслух. – Отличный парень. 

– Вот как, – Русе снова улыбнулся с некоторой издевкой. – Да, Рамси неплох. 

Пару мгновений он молча пристально смотрел на Джона, будто силясь отыскать что-то в его лице. 

– Мой сын будет рад, что портрет пришелся вам по душе. 

– Какой портрет? – недоуменно спросил Джон. 

– Ваш. Вот же он, разве не очевидное сходство привлекло вас к этой картине? 

Джон моргнул и пригляделся повнимательней. Голова была изображена на той стадии разложения, когда «очевидное сходство» становится весьма условным, но если знать, куда смотреть и что искать, можно было действительно заметить общие черты. 

Его пробрала дрожь. 

– Я польщен, – сказал он тихо. 

– Что ж. Отлично, – неизвестно с чего у Русе стал очень довольный вид. – Не смею вас задерживать, мистер Старк. До встречи. 

– До свидания, – несколько ошеломленно отозвался Джон, который мало что понял из этого краткого разговора. Затем он снова перевел взгляд на картину. Его начинало подташнивать. 

Когда через пару секунд Джон оглянулся, Русе рядом с ним уже не было. Перемещался мэр Дредфорта, как наемный убийца из комиксов – бесшумно и быстро, словно порхал бесплотной тенью, а не ходил по земле живым человеком из плоти, крови и костей. 

Поморщившись, Джон подумал, что задерживаться на выставке отрубленных голов не стоит: чем дольше он тут стоял, тем менее был уверен, что неуловимый мэр ему не привиделся, и что вся выставка ему не снится. Странное ощущение нереальности охватывало его все больше. Другие посетители явно обходили этот зал стороной, и он их прекрасно понимал. 

***  
Справедливости ради стоило отметить, что вся выставка за редким исключением выглядела отвратно. Джон прошел через несколько залов подряд, останавливаясь лишь для беглого осмотра, и в конце концов с облегчением уткнулся в запертые двери. Видимо, на этом кончалась отведенная выставке территория, и он уже собирался возвращаться, когда услышал очень знакомый голос, доносящийся из-за закрытых дверей. 

– Я жду слишком долго, – сказал Станнис Баратеон. Теперь уйти стало невозможно. – Это невыносимо – не иметь возможности получить то, что принадлежит мне по праву. 

Пользуясь тем, что никто его не видит – этот зал был совершенно пуст, – Джон приник ухом к гладкой деревянной поверхности, почти не думая, что делает. 

– Ты сам решил, что мы будем действовать по правилам, – ответил кто-то. – Не станем уподобляться. Ты – хороший человек. Не сдавайся.

– Твое пожелание опоздало на много лет, – слышать в голосе всегда спокойного Станниса столько откровенной горечи и ненависти было дико. – Боги, он же издевается над нами! Ты видел?..

– Я в это не верю, – сказал кто-то, послышался странный шум и несколько сдавленных ругательств. Джон задумчиво взялся за ручки и потянул: заперто изнутри. 

Именно в этот момент его робко потрогали за плечо. Джон резко обернулся и оказался нос к носу с Рамси, одетым в мешковатый черный костюм. 

– Извините, – пробормотал тот. – Вы заняты, я вас напугал. Просто я так рад, что вы пришли...

Джон, который был занят исключительно подслушиванием под дверью, нервно улыбнулся и сделал шаг вперед. 

– Я как раз искал тебя. Твои картины очень... впечатляют. Очень. 

(Ты случайно не кровавый маньяк-убийца?)

Рамси от этой неуклюжей похвалы расправил плечи и буквально засиял. Джону даже показалось, что вокруг стало немного светлее. 

– Спасибо, Джон! Спасибо! 

– Хочешь показать мне свои картины лично? – спросил Джон, втайне надеясь на отрицательный ответ. 

Рамси улыбнулся, смешно сморщив нос. На его щеках появились маленькие ямочки, и у Джона почему-то защемило сердце.

– Честно говоря, видеть их больше не могу. Если б не отец, я бы никогда... мне это не нужно. Говорят, несколько моих картин хотят купить. Это ужасно. 

– Почему? – искренне удивился Джон. – Тебя ценят, ты должен гордиться. 

– Как я могу гордиться таким? – Рамси резко перестал улыбаться. – Простите. Я очень устал. Голова болит от света, мне еще надо присутствовать... будет аукцион. Я не должен грубить, просто не хочу... быть здесь, – он отвел взгляд. – Но у меня нет выхода. Извините, я совсем вас утомил. 

Джон почувствовал укол вины. 

– Все в порядке, – произнес он ободряюще. – В любом случае... я пришел только ради тебя. 

Рамси посмотрел на него почти испуганно. 

– П-правда? Обычно я мало кому нужен. 

Джон вспомнил язвительного Русе и его спокойное «Рамси неплох». 

– Ты нужен мне, – звучало как-то совсем неуместно. – То есть... представь, сколько таких же бездельников, как я, оплачивают счета благодаря вашей семье, – неловко пошутил он. 

Рамси глядел жадно, во все глаза. Так смотрел маленький Бран, когда ему требовалась помощь двоюродного брата в каких-то ужасно важных детских проблемах. Для Джона это стало молчаливым призывом к действию.

– Тут полно мест, где почти нет света. Ведь сам музей по вечерам не работает. Хочешь, можем пойти туда, и ты отдохнешь немного. Проведем внеочередной сеанс терапии, а? 

Лицо Рамси после этих слов вдруг застыло и вытянулось, утратив всякое выражение. В этот момент их сходство с Русе обозначилось очень ярко. 

– Пойдем, – сказал он твердым голосом, так обычно говорил Сэм, когда приходил в свое «уверенное» состояние. – Только прямо сейчас. Пока он не видит. 

«Он» – очевидно, был отец. Джон пообещал себе, что докопается до правды о том, что происходит в семье Болтонов на самом деле. 

Потом Рамси неожиданно взял Джона за запястье и осторожно сжал. 

– Я знаю, куда идти. Этот музей – наша семейная собственность.

Джон закусил губу. Рамси касался его руки там, где бился пульс, влажные пальцы подрагивали, и связно думать было сложно. С неожиданной решительностью он, не останавливаясь, провел Джона через несколько залов – в огромное пространство, чьи очертания терялись во мраке. Когда оба они зашли внутрь, Рамси аккуратно затворил двери и щелкнул замком. 

– Здесь нет другого входа, никто не войдет, – объяснил он. Его тихий голос причудливым эхом отдавался от стен. – Спасибо, что согласились побыть со мной. Это ведь не что-то, ну, неприличное, мне действительно нужна помощь. Я могу заплатить...

– Я выпишу тебе счет, – Джон улыбнулся и поморгал, привыкая к темноте. Он чувствовал себя на взводе: не лучшее состояние для того, чтоб кому-либо помогать. – Не знал, что Русе Болтон – твой отец, мне бы и в голову не пришло... 

«Ты мог бы рассказать мне», повисло в воздухе невысказанным. 

– Он никогда не был женат на моей матери, – заговорил Рамси тихо и сбивчиво. Его лицо и руки выделялись белыми пятнами в сумрачных тенях, глаза казались черными провалами. – До десяти лет он меня и знать не хотел. Потом мой брат узнал о моем существовании и захотел познакомиться. Это было так здорово – Домерик, он... красивый очень. Замечательный. Вы немного похожи на него. 

– Вы близки с ним? – спросил Джон, внезапно поймав себя на том, что искусал нижнюю губу почти до крови. 

– Он умер, – ответил Рамси медленно, словно бы с удивлением. – Мы ужинали, и он умер. Мне тоже было плохо, я не помню... что-то случилось. Я очнулся, вокруг были люди, а Домерика... не было. Только голова болела, и тошнило. Тогда отец и увез меня от матери. Дал мне свою фамилию, обеспечил, показывал врачам... Но все зря. Дурная кровь, говорит отец. 

Доброта Русе Болтона впечатляла. 

– Почему же он так считает? 

– Ну... Отец прав, – Рамси беспомощно улыбнулся, – я – плохая замена Домерику. Он был умный, одаренный, у него было большое будущее. Я все испортил, и даже не помню, как. Я вообще многого не помню после его смерти, это злит отца, я знаю. 

– У тебя провалы в памяти? Тебе ставили диагноз? Или пережитый тобой шок твой отец посчитал достаточной причиной для того, чтобы... – «...засрать тебе голову», чуть было не добавил Джон. 

– Я просто немного недоразвитый, – сказал Рамси таким тоном, как будто признавался в наличии некрасивой родинки на щеке. – Это ничего. Я привык. Джон, – он помолчал, – можно попросить... мне так понравилось держаться за руки. Я никогда раньше не пробовал, с Домериком только. Один раз. А потом он умер. 

_...убьет тебя..._

– Это не совсем уместно, – пробормотал Джон. Во рту пересохло. – Но если нужно... 

– Я буду очень осторожен. Спасибо. 

После этого отказывать было неудобно, и Джон, не глядя, протянул левую руку. Рамси подался вперед и обхватил ее обеими ладонями сразу, одной поддерживая снизу, другой накрыв сверху, и начал поглаживать большим пальцем по внутренней стороне запястья. Казалось, что он впал в некое подобие транса. 

– Так чудесно, – прошептал Рамси еле слышно, – я бы хотел остаться здесь навсегда, не возвращаться к этим мерзким людям. Только мы вдвоем. 

Это было уже слишком. Острый прилив болезненного возбуждения прошил все тело. Джон вздрогнул и отнял руку, спрятав ее за спину. 

_Ты не мог повестись._ Джон чувствовал, что с трудом держит себя в руках.

– Все-таки это неуместно, – сказал он. Собственный голос показался чужим, дыхание постыдно сбилось. 

– А что уместно? – спросил Рамси тихо, не пытаясь снова дотронуться. – Не нужно отвечать, я все понимаю. 

– Не понимаешь, – с отчаянием сказал Джон. – Есть границы, которые нельзя преступать. 

– Нет таких границ, которые я бы давно... – Рамси замолчал. – Неважно. Я не могу сказать. 

– Ты можешь сказать мне все, – сказал Джон, ощущая себя жалким извращенцем и, пожалуй, уродом, как верно отметил Грейджой. – Я твой друг, – звучало это сейчас издевательски. 

Рамси стоял абсолютно неподвижно и смотрел на него из темноты, будто ждал чего-то. Он и сам мог бы стать неплохим экспонатом выставки. 

– У меня нет друзей, – сказал он наконец. – Надо мной смеются... или боятся. Вот. Но я привык.

Жалость, жгучая и беспощадная, поднималась и поднималась, как пена на молоке, пока не переполнила чашу терпения. 

– Есть, – сказал Джон глухо. – Я не боюсь. Подойди ближе. 

_...Потому что ты всегда жалел слабеньких и убогих._

Контуры лица Рамси чуть расплывались, будто смазывались под его рукой, и кожа была сухой и горячей. Он молчал, закрыв глаза, и Джон еще успел подумать, что все это смахивает на принуждение, когда поцеловал вялый полуоткрытый рот. Поцелуй получился неаккуратный и практически невинный, зато следующий был уже настоящим. Рамси внезапно открыто встретил его взгляд, широко улыбнулся и проявил ответную инициативу, да так активно, что Джон мгновенно оказался у ближайшей стены, притиснутый к холодному камню. Рамси гладил его по голове и беспорядочно тыкался в губы, нос, щеки, покрывая их влажными неумелыми поцелуями, и это было странно, дико и хорошо одновременно. 

Замок щелкнул, двери распахнулись со стуком, и в помещение ворвались потоки света. Рамси мгновенно отпрянул от Джона и отступил назад, будто сжавшись. На его лице ясно отразился неприкрытый ужас. 

– Мне кажется, или совращение моего сына не входит в обязанности психолога-консультанта? – сухо поинтересовался Русе Болтон. Его силуэт был черной кляксой на фоне освещенного проема. – Рамси, я жду тебя. Мистер Старк, вам пора. Уходите прямо сейчас. 

– Это не то, что вы думаете, – жалко сказал Джон. – Ничего не было. Это...

– Хорошо, что вы не упали случайно на пол в процессе «ничего». Могли ведь и шею себе сломать. Уходите, я жду. 

Джон безуспешно попытался поймать взгляд Рамси, но тот упорно смотрел себе под ноги, сплетая и расплетая пальцы. 

Оправданий не было. Слова кончились. Огромный, кошмарный провал. 

– До свидания, – сказал Джон и нашел в себе силы вежливо улыбнуться. 

Проходя мимо Русе, он заставил себя не опускать голову, и случайно взглянул ему прямо глаза. Что-то неожиданное было в их выражении, и когда Джон уже вышел, выбежал из музея на влажную от дождя мостовую, дрожа от холода и возбуждения, то понял. 

Это был _страх_.


	8. Chapter 8

– Тебе понравилась моя лекция? – это был первый вопрос, который задал Сэм при встрече. – Джилли была в восторге. Думаю, не предложить ли ей быть моей девушкой. Ну… когда-нибудь. Не обязательно прямо сегодня. 

Джон тяжело вздохнул. Из того, что он узнал о сэмовой лекции еще до выставки, становилось понятно, что Джилли – просто святая. Слово «нравиться» здесь в принципе было не применимо. 

– Очень, – сказал он и широко улыбнулся. К счастью, Сэм, очевидно, не заметил в пылу энтузиазма, что всю лекцию Джон блистал отсутствием. – Я, правда, был вынужден рано уйти… 

– Эдд говорил, что ты заходил, – кивнул Сэм. – Но потом мы тебя не нашли. Что-то случилось, тебе стало плохо? Выставка, – добавил он деликатно, – необычная. 

– Необычная, ага, – Джон сглотнул. – Голова заболела от света. 

– А вот Эдд остался и на банкет тоже, – сообщил Сэм с легкой укоризной. – И на аукцион. 

– Кто-то купил это… эти замечательные произведения искусства? 

– Много, много покупали! – оживился друг. – Особенно картины одного парня. Сноу его фамилия. Знаешь, такие… в классическом стиле. Мне понравились, и Джилли тоже, мы подошли спросить…

– Ага, – машинально повторил Джон. Всю ночь он пытался найти выход из ужасной ситуации, в которой ему грозили выговор, вычет из зарплаты, дисквалификация, увольнение и ярость Станниса (в ассортименте). А еще – делал все возможное, чтобы не думать, просто не думать о губах Рамси, его пальцах в своих волосах, его глазах, расширенных от ужаса при виде отца… Джон не спал ни минуты, и меньше всего хотел говорить о Рамси с Сэмом. Тот явно не был в курсе, чей Сноу пациент, да и откуда – Джон никогда с ним это не обсуждал. «Он ходит ко мне каждую неделю, а еще мы чуть не потрахались вчера», мог бы сказать Джон, но промолчал. 

– …а потом мы пошли гулять, дождь как раз кончился. И с неба на нас упал живой крокодил. 

– Замеча… что? – Джон моргнул и понял, что благополучно прослушал часть рассказа. 

– Я думал, ты меня совсем не слушаешь, – кротко заметил Сэм. – Погулять пошли. Мы. Я, Джилли, Эдд, Атлас и Рамси. Ну, Рамси Сноу. Я про него рассказывал. Очень общительный парень. 

– Что вы сделали?! – ошеломленно переспросил Джон. Вот сейчас Сэму удалось завладеть его вниманием целиком и полностью. 

– Погулять, – чуть ли не по слогам произнес Сэм. – Недолго. Ты весь побледнел, тебе плохо? 

– Нормально, – резко сказал Джон. – Общительный? Рамси Сноу? 

– А что, ты его знаешь? 

– Н-немного, – Джон спрятал внезапно затрясшиеся руки в карманы куртки и зябко повел плечами. – Он же ко мне ходит. Но ничего необычного. 

(Мой пациент-социофоб проявил удивительную общительность после того, как мы целовались в том самом музее, где ты читал лекцию. Кстати, я ее не слушал, потому что как раз пытался сожрать рот моего пациента своим ртом).

– Мне тоже он не показался необычным. Веселый такой. Может, даже слишком обаятельный. Ну, ты понимаешь. Джилли очень понравился. Хотя она сказала, что уже видела его как-то. В магазине или что-то вроде того. 

Джон посмотрел на него, медленно моргая. После бессонной ночи все казалось немного нереальным и блеклым. Может, этот дикий разговор ему снится? Может, он так и не пошел на работу, и валяется сейчас у себя в квартирке, пока Станнис подписывает приказ о его увольнении? 

– Мне надо идти, – сказал он, так и придя к четким выводам, спит он или нет. Оба варианта имели свои преимущества и минусы. – Увидимся. 

– Так он не опасен? – спросил вдруг Сэм. 

– Я не знаю, – честно сказал Джон. Пожалуй, он действительно не знал. 

– В смысле, для меня. Ведь мы с Джилли… 

– А, – Джон нервно усмехнулся. – Нет, конечно. Рамси женщинами не интересуется. 

Сэм глянул на него заинтересованно, но не стал расспрашивать дальше. 

– Кто это не интересуется женщинами, а? – Атлас вывернул из-за угла и обнял Джона и Сэма за плечи, сияя обычной своей улыбкой. – Слышал, мы вчера тусовались без тебя, красавчик! 

– Я много пропустил, – уныло согласился Джон. – Что, было весело? 

– Ну, не то чтобы. Зато потом нам с Эдди было очень весело, – он заговорщически подмигнул. – Джон, одна прекрасная девушка очень хочет с тобой поговорить. Ты же нас извинишь, Сэмвелл? У тебя прекрасная девушка уже есть. 

– Не уверен, – мрачно сказал Сэм, садясь на любимого конька. – По-моему, этот Рамси… 

– А по-моему, Джилли от тебя без ума, ты ведь такой очаровашка, – ласково пропел Атлас и потрепал не успевшего увернуться Сэма за пухлую щеку. Тот залился краской. – Правда, сама мне сказала, мы же соседи! Джон, идем. Оставим счастливого влюбленного наедине с его грязными мыслишками. 

Сэм смущенно хихикнул, но явно был очень доволен.

***  
– Идем быстрее, у Вэл перерывы не резиновые, я же тебя третий раз отловить пытаюсь, – тараторил Атлас, таща Джона вперед. – Она прямо очень хочет! 

– Вы с Эддом задолбали устраивать мою личную жизнь, – Джон послушно следовал за Атласом, потому что невозможно было противиться такому напору, но все равно ворчал. – Я не выспался. Что нужно этой прекрасной идиотке? Мы что, идем в архив? Как насчет предупреждать сразу?

Атлас только фыркнул, первым начиная спускаться по темной лестнице. Архив центра, гигантское помещение с длинными рядами полок, располагался в подвале. Джон это место ненавидел – на него каждый раз нападал приступ клаустрофобии. Особенно не хотелось идти в архив сейчас – именно там он, спустившись за чьей-то историей болезни, впервые увидел Игритт. Несколько ребят, стоя к нему спиной, драили полы, и Джон сразу приметил худого рыжего парня в свободном рабочем комбинезоне. Тот чем-то неуловимо напоминал Робба. В первый момент Джон забыл всё на свете, просто стоял и пялился. Потом «парень» распрямился, обернулся и оказался девчонкой… 

– Она знает что-то про нашего маньяка, – сказал Атлас приглушенным голосом. Джон оступился от неожиданности и чуть не грохнулся с лестницы. – Почему-то с тобой хочет говорить, мне мало рассказала. Мы пришли. 

– Нашего? Я не заказывал маньяка для личного пользования, – неловко пошутил Джон, ежась от холода. 

Подвал выглядел печально и зловеще, как, впрочем, и всегда. Холод здесь царил поистине могильный. Их дыхание превращалось в облачка белого пара, где-то с противным стуком капала вода. Архив всегда напоминал Джону кинематографический морг, может, поэтому он его так и не любил. Сходство дополнял гигантский – можно уложить пару гробов, - стол при входе и запертый на висячий замок металлический шкаф. Там, по слухам, Станнис хранил компромат... 

Джон недоуменно оглянулся вокруг: ни одного человека, кроме них с Атласом, здесь определенно не было. 

– Вэл, ты дрыхнешь, что ли? – внезапно заорал Атлас во всю глотку. – Станниса приведу вместо Джона, будешь знать! 

– Ты и мертвого поднимешь, – скривился Джон. – Видимо, она устроила себе перерыв длиной в бесконечность, пока никто не следит. Пошли, поищем. 

Чтоб найти в этом противном месте человека, не желающего быть найденным, следовало потратить не менее получаса. Станнис считал, что лишних документов не бывает, практику списания за истечением срока годности презирал. В результате количество жизнеописаний, копий, архивных бумаг и прочей никому не нужной дребедени было поистине бесконечно. Разделившись, они с двух противоположных углов начали планомерно прочесывать узкие проходы между стеллажами.

– Сквозь землю она провалилась, что ли, – пробубнил Атлас, когда они снова сошлись вместе. – Я был тут полчаса назад. Вэл протирала пыль с этого самого стола. Давай туалет еще проверим. 

– Проверь, – скептически предложил Джон и скрестил руки на груди, всем своим видом давая понять, что идти с ним не собирается. – А еще лучше – просто пошли отсюда. Я совсем замерз. Поговорить с твоей подружкой можно и наверху.

– Она должна быть здесь, – настаивал Атлас. – Я посмотрю. 

И он действительно пошел и посмотрел, чем поразил Джона до крайности. К счастью, результатов эта инспекция не дала. На месте неизвестной ему Вэл Джон бы дал Атласу в глаз за такие проверки. 

– Ладно, я найду ее и приведу к тебе как-нибудь потом, – сдался Флауэрс. Он выглядел очень печальным. – Вэл хотела сказать тебе что-то важное! 

– Да что она сказать-то хотела? – не выдержал Джон. – Объясни толком. Нас никто не подслушивает, – он закатил глаза, – хватит уже этой игры в конспирацию. Я устал, я спать хочу, и надеть шубу. Можно две шубы. 

Атлас вздохнул и подошел ближе, заговорил очень тихо, так, что приходилось напрягаться, чтоб услышать: 

– Сказала, что к Игритт в тот день, когда ее грохнули, заходил какой-то тип. Они же снимали комнаты в одной квартире, Игритт и Вэл. Ну, и когда Вэл сидела на кухне, то видела, как за Игритт зашел мужик. Молодой, темноволосый, сказала – красивый, но весь какой-то дерганный. Игритт ушла с ним, а через несколько часов вы нашли ее на площади. Вэл мельком их видела, в щелочку. Но узнать сможет. Говорит, запомнила хорошо. 

– Она подсматривала тайком? – догадался Джон. Сонливость с него как рукой сняло, уж очень знакомым показалось это описание. 

– Ей было интересно! – Атлас округлил глаза, ему явно было обидно за неведомую Вэл. – Неважно. Главное, она его видела, а он ее – нет. 

– Почему она не пошла к копам? 

– У нас это не принято, – хмыкнул Атлас. – Ты – другое дело. Вэл знает, что на тебя вешают всех собак. Но Игритт как-то приходила с тобой, поэтому тебя Вэл бы не спутала. Хотя у тебя тоже темные волосы, и ты тоже красивый, – Атлас игриво дернул Джона за вьющуюся прядь волос. 

– Не помню никакой Вэл, – удивился Джон. 

– Говорю же, она любопытная, наша Вэлери, – усмехнулся Флауэрс. – Ты ее не видел, а она тебя видела. Ну вот. Кто бы это мог быть? 

Джон нахмурился. Сейчас он не был готов делиться выводами с Атласом. К тому же, он мог и ошибаться. Но девушка, которая видела маньяка своими глазами и может опознать – это было по-настоящему важно. 

– Давай найдем твою подружку, и я ее расспрошу. Может, и уговорю пойти в полицию. 

***  
После разговора с Атласом Джон с удивлением понял, что почти перестал беспокоиться из-за Рамси. В самом деле, один поцелуй – что тут такого? Ну, уволят. Работать на Станниса – та еще радость; он уедет, может быть, получит грант и продолжит учебу. А потом будет работать в каком-нибудь теплом городе на Юге. Главное – его репутация, если настоящего убийцу найдут, будет полностью спасена. И страшные сны прекратят ему сниться, и сестра поверит в его невиновность. И доброе имя Кейтилин будет обелено. 

Однако Атлас всё не заходил и не заходил. Очевидно, прекрасная Вэл так и не нашлась. Это начинало смутно тревожить. Джон пытался отловить хотя бы Эдда, тот должен был быть в курсе – но Толлетт непостижимым образом тоже растворился в пространстве. Сегодня был день странных исчезновений, и когда б не ужасающая загрузка, спасибо дурной славе, Джон уделил бы поиску своих друзей больше времени. 

Постепенно он снова начал клевать носом, и рабочий день закончил в полувегетативном состоянии. Еле дотащившись до дома, он рухнул на неразложенный диван и вырубился почти мгновенно. 

Разбудил его телефонный звонок. Джон не сразу понял, что звонит домашний телефон, а не мобильный. 

– Мистер Старк, – произнес Станнис из динамика, – простите, что беспокою вас в такой поздний час… 

– Ничего, – ошеломленно отозвался еще не вполне проснувшийся Джон. Как безэмоционально сейчас звучал голос профессора! Не то что тогда, на выставке… 

– У нас чрезвычайное происшествие. Боюсь, что вас может навестить полиция. Убита одна из девушек. Вэлери Уайт. 

Джон хотел что-то сказать, но не смог издать ни звука. 

– К сожалению, ее нашли в здании нашего центра. Все оцеплено, поэтому завтра можете на работу не выходить, – спокойно продолжил Станнис, будто и не обращая внимания на полное отсутствие реакции у собеседника. – Рекомендую провести этот день дома, обещают грозу с градом. Хорошего вечера. 

– Хорошего, – ответил Джон машинально, но на том конце провода уже положили трубку.


	9. Chapter 9

_Руки дрожали, карандаш дергался, и в конце концов он в отчаянии исчеркал бумагу неровными волнистыми линиями._

_Страшно. Страшно. Как же страшно._

_Все это было безумием с самого начала, но сейчас скатывалось в какой-то совсем невыразимый ужас._

_Раньше оставалась надежда, что удастся забыть, спустить на тормозах. Сейчас осталось лишь пригибающее к земле чувство необратимости._

_Если б можно было поговорить открыто, признаться… да хотя бы и сдаться полиции._

_Но он понимал: нельзя. До участка он попросту не дойдет. Куда как легче было бы попросту привязать крепкую веревку к крюку от люстры и закончить кошмар раз и навсегда._

***  
Я по-прежнему сплю, мне это снится, подумал Джон, тупо глядя на телефонную трубку. Прошло несколько секунд (или веков), прежде чем он вспомнил, что ее надо положить на рычаг. Потом имя загорелось огненными буквами в его сознании: Атлас! Единственный, очевидно, кто может подтвердить версию о «темноволосом, красивом, дерганном». Вряд ли он был в опасности, но на всякий случай — не стоило выпускать его из вида.

Номер Эдда не отвечал. Джон написал ему пару смсок, и еще одну, и еще, с каждой все больше нервничая. Номер Атласа у него записан не был. Или был; Джон не мог вспомнить, но лихорадочное пролистывание записной книжки в любом случае не дало никаких результатов.

Номер Игритт, отмеченный как «Рыжая», отозвался глухой болью в груди.

А вот Сэм ответил после первого же гудка.

— Не знаешь, где носит Эдда? — спросил Джон с надеждой.

— Ты не знаешь? Они в полиции. Эдд и его приятель, красивый очень…

— Атлас жив? — выпалил Джон, не думая.

— Что ты! Конечно, жив, — испугался Сэм. — Просто вроде как они ее нашли вместе. Или не вместе… Ту, которую убили. Ты, может, еще не слышал?

— Ты-то откуда слышал, — перебил его Джон.

— Спросил у профессора, когда он мне звонил, — недоуменно ответил Сэм. Джон почувствовал себя глупо. — Не такой он и суровый. По-моему, здорово переживает.

— По-твоему, даже Станнис — цветочная фея. Она… как ее убили?

— Это я не спросил. Вдруг бы он ответил подробно, — разъяснил Сэм. — Узнаем, когда ребят отпустят.

 _Если_ отпустят, подумал Джон мрачно, но делиться своими подозрениями не стал.

Хватит ждать, что кто-то подскажет выход. Пора было искать его самому.

Во всяком случае, в полиции его друзья были в относительной безопасности. Но сам Джон в безопасности определенно не был.

Не позволив Вэлери поговорить с ним, убийца выдал свой страх: он явно очень торопился замести следы. Но было и кое-что: Вэлери можно было легко выманить на улицу и прикончить где-нибудь подальше от общественного центра. Кто-то хотел снова подставить Джона, и раз он выходил на работу в этот день, теперь газетные писаки во главе с Бейлишем могут оживиться еще сильнее. Вдруг Джон тайно проник через другой вход, убил Вэл, а потом спокойно вошел через главный вход? Вдруг он и вовсе не покидал здания, лишь притворился, что? .. Джон как наяву слышал голос прокурора, раскладывающего по полочкам эту нехитрую схему.

У него не было чертова алиби. Приходил и уходил в одиночестве, один был и дома, в перерывах между приемом пациентов в одиночестве разбирал бумаги в своем кабинете… Надо бы поскорей узнать, где и когда нашли труп, как она умерла…

Надо бы узнать, кто убивает людей и сужает вокруг Джона круги.

У Джона имелся очевидный кандидат на роль «темноволосого и дерганного». Пожалуй что и красивого, особенно для девчонок из Северного квартала. Да, Теон Грейджой всегда умел понравиться, если хотел.

Идти к комиссару без доказательств было глупо, а надежно опознать Теона уже некому. Но что, если он выдаст себя чем-то? .. Поговорить, вывести на чистую воду! К тому же версия о причастности Грейджоя, стройная и напрашивающаяся, до сих пор чем-то его коробила. Да и то, что Сэм рассказал ему про Рамси, до сих пор отзывалось холодком внутри, мурашками, бегающими по спине. Этого не могло быть.

Или? ..

Внезапно Джон понял, что не знает, где искать Теона. Тот никогда не называл своего домашнего адреса, и даже когда в ту, первую ночь, все происходило в джоновой квартире. И ни единого слова по поводу того, что желает попасть домой, Теон тогда не произнес.

Это все было довольно-таки странно. Возможно, Эдд мог бы помочь — друг знал всех и вся в городишке, у него имелись таинственные «связи», которыми он постоянно хвастался приглушенным и торжественным голосом. Но сейчас Эдду хорошо бы помочь самому себе: второй раз он оказывался рядом со свежим трупом.

Руки дрожали, когда он набирал знакомый номер. Звонить маньяку глухой ночью — достойная идея, нечего сказать.

— Даа, — ответил Грейджой развязно, когда Джон уже устал слушать длинные гудки и собирался было нажать клавишу отбоя. — Кто это еще нахрен?

— Надо поговорить, — сказал Джон без обиняков. — И побыстрее.

(Ты же меня не убьешь, правда?) 

— Кому надо? — уточнил Теон. Голос его звучал смазанно, фоном гремела музыка и орали какие-то люди. — Ты кто?

— Это Старк, — мрачно сказал Джон, начиная понимать, что толку в столь поздний час он все равно не добьется. Скорее всего, Теон успел порядочно принять на грудь — возможно, отмечал успешное убийство. Ну, или он действительно был тихим, безобидным алкоголиком.

— Робб?! — спросили в трубке потрясенным голосом. Джон почувствовал холодок в груди. — Подожди, я… — что-то загремело, и в динамике раздалось громкое шипение, а потом треск.

Потом все стихло. Джон немедленно перезвонил, но теперь номер Теона был стабильно недоступен.

Внутреннее напряжение требовало немедленно действовать, бежать, узнавать правду, хотя бы обсуждать произошедшее. Станнис выразился более чем ясно, намекнув, что Джону лучше всего побыть дома. После трупа в общественном центре его, как очевидного подозреваемого, могли и камнями закидать на улице. Эдд по-прежнему не отвечал. Где искать теперь Грейджоя, было непонятно — не бегать же по улицам с криками. Джон вынужденно решил отложить поиски истины до утра и отвлекся, как мог: поотжимался, помыл посуду, даже ознакомился с парой глав из бесценного труда доктора Пицеля, пока его ближе к трем часа утра не заклонило, наконец, в сон.

***  
Звонок выдернул Джона из сна, он поморщился и нащупал рядом с подушкой мобильник. Тот настойчиво трезвонил и вибрировал, на экране высветилось: «Грейджой». Джон машинально зевнул и поднес телефон к уху, чувствуя, как сердце вдруг сбилось с ритма и сильно застучало.

— Привет, — сказал совершенно незнакомый голос. — Мне велели позвонить. Надеюсь, ты не в обиде.

— Кто велел? — осторожно спросил Джон.

— Не то чтобы… в общем, ты же лицо, которому надо звонить в случаях разных проблем? Такого черноволосого худого парня. Понятия не имею, кто он. Но просил позвонить Старку, я нашел Старка в его телефоне. Звоню.

— С ним что-то случилось?

— Можно сказать и так, — в голосе его собеседника послышалась мягкая усмешка. — Твой приятель в отрубе и не может дойти до дома. Откровенно говоря, я за него немного беспокоюсь. Приезжай и увидишь.

Приезжай и увидишь — звучало хреново. То, что его собеседник так и не представился, начинало здорово напрягать. Я все еще сплю, подумал Джон, я не был сегодня на работе, и Вэлери жива. Теперь понятно: это дурной сон, человека, который мне звонит, попросту не существует. Ведь лишь во сне Джон мог бы стать лицом, ответственным за Грейджоя в случаях «разных проблем».

— Хочу проснуться, — ляпнул он.

— Да у вас там что, гнездо обдолбышей?! — возмутился голос. Сейчас он не звучал потусторонне, и даже смеха в нем не было, только искреннее раздражение. — Всегда знал, что добрые дела наказуемы. Короче, приезжай и забери своего брата, или кем он тебе там приходится. Тут у него в телефоне ты записан, как Джон, но он утверждает, что тебя зовут Робб. Мне, в принципе, все равно, приезжайте оба. В «Безрукого рыцаря», знаешь, где?

— Знаю, — Джон покраснел, чувствуя, как отпускает сдавливавшее грудь напряжение. — Извините, я просто устал.

— Да-да, главное, не переборщи с отдыхом, приятель. Я жду, — сказал незнакомец, еще раз рассмеялся и повесил трубку.

***  
В такси Джон снова задремал и в себя пришел только у дверей бара. Несмотря на поздний (а может, ранний)  час, полутемное помещение было заполнено народом. Джон протиснулся к стойке и сразу увидел Теона: тот сидел на полу, прислонившись к глянцевой поверхности загородки и уронив голову себе на грудь. Казалось, он спал, но когда Джон пригляделся, то понял, что глаза у него открыты, а на лице застыла вялая, странная улыбка.

Джон сел рядом и схватил Теона за тонкое запястье. Тот не возражал. Пульс был слабым и прерывистым. Судя по зрачкам, расширившимся до внешней границы радужки, Теон пребывал в мире галлюцинаций, и вызвал их отнюдь не алкоголь.

— Ты и есть таинственный спаситель? — спросили откуда-то сверху.

Джон поднял голову и увидел улыбающегося мужчину. Судя по голосу, он и звонил. А судя по диспозиции, мужчина работал барменом. Волосы у него были удивительного цвета — будто расплавленное золото. Казалось, что голову окружает мягкое сияние.

— Смотри-ка, он тебя не узнаёт… Ты Джон или Робб?

Теперь, когда Джон полностью бодрствовал, все вставало на свои места. Когда-то Теон и Робб назначили друг друга «контактами на случай проблем», и, конечно, в белой горячке тот мог заговорить о Роббе Старке…, а бармен услышал только «Старк». Ну, или просто был очень практичным и звонил всем Старкам подряд.

— Джон.

— Я уже видел, как вы тут зависали, — продолжал бармен. — На твоем месте я бы отвез его домой и подержал его за руку. Отходняк у него будет жесткий.

Джон признал правоту этих слов: судя по всему, Грейджой в принципе не очень понимал, где находится. Как он сюда добрался в таком состоянии, вот что было удивительным. Или он уже тут вмазался…

— Это ты дал ему наркоту? — хмуро спросил Джон. — Мне надо знать, что он принял.

— Я похож на самоубийцу? Мне здесь сердечные приступы не нужны. Твой дружок пришел и заказал виски, потом еще… потом я не следил, у меня, между прочим, есть другие дела. Но особенно пьяным он быть не мог — не столько выпил. Через некоторое время он упал на пол, совершенно внезапно для меня. Я его поднял и кое-как выяснил, кому звонить, с тех пор он совсем отключился и, как видишь, ловит глюки с комфортом.

— Спасибо, — кисло поблагодарил Джон. — За помощь и вообще.

Грейджой не впервые напивался в этом самом баре, и если б бармен всегда был таким заботливым, то Джону бы он позвонил куда раньше — не покойному же Роббу дозваниваться. Видимо, здорово испугался, когда клиент свалился со стула и продемонстрировал признаки наркотического «прихода». Вот и позаботился, как мог, чтоб неудобного посетителя поскорее увезли.

Непохоже было, чтоб Грейджой мог кого-то недавно жестоко убить. У него был вид человека, плотно пьющего который день подряд — лицо при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось характерно опухшим, белки глаз покраснели. А сегодня, очевидно, решил догнаться чем-нибудь посильнее.

— Пошли, я тебя выведу, — тихо сказал Джон. Протеста не последовало.

Вздохнув, Джон взял Грейджоя подмышки и поставил на ноги, но это было совершенно бесполезно: тот в буквальном смысле слова не стоял на ногах, голова болталась из стороны в сторону, как у куклы. Джон едва успел его подхватить, пока тот не упал снова, и внезапно с изумлением ощутил нечто похожее на сочувствие. «Не мучай парня, дай кайф половить», сказал кто-то и засмеялся, его поддержало несколько голосов. Почему-то слышать этот смех было физически неприятно.

Тем временем бармен вышел в зал и встал рядом, наблюдая за Джоном с улыбкой.

— Позволь помочь тебе избавить мое заведение от вашего присутствия, — сказал он полусерьезным голосом, поймав его взгляд.

Вместе они вытащили Теона на улицу и усадили на землю у стены.

— Я вызову такси, не парься.

— Это входит в набор бесплатных услуг от заведения? — не удержался Джон. Он удивлялся самому себе: обычно его не тянуло так задиристо флиртовать с первым встречным. Впрочем, этот человек, очевидно, встречался ему не впервые, вот только он его не помнил.

— Это не ради твоих красивых глазок, — усмехнулся бармен и, не говоря более ни слова, развернулся и ушел.

Когда дверь захлопнулась, сразу стало заметно, как темно на улице. Власти города явно придерживались об экономии того же мнения, что и профессор Баратеон. Если не приглядываться, то Теон мог сойти за мешок с чем-то бесформенным, неподвижный, не издающий никаких звуков, кроме хриплого дыхания. Однако стоило Джону наклониться к нему, как Теон неожиданно поднял голову и четко произнес, глядя прямо на Джона:

— Ужасно темно.

— Ты меня видишь? — обрадовался Джон. — Грейджой, говори со мной, не вырубайся.

Теон улыбнулся, и его веки снова поползли вниз.

— Проклятье. Приедет когда-нибудь это блядское такси?

— Хорошие мальчики так не говорят, — пробормотал Теон, не открывая глаз. — Хочешь меня трахнуть?

Джон открыл рот, а потом закрыл. Скорее всего, Грейджой попросту не узнал его.

— Я Джон Старк. И ты мне даром не нужен, — сообщил он. — Я хочу поговорить.

— Джон Старк мертв, я видел его голову на пике, — произнес Теон странным, певучим голосом. — Он гниет в земле. Нельзя трахнуть мертвеца. Можно попробовать, — внезапно добавил он, и Джон почувствовал дикий страх, когда Грейджой вдруг, не глядя, протянул руку и обхватил его лицо липкими, худыми пальцами. — Живой, теплый…

Джона затошнило, он дернулся, но Теон держал неожиданно крепко, и даже поцарапал его немного, пока Джону не удалось его отцепить.

— Грейджой, что ты принимал? — спросил он сквозь зубы. — Что ты видишь?

Теон глухо застонал, как будто испытывал боль, и начал ощупывать себя. Это выглядело жутко даже для Джона, проходившего практику с людьми, которые вели себя и похуже. Возможно, жутким было именно то, что Теон был «свой» — и до сих пор подсознательно воспринимался как часть семьи.

— Не чувствую, ничего не чувствую, — пожаловался Теон в пустоту. Его голос звучал немного смазанно, будто был записан на дефектную пленку, но не как у пьяных. — Меня нет. Страшно. Как будто сплю. Говорят, голова без тела к почестям снится, — внезапно добавил он и открыл глаза. — Слышал, Джонни? Тебе снится голова Робба? Это к счастью, к счастью…

Он уткнулся лицом в колени, закрыл голову руками и забормотал что-то еле слышное, а потом его плечи затряслись от рыданий.

Невероятным было, что это существо могло кого-то убить. Тем более кого-то столь сильного и ловкого, как Игритт. Может, напоил, подсыпал наркоту? Джон смотрел на плачущего, сжавшегося в комок Грейджоя и не понимал сейчас, почему назначил его на роль главного подозреваемого.

Такси подъехало минут через десять, Джон чуть не подпрыгнул, когда услышал гудок. Почти все это время они просидели в тишине: Теон довольно быстро перестал всхлипывать и затих, а Джон решил перенести расспросы на потом. Говорить с полусумасшедшим собеседником в темноте — это было слишком даже для него. Он успел осторожно погладить Теона по голове пару раз, пока не одернул себя: сочувствие сейчас было очень неуместно.

— Где ты живешь? Я отвезу тебя домой, — спросил Джон и легонько встряхнул Теона за плечи. Тот сонно заморгал. — Хотя бы улицу?

— Мой дом везде. Я живу на облаке, — сообщил Теон и хихикнул, пытаясь вырваться. — Оставь меня тут, мне хорошо. Я сплю.

Джон потащил его к машине, что оказалось нелегко. А осознав, что его хотят впихнуть в дверь, Теон уперся в раму руками и ногами.

— Если твой приятель заблюет мне сиденья, будете платить, — подал голос таксист. — И не вздумайте колоться по дороге.

— Мы не будем. Теон, лезь, мать твою, внутрь, — прошипел Джон, крайне разозленный. — Я не оставлю тебя на улице.

— Не хочу домой, — капризно заявил Грейджой. — Не поеду. Не заставляй меня. Пожалуйста, — последнее слово было сказано так тихо и безнадежно, что Джон против воли почувствовал укол в сердце. — Пожалуйста, Робб, — продолжил Теон, и сочувствие превратилось в изумление, смешанное с горечью.

— Я… — Джон задумался, принимая решение. Так было даже проще. — Я тебя не оставлю. Поехали ко мне… в гости.

Он громко продиктовал водителю свой адрес, и только после этого Грейджой обмяк и позволил усадить себя в машину. Джон сел рядом, и Теон привалился к нему, дыша в шею перегаром.

— Спасибо, Джонни, я тебя люблю, — прошептал он и закрыл глаза.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Входит джеон =)

Через некоторое время Теон затих и вырубился окончательно. В себя он не пришел, даже когда Джон нес его по лестнице, взвалив себе на плечо. Это было несложно: Теон оказался очень легким, почти как Арья, которую Джон в прошлой жизни постоянно таскал на руках. 

Открыв дверь, Джон моргнул: на долю секунды ему привиделось странное – будто навстречу выбежала большая белая собака. Возможно, состояние Грейджоя передавалось воздушно-капельным путем. 

До этого они встречались в барах, где освещение оставляло желать лучшего, да и некогда Джону было рассматривать Теона в упор. А в оба раза, когда тот оказывался в его квартире, было не до того, чтобы приглядываться. Теперь же в глаза бросилась и бледная влажная кожа, и бескровные губы, и по контрасту припухшие и покрасневшие глаза и нос. А может, это бросалось в глаза всегда, просто Джон не смотрел?.. Да, когда-то Теон был красив – даже выиграл приз зрительских симпатий в мужском конкурсе красоты в колледже; сейчас он выглядел развалиной, даром что разделяло их с Джоном каких-то четыре года. И, кстати, когда они впервые встретились в баре, Теон смотрелся куда лучше. Будто за прошедшие недели с ним произошло нечто ужасное. 

«Например, убил нескольких человек и переживает», – подумал Джон и мрачно усмехнулся, взяв Теона за тонкое запястье. Пульс был вялый и сбитый. Он оттянул веки, чтобы проверить цвет склер, а потом машинально провел указательным пальцем по длинному, уродливому шраму, пересекающему щеку. Это был странный порыв, удививший его самого – но более всего он удивился, когда четко ощутил, что плоть и кость под тонкой кожей ощущаются как-то неправильно. Припухший шрам скрывал неровность, незаметную, если не задумываться о том, что видишь. Будто кто-то сначала своротил Грейджою скулу, а потом еще и прорезал по всей длине... или, может, это был шрам от операции, сообразил внезапно Джон. Сравнительно недавней операции. 

В этот момент Теон открыл глаза – мутные, полные ужаса, с крошечными зрачками, – и посмотрел вроде как на Джона, но на самом деле сквозь него. Он не попытался отползти, вообще не сдвинулся с места, но начал дрожать так, что диван чуть ли не затрясся. Тут Джон вспомнил, что все еще гладит щеку Теона, и быстро убрал руку. Как по мановению волшебной палочки дрожь прекратилась. 

– Это я, не бойся, – сказал Джон тихо. – Джон Старк. Узнаешь меня? Я не причиню тебе вреда, – добавил он по наитию. 

– Джон? Почему ты... где мы? Что случилось? 

Судя по вопросам, Теон начинал осознавать происходящее. Во всяком случае, это не было случайным набором слов, как то, что он нес, пока они ждали такси. 

– Ты что-то принял и вырубился прямо за стойкой «Безрукого рыцаря». Бармен позвонил мне и попросил тебя забрать. И вот мы здесь. Это моя квартира. Здесь безопасно, – последние слова Джон сказал по непонятной самому себе причине. 

– Твоя квартира? Боги, – Теон гулко сглотнул и облизнул потрескавшиеся губы. – Меня не должно здесь быть. Я покойник. Покойник... 

Он тяжело перекатился на бок и прижал колени к груди, снова задрожав. 

– Да ты же приходил ко мне. И ничего не случилось, – увещевающе произнес Джон. – Я вызову врача. Тебе плохо. 

– Нет. Не надо врача, я обдолбанный в хлам, – произнес Теон неожиданно осознанным голосом. – Ляпну что-нибудь – и все, конец. 

Джон весь подобрался. Наконец-то появился реальный шанс что-то выяснить!

– Что ляпнешь? – спросил он вкрадчиво. Конечно, это было свинством – Теона нужно было откачивать, а не допрашивать. – И что ты принял? Мне нужно знать, чтобы помочь. 

– Таблетки. Маленькие. Красные. 

– «Драконье пламя»? «Зерна Неведомого»? 

– Наркодилер, мать твою, – огрызнулся Теон, на секунду став самим собой – и немедленно захныкал, уткнувшись в колени лицом, снова превращаясь в подобие человека. – Сказал же, не знаю... я не знаю! – всхлипнул он. – Уйди, пожалуйста. 

Джон нахмурился. Все это было очень странно. Казалось, что он все еще спит и видит сон. 

Этот «сон» обязательно надо было допросить, с усилием напомнил он себе. Эдд и Атлас в полиции, свидетель мертв, Игритт мертва. Никто не поможет, если он не вытрясет из Теона правду. 

– Я хочу, чтоб ты рассказал мне, где видел Робба, – сказал Джон твердо. – Ты говорил, что видел его, – он сжал зубы, – мертвым. Как и когда это случилось?

– Я ничего не видел, офицер, – сообщил Теон глумливо. Он снова начал трястись, и его голос стал выше. Это было похоже на вторую волну прихода. – Оставь уже меня, милый Джонни, дай сдохнуть. 

– Ты приходил к Вэл? Вэлери, блондинка. Красивая. Северный квартал. Знаешь ее? 

– Ни блондинок, ни брюнеток, мне нравятся только рыжие. Тебе тоже, а? 

– А к рыжей приходил? – терпеливо спросил Джон. – Зачем ты к ней приходил? 

– Мы же трахались, – недоуменно ответил Теон, будто это было нечто само собой разумеющееся. – Никто не знал... или знал, но все равно... 

Он медленно разогнул худые ноги и с трудом сел, оглядываясь вокруг с затравленным видом. 

– Слушай, мне нужно уйти, – сказал он и широко улыбнулся. – Где дверь? Я запутался. 

– Тебе нужно поговорить со мной, – Джон сглотнул. Язык прилипал к гортани, и слова давались с трудом. – Ты... ты убил Игритт? И Робба? 

– С каких это пор от секса умирают? – искренне поразился Теон. – Может, у таких, как ты... 

А вдруг, подумалось Джону, Грейджой связан с этим кошмаром совсем не так, как он думал ранее? Не напрямую. 

– Хорошо. Попробуем по-другому. Ты трахался с ней. Когда? 

– Какая, блядь, разница, – лениво протянул Теон и потянулся. – Одной больше... ревнуешь, что ли? Сам хочешь? 

Он протянул руку и безошибочно положил ее Джону на ширинку. Тот дернулся и отсел подальше. 

– Ты больной! Что ты принимал? 

– Повторяешься, Джонни. Впрочем, как хочешь, – Теон снова заулыбался, но сквозь наркотическую придурь будто бы начала проглядывать искренняя горечь. – Я бы тоже себя не захотел. 

Повисла вязкая, неприятная тишина. Джон долго смотрел на Теона, ни о чем не думая, наблюдая, как он тихонько раскачивается взад-вперед, постепенно увеличивая амплитуду движений. Потом спросил: 

– Ты убил ее? 

Улыбка на лице Грейджоя окончательно истаяла, и он обхватил себя руками за плечи уже знакомым жестом. 

– Нет. Я не убивал. Клянусь... 

– Тебе нечем клясться, – мрачно сказал Джон, ощущая себя безумно усталым. Голова начала кружиться, и лицо Теона в желтом электрическом свете то приближалось, то удалялось. – И мне нечем. Я как будто в воронке, и меня засасывает глубже и глубже, и все вокруг знают больше, чем я. Понимаешь? Мне больше не к кому пойти. Только к тебе. 

Ему надоел этот бесплодный разговор, весь этот бесконечно мутирующий кошмар.  
Он сидит на собственном диване и беседует с полусумасшедшим обдолбанным Грейджоем. Зачем? Как вообще они докатились до такого?.. 

– Сходи к Кейтилин, – вдруг сказал Теон еле слышно. – Сходи, спроси ее. Спроси об иглах и воронах. 

– Кейтилин далеко, а ты… Ты был там, – произнес Джон, снова придвигаясь ближе и кладя руку Теону на плечо. В конце концов, не изнасилуют же его, нечего вести себя, как мальчишка. – Что ты видел? Я никому не скажу. 

Некоторое время Теон молчал. Потом он накрыл ладонь Джона своей и застыл, глядя перед собой остекленевшими глазами. 

– Грейджой? – позвал Джон через пару минут, когда кисть начала затекать. – Теон? Ты меня слышишь? 

– У тебя кожа холодная, – пробормотал тот. – Зачем ты умер, я же говорил, он скоро убьет тебя, совсем скоро... 

– У меня плохое кровообращение, – максимально спокойным тоном сказал Джон и свободной рукой погладил Грейджоя по спутанным волосам. – Я жив, все хорошо, видишь? Расскажи о том, что случилось, когда умер Робб. 

– Он убил его. 

– Он – это кто? 

– Сходи к Кэт. Она знает... она все знает. Ей можно сказать. 

Глаза Теона снова начали закрываться.

– Не вырубайся, говори со мной! – Джон встряхнул обмякшее тело. – Меня к ней не пустят, она в закрытой больнице. К ней никого не пускают несколько лет. Теон, пожалуйста, сосредоточься. Останься со мной. 

Через некоторое время Теон вяло приоткрыл глаза.

– Я не могу, ты умер, – он всхлипнул, явно собираясь заплакать снова. – Я люблю тебя, поэтому он вырвет твое черное сердце и скормит волкам. Робб, не оставляй меня. 

Джон вздрогнул и разжал пальцы. Теон немедленно завалился навзничь. 

– Проклятье. Проклятье, тебе нужен врач. Так я ничего не узнаю. 

Наклонившись над лежащим, Джон потряс его за плечи без видимого успеха. Можно было дать пощечину, но кто знает, как именно срослась скула и срослась ли. Задумавшись о том, какой именно способ приведения в чувство будет максимально безопасен для Грейджоя, Джон пропустил момент, когда тот внезапно и широко распахнул глаза. И сейчас он смотрел не в пустоту, а в упор. 

– Попался, – улыбнулся Теон, с удивительной силой обхватил руками и ногами и повалил на диван целиком, подминая под себя. – Останься со мной, Джон, я ужасно боюсь, – забормотал он, утыкаясь в шею где-то под ухом, – останься сегодня. Мне так плохо. 

– Ты не в себе, – Джон попытался высвободиться, но Грейджой держал его неожиданно крепко. Как будто вся прежняя слабость была лишь притворством и игрой.

Ощутив влажное прикосновение языка к коже, Джон стиснул зубы, чтобы не стонать. Член дернулся, реагируя так, как и положено, когда у тебя неприлично долго никого не было, кроме собственной правой руки. Дело было вовсе не в Теоне, на его месте мог быть кто угодно.

На его месте должен был оказаться другой.

– Я не могу, – шепнул Джон. – Прости, я... не могу. 

– Мне плевать, – Теон поднял голову, его глаза лихорадочно блестели. – Ты теплый, ты живой. Останься. Давай, тебе понравится. 

– Блядь, – Джон скрипнул зубами, потому что Теон бесстыдно потерся бедрами о его стояк, и это был весьма эффективный метод уговоров. – Я не хочу вести себя, как мудак. 

Пока возбуждение не растворило остатки мозгов, Джон собрался с силами, – не физически, а морально, – и отпихнул Теона подальше, да так, что тот оказался на полу, не удержав равновесия. 

– С тобой все в порядке? – спросил Джон, тяжело дыша. Кажется, Теон и Рамси сговорились, чтобы выставить его абсолютным уродом. Соблазнитель наркоманов и сумасшедших, охренеть теперь. 

Теон посмотрел с пола и неожиданно снова улыбнулся. 

– Хорошо, давай так, – сказал он и, встав на колени, подполз и раздвинул бедра Джона, устраиваясь между них. – Как скажешь. 

– Я не хочу, – слабо сказал Джон, но Теон потянулся к ширинке, и изображать сопротивление стало совсем невыносимо. Он расстегнул молнию и приспустил трусы, а потом провел языком по всей длине уже полностью вставшего члена. 

– Вижу, как сильно ты не хочешь, – по голосу Теона было понятно, что он ухмыляется. Сейчас он казался вполне трезвым. – Расслабься, Старк. Так нужно. 

Джон бессильно откинулся назад. Теон действовал очень неторопливо, и каждое движение его губ, скользящих по стволу, отдавалось словно бы во всем теле. Интересно, и когда он успел научиться так профессионально отсасывать? И делал ли он это с Роббом?.. Мысль была не самая горячая, но почему-то вдруг оказалось, что Джон был уже возбужден до предела. Во всем был виноват Теон и его умелый влажный рот. К своему стыду Джон ощутил, что почти готов кончить. 

Именно в этот момент Теон вдруг выпустил его член и глухо застонал. Джон моргнул, пытаясь прийти в себя и отгоняя истому. Теон привалился к его бедру, прижав руку ко рту. 

– Извини, – пробормотал он, – очень темно. Стало... вдруг. Мне нужно уснуть. 

Потом Теон закрыл глаза, и его лицо разгладилось. Кажется, он и в самом деле заснул. 

Джон истерически расхохотался: впервые его партнер вырубался во время минета.  
Пожалуй, Джон это заслужил. 

***

Устроив Грейджоя на диване, он оделся и быстро обыскал его: ни документов, ни таблеток, ни даже сигарет. Несколько крупных купюр, массивный ржавый ключ, неизвестно откуда взявшееся черное птичье перышко. 

«А ты думал найти нож?» – мысленно обругал себя Джон, распихивая найденное обратно. На импровизированный обыск Грейджой не отреагировал и даже не пошевелился, его дыхание оставалось ровным и спокойным. Как будто он просто лег вздремнуть.

Смотреть на Теона так же, как полчаса назад, никак не выходило. Морок желания прошел, и Джон начал понимать, какую ужасающую глупость сотворил. Нельзя было идти на поводу у инстинктов… Впрочем, что уж теперь жалеть, что сделано, то сделано.  
Яйца ныли, и эту проблему пришлось решить обычным путем – сбегать в ванную и подрочить. Хватило и нескольких рваных движений – как ни странно, Джон все еще был возбужден. Но, кончая, думал он не о Грейджое: перед мысленным взором стояло растерянное лицо Рамси перед тем, как его отец застал их в музее. 

Вернувшись в комнату, Джон обнаружил Теона все так же мирно спящим. Ложиться рядом было как-то неудобно, и он обосновался на полу, кинув туда подушку и плед.  
Джону снились черные провалы глаз на белом лице и горячечный шепот; во сне он трахал Рамси у стены, и картины с отрубленными головами качались в такт его движений. Когда он кончил, то вдруг обнаружил, что сам очутился в одной из картин, и теперь смотрит вниз, на одинокую фигурку Рамси, дергающуюся на пике в судорогах. 

«Насади его на кол, тогда не воскреснет», сказал Станнис Баратеон над ухом, и Джон проснулся. 

За окнами было туманно и тускло, словно ночь так и не кончилась. Однако, если верить будильнику, утро уже наступило. 

– Теон? – позвал Джон, приподнимаясь на локтях. – Эй? 

Через пять минут он уже знал, что в квартире никого не было. Ни следа Теона Грейджоя.


	11. Chapter 11

Джон умылся, без аппетита сжевал печенье и запил его вчерашним чаем. Потом позвонил Грейджою, но его номер опять был вне доступа. Ни Эдд, ни Сэм также к телефону не подходили. Джон уже чувствовал себя навязчивым истериком. Параллельно из головы не шли уже совсем дикие мысли о том, что все это как-то странно, странно, и может быть ненастоящим. Будто он очутился в центре психологического эксперимента из учебника, сам об этом не подозревая. Или еще спит. Или сошел с ума.

Возможно, предложение Сэма насчет нескольких личных консультаций стоило рассмотреть поподробнее. Крыша ехала, и удержать ее было нечем.

Заставив себя собраться, Джон вышел из дома, чтобы заполнить чем-нибудь полезным холодильник. К тому же находиться одному в пустой квартире внезапно стало неуютно. Странное чувство дежа вю не отпускало: несколько раз он был вынужден посмотреть себе за спину, чтобы убедиться, что там нет гигантской белой собаки.

На улице было чуть-чуть светлее, хотя фонари бы не помешали: утро было печально похоже на вечер, словно смену времен суток в Дредфорте отменили за ненадобностью. Выйдя на мокрое от прошедшего ночью дождя крыльцо, Джон вдохнул полной грудью влажный, прохладный воздух и почувствовал себя немного лучше. Потом он повернулся, чтобы запереть дверь, и увидел не замеченный поначалу конверт малинового цвета. Тот, видимо, лежал здесь давно. Часть пятен от воды высохло, и в этих местах бумага покорежилась, цвет пошел разводами; в некоторых местах конверт был еще влажным и темным, будто его окунули в кровь. Адрес почти размылся, но свое имя, написанное крупными буквами, он различил сразу же. Руки затряслись так, что ключи со звоном выпали на каменные плиты. Джон хорошо помнил содержимое предыдущего конверта, который так же подсунули под дверь.

Внутри лежала не бумага, а картонная карточка. Возможно, поэтому она не столь пострадала от дождя. Джон удивленно прочел, что его приглашают в особняк Болтонов сегодня к семи вечера, форма одежды не парадная. Звучало так, будто его зовут на смотрины, а может, так и было. В любом случае сердце забилось быстрее: он снова увидит Рамси. Он, может быть, разберется... хотя бы в собственных чувствах.

Увидеть Рамси хотелось безумно. Просто чтобы убедиться, что с ним все в порядке, и ничего более.

Джон рассеянно провел указательным пальцем по ребру карточки и ощутил вдруг резкую боль. Поперек подушечки пальца шел глубокий порез, белая поверхность карточки окрасилась алой кровью. Он скривился: какой острый картон использовал мэр Дредфорта. Будто специально затачивал, следуя древнему фамильному девизу, выгравированному на здании мэрии.

Слизнув кровь, Джон поднял ключи, мельком заметив рядом с ними грязное птичье перо. Оно казалось знакомым: нечто похожее вчера Джон нашел у Грейджоя. Может, тот стоял на крыльце и рылся в карманах, прежде чем уйти... хотя это перо было будто бы крупнее.

***  
С некоторых пор Джон разлюбил ходить по магазинам – его слишком часто узнавали, шарахались или даже говорили в лицо мелкие гадости. Дредфорт был маленьким городишкой, поэтому скрыться от слухов было негде. Но покупать продукты просто необходимо, даже если на тебя смотрят с опаской и брезгливостью. Поэтому Джон привычно собрал волю в кулак и вошел в знакомую лавку с независимым и спокойным видом.

Через несколько минут он понял – что-то изменилось. Люди смотрели на него, но не так, как раньше. Не с ужасом, а с сочувствием. Джон запаниковал: что еще случилось?

Но самое странное произошло, когда он хотел расплатиться. Продавец, бойкий старичок, отодвинул протянутую Джоном пачку драконов и сказал:

– За счет заведения. Непросто вам пришлось, с маньяком-то детство провести, считай, а потом все ужасы эти на вас и навесили...

– Ч-что? – от удивления Джон начал заикаться.

– Вычислили его, голубчика. Теперь никто наших девок резать не будет, – сообщил старичок с такой гордостью, будто поймал маньяка самолично, и вынул из-под стойки мятую газету. – Вот, тут все написано.

«Прорыв в деле о дредфортском портном! Найден свидетель, опознавший в человеке, приходившем к зверски убитой Игритт Уайльд, Теона Грейджоя, младшего сына...» – строчки расплылись у Джона перед глазами, он покачнулся и чуть не упал.

– Молодой человек, – продавец тронул его за плечо, – возьмите еще вот яблочко. Больно вы бледны.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал Джон, сгреб покупки с прилавка и кое-как вышел на улицу.

– Я-то, дура, была уверена, что это он, – донесся до него чей-то визгливый, высокий голос.

Джон пошел прочь, ускоряя шаг. По дороге он купил несколько сегодняшних газет и твердо решил не делать выводов, пока не прочтет все сам, от корки до корки.

***  
Дома по-прежнему было как-то неуютно. Джон включил верхний свет, несмотря на дневное время, и налил себе сразу две чашки чая, прежде чем взяться за изучение газетных сплетен. И чуть не пролил чай на первую же статью после того, как прочитал несколько строчек.

_...сегодня утром в центральное отделение полиции Дредфорта подкинули нечто, проходящее в полицейских сводках как «швейный набор». Наш доверенный источник сообщает, что, согласно первоначальным выводам экспертов, на иглах обнаружены свежие следы крови, которая совпала..._

_...отпечатки Теона Грейджоя хранятся в полицейской базе уже несколько лет. Когда-то этот молодой человек попался на мелком правонарушении. Дело молодое, скажете вы, но я возражу – это те семена, что дали печальные плоды, когда отпечатки совпали с отпечатками на дверной ручке дома, откуда мисс Уайльд отправилась на свое последнее в жизни свидание..._

_...Погибший несколько лет назад Робб Старк, как полагает наш источник, состоял в тесных, возможно, интимных..._

_...местонахождение Теона Грейджоя на данный момент неизвестно. Его ищет полиция округа, в городе и окрестностях объявлена готовность номер один. Предположительно, мистер Грейджой имеет самое прямое отношение к..._

_...сестра Грейджоя отказывается от комментариев, знала ли она об ужасных преступлениях своего брата?.._

Что-то было не так. Конечно, ни шизофрения, ни склонность к садизму не являются индульгенцией от склонности к алкоголизму. Однако будет ли хладнокровный маньяк добровольно терять контроль над собой до такой степени? Можно и имитировать лекарственное опьянение, но произошедшее после того, как Джон притащил Теона к себе, вряд ли было инсценировкой. В последнем случае Теон бы или довел дело до конца, или притворился бы спящим куда раньше.

Что-то не сходилось. Что за таинственный свидетель дал показания против Теона? Неужели Атлас просто соврал, что присутствовал вместе с Вэлери по другую сторону двери, пока Игритт собиралась на свидание? Похоже на то.

Но Атлас не мог никого видеть, потому что его там не было. Джон знал это из первых рук. Да и не стали бы на таком хлипком основании выстраивать столь тяжкое обвинение. Наверное не стали бы.

Пакет со «швейными принадлежностями» – Джона тошнило от одной мысли, что там могло быть, – наверное, все дело в нем. И в отпечатках, хотя все это не укладывалось в голове.

И уж пакет не могли подкинуть ни Атлас, ни Эдд. Если их забрали на допрос на целую ночь, значит...

Джон очнулся от размышлений, когда светло-серое небо за окнами стало темно-серым. Еще раз попробовал связаться с друзьями, и еще раз выслушал «абонент недоступен» на разные лады. Это начинало напрягать не на шутку. Идти в гости к Болтонам на фоне происходящего не хотелось совершенно. Конечно, Джон скучал по Рамси, но это чувство словно бы немного поблекло после событий последних суток. Тем более, что о Рамси было кому позаботиться. А было ли кому позаботиться о Теоне Грейджое? Или о Джоне Старке?..

***  
Адрес, указанный на карточке, сразу показался Джону знакомым. И не зря: дом Болтонов определенно находился рядом с тем самым злополучным музеем. Джон узнал улицы, по которым ему пришлось идти, но в последний момент дорога свернула в противоположную сторону. Он не сразу догадался, что оба здания составляли единый комплекс, выходя на две разные улицы. Потемневшие от времени стены, покрытые капельками влаги, поросли снизу мхом. Никакого сравнения с опрятной резиденцией Старков, которую Кейтилин содержала в идеальном порядке в те времена, когда...

Джон моргнул и нажал кнопку звонка. Время для воспоминаний было определенно неподходящее.

Дверь открыли сразу же. Конечно, не сам мистер Болтон – у такого человека должен был немалый штат прислуги. Этот слуга выглядел немного неправильно – Джон не сразу осознал, что, и лишь со второго взгляда понял. В волосах у безымянного дворецкого, или как там называлась его должность, торчала полуувядшая розовая маргаритка.

– Проходите в гостиную, – сердито буркнул тот. Удивление Джона явно не прошло незамеченным.

Дом мэра не отличался кричащим богатством и обставлен был почти аскетично. Мебель была старинной, словно Русе Болтон перевез к себе половину содержимого средневекового замка. Цветовая гамма, в основном сероватая с редкими вкраплениями красного, смотрелась на фоне каменных стен, не закрытых ни обоями, ни краской, бледно и как-то печально.

Зато картины в великолепных золоченых рамах искупали все. Возможно, мэр увешал ими все стены из соображений теплоизоляции, иронично подумал Джон, ежась от холода. Надо было надеть свитер (а лучше два).

Русе все не появлялся, странный слуга исчез в недрах дома. Джон бесцельно осматривал комнату, и в результате внимание его привлек портрет, висящий над каминной доской. Изображенный на нем парень был одет не в рыцарские латы или камзол, а во вполне современные рубашку и брюки. Темные волосы, серьезные серые глаза...

Кого-то он напоминал. Кого-то знакомого. Через несколько секунд Джон сообразил, что этим кем-то был он сам.

– Вижу, что не ошибся в вас. Вы ценитель искусства.

Джон сжал зубы: кажется, у Болтона была излюбленная манера подкрадываться к людям сзади.

Он обернулся, но не успел сказать ни слова.

– Мой покойный сын, Домерик, – произнес тот таким тоном, будто представлял друг другу Джона и нарисованного Домерика на светском рауте. – Вы удивительно похожи. Приглядитесь, и тоже увидите. Кстати, добро пожаловать... Джон.

– Здравствуйте. Д-да.

Сходство было почти абсолютным.

– Говорят, что все люди Земли – родственники. Поэтому гены могут так причудливо смешиваться, – продолжил Русе мягким голосом. – Не пугайтесь. Возможно, ваш отец был моим дальним родичем, вы же его не знаете?

– Откуда _вы_ знаете это? – поразился Джон.

– Наводил справки. Вы так понравились моему оставшемуся сыну... – как-то это странно звучало, нехорошо.

– А где Рамси? – ляпнул Джон, чувствуя себя мальчиком, отпрашивающим приятеля на прогулку. «Майк выйдет погулять, сэр?»

– В своей комнате, – Русе приподнял брови, – в одной из комнат своей квартиры, я полагаю. Во всяком случае, надеюсь.

– Он здесь не живет? – светски поинтересовался Джон, а мысленно спросил совсем другое: «Зачем вы меня пригласили?»

– Он взрослый, хотя иногда и производит впечатление недоразвитого ребенка. И живет отдельно. Я позвал вас, чтоб поинтересоваться вашими планами на будущее, Джон. Вы хотите начать с моим сыном серьезные отношения?

– А что? – грубовато ответил Джон. Не следовало так говорить, но Русе Болтон мастерски умел выводить из себя.

– Возможно, вы бы предпочли сменить обстановку? Заняться чем-то новым? Например, продолжить практику на северных границах страны, – предположил Болтон с ласковой улыбкой. – Я могу это устроить.

– Не хочу. И отношения с вашим сыном, – он тяжело вздохнул, – они не выходят за рамки...

– Да ну, – Русе скучающе на него посмотрел. – Я обычно верю своим глазам.

Этот человек определенно просто ждал, чтобы на него наорали.

– Чего вы хотите? – рявкнул Джон и сжал кулаки. – Выгнать с работы? Хорошо. Пишите заявление, жалуйтесь Станнису. Что я могу сделать теперь? Мы целовались. Я признаю, я сожалею, я поступил непрофессионально... что еще?

Болтон спокойно воспринял вспышку гнева, не выказав ни доли смятения, и дождался, пока запал у Джона не иссяк и он не замолчал.

– Держитесь от моего сына подальше, – сказал Русе тихо. – Говорю это не потому, что мечтаю выдвинуть против вас обвинения в нарушении профессиональной этики. Дело совсем не в этом. Послушайте... Рамси не совсем здоров. Он – неподходящая компания для такого человека, как вы.

Это звучало несколько необычно. Словно не Рамси защищали от Джона, а Джона – от Рамси.

– Я знаю, что у него есть проблемы, – Джон нахмурился. – Именно так мы и познакомились.

– Да, знаю, он выбрал именно вас. К сожалению, я поздно понял... Джон, я настоятельно советую вам обратить внимание на других молодых людей. Или девушек. Рамси больше не будет к вам приходить. Это зашло слишком далеко.

– Он так сам решил? – прямо спросил Джон. – Я могу поговорить с ним?

– Если он захочет говорить с вами, – Русе посмотрел на него почему-то сочувственно, – то да, сможете. Пока что он не хочет этого. А главное, этого не хочу я.

– Уверены, что это главное? – Джон ехидно улыбнулся.

– Я буду ходатайствовать о вашем переводе, – сказал Русе, игнорируя вопрос. – Уверен, мистер Баратеон прислушается к моему мнению, как и всегда.

«Я знаю его отца, вам его знать не обязательно, это к делу не относится», вспомнились Джону сказанные когда-то Станнисом слова. К делу не относится, значит.

– Вас переведут с повышением, – добавил Русе. – Если именно это вас волнует. В мои планы не входит рушить вашу карьеру.

Слово «карьера» звучало издевательски.

– Премного благодарен. Надеюсь, вы помните, что я – свободный человек и не обязан покидать город даже если меня уволят?

– Вы не в наручниках. Значит, вы – свободный человек, – Русе серьезно кивнул, даже не улыбнувшись, и неожиданно спросил:

– Останетесь на ужин? Он не отравлен.

– Зачем вам это? – прямо спросил Джон.

Русе некоторое время молчал. Его взгляд был неотрывно устремлен на портрет покойного Домерика.

– Предположим, я хочу познакомиться с вами поближе. Или мне просто одиноко. Вы можете выбрать любую мотивацию на свой вкус, – спокойно произнес он. – Останетесь?

Джон задумался. Его гнев несколько подостыл, и он четко осознал, где и с кем находится. Конечно, обсуждать с Русе Болтоном ему было нечего. С другой стороны, вдруг тот расскажет что-то полезное? Его поведение совершенно не вписывалось в рамки взволнованного отца.

– Хорошо.

– Я рад, – кивнул Болтон и задумчиво улыбнулся своему нарисованному сыну.


	12. Chapter 12

Ужин на двоих был, как выяснилось, накрыт заранее, что немного удивляло. Тарелки с деликатесами и несколько бутылок дорогого вина смотрелись скудно в середине узкого, грубо вытесанного стола. Значит, в согласии Джона Болтон не сомневался. Странного дворецкого с цветком в волосах он отослал, и, сев напротив гостя, сам начал за ним ухаживать. Роль радушного хозяина настораживала даже больше, чем личина строгого отца, поэтому Джон решил не расслабляться, и уж точно не увлекаться выпивкой. 

Последнее давалось непросто – вино оказалось потрясающим. Последний раз нечто подобное Джон пробовал еще в Винтерфелле. И результат не замедлил сказаться даже от пары глотков: Джон быстро перестал мерзнуть и злиться. Зато с удивительной ясностью понял, что ни одна из озвученных Русе Болтоном причин не была правдивой. 

Застольная беседа (точнее, монолог) упорно вертелась вокруг покойного Домерика и его достоинств. Русе рассказывал о Домерике очень подробно: как тот прекрасно учился, ездил верхом, играл на арфе, подкармливал птиц… То ли мэр решил получить бесплатную терапию (уж очень этот «разговор» походил на сеанс), то ли ему неожиданно стало одиноко, то ли… он делал это с какой-то известной лишь ему целью. То ли эта сюрреалистическая случайность – их портретное сходство, – сводила Болтона с ума. Джон, хоть и чувствовал себя непривычно расслабленным после многих дней на взводе, начинал нервничать. Русе смотрел немного сквозь него – будто видел на его месте кого-то другого. И ни разу не упомянул о младшем, живом сыне. Будто Рамси не существовало вовсе. 

Через некоторое время Джон прекратил вслушиваться внимательно. Казалось, что Русе и не нуждался в ответной реакции собеседника. В какой-то момент мэр прервался, чтобы подлить Джону вина, и тот с некоторым удивлением увидел, что его бокал опустел, причем когда и как, он не помнил. 

Когда Болтон в очередной раз взял паузу, Джон немедленно воспользовался возможностью вставить слово: 

– А на кого учился Рамси? 

– Рамси? – Русе усмехнулся, будто услышал шутку. – Ни на кого. Рамси и учеба… не очень сочетаются. Пейте, мистер Старк. 

Джон вздрогнул и аккуратно отставил ополовиненный бокал. Кажется, второй, а может, и третий. Пора было их считать, что ли. Уж больно крепким было вино у Русе Болтона. 

– Спасибо, – вежливо сказал он. – Вам он совсем… не интересен? Знаете, у Рамси проблемы с уверенностью в себе. Это чаще всего становится следствием недостаточности родительской любви, – язык почему-то немного заплетался, но выговорить сложную фразу все равно удалось без запинки. 

– В Рамси много любопытного, но все это не входит в сферу моих личных интересов, – холодно отозвался Русе. – Впрочем, у него хорошие рисунки. Они могут быть полезны. Иногда. 

– Полезны, – повторил Джон, растерянно улыбаясь. Очертания лица Русе едва заметно заколебались, словно тот готовился сменить облик. – И что, он только и делает, что рисует? 

– Может, и так, – Русе отчего-то вздохнул. – Он взрослый мужчина, какое бы впечатление ни производил. У него своя жизнь. Свои... увлечения. Я просто плачу по его счетам. Иногда, – он помолчал, – его расходы слишком велики. Больше, чем можно съесть. 

Джон кивнул и заморгал. Происходило что-то странное. Он и выпил-то немного, всего два… четыре… в любом случае, не столько, чтобы голос Болтона звучал как через вату, и чтобы голова так сильно кружилась, а окружающая реальность подернулась дымкой. 

– Я видел его рисунки, – сказал он, стараясь четче выговаривать слова. – Он приносил. На се… сеанс. Красивые.

Сглотнув, Джон попытался раскрыть глаза пошире, потому что они начали неудержимо закрываться. 

– Вы, видимо, их плохо рассмотрели, – голос Русе, казалось, стал еще тише. Каждое слово отдавалось звоном в ушах. – Возможно, и к лучшему. Джон, мой… неудачный сын очень опасен. Вам не стоит находиться с ним рядом. Те, кто оказывается рядом с Рамси, рано или поздно попадают на кладбище. Или не попадают, что и того хуже. Я бы мог подать на вас жалобу, но не хочу портить вам карьеру. 

Джон начал терять нить разговора. 

– Мне нужно выйти, – пробормотал он. Из приятного тепла, которое еще несколько минут назад окутывало его тело, внезапно бросило в жар, дышать стало трудно. – Извините, я… 

Резко дернувшись, Джон попытался отодвинуться от стола вместе со стулом. В следующее мгновение он обнаружил себя на полу, стонущим от боли. Он хотел подняться на ноги, но почему-то ничего не получалось. 

– Вам нужно отдохнуть, – прошелестел Русе где-то над ухом. – Я вам не враг, Джон. Домерик не послушал меня, и теперь его кости лежат в фамильном склепе. Но вы послушаете. Оставайтесь.

– Я уже остался, – не то сказал, не то подумал про себя Джон. Перед глазами все плыло. Он бы испугался того, что происходит, но ощущал только апатию и желание заснуть как можно скорее. – Не надо меня трогать. 

Последним, что он ощутил перед тем, как провалиться в беспамятство, были холодные пальцы на его шее: то ли его собирались придушить, то ли проверяли пульс. Кажется, Русе сказал: «Мальчика все равно не спасти». А может, ему это только почудилось. 

***  
Пятно света мерцало в полумраке, и резь под веками нарастала. Наконец Джон сообразил, что проснулся и уже некоторое время пялится на ночник, то закрывая, то открывая глаза снова. Голова раскалывалась, а еще ужасно тошнило. Стараясь не делать резких движений, он огляделся: обстановка комнаты была ему абсолютно незнакома. Это было не похоже на интерьер болтонской гостиной – мебель была вполне современной и даже изящной. На первый взгляд комната казалась обжитой, словно хозяин или хозяйка уступили ее гостю, толком не прибравшись: даже в нынешнем своем состоянии Джон отметил, что та была даже, пожалуй, и захламлена. Но ничего зловещего в поле зрения не попадало. 

На стуле около кровати была аккуратно сложена его одежда. Интересно, кто притащил его сюда и, – Джон заглянул под одеяло, – раздел? Таинственный слуга или сам Болтон?.. Память об ужине возвращалась кусками. Джон удивительно быстро напился, хотя никогда еще его не развозило так с обычного вина. Болтон говорил про своих сыновей… что-то неприятное он сказал про Рамси, но что именно – Джон никак не мог вспомнить, лишь звучание имени. Дальше в воспоминаниях был провал и ощущение холода на горячей коже. Странное, непривычное ощущение… Уж не подсыпал ли ему Болтон чего-нибудь? Впрочем, зачем бы ему это? 

Приподнявшись, Джон ощутил сильное головокружение – видимо, хмель не выветрился до конца, и он все еще был пьян. Интересно, сколько он проспал? Часов нигде не было, но если найти телефон… С огромным трудом Джон сел прямо, чуть не завалившись обратно, потом спустил ноги на пол и медленно поднялся во весь рост. Стоять выходило плоховато, очертания предметов раздваивались, но, во всяком случае, он контролировал себя. Более или менее. По стеночке Джон добрался до одежды – теперь он ощутил себя куда уверенней. Тем более что рядом отыскался и телефон. Правда, батарейка успела сесть, и ни позвонить, ни узнать время было нельзя. 

Судя по темноте за окном, занавешенным кружевной шторой, утро еще не наступило – даже то подобие утра, на которое можно было рассчитывать в Дредфорте. Значит, придется вызвать такси, чтобы попасть домой. Вот только как это сделать? Телефона не было, да и ни один номер Джону в голову не приходил. Следовало найти какую-нибудь прислугу или даже самого Болтона. 

Грудь сдавливало, мешая дышать. Свет ночника начал моргать, и Джон, у которого никогда еще не было проблем с сердцем, инстинктивно сообразил, что если не посидит немного на освободившемся от одежды стуле, то упадет в обморок. Он тяжело осел на сиденье и некоторое время рассеянно скользил взглядом вокруг, пока сердце не перестало колотиться так, будто пыталось пробить грудную клетку изнутри. 

Что-то странное было в этой уютной комнате. Словно все было припорошено снегом. Или пылью, отстраненно сообразил Джон: на всем, его окружающем, лежал толстенный слой пыли. Словно здесь годами не убирались. 

Куда он попал? 

Когда голова окончательно прояснилась, Джон внезапно заметил в дальнем углу что-то массивное, странных очертаний, покрытое тканью. Он знал, что не должен ничего трогать, хотя никто ему и не запрещал; но все равно подошел, чудом не упав, и дернул драпировку вниз. Его глазам предстала массивная арфа. В этот момент он наконец-то понял, где находится: в комнате покойного Домерика. Это было ясно, как день. 

Словно в кошмарном сне, Джон неуклюже попытался замотать арфу тканью. Несмотря на полумрак, в глаза вдруг бросилась вышивка на манжете рубашки. Расплывающиеся буквы «Д. Б.» и то ли клякса, то ли птичка. 

Кажется, это была не его одежда. И как только он сразу это не заметил? Джон в ужасе опустил глаза – да, джинсы были очень похожими, но все-таки чужими, немного теснее, чем нужно. 

Должно было быть какое-то логичное объяснение происходящему. Например, он облился вином, вот хозяин и предоставил ему что-то на замену. 

Например, он все еще спит, и это просто пьяный кошмар. 

В любом случае, надо было выбираться отсюда. На мгновение Джон подумал, что Русе мог и запереть дверь. Если тот опоил его, чтобы задержать у себя… Но, конечно, это было ерундой, очередным приступом паранойи: дверь открылась без каких-либо проблем. Джон вышел, точнее, выпал в плохо освещенный коридор и привалился к ближайшей стене. Та была прохладной, это ощущалось даже сквозь слои ткани. Куда идти, он понятия не имел, эта часть дома была совершенно незнакомой. 

– Мистер Болтон? – тихо позвал Джон. Голос не слушался, как бывает во сне, когда никак не можешь позвать на помощь. Но страшно почему-то не было.

– Просто дом, очень старый и плохо освещенный… – пробормотал он вслух, только чтобы услышать что-то, кроме давящей на уши тишины. – Просто… сон.

Джон пошел наугад, решив двигаться строго вперед: рано или поздно он бы вышел… куда-нибудь. По пути он изредка выглядывал в окна, но за ними была кромешная темень, ни одного фонаря. 

Дом был абсолютно тихим и больше походил на нежилой. Иногда Джон снова звал хозяина, но никто не откликался, как и полагается в кошмарах. Определенно, он просто спал… А может, уже умер. Эта мысль не вызвала особенного страха. Жаль только, что с Рамси не удалось увидеться напоследок. 

Джона сильно мотало из стороны в сторону, но он знал, что должен сделать – выйти на воздух, а потом все будет куда проще. Если он все-таки жив и не спит. В конце концов, Джон вышел к двери, очень похожей на входную. В замке торчал огромный старинный ключ – где-то он уже видел похожий ключ, но на раздумья не было ни времени, ни сил. Руки плохо слушались, и повернуть ключ удалось лишь со второго раза. 

За дверью клубилась тьма. На Джона пахн **у** ло сыростью. Конечно, с трудом сообразил он, на улице дождь, как и всегда. Прохладный влажный воздух немного ослабил сжигающий изнутри жар, и Джон с облегчением шагнул вперед, запнулся о неожиданно высокий порожек и упал в темноту. Дверь за его спиной с тихим скрипом захлопнулась.

Через несколько мгновений Джон, сделав на ощупь несколько шагов в темноте, осознал, что по обе стороны от него поднимается сплошная каменная стена. Он попробовал не паниковать: просто очень узкий переулок. Удивительно узкий. Наверное, он просто вышел через черный ход или что-то вроде этого. Сон это или нет, идти было нужно. И Джон пошел – тем более, что держаться за стены было куда удобнее, чем двигаться без опоры. 

Проход будто бы становился все уже и уже. Джона посетила абстрактная мысль, что скоро он застрянет и просто не сможет двигаться. Но если это сон, значит, рано или поздно он все равно проснется. 

А если нет… Если нет, все равно нужно идти. 

Спустя минуту или около того он уперся в какую-то дверь. В полной темноте он нашарил ручку и повернул – щелчок в тишине прозвучал излишне громко. 

В глаза забил яркий свет, и Джон зажмурился. 

***  
В месте, куда попал Джон, было на самом деле не так уж и светло – но после полного отсутствия освещенности даже тусклые лампы поначалу казались слишком яркими. Когда глаза привыкли, Джон понял, что все еще не вышел на улицу. Становилось жутко. Зато с огромной вероятностью это все-таки был сон – лишь во сне можно блуждать по лабиринту, не в силах выбраться наружу. 

…и все-таки эта вероятность была ложной. Наверное. А может, и нет. 

Джон оглянулся, начиная дрожать: со всех сторон на него смотрели отвратительные уродцы. Непонятно было, двигаются они, или уже давно сдохли. Нарисованные, вылепленные, выпотрошенные…

И тут все стало ясно.

От внезапного облегчения колени подогнулись, и Джон упал на пол, истерически хохоча. Он был в Дредфортском музее истории. В окружении экспонатов, которые и в кошмарах не привидятся. И даже зал был знаком: кажется, тот самый, где он подслушивал разговор Станниса несколько дней назад. Кажется, именно под той дверью, которую сейчас сам открыл. 

Успокоиться никак не удавалось, а ведь здесь могли быть и охранники. Хотя не похоже, чтобы здесь было что-то, помимо жуткой экспозиции. В любом случае, где выход из музея, Джон знал. 

Все еще посмеиваясь, он поднял голову и увидел темную фигуру, стоящую напротив него в противоположном конце анфилады. В первую секунду взгляд на ней не задержался, но потом фигура вдруг сдвинулась с места. Джон моргнул, открыл глаза – неизвестный стал ближе, будто передвигался прыжками. Или у Джона были проблемы с восприятием времени. Разглядеть лицо было сложно, но Джон отчего-то – как нередко бывает во снах, – уже знал, кого увидит. 

Собрав все силы, он встал на четвереньки и отполз к дальней стене. 

– Привет, – мягко сказал Рамси, оказываясь прямо перед ним. – Я так рад, что вы пришли, Джон. Я вас ждал.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе присутствует рейтинговый джамси.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – Джон подумал, что должен испугаться, но страха не было. – Ты мне снишься? 

– Я сюда иногда прихожу, – Рамси широко улыбнулся и сел рядом на корточки. – Подумать в тишине. У меня есть ключ. Джон, вам помочь? Вы плохо выглядите. 

– Я просто перебрал. Все нормально. Случайно за... зашел сюда. Я шел домой... 

Джон постарался сосредоточиться. Что-то не то было с Рамси – пожалуй, именно то, насколько _нормально_ он выглядел. Дружелюбно, как и всегда, будто ничего особенно не происходило. И Рамси совершенно не удивился, встретив Джона ночью в музее, хотя тот и сам понимал, что сейчас представляет собой не самое приятное зрелище, да и место было не самым ординарным. 

Рамси протянул руку и неожиданно цепко ухватил Джона за предплечье. На нем была клетчатая рубашка, смутно знакомая. Как будто Джон прежде видел ее на ком-то другом – или все же на Рамси? Мысли чудовищно путались.

– Вставайте. Нечего вам делать на полу. 

Рамси поднял Джона на ноги и прижал к стене уже обеими руками, не давая упасть снова. Это было больно – хватка у Рамси оказалась стальная. А еще он стоял слишком, смущающе близко. И смотрел странно, будто ждал чего-то. 

Джон моргнул. В Рамси все же что-то изменилось, но в нынешнем состоянии никак не получалось понять, что. 

– Ты странно пахнешь, – сказал он, наконец. – Где ты живешь? Я пришел к тебе, и... 

Закрыв рот, Джон прокрутил в голове свои последние слова и понял, что несет какую-то чушь. Ужасно хотелось лечь, хотя бы и на пол, и проспаться. И проснуться в своей спальне, пусть и с похмельной головой.

– Не нужно меня бояться, – вдруг сказал Рамси. – Бояться нужно его, а не меня. 

– Твоего отца? Ему не нравится, что мы... – Джон замолчал. Пьяный или трезвый, но к объяснениям он готов не был. 

– Не нужно его слушать. Он никогда меня не любил. Но вы... – Рамси затих, точно подбирая слова. – Джон, ты же на моей стороне? Я знаю. Я чувствую. Ты можешь мне помочь. 

– Сейчас – нет, – честно сказал Джон. – Помоги мне добраться до дома. И я обязательно тебе помогу… Но позже. 

Глаза у Рамси в полутьме заблестели, дыхание стало громким и прерывистым. Джону показалось, что он слышит ускоряющийся стук чужого сердца. От Рамси исходили почти зримые волны жара и странного, знакомого запаха. Но откуда Джон его знал?.. 

Желание выбраться на улицу и глотнуть свежего воздуха стало почти невыносимым. Джон дернулся, пытаясь сбросить с себя чужие руки, но вместо того, чтобы отойти в сторону, Рамси вдруг шагнул вперед и прижался всем телом, спрятав лицо у Джона в волосах. 

– Я бы никогда не причинил тебе вреда, – прошептал он с каким-то отчаянием. – Я же старался. Я же хороший!

Джон неловко поднял руки и погладил Рамси по спине. 

– Я тебе верю. Верю. 

Похоже, Рамси не собирался выпускать его из объятий. Уткнувшись носом в основание шеи, он шумно вздохнул и потерся, как кошка. Джон четко, несмотря на дурман, осознал, что человек рядом с ним полностью возбужден. 

– Рамси... – начал он неуверенно, ненавидя свой заплетающийся язык и неспособность мыслить трезво. – Сейчас не лучший момент...

– Надеюсь, он тебя не траванул. Никогда не пей то, что наливает мой отец. Он всегда портит удовольствие. 

Джон обомлел: и от резкой смены интонации, и от того, что в этот момент Рамси лизнул его в ухо. Собрав все силы, он оттолкнул его достаточно, чтобы получить возможность смотреть в лицо. Выражение у Рамси было странным – сладострастным и настороженным одновременно. Щека мелко дергалась, как будто у него начался нервный тик. Глаза с расширенными зрачками казались остекленевшими и лишенными всякого выражения.

Все выводы и умозаключения, которые можно было бы сделать сейчас, утонули под грузом всепоглощающего страха, первобытного, лишающего воли. 

«Меня никто не услышит, – подумал Джон и рефлекторно вздрогнул. – Я не смогу убежать. Я не проснусь».

_Рамси убьет тебя. Это случится совсем скоро._

– Да ничего я тебе не сделаю. Просто сниму это, – сказал Рамси ровным голосом, точно услышав эти мысли. Он взялся обеими руками за воротник джоновой рубашки и рванул в стороны. – Не стоит носить одежду мертвеца. Плохая примета. 

Джон хотел было сказать, что нихрена не понимает, но Рамси как будто не к нему и обращался. Тем более что говорить стало затруднительно – Рамси подался вперед и впился болезненным поцелуем, сминая и кусая его губы. Ложью было бы сказать, что это не был желанный поцелуй, что Джон не думал об этом бессчетное число раз с того вечера. Но этот, новый Рамси, вызывал не только страсть, но и страх. 

А может, все это было продолжением бесконечного сна. 

Рамси не давал ни отстраниться, ни вдохнуть, и вскоре Джон понял, что сейчас вырубится совсем. В глазах потемнело, и, видимо, несколько секунд выпали из восприятия, потому что потом Джон очнулся спиной на полу, а Рамси нависал сверху, быстро избавляя его от остатков одежды и покрывая болезненными поцелуями освободившиеся участки кожи. Губы Рамси жалили, делали с кожей что-то невообразимо неприятное, и в то же время не такое уж и невыносимое; и постепенно к боли начало примешиваться странное, извращенное удовольствие. Наверное, все дело было в вине – или в том, что туда подмешали. Джон попытался оттолкнуть Рамси, но по-прежнему не владел своим телом в полной мере. Обморочность не прошла, и происходящее разделилось на фрагменты, перемежающиеся черной пустотой. 

Рамси, а может, и не Рамси вовсе – незнакомец с чужим, хищным выражением лица, – от губ перешел к шее, от шеи – к груди, от груди – к животу. Он почти кусался, всасывал кожу так, что становилось иногда по-настоящему больно; он ухитрялся найти все чувствительные точки и коснуться каждой так, что хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, только чтобы не терпеть. 

В какой-то момент Джон ощутил горячие губы на своем члене. Это было слишком – он попытался приподняться, даже сел и схватил Рамси за плечо. Тот поднял голову и медленно облизнулся. Нет, ничего наивного в этом движении уже не было. 

Потом Рамси широко ухмыльнулся и ударил Джона по лицу так, что тот снова упал навзничь. Голова стукнулась о каменный пол с неприятным глухим звуком, рот наполнился железистым привкусом – кажется, он прикусил язык. 

– Я бы мог убить тебя, – пробормотал Рамси, снова возвращаясь к его паху. – Ты даже не представляешь, что я мог бы сделать с тобой. 

Горячие пальцы раздвинули Джону ягодицы. Он заскулил, потому что Рамси с ходу запихнул в него... кажется, палец, но казалось, что весь кулак целиком, а потом укусил за головку. Боль была ослепляющей. 

– Я не причиню тебе вреда, – сказал вдруг Рамси. – Я просто хочу... я так хочу. Я в этот раз все сделаю правильно! 

Что-то толкалось внутри Джона бессистемно, Рамси снова начал вылизывать его член, а попутно облизал всю промежность, как собака. Знакомый запах, утихший было, снова распространился вокруг. Джона начало мутить, он старался дышать глубже, чтобы не вырвало. 

«Кровь», подумал он отстраненно. 

От Рамси пахло кровью.

Если поначалу у Джона хоть как-то, но стояло, то сейчас эрекция исчезла полностью. Ничего не осталось, кроме неприятных ощущений в паху. Кажется, и Рамси заметил это, потому что остановился и выпустил изо рта обмякший член. Джон приподнялся на локтях и сфокусировал взгляд на человеке, который возился у него между ног – вот тот замер, вот распрямляется. Почему-то момент, когда Рамси поднимет голову и посмотрит в глаза, пробуждал страх. 

– Не так, – произнес Рамси каким-то сдавленным, глухим голосом. – Ничего не получается. 

Его лицо в полутьме задрожало, как желе, он быстро заморгал, а потом ринулся вперед и одним движением оказался с Джоном голова к голове. Он лег сбоку, больше не наваливаясь, и Джон инстинктивно повернулся к нему – не следить за Рамси было страшно. 

– Прости, – зашептал Рамси, глядя неотрывно, но не делая попытки поцеловать или укусить. – Прости меня. Прости меня. Прости меня. 

Джон несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь унять тошноту, а потом неожиданно даже для самого себя протянул руку и погладил Рамси по голове. 

– Все хорошо, – прошептал он в ответ. – Это же ты? 

Кажется, вопрос был понятен даже без уточнений. Лицо Рамси стало замкнутым и печальным, и Джон, несмотря на затуманенное сознание, испытал острейшее дежавю. 

_И нет таких границ._

Полные губы разомкнулись, и через несколько мучительно долгих секунд Рамси с усилием произнес:

– Нет. Да. Не помню. Какая разница? 

«Ты вылечишься, ты не виноват», хотел было сказать Джон, но это было бы ложью. Внезапно он почувствовал, что дурман рассеивается, и голова почти прояснилась; а может, это было очередной иллюзией. Но он четко теперь видел контуры угловатого, некрасивого лица Рамси напротив, слушал его тяжелое дыхание – и понимал почти все. И сердце от этого болезненно сжималось. 

– Я могу тебе помочь, – начал он было, но Рамси его сразу перебил:

– Нет. Я же сказал. Никто не сможет. 

– Но я... – Джон запнулся. 

На самом деле, Рамси был прав. Джон вспомнил перерезанное горло Игритт, труп своего брата, холодную улыбку мэра, гниющие головы на пиках. Ничего не исправить, никто не поможет. И кто поможет Джону? 

«Вы – наша приманка», – говорил Сиворт. «Он опасен!», – кричал Теон. «Мой сын – неподходящая компания», – предупреждал Болтон. Джон не хотел их слышать, но правда уже ждала, пока он поверит в нее. Жаль, что слишком поздно. Жаль, что так глупо, глупо... 

– Не бойся меня, – сказал Рамси, словно опять услышав его мысли. – Я не причиню тебе вреда. Просто хотел сделать приятное. 

Джон издал нервный смешок.

– Это так не делается. 

– Покажешь мне, как это делается? – серьезно спросил Рамси. Ресницы у него, когда он моргал, были густые и красивые. И даже при таком ужасном освещении они отбрасывали длинные тени. 

Рамси весь был как тень от тени. Воротник его рубашки был покрыт темными пятнами. Сначала Джон машинально решил, что это пот, но сейчас, приглядевшись, понял, где был источник железистого запаха: ткань покрывали засохшие кровавые разводы. 

– Я, – Джон тяжело сглотнул, – я не могу... Теперь уже нет, – он замолчал и вдруг добавил совсем не то, что планировал сказать. – Я покажу. Закрой глаза. 

Рамси послушно зажмурился. Джон подумал, что можно положить руку ему на горло и задушить, быстро, удобно; а может, ткнуть пальцем под ложечку или надавить на глазные яблоки, или укусить, вырвав кусок кожи, чтобы боль была по-настоящему сильной. Это были быстрые, дикие мысли, Джону совершенно несвойственные. 

Рамси дышал совсем тихо и явно ждал чего-то. 

Джон вздохнул и прижался губами к его губам. Это было чем-то похоже на их первый поцелуй – почти невинный, когда не было ни страхов, ни подозрений, ни жутких ночных признаний. Вот сейчас нужно было сделать что-нибудь, чтобы вырубить Рамси хотя бы ненадолго. Вместо этого Джон углубил поцелуй. Рамси тихо застонал, не открывая глаз. 

Это было приятно. Джон расслабился и, ощущая нечто подобное искреннему, не вымученному желанию, закрыл глаза. Пару секунд они безмолвно целовались, а потом Джон вдруг понял кое-что. Вернее, _вспомнил_. На Рамси была рубашка Теона, Джон совершенно точно видел ее в их последнюю встречу, когда Теон вырубился. И запах, знакомый запах тоже принадлежал Теону.

Наверное, и кровь была его. 

Эта мысль пронеслась в голове мгновенно – и ровно за миг до того, как в шею ему ткнулось что-то острое. 

Потом наступила темнота.


	14. Chapter 14

Джон проснулся от настойчивого телефонного звонка. Голова была смурной, будто после долгой и бурной вечеринки. Он не сразу сумел разлепить слезящиеся глаза и, морщась от назойливого дневного света, – кто включил солнце в Дредфорте? – наощупь нашарил мобильник рядом с подушкой. 

– Старк, вас еще не уволили, – сообщил Станнис брезгливо. – Или вы настаиваете? Я жду вас на работе. Уже пару часов жду. Вы специально выключили звук на телефоне, чтобы ничто не нарушало ваше уединение?

– Извините, – промямлил Джон, потому что это было самым умным, что он сейчас мог придумать. – Я не... 

– Я вас жду, – повторил Станнис и бросил трубку. 

Джон, моргая, посмотрел на светящийся экран: сейчас телефон был полностью заряжен и высвечивал пятнадцать новых сообщений. Открыв папку, Джон пробежался глазами по именам адресатов: Сэм и Эдд наперебой желали узнать, что с ним, и когда он появится. И неудивительно – оказывается, время уже близилось к обеду...

Но прошлой ночью телефон сел. Джон отлично помнил, как в отчаянии нажимал на клавиши, пялился в черный экран; как брел по бесконечным коридорам жуткого дома Болтонов, и никто не отзывался на его крики. Может, это действительно был просто сон? 

Тем более что сейчас проснулся он на собственном диване, одетый в собственную, привычную одежду. Ту самую, в которой он вчера вечером приехал к Русе Болтону. От рубашки немного несло вином – очевидно, Джон ухитрился каким-то образом опрокинуть бокал на себя. Сколько же он выпил?.. 

Сейчас вокруг не было ровным счетом ничего зловещего и подозрительного. Заснул Джон в одежде – видимо, упал на диван и вырубился. Тело ломило, но это была обычная похмельная боль. Когда Джон, постанывая, стащил с себя несвежую рубашку и джинсы и встал перед большим зеркалом, висевшим у входа в квартиру, то не нашел на своей коже ни синяков, ни укусов, ни кровоподтеков. А ведь воспоминания о Рамси, кусающем, всасывающем, были такими острыми, яркими...

Как и полагается в кошмарном сне. 

Все было на месте, да и замок входной двери, который Джон, ощущая себя параноиком, тщательно осмотрел, не походил на взломанный. 

Сон. Это был сон. С огромным облегчением Джон улыбнулся – камень упал с души. Ему стало лучше, раскалывающая голову мигрень и тошнота, казалось, немного унялись. 

Значит, ничего не было. Никто не переодевал его в странную старомодную одежду, не опаивал снотворным и черт знает чем еще. Он не ходил по пыльной, заброшенной комнате мертвеца, не целовался с Рамси, не разговаривал с ним о его якобы преступлениях. Он просто заснул, и все эти сумасшедшие приключения ему приснились. 

Наверное, следовало извиниться перед мэром за свое поведение, поблагодарить за такси, или за... ну, как-то же он добрался до дома, хоть и не помнил этого? 

Каким приятным человеком оказался мистер Болтон. А может, просто излишне вежливым. 

Пора было окончательно проснуться и собраться с мыслями. Для начала – заглянуть на работу, пока она, работа, все еще у него была. Потом – попытаться узнать, что происходит в городе, ознакомиться с последними новостями. Найти Теона. Сделать еще что-то важное, важное... 

День был нетипично солнечным, и Джон, уже привыкший наблюдать свое жилище исключительно при электрическом свете, внезапно понял, что сто лет уже не убирался: в углах скопились симпатичные клубы невесомой пыли, к полу кое-где присохли темные ошметки земли, а окна давно пора было вымыть. Кажется, Джон так увлекся собственными переживаниями и своим участием в кошмаре последних месяцев, что забыл о реальной жизни. В которой, например, нужно было что-то есть, и содержать себя и свой дом в относительном порядке. В той, другой жизни в Винтерфелле, Кейтилин оторвала бы ему голову за подобный бедлам, она была ярой фанаткой почти больничной чистоты... 

Кейтилин. Больница. 

«Сходи к Кэт», – сказал Теон прежде чем взять его член в рот. Вот что Джон забыл. 

Попасть в больницу и поговорить с тетей – вот чем следовало заняться в первую очередь. 

«А потом, – подумал Джон с внезапным вдохновением, – я уберусь. И, может быть, съезжу отдохнуть». 

Потом, когда все закончится, выяснится, когда он найдет Теона и поможет ему, когда неизвестный маньяк будет найден. 

Потом, когда они все останутся в живых. 

Впрочем, в это солнечное утро настроение у Джона, несмотря на сильнейшее похмелье, почему-то было нежданно оптимистичным. Хотя чудовищные события оказались обычным кошмаром – проснуться живым, здоровым и целым все равно было приятно. 

Кто бы мог подумать, что ужин с Русе Болтоном может поднять настроение. Но сколько же он все-таки выпил?.. Русе говорил о чем-то важном. О чем-то, связанном с Рамси. Может, поэтому вся эта мутная хмарь Джону и приснилась.

Но что именно Русе ему рассказывал, Джон вспомнить уже не мог – суть ускользала и растворялась, как и всегда бывает со снами, которые пытаешься поймать за хвост после пробуждения. 

***  
В общественном центре было довольно-таки много народу – и часть из них определенно была журналистами или просто любопытными зеваками. Впрочем, Станнис должен был быть доволен – много посетителей, много внимания к проекту. Джон тихо проскользнул в свой кабинет. У двери он обнаружил несколько безмолвно ожидающих его пациентов и устыдился. Когда заглянул Эдд, Джон успел принять всех, к кому так нагло опоздал, а потом выпить три чашки кофе и съесть сэндвич. Думать о загадках было некогда – работа заняла его целиком на несколько часов. 

– Слышал, Старк? – спросил Эдд, устраиваясь на краешке стола. – У нас вводят особый режим. Перехват или что-то вроде того. 

– Я сегодня поздно встал и не читал новости, – честно признался Джон. – Я вчера...

– Перебрал, а? Ничего не говори, по тебе сразу видно, что ты отмечал свободу от баратеоновской диктатуры, – Эдд широко улыбнулся, но глаза у него оставались непривычно серьезными. – Надеюсь, ты был пай-мальчиком и вернулся домой раньше полуночи? Не оставлял никому туфельку или иные части одежды? 

– Я, эээ... – Джон замялся. – Не очень помню, если честно. Все было... странно. А Сэм здесь? 

Он не был уверен, что стоит назначать Эдда своим конфидентом и выбалтывать ему все сразу – и про поцелуи с Рамси, и про Болтона-старшего, и про свои подозрения. Тот мог испугаться или и вовсе счесть Джона не вполне нормальным. 

– Джилли очень боится за себя и за ребенка. Сэм сегодня отдыхает. Вроде как охраняет возлюбленную, но ты же сам понимаешь – где защита и где Сэм. Разве что его вырвет на маньяка, и тот умрет от отвращения. А по мне, так Джилли любого мудака одной левой...

Джон прищурился и вычленил из слов Эдда суть: 

– _Почему_ она боится? 

– Эй, Старк, у тебя взгляд сейчас, как у комиссара полиции! Кто ты и что ты сделал с моим глуповатым другом? Ты меня пугаешь, – Эдд шутливо взмахнул руками, делая вид, что теряет равновесие от страха и сейчас упадет со стола. – Ну, вспоминай. Ты наверняка читал про парня, который якобы причастен. 

– А что, он не причастен? 

– Мне-то откуда знать, господин офицер. 

Слова, видимо, стоило подбирать более тщательно. 

– Почему вас с Атласом так долго продержали в полиции? Хоть это-то ты знаешь? 

Эдд вздохнул и сел прямо. 

– Я задержался после очередной группы. Ну, и Атлас задержался вместе со мной. Он все твердил о своей подружке, с которой не сумел встретиться, вроде как она должна была подойти в «Стену». На звонки не отвечала. И никто из знакомых...

– И вы пошли ее искать, – продолжил за него Джон, думая про себя, что Атлас, очевидно, не рассказал Эдду про желание Вэлери с ним, Джоном, встретиться. Интересно, почему. 

– И мы пошли, – мрачно подтвердил Эдд. 

– Где она была? 

– В подвале с архивами, – Эдд пожал плечами. – Ее затащили в туалет и придушили. Говорят, долго она пролежала, бедная дурочка, с самого утра... 

Джон почувствовал, как по спине пробежал холодок. Он явственно помнил, как Атлас предложил проверить туалет – и проверил. И там, по его словам, никого не было. Печальное, опрокинутое лицо Атласа встало перед ним, как наяву. 

Интересно, сколько времени требуется, чтобы задушить человека? 

– Эдд, – начал было Джон, потом сглотнул и попытался снова:

– Эдд, а... 

«Как ты думаешь, не мог ли твой приятель убить девушку просто так, без повода?»

– Джон, ты в порядке? – Эдд наклонился вперед и проникновенно посмотрел ему в глаза. – Конечно, это грустно и всякое такое. Но не настолько, чтобы выпадать в осадок. Вы и знакомы-то не были. 

– Да, – медленно сказал Джон. – Да. А что за свидетель, который... появился? Новый? Не знаешь? – он попытался убрать из голоса излишнее любопытство. 

– Я тебе об этом уже полчаса толкую! – Эдд закатил глаза. – Если ты так же внимателен к пациентам, то я удивлен, почему ты еще не получил профессорскую степень, ты же образец. Джилли! Они же все там друг друга знают. Вот и боится теперь. 

Джон поперхнулся воздухом и закашлялся. Джилли – это было уже серьезно. Значит, она и вправду его видела. Значит, Теон действительно знал Игритт – да, собственно, он в этом напрямую признался. Конечно, все это никак не доказывало его вины – секс еще не равен убийству. 

Что-то здесь крупно не сходилось. 

– Вижу, ты опять мысленно приобщаешься к сочинениям дорнийских философов, – хмыкнул Эдд и спрыгнул со стола. – Ладно. Ты, главное... не делай глупостей, хорошо? Скоро все закончится, потерпи. 

Последние его слова прозвучали совсем странно. Джон хотел было переспросить, но Эдд уже ушел. 

***  
Остаток рабочего дня Джон пытался анализировать, одновременно выслушивая страждущих. Впрочем, большая часть пациентов сегодня предпочитала сплетничать, нежели жаловаться на жизнь. Всем было интересно, видел ли Джон труп, насколько близко знаком с Грейджоем, ожидает ли новых убийств. Похмелье выветрилось, но общее ощущение нереальности осталось – будто Джон так и не проснулся, или запутался в своих снах, наслаивающихся друг на друга. 

Телефон Теона не отвечал. Впрочем, Джон уже и не рассчитывал на ответ. Вечером он зашел в «Безрукого рыцаря», но, конечно, Теон не соблаговолил заглянуть туда на кружечку пива, только чтобы Джон не беспокоился. Белокурый бармен поглядывал на него, отпустил пару шуток, но ничем не помог: с той ночи Грейджой сюда не заходил. 

– Ты знаменитость, красавчик, – заметил бармен, ухмыляясь. – Здесь была журналистка. Симпатичная такая, высокая блондинка. Мисс Тарт ее зовут. Расспрашивала о тебе и этом твоем... братце, – он похабнейше подмигнул. 

– Да, это мой муженек, успокойся, – огрызнулся Джон. – И что ей было нужно? 

– Да просто... интересно ей. Что да как. Может, будешь знаменитостью. Я газет не читаю. 

Внезапно Джон с полной ясностью осознал, что симпатяга Джейме был чуть ли не единственным в городе человеком, который при знакомстве не испугался и ни слова не сказал об окружавших имя Джона сплетнях. 

И ведь познакомились-то они ровно накануне появления тех самых подкинутых улик. 

– Не читаешь, значит, – сказал он медленно. – Ты рассказал ей, что мы ушли домой вместе, и что мой... друг был на бровях? 

– Рассказал, – послушно кивнул Джейме. – Я очень честный. Не нужно было? 

Джон устремил на него тяжелый взгляд. 

– И кому еще ты об этом рассказал? 

– Ты о копах? Мой маленький друг, я не люблю полицию, – Джейме широко улыбнулся. – Но поверь моему опыту... кто-то должен был узнать. Так безопасней. 

У Джона возникло странное ощущение, словно он опять засыпает – глядя в зеленые глаза напротив, выпадает в какое-то безвременье. Ему снова говорили странные, дикие вещи. Лучше всего сейчас было вернуться домой и запереться хорошенько. 

_«Но ведь ты как-то попал домой через запертую дверь»_

– Некогда слушать всякую ерунду. Мне пора, – резко сказал он и вышел из бара, не оглядываясь. 

***  
Но дома Джон почему-то не чувствовал себя в безопасности. Это было ужасно глупо и даже нездорово, однако он ощущал себя зверем, мечущимся в четырех стенах. Подумать только – еще совсем недавно здесь смеялись его друзья, жизнь была простой и незамысловатой. Никаких тайн, никаких убийств. Мирное, простое существование. 

Сейчас один из его друзей охранял жизнь своей девушки, – Джон прекрасно знал, что эта опасность реальна как никогда, и не собирался лезть к Сэму со своими проблемами. Второй лгал ему в глаза, зная, что за стенкой лежит свежий труп. Третий разговаривал загадками и больше не казался безопасным. 

Неожиданно Джон понял, что ничто в этом городе больше не кажется ему безопасным. Ни старые, ни новые знакомые не внушали доверия. 

Это была дурная дорога. Он читал о подобном, он изучал похожие случаи. Безумие подбиралось к нему с разных сторон, лизало пятки, как ласковый пес. Сны, похожие на реальность, могли быть еще одним симптомом. 

Зато как просто все стало бы, будь сны явью. Джон бы отправился прямиком в полицию, и сказал бы...

_«Мистер Сиворт, сэр, я знаю, кто убил моего брата. Недавно мы трахались в музее с маньяком, и я сразу все понял!»_

_«Мэр что-то подсыпал мне в вино, а потом переодел меня в рубашку своего мертвого сына. Мне кажется, что у него была какая-то цель»_

_«Мои друзья от меня что-то скрывают, давайте вызовем их на допрос?»_

...и его бы отправили прямиком к Кейтилин, где он смог бы задавать ей любые вопросы до скончания жизни. 

Джон нервно усмехнулся: действительно, любые его «свидетельские показания», даже если предположить, что ему не привиделось случившееся прошлой ночью, разбивались бы о полное отсутствие фактов. И о четкую шизофреническую составляющую его рассказов. 

«А значит, с тобой можно играть. Как кошка с мышью», – сказал кто-то ехидный в его голове. Джон вздрогнул: ему показалось, что он услышал эти слова наяву. 

Слуховые галлюцинации, кошмары, паранойя, чувство социальной изоляции. Опасная дорога в один конец. 

Нехотя Джон разделся до пояса и начал снова осматривать себя, дюйм за дюймом, перед зеркалом, словно какой-то чокнувшийся нарцисс. Все-таки с утра голова ужасно болела, а мигрень нередко влияет на четкость зрения... 

И все-таки – ничего. Только на шее, слева, у ключицы, темнело маленькое пятнышко. Не то синяк, не то след от укола. Никакого укола Джон и вовсе не помнил – лишь как они с Рамси целовались на полу, а потом... потом сон закончился, и Джон проснулся на собственном диване. Мало ли отчего на коже появляются следы. 

«У меня нервный срыв, – сказал себе Джон. – Я воспринимаю реальность неадекватно. Мне нужно принять успокоительное»

Но что-то внутри яростно сопротивлялось самой идее забить тревожные ощущения таблетками, потерять быстроту реакции, и тогда... что?.. 

Сотрясаясь от нервной дрожи, Джон включил все лампы, а потом задернул шторы: недостаточное освещение и темнота за окнами напоминали о пережитом кошмаре. Даже пыль в углах вызывала неприятное дежавю. 

В бессчетный раз он проверил телефон – но Теон, конечно же, не позвонил и не написал. Раз полиция не нашла его, имея доступ к любым возможным базам, значит, Джону нечего и пытаться. Разве что... 

Был один человек, который мог бы помочь. И Джон вдруг понял, что хочет не просто позвонить этому человеку – но уехать нахрен отсюда, из этой квартиры и этого города, туда, где будет в безопасности. 

Где на его вопросы, возможно, найдутся наконец ответы. Все сходилось в одной точке. Там, где все когда-то началось. 

Джон быстро набрал знакомый номер, молясь, чтобы трубку хотя бы сняли. И чтобы он не оказался в черном списке. 

– Санса, – сказал он отрывисто, – я не хочу ссориться. Пожалуйста, не отключайся, поговори со мной. Мне нужна твоя помощь.


	15. Chapter 15

Голос у сестры был сварливый и явно нерадостный. 

– Джон? Сейчас очень поздно... 

– Я не могу заснуть, – _«я, может быть, вообще больше спать не смогу»._ – Ты слышала последние новости? 

Санса помолчала. Когда она заговорила снова, в ее тоне стало куда меньше враждебности. 

– Про Теона Грейджоя? Знаю. Я в это не верю, Джон. Какая-то ерунда.

– А в мою виновность, значит, веришь? – горько спросил он. 

Санса вздохнула. Джон представил, как она нервно покусывает нижнюю губу перед тем, как ответить. 

– Я просто вспылила. Ты долго не звонил, ты был груб со мной... Слишком много всего. И слухи... это тяжело. Петир считал тебя виновным. И... я не могу сказать ничего определенного. И простить тебя не могу. Но что-то здесь нечисто, теперь я... понимаю. 

Джону было что сказать о миляге Петире и его гребаной газетенке. Но сейчас было неподходящее время для того, чтобы качать права и требовать моральной компенсации. Что бы ни заставило ее смягчиться – неважно.

– Прости меня, – быстро сказал Джон. – Прости. Лучше бы мне и правда остаться с тобой.  
_  
«Тогда я бы не сошел с ума»_

– Для этого немного поздно, не находишь? – тихо сказала Санса. – Все хорошо. Если ты звонишь ночью, чтобы извиниться – не нужно. Когда-нибудь мы...

– Я звоню, потому что я хочу вернуться в Винтерфелл, – честно сказал Джон. 

– Навсегда? – осторожно спросила сестра. 

На пару секунд ему захотелось ответить утвердительно. Уехать по-настоящему, никогда не возвращаться, забыть последние месяцы, как страшный сон. Проснуться в собственной комнате с высокими стрельчатыми окнами, выйти завтракать вместе со всеми, не быть одному, не бояться собственной тени...

Но это был сон, который нельзя забывать, иначе умрешь уже наяву. К тому же где-то оставался Теон. А дома его детства все равно более не существовало. 

– Мне нужно поговорить с Кейтилин. А еще я хочу посмотреть наш семейный архив. 

«Потому что вокруг ошивается слишком много народу, которые знают меня лучше, чем я их. И потому что убийца Робба мог быть на этих фото»

Если Санса и была разочарована, то сдержалась. 

– Понятно. Зачем тебе видеть маму? 

Джон подумал, что нужно солгать, причем солгать изящно, но вместо этого неожиданно для себя сказал правду: 

– Я хочу узнать, что случилось. Я хочу узнать, кто убил Робба. 

– Мы все этого хотим. Но мама не разговаривает ни с кем, даже со мной. Вряд ли она сделает для тебя исключение. 

– Я попытаюсь. Хотя бы ради Теона. 

Санса всегда питала слабость к Грейджою, и Джон это прекрасно знал. 

– Ради Теона, – сказала она ровным голосом. – Ладно. Что до Винтерфелла – это и твой дом. Ты можешь вернуться, когда захочешь. Не все фотографии у меня. Некоторые я отдала Петиру. Довольно много, на самом деле. Он обещал их вернуть потом, когда разберется, в чем дело, но... 

– Но? – Джон уже знал, что услышит. 

– Они пропали. Прямо из офиса, может, кто-то случайно выбросил, может, их положили не на ту полку. Петир очень переживал, что не успел оцифровать все. А я их даже и не разбирала – это фотографии с каких-то вечеринок. Их сделали незадолго до того, как Робб... словом, мне не очень хотелось смотреть. 

Джон почувствовал, что его рука, державшая телефон, вспотела. 

– Я выезжаю прямо сейчас. 

– Очень поздно, – трезво заметила Санса. – Это не может подождать до утра? 

– Нет, – сказал Джон твердо. Санса могла быть эгоистичной, раздражающей или надменной, но она, вне всякого сомнения, заслуживала доверия. Неожиданно мысль о том, что он хотя бы на время покинет Дредфорт, наполнила его счастьем. Будто без достаточного повода он не имел права уезжать. 

***  
Джон торопливо шагал по пустынным улицам, непрестанно оглядываясь – ему все казалось, что кто-то идет следом, таясь в тенях, что высокие угрюмые дома отбрасывали на узкие мостовые. Мрачное очарование Дредфорта окончательно потеряло для Джона свою прелесть – город сейчас выглядел нежилым, полузаброшенным, как комната из вчерашнего кошмара. Но даже здесь поезда ходили круглосуточно. Джон приобрел билет на ближайший экспресс, купил горячего шоколада в каком-то кафе и почувствовал себя почти спокойно. Почти _нормальным_. 

Запоздало он вспомнил, что Станнис очень удивится, не обнаружив его с утра на рабочем месте. Написать Сэму о том, что заболел и не сможет выйти на работу несколько дней, было задачей на пару минут. Потом Джон, не вполне осознавая свои действия, полностью выключил телефон и убрал его во внутренний карман куртки. Почему-то ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы кто-то узнал, где он. Работающий аппарат можно отследить... Краем сознания Джон осознавал, что его опасения не совсем адекватны – но решил, что позволит себе бояться ровно до встречи с сестрой. Перед ней нельзя было выглядеть слабаком. 

И тем более перед ней не стоило выставлять себя полным психом. 

Сев у окна в абсолютно пустом вагоне, Джон привычно уже погрузился в бесконечные теоретические размышления. Он крутил события в голове и так, и этак, пытаясь понять. И сам не заметил, как задремал, прижавшись щекой к запотевшему стеклу. Во сне ему почудилось, что кто-то толкает его и трогает за плечо, но когда он проснулся – рядом никого не было. Показалось.

***

Поезд подъехал к Винтерфеллу в предрассветной мгле. Джон вышел на вокзал, морщась от утреннего тумана, вдохнул влажный, прохладный воздух и почувствовал, как тиски тревоги понемногу отпускают его. В Дредфорте царило вечное сумеречное межсезонье – но здесь зима уже постепенно уступала права холодной северной весне. И все было знакомым, успокаивающе привычным – и старинные дома, и шпиль ратуши, теряющийся среди черепичных крыш, и узловатые стволы старых, как мир, дубов вдоль главной дороги.

Город спал. Джон шел мимо сонных домов, удивляясь контрасту с Дредфортом – такое светлое, тихое место. Безопасное. Обыкновенное. Маленький, уютный городок. 

Но на всякий случай он все равно надвинул капюшон толстовки на лоб, скрывая лицо, и опустил голову ниже.

***  
Почти весь фасад оплел ползучий, вездесущий плющ. Его плети подвяли от холода, но все равно плотно обхватывали каменные выступы, будто заглядывали в забранные решетками окна. Парк выглядел заросшим, но это ему даже шло: сейчас, залитый бледным золотым светом восходящего солнца, он выглядел мистически-прекрасным, словно сошедшим с иллюстраций в книге сказок. Иней сверкал на изумрудной траве, белоснежные громады чардрев стояли, как часовые, охраняя старый пруд, когда-то любимое место их детских забав. Его и Робба. Джон моргнул: на мгновение ему почудилось, что на влажном газоне лежит окровавленное тело. 

Галлюцинации. Настоящие галлюцинации. Здорово, их только и не хватало! Восходящее солнце подернулось дымкой набежавших облаков, и искры на траве вспыхнули алым. Джон нервно улыбнулся и обхватил себя руками: он начал дрожать от холода. 

Как далеко нужно уехать, чтобы убежать от самого себя? 

Дом его детства приближался с каждым шагом. Он выглядел почти так же, как раньше. Почти так же. Разве что следы обветшания стали чуть явственней – то, что когда-то смотрелось добротной, ухоженной стариной, выглядело теперь попросту старинными вещами, нуждавшимися в реставрации. Чем ближе подходил Джон, тем явственней видел поступь времени: мох, отколотую штукатурку, стесанные детали лепнины, здесь трещина, там покосившаяся дверь... А может, дом был таким всегда – просто это Джон вырос?.. 

Кажется, Санса не ожидала, что он выполнит свое обещание и действительно приедет. На ее лице застыло крайнее изумление. 

Впрочем, в столь ранний час она была полностью одета. Человек, который не ждет гостей, скорее вышел бы в пижаме и домашнем халате. 

– О, – сказала она спустя несколько секунд. – Джон. Я думала, ты шутишь или перепил. 

Она немного иронично улыбнулась и отступила вглубь холла, пропуская его. Он машинально отметил, что дворецкий куда-то делся. 

А еще цвета: темных тонов стало больше, светлых – меньше. Санса, кажется, заменила все, что можно было заменить, не тратя больших усилий: обивку мягкой мебели, вазы, мелкие детали. Особняк стал выглядеть внушительнее, но куда менее приветливей. Идя вслед за Сансой по коридору – почему-то казалось, что в руках у нее не хватало традиционной свечи, – Джон отметил про себя почти призрачное сходство с особняком Болтонов. 

Но малая гостиная осталась прежней. Прибавилось портретов: над камином теперь висели Эддард и Кейтилин, он – в элегантном смокинге, она – в голубом вечернем платье. Молодые и прекрасные. Видимо, Санса заказала портреты по фотографиям. Джон плюхнулся на мягкий кожаный диван, вдыхая знакомый суховатый запах пыли, книг и спокойствия, и позволил себе расслабиться на несколько мгновений. 

Санса смотрела на него в явном ожидании. 

– Можно чаю? – спросил он и сглотнул сухой комок в горле. – Я могу и сам сделать. 

_«Ты отпустила слуг из-за меня, или ты и в самом деле здесь одна?»_

– Я сделаю, – Санса улыбнулась с явным усилием. – Ты наверняка не завтракал. 

Когда она вышла, тщательно притворив за собой двери, Джон огляделся вторично: непохоже было, чтобы здесь часто убирались. Слой пыли не был катастрофическим или зловещим, как в том странном сне с комнатой мертвого Домерика, но все-таки – заметным. При Кейтилин дом сверкал, отдраенный до блеска. Но тогда и денег на него хватало. 

Впрочем, это был его дом. Когда-нибудь он снова покажет себя во всем блеске. 

***  
Санса не возвращалась довольно долго. Сначала Джон просто сидел, давая отдых усталым ногам, погруженный в воспоминания. Потом начал ходить по комнате, разглядывая картины, которыми были увешаны стены. Он знал их с детства, как старых друзей: любимая дядина «Охота на лютоволка»; «Грамкин в саду», мрачное, пугающее полотно; «Медведь и прекрасная дева»... Коллекция картин его дяди была выдающейся – ее собирало много поколений Старков. Было странно, что Санса не продала ни одной – на ее месте он бы избавился от бесполезных картин, чтобы поддержать дом в сохранности. 

А вот этой картины Джон как будто раньше не видел: стая воронов кружила по холсту черным вихрем, на первом плане расстилался мертвенно-белый снег, заляпанный алыми мазками крови. Неужели она еще и купила что-то новое? Или это подарок Петира? Странный выбор для подарка любимой женщине: от изображенного пробирала дрожь. Но в то же время картина затягивала в себя; вороны закручивались в стройном ритме, образуя чудовищную спираль, в центре ее клокотало что-то темное, жуткое, пузырящееся. Как будто художник недорисовал несколько деталей, потому что и сам был напуган своей собственной фантазией. Джон настолько засмотрелся, что от хлопка двери за спиной едва ли не подпрыгнул. 

– Черт!

– Чай подан, – Санса улыбнулась, ставя на столик груженый чаем и булочками поднос. Джон заставил себя улыбнуться в ответ. _«Выгляди нормальным. Не напугай ее»._ – Что ты там увидел? 

– Красиво, – сказал Джон ровно. – Я ее не помню. 

Санса прищурилась и подошла ближе. 

– А, эта, – протянула она. – Да, странная. Подарок от мистера Болтона. Они с отцом и твоей матерью были старинными друзьями. 

Ровно ту же фразу когда-то сказал ему и Русе. 

– Давний подарок? – вежливо поинтересовался Джон, ощущая, как все его предчувствия поднимаются на дыбы и вопят от ужаса. 

– Ага, – Санса явственно помрачнела. – Прислали как раз перед тем, как Робб... мама и повесить ее не успела. Потом всем было не до картин. А недавно я ее нашла в одной из кладовых и подумала – почему бы и нет? Смотрится достойно. Это какой-то малоизвестный северный мастер прошлого века. 

«Нет, – подумал Джон. – _Этот_ мастер – из нашего времени».

Если хорошенько приглядеться, то можно было разглядеть в окровавленном снегу ошметки разодранных человеческих внутренностей. 

Двигаясь немного заторможенно, Джон вернулся на диван и взял булочку. 

_«Не пугать, не показывать, что ты почти сошел с ума, быть хорошим братом»_

Еда была отменной. Чай – тоже выше всяких похвал. Он отдал должное завтраку и рассыпался в комплиментах, она зарделась от удовольствия. Затем они допили чай в почти дружеском молчании. 

– У тебя нет их совместных фотографий? Хотелось бы иметь несколько маминых фото... времен ее юности. 

– Конечно, – легко сказала Санса. – Я тебе все покажу. 

«Все» занимало несколько гигантских потрепанных альбомов и еще множество коробок. Убрав посуду, они начали в четыре руки выкладывать на стол старые фото. Большинство из них Джон отлично помнил – но сразу отбросить не мог, подолгу вглядывался в каждое знакомое лицо. Робб был здесь еще живым, Кейтилин – еще не сумасшедшей. Прабабки и прадеды, какие-то дальние родственники дальних родственников, чьи истории рассказывал им Эддард зимними вечерами, улыбались, махали, выглядели такими счастливыми... Казалось, что от этого становилось немного легче. Казалось, что его нынешние проблемы – полная ерунда, ведь рано или поздно и он станет лицом на пленке, и все это перестанет иметь значение. Но в то же время с каждым мертвецом, глядящим на него со старой фотографии, Джон ощущал, как проваливается все глубже в омут памяти, теряется и тонет в нем. Постепенно он забыл, что ищет – просто смотрел, смотрел и смотрел. 

– Не могу найти фотографий с твоей мамой, – сказала Санса где-то рядом. Джон будто очнулся. – Зато смотри, здесь есть порванное фото. Раньше я его не видела. 

Она протянула ему половинку фотографии – на ней солнечно улыбался совсем взрослый Робб. Снято было, очевидно, незадолго до его смерти. Вторую часть кто-то оторвал – на плече у Робба лежала чья-то рука, но чья, уже не представлялось возможным узнать. 

– Наверное, Теон, – пробормотала Санса. – Как ты думаешь? 

Джон думал, что в мире существует множество рубашек в клеточку. Но, пожалуй, рубашек в клеточку, на которых вышиты маленькие птички, найдется мало. 

Может, только одна и есть. 

Он судорожно сжал пальцы на уголке фотографии, сердце застучало, как сумасшедшее. Теон был прав. О, черт. 

– Можно, я возьму? – спросил он, губы едва слушались. 

– Конечно, – Санса посмотрела на него с участием. – Извини, я... правда, я была очень грубой. А ведь ты действительно любил Робба, как и все мы. 

– Как и все мы, – эхом отозвался Джон. 

Они продолжили копаться в старых фотографиях. Солнце залило гостиную полуденным светом, когда Санса распрямилась и потянулась лениво, вытянув вверх длинные тонкие руки. 

– Мы можем пообедать, а потом продолжим, – сказала она. – Или... – выражение ее лица неуловимо изменилось. – Или ты приехал всего на несколько часов? Ах, нет, – ответила она на свой же вопрос, – тебе надо увидеть маму... 

Не договорив, Санса встала и вышла, не глядя на Джона. 

Свет слепил глаза. Джон потер затекшую шею; перерыв действительно не помешал бы. Лица уже давно начали сливаться, и он не был уверен, что не пропустил что-то важное. Половинка фотографии лежала рядом с выключенным мобильником. Но он не терял надежды отыскать и другие доказательства... доказательства чего? Что Рамси был знаком с Роббом? Это ничего не доказывало, кроме самого факта их общения. И, конечно, не было бы аргументом для полиции. К тому же рука на плече в принципе не могла считаться уликой. 

Джон чертыхнулся и вывалил на стол содержимое очередной коробки. Бумажный прямоугольник спланировал на пол и залетел прямиком под диван. Джону пришлось опуститься на четвереньки, чтобы его достать – он с трудом протиснул руку в узкую щель, нашарил фото, и тут коснулся чего-то острого. Очень осторожно он вытянул из-под дивана нож, покрытый едва заметными бурыми разводами. Санса могла бы объяснить, откуда здесь взялся нож, больше похожий на охотничий, с изогнутым лезвием и удобно ложащейся в ладонь ручкой. Санса наверняка знает... 

Сначала Джон спрятал нож на дне сумки, и только потом достал из-под дивана ту самую фотографию и внимательно в нее вгляделся. Темноволосая девушка обнимала за плечи молодого Русе Болтона; за их спинами Эддард Старк смеялся и поднимал обе руки в воздух, держа пальцы «рожками». Джон не знал, сколько времени провел, сидя на ковре и глядя в лицо своей матери. 

Потом на изображение упала густая тень. 

– Обед готов, – громко сказала Санса. Джон обернулся: она стояла совсем рядом, глядя на него сверху вниз и закрывая собой солнце.


	16. Chapter 16

– Ты нашел ее! 

Прятать фотографию теперь было бессмысленно – Санса успела ее увидеть. А Джон, протягивая сестре снимок, успел подумать, что его желание прятать все, что кажется важным – не слишком нормально. 

– Надо же, – задумчиво сказала Санса и поднесла фото к глазам, – я ее как будто раньше не видела. Ну да, смотри – они дружили. Странно – не понимаю, куда делись остальные. Возьми эту себе, если хочешь. 

Она пожала плечами и вернула Джону фотографию. Похоже было, что та не произвела особенного впечатления. _«Потому что Санса не страдает паранойей, в отличие от тебя, идиота»._

– Подкрепимся и продолжим? – улыбнулась сестра. В ней не было ровным счетом ничего зловещего. Так почему же Джону только что казалось, что в солнечном свете она похожа на черную тень? Почему безотчетно хотелось спрятать от нее найденный нож?.. 

Потому что Джон сошел с ума. Вот незадача. 

– Ты отлично готовишь, – сказал он нейтрально и постарался улыбаться пошире. 

Почему-то Санса ощутимо напряглась, ее улыбка застыла на губах. 

– Да, я... в последнее время полюбила возиться на кухне. 

Эта пустая светская фраза не обманула бы и ребенка, но Джон деликатно промолчал. Сам виноват – ляпнул, не подумав. А в том, что Сансе самой приходится заниматься хозяйством, и в доме, очевидно, никого, – не было ничего хорошего. 

Они бок о бок пошли по очередному бесконечно длинному коридору. Кажется, что в юности коридоры были короче – может, потому, что по ним не ходили, а бегали, в очередной раз опаздывая, крались на цыпочках, чтобы напугать зазевавшегося родственника, или изо всех сил топали, будя окружающих с огромным удовольствием. Раньше не было времени задумываться – у всякого обитателя этого дома была куча дел, и в самые тяжелые времена унывать было некогда. А еще здесь все время кто-то где-то смеялся или разговаривал – отголоски чьих-то голосов слышались повсюду. Теперь дом стал будто больше и тише. Пустота давила почти физическим грузом, и единственными источниками звуков были тихие шаги Джона и Сансы по мягкому ковру. 

– Дело не в деньгах, – сказала вдруг Санса, сосредоточенно глядя перед собой. – Люди не хотят здесь работать, боятся. Ходор уехал с Браном – тому все еще нужна помощь после того случая с падением, хотя нога уже хорошо сгибается. Мисс Мордейн уволилась, а старая Нэн переехала к родственникам мужа. У нас был отличный садовник, Пейн, помнишь – такой веселый веснушчатый парень твоих лет, но он сбежал с девчонкой буквально перед... теми событиями. Я могла бы найти новых людей, платить двойную цену, но это уже слишком. Наследство оказалось не столь и большим. 

Она хмыкнула и задрала подбородок. Спина у нее была прямой, как палка. 

– Нет, я не хочу переезжать, – Санса будто продолжала давно начатый спор с неведомым собеседником. – Знаю, что ты можешь сказать: мне не под силу содержать такой дом в одиночку. Но Петир обещал мне помочь. Скоро у него будут деньги, большие деньги – мы поженимся и все восстановим. Мои дети будут рождены в этих стенах, как и мы с тобой. 

Джон прикусил язык: сам он ни за что бы не захотел, чтобы его дети родились там, где Роббу отрезали голову. 

***  
Столовая пребывала в состоянии благородного обветшания, но, впрочем, еще держалась молодцом. Хотя кое-что она определенно потеряла – приветливость. Войдя, Джон машинально поежился: если бы не проникающий через высокие окна яркий солнечный свет, то сочетание новой темной обивки с резной мебелью черного дерева смотрелось бы откровенно мрачно и зловеще. Казалось, что у профессора Баратеона, Русе Болтона и Сансы был один и тот же дизайнер. Зато сестра действительно овладела искусством обращения с хлебом насущным: стол был накрыт так красиво, будто его сервировали профессионально. 

– Я ходила на курсы, – она самодовольно ухмыльнулась. Видно было, что его удивление ей приятно. – Садись. Кстати, а ты думаешь о детях? 

Джон, который как раз взялся за суповую ложку, нервно дернулся и плеснул на себя горячим бульоном. 

– Ладно, поняла, – кажется, Санса откровенно забавлялась. – Хотя бы девушка у тебя есть? Молодой человек? – добавила она, истолковав его замешательство превратно. 

– Моя последняя девушка была убита Дредфортским портным, – сухо сказал Джон. – Но сомневаюсь, что она бы годилась на роль матери моих детей. У нас было не очень серьезно. А парень, который мне нравился... нравится... он... 

_«Кажется, он ее и убил»_

– Извини. Только не говори, что его тоже убили, – уголки губ Сансы дрогнули, словно она не могла решить, улыбнуться или в ужасе скривить рот. Но Джон понял, что она не шутит. 

– Он жив. Просто... все сложно. И, наверное, ничего не выйдет. 

Санса посмотрела на него очень задумчиво. 

– Мне всегда казалось, что ты и Теон... словно между вами была какая-то недосказанность. Вы же общались там, в Дредфорте? 

Джона тряхнуло, и он на всякий случай опустил стакан с водой на стол, прежде чем ответить. 

– Общались. Поэтому я хочу ему помочь. Мы вместе росли, и Робб хотел бы этого. Теону больше некому помочь. 

– У него есть сестра. Отец, кажется, умер, – Санса помолчала. – Хотя ты прав. На него всегда было плевать всем, кроме нашей семьи, – ее глаза затуманились. – А ведь он очень хороший. Но нестабильный. Готов пойти за любым, кто похвалит его как следует. Помнишь, он вечно вляпывался в какие-то странные компании и таскал за собой Робба? 

– Помню, – сказал Джон. – Это было так давно. Я...

– Правда, – добавила Санса медленно, – иногда мне казалось, что все наоборот. 

– Ты о чем? 

– Что это Робб виноват, а Теон просто берет на себя всю вину. Что именно Робб вляпывается в очередную тусовку с какими-то придурками, а потом приходится вытаскивать их из полиции, потому что они снова попали в переплет. Все казалось таким безобидным, и я была почти ребенком. Но я помню. Помню, что их дружба выглядела... какой-то странной. А потом Робб умер, и Теон остался как будто пустым. Без стержня, понимаешь? Ему был нужен кто-то, кто бы его вел вперед. Знаешь, он несколько раз приезжал сюда... ну, потом. Деньги предлагал. Понятия не имею, откуда у него взялись деньги. Мы перезванивались. 

Джон моргнул и посмотрел на Сансу очень внимательно. 

– Когда он звонил тебе последний раз? 

– Дня три назад. Просто узнавал, как у меня дела, все ли в порядке. Иногда мне казалось, что он меня, – она усмехнулась, – оберегает от чего-то. Вечно говорил, чтобы я не забывала о сигнализации, чтобы запирала на ночь все двери, раз живу одна. В нем погиб средневековый менестрель. Его галантность была абсолютно неуместна – я могу за себя постоять и никого не боюсь. Петир научил меня стрелять и выбил мне разрешение на оружие. 

– Петир – просто молодец, – скептически сказал Джон. – Знаешь, Игритт умела драться лучше любого мужчины. Ее приятель Манс был нелегалом, и мускулы у него были больше моей головы. Вэлери, третья убитая, выросла на улице, она бы и зубами горло выгрызла – в Северном квартале нет безобидных и беззащитных... 

– Зачем ты рассказываешь мне о людях, которые мне незнакомы? – Санса нахмурилась. 

– Потому что они все умерли. Ни оружие, ни умение драться им не помогли. Тебе не следует оставаться здесь одной. 

Джон и сам не заметил, как разволновался – кровь прилила к лицу, горло перехватывало от волнения и смутного, плохо осознаваемого страха за чужую жизнь. Что-то горячее распирало лоб, мешая думать. 

– Они все умерли там, у вас, – Санса мягко улыбнулась и накрыла его подрагивающую руку своей на несколько секунд. – Я в полной безопасности. Поверь мне. Джон, – она закусила губу, – по-моему, тебе нужно отдохнуть. Где-то орудует маньяк. Даже если он и окажется нашим знакомым – хоть это и ужасно, – мы не умрем. Если бы нас хотели убить – то убили бы давно. А твоих приятелей убили быстро. В короткий отрезок времени. Значит, он или она в вашем городе недавно. Разве это не логично? 

Успокаивающий негромкий голос немного привел его в чувство. К тому же в словах Сансы было зерно истины. Если бы жертв выбирали по принципу принадлежности к семейству Старков, то все они были бы уже мертвы. 

– Конечно, ты права, – сказал он, стараясь успокоиться. – Хреново я выгляжу, да? 

– Ну, – она вытянула губы трубочкой, – не то чтобы... во всяком случае, я больше тебя не боюсь. Ты просто очень устал. Но ты явно не опасен. Мне нужно было тебя увидеть, чтобы окончательно убедиться. 

Джон нервно улыбнулся. Значит, все это время Санса умирала от страха, но умело скрывала свои чувства. И пригласила его в дом, зная, что никто не спасет ее, если он все-таки окажется маньяком-убийцей. Да – сестра обошла его по всем фронтам. 

«Если, конечно, она не лжет», – эта мысль прозвучала неприятным рефреном где-то в глубинах сознания. 

Каждый может солгать. Каждого можно убить. Каждый может стать жертвой. Это Джон отлично усвоил за последние месяцы. 

_Каждый может сойти с ума._

– Я рад, – сказал он искренне. – Давай я помогу тебе убрать со стола, а потом продолжим. 

– Может, ты дальше сам? – Санса рассеянно погладила двумя пальцами тускло поблескивающий столовый нож. – Если честно, это довольно-таки тяжело – видеть их такими живыми и счастливыми. Не хочу больше смотреть. Когда закончишь с теми коробками, загляни в старую комнату Робба – кажется, у него где-то валялся школьный альбом. 

***  
Оставшись один, Джон почувствовал себя куда лучше. Почему-то любое общество – даже заведомо, казалось бы, безопасное, – быстро начинало давить на него. Словно любой человек теперь представлял скрытую угрозу. 

Конечно, не Санса. Только не безобидная маленькая Санса. Все, что она могла сделать – это обидеть его словами. 

Но мозг услужливо подсказал, что оружие делает сильным самого слабого человека. 

– Я не свихнусь, – сказал Джон вслух. – Не сейчас. Я почти понял. 

Свет на лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж, был тускловат. Рисунок на обоях чуть расплывался – казалось, что на них то проступали, то исчезали снова бурые капли. Джон захлопал ресницами, потом надавил на глазные яблоки. Он понятия не имел, как бороться с галлюцинациями без таблеток, это было попросту невозможно; но в то же время знал, что ни за что не засунет в себя ни одно лекарство, пока все не закончится. 

Пятна не пропадали. Наоборот – стали как будто четче. Пройти бы мимо и сделать вид, что их нет – вместо этого Джон подошел ближе и почти прижался носом к стене. 

Видимо, обои хорошенько замыли, но даже бледными эти пятна было ни с чем не спутать. Джон как наяву ощутил густой запах крови. Здесь и правда была кровь. Он ее не выдумал.

Почему-то Джон был уверен, что если спросит Сансу, та ничего не скажет. 

Опустившись на колени, он отогнул край нового ковра – под ним обнаружились почти стертые следы. Значит... 

Джон выпрямился, дыхание его сбилось от волнения. Конечно, следы очень старые. Но, насколько он знал, провести экспертизу еще не поздно. Почему-то он был уверен – это не пятна расплескавшегося вина, не свидетельство детской драки. 

Правда, что-то не сходилось: в момент смерти Робба Кейтилин, Бран, Рикон и Арья были дома, и это не считая няни, экономки, садовника, пары горничных... Дом был полон людей, вряд ли они бы не заметили, что на парадной лестнице кому-то отпиливают голову. А уж Серый Ветер поднял бы ужасный шум... Джон внезапно понял, что впервые рассуждает об убийстве двоюродного брата так хладнокровно – может, он перешел грань эмоционального шока, может, двигался дальше по дороге к шизофрении и постепенно терял способность к сопереживанию. 

Как бы то ни было, комнату Робба нужно было внимательно осмотреть. Помимо фотографий, там может быть еще что-нибудь. Что угодно. Еще один нож. Клок волос. 

«Отрубленная голова», – подумал Джон и захихикал, смыкая пальцы на запыленной дверной ручке.


	17. Chapter 17

Этого просто не могло случиться. 

В первое мгновение Джону показалось, что он все еще спит. Потом – что он все-таки сошел с ума, без шуток, окончательно и бесповоротно, за то время, пока поднимался по лестнице. Несколько шагов – и грань безумия преодолена, дальше – только сплошная темнота. 

Джон открыл дверь в доме Старков – и снова попал в комнату Домерика в особняке Болтонов из кошмарного сна. В комнату, которой, скорее всего, никогда не существовало. Здесь все было, как тогда: грязные кружевные занавески, изящная резная мебель, ночник у кровати, темнота за окнами, несмотря на довольно светлый вечер. Толстенный пушистый слой пыли лежал на всех предметах, в углу громоздилось покрытое тканью нечто. Сердце забилось так быстро, что грозило проломить грудную клетку – во всяком случае, так казалось.

Джон ухватился за дверной косяк и до боли закусил нижнюю губу зубами. Или это галлюцинация, или реальность. Одно из двух. Одно из двух. В первом случае можно ничего не делать – он пропал, совсем пропал. Во втором – можно попытаться выяснить, в чем дело. Начал действовать наркотик, который Санса подмешала в пищу? Он наступил на смазанный дурманом гвоздь, как в детективном романе?.. 

Нет. Просто похожая комната. Очень похожая. Самое простое и рациональное объяснение. 

Хотелось развернуться и сбежать, бежать, не останавливаясь; вместо этого он сжал зубы и надавил на кнопку выключателя. Помещение залили потоки искусственного света. 

Казалось, что свет этот прогнал часть призраков из его фантазий. Теперь комната и правда смотрелась всего лишь похожей на ту, другую. Но сходство не было абсолютным. В некоторых комнатах полы у Старков были устланы белым деревом – довольно редкая особенность интерьера, и у Русе Болтона точно не было такого паркета. И таких стрельчатых окон, и старинного герба рода Старков-из-Винтерфелла, выложенного каменной мозаикой на стене. 

Джону показалось, что он наяву слышит, как скрипят шестеренки в его многострадальной голове. Конечно, это была просто комната Робба. Без плакатов рок-групп, фотографий, раскиданной повсюду одежды и носящегося повсюду кругами Серого Ветра, без Теона, вечно садящегося в позе лотоса прямо на пол, на кучу хлама, все выглядело почти незнакомым. Но если приглядеться, напрячься – это была она. Странно, что Джон так плохо ее запомнил – но, с другой стороны, часть его детских воспоминаний должна была исчезнуть после пережитого стресса. Остатки памяти хранились в подсознании, и в результате Джон перенес эту обстановку в свой ночной кошмар. 

И тьма за окнами объяснялась просто – световой день нынче короток, и Джон успел отвыкнуть от того, как выглядит нормальная смена времен суток. Солнце в Винтерфелле всегда садилось резко – вот оно есть, а вот его и нет, и небо расцвело густым индиго. 

Джон глубоко вздохнул раз, другой, и начал осматривать все подряд. 

Шкафы были пусты. Кто-то тщательно здесь прибрался прежде, чем прекратил заходить сюда вовсе. Личные вещи его двоюродного брата исчезли – обещанных фотоальбомов он не нашел. Громадина в углу оказалась большим рассохшимся щитом – видимо, еще с тех времен, когда Робб увлекался реконструкторскими боями. Ничего общего с призрачной арфой. 

Ничего подозрительного. 

Несмотря ни на что, дух Робба все еще незримо витал здесь. Джону даже показалось, что он ощущает легкий запах его одеколона. Будто тот вышел на секундочку, а потом дверь захлопнулась, время совершило рывок на несколько лет вперед, и все заросло пылью и забвением. 

Находиться в этом месте становилось все тяжелее. Джон открыл окна, чтобы разбавить спертый воздух вечерней прохладой, и немного подышал, высунувшись и рассеянно созерцая заросший сад. Когда глаза привыкли к темноте, Джон понял, на что именно смотрит: из окон комнаты Робба открывался вид на тот участок газона, где нашли когда-то его тело. Внезапно Джон представил себе человека, который смотрит сверху на то, как неизвестный маньяк терпеливо орудует иглой и ниткой. В груди стало холодно от странного предчувствия. 

Мог ли кто-то видеть, что произошло? Почему никто этого не видел? 

Теона здесь не было. Если, конечно, он не проник тайно, каким-нибудь окольным путем. Когда-то отец рассказывал про сеть потайных ходов, пронизывавших фамильные особняки древних северных семейств. Некоторые из этих ходов давно обвалились, другие служили винными погребами. Некоторые тянулись на мили и мили, соединяя один дом с другим. 

Но все это пустые домыслы. Официально Теона здесь не было. Единственное слово против – его собственное свидетельство. Теона не было, Кейтилин – была. 

Могла ли она сначала увидеть убийство, а потом сбежать вниз? 

Без особенной надежды Джон пригляделся к оконным рамам. Их давненько не мыли, но все равно можно было разглядеть под белой пылью еле заметные следы, словно кто-то царапал стекло и дерево. Царапал изнутри, пытаясь открыть. Кто-то или что-то. А может, кто-то бездумно водил ножом взад-вперед... 

Что-то темнело в одной особенно глубокой царапине, больше похожей на трещину в подоконнике. Джон прищурился и подцепил ногтями маленькое черное перо. 

Либо это призрачное перо, либо преступник был здесь, в этой самой комнате. 

Возможно, он убил Робба прямо тут – задушил, например, или зарезал, потом отрубил ему голову, стащил тело вниз...

В этом месте логика Джона начала сбоить. Из шеи кровь должна была хлестать так, что залила бы собою все вокруг. Это невозможно было бы быстро отмыть. Быстро можно было уничтожить только последствия одного-двух ножевых и очень точных ударов. 

Может, маньяк прятался здесь, а потом вышел на лестницу, убил Робба... 

Может, он опоил и его, и собаку, сбросил из окна... сбросил из окна вниз, а потом впустил ворону? Пока дом был наводнен полицией? Во время похорон? Какой-то наивный бред. 

Пыль свидетельствовала о том, что здесь давно уже никого не было. Не месяцы, а годы подряд. 

Если бы комната содержала следы борьбы, полиция бы это выяснила. Мебель была бы сломана. Зачем Сансе менять сломанную мебель на новую? Абсолютно незачем. Значит, все сохранилось в прежнем своем состоянии. 

Значит, это совпадение. Когда-то здесь билась о стекла ворона. 

А может, не было никакой вороны, никаких перьев, все это Джону чудится, потому что мертвая птица была найдена рядом с телом Игритт. Да и почему черное перо обязательно принадлежит вороне? Главное, что когда-то здесь жил Робб, а теперь его нет. 

Сладковатый знакомый аромат снова щекотнул ноздри, стоило отойти от окна. Странно – ведь Джон тщательно проветрил, в пол Робб втирал свой парфюм, что ли?.. Если приблизиться к кровати, запах усиливался. Джона затошнило – неужели Санса не убрала белье? Однако он заставил себя откинуть покрывало – оно лежало на голом матрасе, который, Джон специально принюхался, пах только сыростью и пылью. 

Но стоило, подчинившись интуитивному порыву, опуститься на колени и заглянуть под кровать, как запах стал абсолютно четким. Запахи, которых не существует, пятна, которых нет, следы от когтей птицы, что никогда сюда не залетала. 

Пойти прямиком к Станнису и попросить найти надежного врача... 

Джон подумал, что так и сделает. После того, как узнает, что находится под кроватью. Может быть, призрачная голова Робба. Может быть, волчьи кости. 

Нервно усмехнувшись, Джон вгляделся во тьму. Казалось, что оттуда кто-то смотрит на него в ответ – ощущение было таким четким и реалистичным, что ужас охватил Джона. Уйти из этой комнаты нужно было куда раньше, вот что. Не следовало приходить сюда вовсе. 

Шарить голой рукой было страшно, поэтому Джон отодвинул саму кровать. И далось ему это с огромным трудом – будто за время погони за собственным прошлым он совсем ослабел. С изумлением он осознал, что это правда – он не помнил, когда ел нормальную, горячую пищу последний раз перед тем, как приехал к Сансе. И не помнил, когда спокойно, без кошмаров и полудурманного забытья, высыпался. 

Там, где стояла кровать, открылся прямоугольник пола, чуть менее пыльный, чем все остальные поверхности. И ничего более. Джон даже простучал каждую доску – безрезультатно. 

Только после этого он догадался проверить днище – и ощупал его все, прежде чем, наконец, нашел. Что-то было прикреплено ровно посередине реечного днища. Джон почти наполовину заполз под кровать, чтобы отцепить пухлый конверт из плотной бумаги. 

Наверное, подумал он, поглаживая свою добычу, поначалу никто не обратил внимания на запах, витавший повсюду. Ведь Робб еще недавно был жив. Потом сюда никто и не заходил. 

Никто, кроме Джона. Умный Джон. Джон, который все еще нормален, хотя бы частью души. 

Он разорвал конверт с одного края и вынул – Санса была права! – тонкий фотоальбом. И еще кое-что: удостоверение личности. С фотокарточки смотрело открытое, приятное лицо. Подпись гласила, что принадлежал документ Подрику Пейну, двадцати лет от роду; дальше буквы были залиты чем-то бурым. 

Джон попытался собрать воедино свои мысли по поводу увиденного, но не смог. Некоторое время он сидел на полу, тупо глядя на Подрика Пейна. 

_У нас был отличный садовник, но он сбежал с девчонкой._ Что-то подсказывало, - нехорошее, липкое чувство внутри, - что Подрик Пейн не убежал далеко. 

Потом Джон открыл альбом. 

Рамси, Робб и Теон. Они были здесь – эти фотографии никто не порвал и не украл. Видимо, потому, что Робб их хорошо спрятал. А скорее – потому, что их никто и не искал как следует. 

Джон с каким-то болезненным изумлением смотрел на Рамси – немного моложе, но совсем, совсем другого. Этот парень был уверен в себе, его улыбка выглядела победительной и немного хищной. 

_А потом мы пошли гулять, дождь как раз кончился. Рамси Сноу, очень общительный парень._

И он обнимал Робба за плечи заботливо и даже покровительственно; а кое-где Рамси и Теон были вдвоем на снимке, их руки были сплетены, и лицо у Теона было странное, робкое и восторженное одновременно. 

_Я познакомил их. Я виноват. Держись от него подальше._

Последнее фото изображало всех троих в одинаковых клетчатых рубашках. Красно-зеленая клетка. Длинный ряд пуговиц. Маленький кармашек слева, на уровне сердца. 

Крупным, полудетским почерком его брата на обороте фотографии было написано: _«Навсегда»._


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> После этой главы может показаться, что все уже совершенно ясно. На самом деле, это не совсем так ;)

Голова резко закружилась, и область видимого сузилась до нескольких дюймов. По краям, на периферии зрения, заклубилась тьма, а лица на фотографии, напротив, стали ярче и объемней. Джону показалось, что вместо улыбок он видит оскалы, а потом все расплылось и перестало существовать.

Он не помнил, как выронил карточку из рук и обмяк, тяжело привалившись к ножке кровати. В голове стоял непрерывный то ли гул, то ли звон, и никак не удавалось прийти в себя достаточно, чтобы встать прямо. Через какое-то время бесплодных попыток Джон понял, что все еще валяется на полу. Затылок болел – похоже, он стукнулся при падении. И, похоже, ухитрился пережить настоящий обморок. 

Поморгав, Джон судорожно огляделся: фотоальбом валялся рядом и никуда не исчез. Значит, это не галлюцинация – если, конечно, все это не плод воспаленного сознания с начала и до конца. 

Значит, они действительно были знакомы. Джона подташнивало, он ощущал страшную слабость во всем теле, но поток мыслей шел будто бы помимо его воли. 

Очевидно, когда Теон лепетал о своей вине, он не лгал. Но он не просто познакомил Робба и Рамси – судя по фотоальбому, они по-настоящему подружились. Настолько, что покупали себе одинаковую одежду. 

Вероятно, Роббу это казалось доказательством дружбы. Наивный, добрый Робб. 

Или нет?

_Иногда мне казалось, что все наоборот. Что это Робб виноват, а Теон просто берет на себя вину._

Что, если Робб – не просто невинная жертва? Кто-то убил садовника, что, если Робб в этом как-то замешан? Тогда Рамси мог убрать ненужного свидетеля, а может, и соучастника. Что, если Кейтилин видела не просто убийство, но убийство, которое совершил сам Робб? 

На этом месте Джон почувствовал, что еще немного – и его голова просто взорвется от тех выводов, которые могли последовать далее. 

Он не хотел думать больше. Не хотел знать. Во всяком случае – не сейчас. Очертания предметов еще немного расплывались, и следовало поберечь остатки рассудка, если он хотел докопаться до правды. Если хотел помочь Теону. 

Если Теона, конечно, еще можно спасти. 

***  
_В комнате темно, но он видит очертания собственных рук и ног. Конечно, они обездвижены и бесполезны. Но и не отрублены – уже что-то хорошее._

_– Ты нас разочаровал, – голос обволакивает, он мягкий и приятный. – Что нам сделать с тобой?_

_– Ты будешь наказан, – голос жалит, как стрела, обещает адские муки._

_– Ты похож на мертвеца, – голос бьет в самое сердце, хочется содрать с себя кожу, чтобы не слышать. – Я не хотел, чтобы ты умирал._

_Пересохшие губы с трудом двигаются, но это нужно сказать._

_– Я тоже не хочу, чтобы ты умирал._

***  
Кажется, Санса ничего не заметила. Во всяком случае, она деликатно не стала заострять внимание на том, что Джон вернулся из комнаты Робба весь покрытый пылью и сразу попросил лед, чтобы приложить к шишке на затылке. Спрятать драгоценные находки в сумку тоже удалось тихо и не привлекая лишнего внимания. Впрочем, Джон никак не мог избавиться от неприятного чувства, что сестра все видит, но жалеет сумасшедшего родственника и лишь потому не делает замечаний. 

– Завтра мы можем навестить маму, – предложила Санса после того, как Джон, прижимающий к голове пакет со льдом, был усажен за кухонный стол и почти насильно напоен чаем. – Ты же понимаешь, что ночью у них неприемное время. 

Она улыбнулась, но глаза оставались настороженными. Джон мрачно подумал, что, видимо, выглядит со стороны именно как человек, готовый пойти ночью в сумасшедший дом ради приятной беседы. 

– Где мне можно лечь? – спросил он тихо. Голова почти перестала болеть – холод влиял на нее крайне положительно. 

Санса нахмурилась. 

– В твоей комнате... 

– Ты сделала из нее еще одну гостиную? 

– Джон, – Санса едва не зашипела от раздражения, – что за глупости? Несколько месяцев назад к нам залезли. 

– Не говори, что воры проникли в дом для того, чтобы поживиться моими старыми плакатами и школьными наградами. 

– Нет, – она замялась. – Это было нечто вроде... вандализма. Несколько комнат перевернули вверх дном, проникли с крыши через одно из окон, и, видимо, убежали, когда я вызвала полицию. 

– Через какое именно окно? 

– Джон, ты спрашиваешь, будто допрос ведешь, – Санса усмехнулась. _Странно, и Эдд говорил то же самое – и почему людей так раздражают самые обычные вопросы?_ – Да, это, кажется, было твое окно, но какое это имеет... 

Он неуклюже взмахнул рукой, останавливая ее, и опрокинул чашку. Остывший чай мгновенно залил стол и джинсы. 

– Проклятье! Имеет, это имеет значение, это значение... – Джон замолчал, сообразив, что бормочет нечто несвязное. 

Санса тоже встала и, сделав осторожный шаг вперед, коснулась его плеча. Кажется, ее пальцы дрожали, но голос был тверд. 

– Все хорошо. Не волнуйся. Ты можешь лечь в моей спальне, а я посплю в маминой комнате. 

– Дом большой, и в нем осталось всего две спальни? – резко спросил Джон. 

Санса глубоко вздохнула и на мгновение прикрыла глаза. 

– Если хочешь, ночуй в комнате Робба или в любой другой, какую найдешь. Но там не будет чисто и уютно, потому что содержание особняка требует больших средств. У меня их нет. Я закрыла другие комнаты, там уже пару лет не убирались, и они полны хлама и сломанной мебели. 

Джону стало ужасно стыдно. 

– Я с удовольствием воспользуюсь твоим предложением, – сказал он тихо. – Спасибо, что впустила меня.

– Разве у меня был выбор? – Санса посмотрела на него устало. – Джон. Прекрати нервничать. Я же сказала – он сюда не приедет. Он остался там, в городе. Ты в полной безопасности. 

Это было даже смешно: она явно устала от его дикого поведения и пыталась успокоить, будто не слишком нормального ребенка. 

А может быть, у нее были веские причины знать, почему «он» не приедет?

Джон попытался бороться с подступающим приступом параноидального страха. В последнее время перерывы, когда он мог мыслить спокойно и трезво, становились все короче. Плохо, ужасно плохо. 

***  
Спальня Сансы действительно выглядела уютнее и ухоженней, чем все остальные комнаты особняка. Никакой пыли, никаких рваных кружевных занавесок или трещин. Пожалуй, она выглядела настолько ухоженной, что неизъяснимым образом казалась такой же нежилой, как и спальня Робба. Живой человек обычно оставляет после себя следы – фантик от конфеты, пустую чашку из-под кофе, забытую на полдороге книгу, упавшую за спинку кровати резинку для волос. Но Санса, очевидно, делала здесь уборку дважды в день: ни пятнышка, ни соринки. 

«Это не слишком нормально, это следствие посттравматического синдрома», – подумал тот Джон, который еще был психологом. «Быть может, она просто живет где-то еще или давно умерла», – подумал Джон-который-сошел-с-ума. 

Сумку со своими трофеями он захватил с собой. Странно: совершенно не помнил, как забирал ее из малой гостиной. Может быть, сумку принесла Санса? Кажется, Джон не помнил и почему пошел на кухню после посещения комнаты Робба. Некоторые действия словно бы изглаживались из памяти почти мгновенно. 

Что, если Санса украла нож? 

Торопливо вывалив содержимое сумки прямо на аккуратно застеленную кровать, он перебрал все свои нехитрые пожитки. Нож был здесь, фотоальбом – тоже; где-то в нем, заложенное за одну из карточек, пряталось удостоверение Подрика Пейна, который никуда не сбежал. 

Собрав сумку снова, Джон опустился ничком на покрывало и некоторое время лежал, уткнувшись лицом в ткань. 

Он справится, выдержит, спасет Теона, спасет себя. Он сохранит рассудок. Это все, что ему осталось. 

По сути, эта ночь была подарком судьбы. Спокойно обдумать происходящее, не боясь, в самом деле, что за ним придут прямо к дому – что может быть лучше? Ночевать не в одиночестве, пусть и формально. 

Белье пахло свежестью и чуть-чуть – лавандой. Джон аккуратно разделся и залез, наконец, под одеяло. Сумку он положил в изголовье, под подушку – это было лучшим, что он сумел придумать. 

Сон не шел, и через какое-то время Джон не выдержал: снова достал фотоальбом и начал просматривать изображения, силясь что-то сообразить. Здесь пригодились бы бумага и ручка: собирать мысли в единую стройную цепочку в голове стало сложно. 

Лица на фотографиях путали все. Как они улыбались – открыто, задорно, завораживающе прекрасно. Живой Робб, красивый Теон. 

Улыбающийся Рамси. Казалось, что он смотрит прямо на Джона, улыбается только для него одного. 

Отрицать дальше было бы попросту нелогично. Рамси был замешан. Рамси пришел к Джону на первый прием в той самой рубашке. Быть может даже, в рубашке, которую когда-то носил Робб, в той, в которой Рамси убил его – потому что Джон не помнил, чтобы тело брата было одето во что бы то ни было. 

Что-то внутри яростно сопротивлялось идее о том, что все, все, что случилось между Рамси и Джоном, было просто срежиссированным спектаклем. Игрой одного талантливого актера (и художника тоже отличного). Все-таки Джон был еще полностью здоров, когда впервые познакомился с Рамси. 

Но если не Рамси, то кто? Теон совершенно точно не тянул на безжалостного убийцу. Робб был мертв. Из них троих выбор был очевиден. И тем не менее казалось, что нечто по-прежнему остается в тени. 

Джон попытался сосредоточиться и вспомнить. Судороги, проходившие по некрасивому широкому лицу. Робкие взгляды. Одежда не по размеру, скованные движения. Улыбка, освещающая собой целый мир. _У меня нет друзей, надо мной смеются или боятся._

Как же это было сложно. И страшно. 

_Что, если ты не хочешь зла, а оно все равно... происходит?_

_Диссоциативное расстройство (1)._ Джон резко сел на кровати, почувствовав себя очень странно: как будто маленький участок его мозга залил яркий свет, туман исчез, и все стало очевидно. Будто он открыл учебник доктора Пицеля и снова читает признаки: искажение лицевых мышц перед сменой личностей... отсутствие контакта между обитателями одного и того же тела... конфликты... не классифицируется как шизофреническое расстройство... личностей может быть от двух до неопределенного количества... не всегда определяется в беседе с пациентом, если другие личности никак не проявят себя. 

Вот что он не смог диагностировать. Потому что та, вторая личность, Рамси-общительный, маньяк, пришивающий головы к телам, он к Джону не вышел. 

Зато, очевидно, он вышел к Роббу. К нему и ко всем остальным. 

И, конечно, это не было шизофренией. Станнис бы не направил к нему агрессивного шизофреника. Если только у него не было какого-то своего плана. Станнис, – воспоминания всплывали в памяти в каком-то рандомном порядке, – он и его черный кабинет, Станнис, строгим голосом рассказывающий, что давно знаком с отцом Рамси. Неужели он знал, знал с самого начала? Насколько Джон успел узнать своего начальника, тот действительно никогда не лгал. Его честность была отвратительной, принципы – раздражающими. И тем не менее. Почему он так настаивал на том, что Рамси не причинит вреда Джону? 

_Все, что нужно Рамси по-настоящему – это друг. Я говорю правду._

Неужели его с самого начала подставляли, как глупую наживку для чудовища? Знали, что именно Джон – сумеет понравиться, станет другом, отвлекающим фактором? Слишком объемная мысль, слишком кошмарная. 

И уж точно не Станнис приходил к Игритт. 

_Рамси выбрал вас сам._

Не складывалось, ни черта не складывалось! Слишком много деталей было в этом паззле, и куда ни ткни – провал. Например: даже если Рамси и есть Дредфортский портной – кто подкинул рисунки? Уж точно не сам Рамси: он и так принес их и передал Джону прямо в руки. Кто-то, кто хотел навести его на мысль о том, как Рамси опасен? Эта давняя загадка до сих пор не была разгадана, как и множество других, их количество только множилось. 

Казалось, что для разгадки всех окружающих это дело тайн не хватит бы и тысячи ночей. 

Смотреть на фотографии стало невыносимо, и Джон торопливо спрятал альбом обратно. 

Застенчивая улыбка Рамси из собственных воспоминаний стояла перед глазами, затмевала увиденное на фото взрослое, жестокое лицо. Она была настоящей – во всяком случае, тогда была. Джон заморгал, и по щекам покатились влажные капли. Если зажмуриться, то исчезнет ли кошмар, в который превратилась его жизнь? Есть ли способ вернуться в прошлое, в тот день, когда тихий пациент впервые появился на пороге его кабинета? Или еще дальше – и приковать Робба к стене, никуда не отпускать, убить Рамси первым? 

Джон съежился, обхватив себя руками. Душевная боль выедала его, он словно втягивался внутрь самого себя через черную дыру в солнечном сплетении. Даже медленно наползающее безумие не заставило Джона ощущать себя виноватым в произошедшем. Все это время он считал себя скорее жертвой, наживкой для неведомого охотника. Но сейчас внезапное чувство вины пронзило его с головы до пят. Хотелось корчиться и выть, но нельзя было напугать Сансу окончательно. 

Почему он не увидел в глазах Рамси отблеск безумия? Потому, что предпочитал смотреть на собственное в них отражение. Потому, что увидел кого-то близкого в сумасшедшем убийце. Врач, исцелися сам - он должен, должен был справиться с собственной травмой, но вместо этого бегал от лечения, отмахивался от предложений Сэма, делал вид, что в полном порядке. И, конечно, не справился. Ни с чем не смог справиться. 

Но самое ужасное состояло в том, что даже сейчас Джон отчаянно искал возможность оправдать Рамси – того Рамси, которого он знал. Возможно, только он и знал его. Страх в глазах Русе Болтона – знал ли тот, что из себя представляет его сын? Конечно же, знал. Боялся ли Русе за сына – или за тех, с кем тот сближается? Или за свою шкуру? 

Ох, добрый Джон, который всегда жалел слабеньких и убогих, к чему же ты пришел в конце. 

К дружбе с маньяком, вот к чему. Несмотря ни на что, даже сейчас Джон был уверен, что ему Рамси вреда бы не причинил. 

Сон пришел только в середине ночи – Джон еще долго сидел, глядя в никуда, перебирая мысленно разрозненные факты и странные догадки, а потом как-то незаметно для себя лег на бок и провалился в мутный дурман сновидений. Утром он помнил только черноту, полную хлопающих крыльев, и что-то светлое, золотистое, мелькающее в середине, а потом пропадающее снова. 

***  
Джон проснулся со странным предчувствием надвигающейся беды. Голова больше не болела, он соображал четко и ясно – и четко и ясно он чувствовал, что впереди ждет нечто неотвратимое. 

Санса явно нервничала. Возможно, она тоже чего-то боялась. А возможно, это было чувство вины: ведь она еще ни разу мать не навестила. 

– Думала, что договориться о встрече будет сложнее, – рассеянно сказала Санса, резко выкручивая руль. Машина свернула с шоссе прямо в лес: дорога к больнице шла через чащу и была такой узкой, что больше походила на тропинку. – До сих пор не понимаю, почему они дали согласие так быстро. Может быть, маме лучше. 

На ее лице отражались страх и безумная надежда. 

Место, где располагалась больница, отличалось пасторальной, открыточной красотой. Все вокруг утопало в первых весенних цветах, дом был окрашен в свежие желтые и белые тона. Казалось, что Джон и Санса приехали на великосветский прием, а не в закрытую больницу для психически больных преступников. Об истинном предназначении этого места напоминала только ограда – высоченная, с пущенной по верху колючей проволокой. Когда за их спинами захлопнулись тяжелые ворота, Джону стало неуютно. _Что, если я никогда не выйду отсюда больше?_

Пухлощекая, уютная женщина, вышедшая к ним после утомительной процедуры проверки документов, представилась Уолдой Фрей. Она улыбалась так, будто увидела давно потерянных родственников. 

– Я так благодарна вам за то, что вы позволили нам увидеться с мамой, – сказала Санса. – Это так мило. Ей лучше? 

Улыбка на лице мисс Фрей увяла. 

– Значит, по телефону вас не проинформировали, – сказала она сочувственно. Джон, повинуясь смутному побуждению, взял Сансу за руку и сжал. – Миссис Старк умерла. 

Санса стиснула его пальцы так, что стало по-настоящему больно. В ее лице не было ни кровинки, но держалась она отлично. 

– Поэтому вы нас впустили. 

– Вы должны подписать бумаги. Будет вскрытие и внутреннее расследование. Конечно, это формальность, – сказала мисс Фрей несколько неуверенно. 

– Как она умерла? 

– Не проснулась. Это не такой уже редкий случай – пожилой человек, смерть во сне... но ваша мать была очень здоровой и крепкой физически. Она могла дожить до глубокой старости. 

– Передозировка? – спросил Джон. Он смотрел на мисс Фрей, не отрываясь. По влажному от пота виску женщины медленно катилась капля влаги, и если следить за ее падением, то можно в течение пары секунд не думать о том, что Кейтилин убили в ту ночь, когда он покинул Дредфорт. После того, как он поговорил с сестрой по телефону и заявил о своем намерении выяснить правду. 

Не убежать, не скрыться. И в этой смерти он виноват тоже. А еще теперь никогда и никому уже Кейтилин не расскажет, что она видела в ту ночь. 

– Сомневаюсь, что полицейские найдут что-нибудь дурное, – успокаивающе сказала мисс Фрей. – И тем не менее. Вчера, когда вы звонили, мы только-только обнаружили ее смерть. Видимо, с вами беседовал кто-то некомпетентный. 

– Это ничего, – тихо сказала Санса. – Все в порядке. Рано или поздно это бы случилось. Моя настоящая мать умерла давно, а тело не имеет особенного значения. Делайте с ним, что хотите, и известите меня, чтобы я забрала его для похорон. 

На лице мисс Фрей отразилась какая-то внутренняя борьба. 

– Обычно родные огорчаются, но... это не совсем так. Кейтилин стало заметно лучше. Она в последние месяцы много рисовала и даже пыталась писать. Мы надеялись, что со временем сможем возвратить ей связную речь. 

– Почему это случилось? – спросил Джон. 

– Один наш сотрудник, стажер, случайно забыл в ее комнате свежую газету. Когда я зашла к ней, то увидела ее читающей. Это был внезапный и мощный прорыв. С тех пор она стала все больше интересоваться происходящим вокруг – сама листала газеты, или же кто-то читал ей вслух. Впрочем, возможно, она не читала в том понимании, какое вкладываем мы – скорее, просматривала изображения. И все же – она начала рисовать и писать что-то неразборчивое, а мы немного изменили схему приема лекарств... 

Сердце Джона пропустило удар. 

– Это случилось осенью? 

Именно прошлой осенью в прессе впервые начали писать о таинственном убийце. 

– Да, – мисс Фрей посмотрела на него с любопытством. – Я могу отдать вам ее рисунки. К сожалению, многие нарисованы поверх уже существующих, и в результате для обычного человека они выглядят жутковато. Но для специалиста это огромный прогресс – после нескольких лет полной отрешенности! Конечно, сначала мы сделаем копии. Это важно для наших дальнейших исследований. 

– Мне ничего не нужно, – сказала Санса, и почти одновременно Джон выпалил:  
– Мы возьмем все.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 – Диссоциативное расстройство идентичности, оно же раздвоение личности – https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Диссоциативное_расстройство_идентичности


	19. Chapter 19

Санса подписала все необходимые бумаги очень быстро. Казалось, она почти не огорчена, и все, что ее волнует – оказаться подальше отсюда. На охапку рисунков, которые вынесла им радушная мисс Фрей, Санса посмотрела, как на клубок червей – с плохо скрываемым отвращением, и немедленно отвернулась. Джон ее в принципе понимал – на первый взгляд смятые газетные листы, исчерканные множеством перекрещивающихся линий, походили на те классические примеры художественного самовыражения шизофреников, которые им демонстрировали во время учебы. Но стоило приглядеться – и рисунки обретали смысл; а может, так лишь казалось. 

В любом случае, это было единственное послание от Кейтилин, и Джон планировал изучить его самым тщательным образом. 

– Я отвезу тебя на вокзал, – подала голос Санса, когда они сели в машину. – Думаю, что тебе пора. 

Это звучало обидно. 

– Второй раз я тебя не брошу. Останусь, помогу организовать похороны, вызвать Арью, Брана и Рикона... 

– Нет, Джон, – Санса говорила так, будто все уже давно решено. – Я отпускаю тебя. Я снимаю с тебя это обязательство. Тебя не должно было здесь быть. 

– Ты думаешь, – сказать это было безумно сложно, – что я виноват в ее смерти? 

– Думаю, что это действительно опасно. Именно так, как ты и предполагал, – Санса посмотрела на него в упор серьезно и печально. – Я не боюсь за себя. За все эти годы со мной ничего не случилось – не случится и теперь, если только...

Она не закончила фразу, но догадаться было несложно. «Если только ты не подвергнешь меня опасности, находясь рядом». 

Похоже, он приносил несчастье всем, кто с ним соприкасался. Санса сидела рядом на водительском сидении, так близко, что Джон ощущал легкий аромат лаванды и видел, что ее левый глаз накрашен чуть менее аккуратно, чем правый. Но, тем не менее, она была далеко – будто за стеклянной стеной. Там, где были все остальные: на другой стороне от Джона. 

– Не думай, что я тебя подозреваю, – сказала Санса. – Не молчи, пожалуйста. Я просто хочу, чтобы это кончилось. Так или иначе. Ты сумеешь найти убийцу. 

– Неуловимого призрака, которого не нашла полиция за все эти годы? 

– Но ведь охотится он не за полицией, Джон, – Санса улыбнулась, словно это было весело. – Он идет за тобой, так? Не думай, я не идиотка. Догадаться было несложно. Понятия не имею, почему – может, ты, сам того не зная, стал свидетелем чего-то подозрительного? 

– Когда я вернулся, Робб уже был мертв, – мрачно сказал Джон. – Что я мог видеть? Кейтилин, траву, дождь, а потом Арья прибежала, и... – он осекся. 

Ведь и правда: именно Джон был главным свидетелем убийства! Конечно, скорее свидетелем последствий убийства. Но он был на месте раньше Арьи, раньше всех... мог ли он что-то увидеть и просто забыть от шока и ужаса? 

Да, безжалостно ответил Джон сам себе, конечно, мог. Разумеется! 

– Знаешь, я попытаюсь вспомнить. И позвоню тебе. 

– Если вспомнишь, – Санса резко перестала улыбаться, – не звони.

Машина затормозила около станции. Джон с удивлением понял, что захватил с собой свою драгоценную сумку. И снова он не мог вспомнить, как заносил ее в салон. Она изрядно потяжелела с момента его приезда. 

– Джон, – Санса нарушила молчание, видя, что он и не думает выходить. – Я передам ребятам привет от тебя. И еще одна вещь, – она понизила голос до еле слышного шепота. – Мисс Фрей сказала, что со мной говорил кто-то некомпетентный. Но вот что странно: я готова поклясться, что это была она. Зачем бы ей лгать? 

***   
Пока поезд нес его обратно в Дредфорт, Джон успел бегло просмотреть рисунки. Было несколько повторяющихся мотивов: летящие в разные стороны птицы, лежащий человек (это совершенно точно была человеческая фигурка, хотя, теоретически, это могла быть и кукла), собака с огромными зубами – видимо, скалящаяся и рычащая. Беременная женщина, изображенная совсем примитивно, немного похожая на наскальные изображения праматерей человечества. Фигурка мужчины (во всяком случае, на женщину оно похоже не было) с двумя головами. Два человечка, держащихся за руки. Книга или что-то подобное. 

Как и сообщила мисс Фрей, Кейтилин рисовала очень много. Одни и те же образы повторялись многократно, становясь все более детализированными, и кое-где – цветными. Там у «беременной» были красные волосы. Красный вообще присутствовал в изобилии, от него немного рябило в глазах, и казалось, что красные волосы – на головах почти всех человеческих фигур.

Сначала Джон привычно начал анализировать рисунки с точки зрения бессознательных ассоциаций. Но выходило что-то совсем неудобоваримое. Возрождение к новой жизни вкупе с паранойей и тайными врагами; знания, которые несли смерть. Все это плохо сочеталось с конкретной ситуацией, в которую попала Кейтилин. 

Хотя, конечно, Джон мог просто успокаивать себя. Тетя могла вернуть себе способность к восприятию мира – но сломана была ее призма восприятия? Может быть, она вообразила, что снова ждет ребенка – надо полагать, Робба; может быть, галлюцинировала мистическими лютоволками из семейных легенд Старков, охраняющим ее от врагов. Или не доверяла своим врачам. Или «книга» была Семикнижием – в свое время Кейтилин являлась набожной прихожанкой местной септы... 

Возможно, это всего лишь еще одна оборванная, бессмысленная нить, за которую и тянуть нечего. 

Но что, если это были вовсе не отражения мятущейся души, а совершенно четкие воспоминания о реальных событиях? Тогда все вписывалось отлично: лежащим человеком было тело Робба, собака – Серым Ветром. Человек с двумя головами – это, скорее всего, двуличный Рамси. Возможно, Кейтилин довелось увидеть его в компании сына. Птицы могли быть отражением единственной птицы, которую тетя когда-то давно выпустила из окна. А вот другие люди... врачи, которые ее лечили? Бессмысленные воспоминания о родных и друзьях? Слишком много было этих образов, чтобы предположить, что все они и есть – Рамси. А в нескольких убийц Джон мог поверить с трудом: маньяки не устраивают групповых сеансов художественного убийства. 

_О да: предположим, услышав шум из комнаты сына, она заглянула и увидела мечущуюся в поисках выхода ворону. Открыла окно и машинально сама в него посмотрела. И увидела то, что навсегда лишило ее разума. Когда Кейтилин сбежала вниз – она уже не была собой._

Не вписывалась только беременная. Ребенок Робба, о котором знала только Кейтилин? Скорее просто Кейтилин и ее связь с сыном – и все равно этот символ казался немного неуместным. Изображая себя, она бы скорее изобразила горюющую женщину, мертвую женщину; люди, страдающие от тяжелого посттравматического синдрома, никогда не отображали себя в виде столь позитивных образов. Книга тоже немного смущала. Может быть, фотоальбом? Может, она когда-то тоже увидела их совместные фото и запомнила то лицо, которое позже посмотрело на нее с мокрой травы, зловеще ухмыляясь... 

Нет, невозможно было представить себе Рамси в подобной роли. 

А может, «книга» – это газета? Знания, информация... и, тем не менее, это было нелогично даже для сумасшедшей. К тому же если часть рисунка правдива – почему бы не быть правдивой и второй части? А если Кейтилин могла «читать», значит, рисунки были ее ответом на прочитанное...

Джон застонал, чувствуя приближение нового приступа мигрени. За окнами начал клубиться туман, дома становились все скученней и угрюмее – поезд приближался к Дредфорту. 

***  
Собственная квартира выглядела на удивление заброшенно – будто он оставил ее не на день, а на несколько месяцев. Бережно спрятав сумку под раковину, туда же, где давным-давно валялась папка с рисунками Рамси, Джон проверил время, день и год на мобильном. Нет, никакой путаницы – он уехал отсюда два дня назад. Полтора, если быть точным. 

На рабочем столе лежала нераспакованная пачка чистой бумаги. Джон без промедления сел и выудил из нее лист. 

«Я – Джон Старк. Сегодня – восемнадцатое февраля две тысячи десятого года от Завоевания Эйгона»*

Сразу стало легче. 

Джон глубоко вздохнул, отложил этот лист в сторону и взял следующий. Когда он писал, это здорово помогало сосредоточиться. Особенно в последнее время. 

Санса сказала нечто очень важное. Что он видел и забыл? Видел – и не обратил внимания? Что-то обыденное, не бросающееся в глаза... 

Ночь, напоенный запахами дождя и крови воздух. Кровь повсюду, трава кажется черной, кровь висит на кончиках красных листьев**, словно адская роса. Темно, поэтому он плохо видит Кейтилин – ее освещает только фонарь над крыльцом дома, да желтый свет льется из окон первого этажа. 

Джон идет в темноте. Кейтилин бледна, как смерть. Или это смерть бледна, как Кейтилин?.. 

«Я иду в темноте», – написал он и подчеркнул три раза. Улыбнулся самому себе: в принципе эта фраза идеально описывала все происходящее в последние месяцы. Пожалуй, даже и годы. Джон, который бесконечно бредет в темноте, чтобы в итоге наткнуться на страшную находку, чтобы все стало еще хуже... 

_В саду было темно, потому что кто-то отключил освещение._

Джон закусил губу и начал быстро покрывать бумагу отрывистыми заметками. Мыслей в голове было так много, что они так и норовили выплеснуться наружу. 

_Пейн, веселый садовник. Он заведовал всем этим. Могли ли его убить только ради того, чтобы... чтобы что? Вот что было странно: Джона аж в жар бросило от осознания, что он, наконец, набрел на верную догадку!_

_Если бы фонари горели, то преступника могли заметить. В свое время дядя не поскупился на освещение, а Санса, тогда еще маленькая и романтичная девочка, упросила его протянуть гирлянды маленьких светильничков в кронах старых чардрев, чтобы парк мерцал и переливался огоньками. Когда-то сестра обожала сказки о Детях Леса, незримо живущих в стволах самых древних деревьев и охраняющих мир от зла – народные поверья гласили, что надо поярче осветить место, где растут чардрева, чтобы приманить Детей Леса, показать им, что их не забыли.*** И правда, забавно вышло: стоило выключить фонари, как зло пришло к Старкам и поглотило их целиком._

_Для того чтобы убрать освещение, требовалась причина – достаточная для Пейна, который иначе пошел бы к хозяйке. Например, убить Пейна. Или просто вырубить на несколько часов. Рамси не был похож на того, кто стремится уничтожить всех свидетелей подряд: возникало ощущение, что он уничтожает лишь тех, кто пытался приблизиться к Джону и помочь ему в разгадке тайны. Он мог бы оставить Пейна в живых – например, отвлечь, послать с поручением, якобы от имени Робба..._

_Мог бы, если б Пейн вообще его знал. Рамси не был постоянным гостем дома – иначе его бы знал уже сам Джон. В принципе, Пейн мог бы без расспросов подчиниться молодому хозяину – Роббу. И тогда тоже убивать его нужды нет._

_А в особенности нет нужды прятать его удостоверение._

Глаза внезапно заслезились и буквы поплыли, будто круги по воде. Джон заморгал и упал тяжелой головой на стол, пережидая приступ. Когда зрение снова прояснилось и внутри лба исчезло ощущение распирающего изнутри дыма, он поднялся и взглянул на свои записи. Перед ним лежал лист, исписанный плохо понятными каракулями. Строчки наползали друг на друга, и, кажется, он писал поверх собственных записей. 

«Это переутомление», – сказал себе Джон. Впадать в панику было поздно. Пока остаются периоды просветления – есть надежда. Потом и ее не останется. 

Он вытащил из пачки свежий лист и написал: «Я – Джон Старк. Сегодня восемнадцатое февраля две тысячи десятого года от Завоевания Эйгона».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Напомню читателям, что у нас не просто модерн-АУ, но АУ в современном варианте Вестероса. Летоисчисление, соответственно, ведется от Завоевания Эйгона (как и в изначальном варианте). Климат Вестероса списан мною с Западной Европы, соответственно, в феврале уже появляются первые цветы и зелень (в отличие от средней полосы России, например, где февраль является еще морозной зимой). 
> 
> ** У чадрдрев листья красные, а не зеленые
> 
> *** Думается, что Дети Леса в современном Вестеросе должны были стать чем-то вроде Детей Богини Дану – в нашем, то есть в легендах и сказках переродиться в забавных сказочных существ, о которых рассказывают детям. Поверье, о котором упоминает Джон, это часть мифологизированных воспоминаний о времени Долгой Ночи (когда Дети Леса помогли людям прогнать Иных).


	20. Chapter 20

Кто-то тряс его за плечо и звал из темноты на свет. Джон совершенно не хотел просыпаться – ему было хорошо плавать в безбрежном океане из мириадов разноцветных осколков мыслей и воспоминаний, где ничто его не тревожило, где не болела голова и не ныло от страха и отчаяния глупое сердце. 

– Джон, очнись, ну пожалуйста! Джон! 

«Сэм, – вспомнил он нехотя. – Это Сэм. Мой друг»

Пришлось открыть глаза – Сэма огорчать не хотелось. Все расплывалось, но он все-таки понял, что рядом с Сэмом есть еще кто-то. 

– Слава богам! – голос Сэма раздался над самым ухом, но будто бы через вату. – Ты что-нибудь принимал? Вызвать врача? 

Все это уже было, причем на этом самом диване, только с другим человеком. 

_Я вызову врача. Тебе плохо.  
Никакого врача. Ляпну что-нибудь – и все, конец. _

– Мне конец, – сказал Джон вслух и заморгал, чтобы разогнать туман перед глазами. – Нет. Не вызывай. Ничего не... не принимал. Я трезвый. Абсолютно. Я устал.

– Непохоже, милый, – сказала какая-то женщина. 

Джон прищурился: кажется, у нее были рыжие волосы. А может, это были всполохи закатного солнца. Капли крови на холодной траве. 

Комната уплыла куда-то, и Джон снова был в архиве, и рыжий человек стоял к нему спиной, бесконечно долго поворачиваясь, поворачиваясь, и он не хотел видеть лица, ни за что в жизни. Вместо лица была волчья морда. 

– Игритт, – прошептал он и рванулся, но невидимые веревки крепко держали. 

– Мальчика не спасти, – сказал Русе Болтон и превратился в воронью стаю, кружащую над головой. В ушах зазвенело. 

Когда Джон вновь открыл глаза, то не лежал, а сидел, и к его губам прижимали что-то холодное. 

– Выпей, это просто вода. Никаких лекарств. Ты так кричал...

Джон послушно выпил несколько глотков, с трудом сглотнув: горло словно высохло и нещадно болело. Действительно – будто после крика. 

– Ты уверен, что не нужно никому позвонить? – спросила женщина. Сейчас Джон понимал, что это не Игритт. 

– Он ничего не ел и не пил. Холодильник пустой, в чашке, кажется, плесень, – даже в своем нынешнем состоянии Джон услышал страх и отвращение в голосе Сэма. – Он истощен. Спутанное сознание. Обморочность. Но зрачки в норме - насколько они могут быть в норме. И его не тошнило, а если бы он сутки принимал стимуляторы или выпивку, получил передозировку, но выжил, то здесь все было бы в рвоте, – Сэм сделал паузу и шумно вздохнул. – Хорошо, что ты захватила бульон, милая.

– Хорошо, что мы вообще зашли, милый. Он мог и умереть тут. Как плохо быть одному. 

_У Сэма есть девушка. А может, это Санса или Кэт. Но Кэт умерла.  
Не смей сходить с ума, Джон!_

– Когда ты вернулся из Винтерфелла? – спросил меж тем Сэм, четко выговаривая каждое слово. Его круглое дружелюбное лицо было слишком близко, Джон бы отшатнулся, но за его затылком была спинка дивана, поэтому он просто вжался в нее изо всех сил. – Джон. Мне нужен день твоего возвращения, чтобы понять, могу ли я не вызывать других врачей. 

– Написал, – шепотом сказал Джон. Каждое слово, казалось, обдирало глотку наждачкой. – Я написал это. Восем... восемнадцатое. Февраля. Две тысячи десятого. 

Он надсадно закашлялся. Горло горело. Зато боль неожиданно вернула ему некоторую долю концентрации – он смог сам протянуть руку, взять стакан с водой и допить, не опрокинув и не пролив. А еще осознал с полной четкостью, что действительно полулежит на собственном диване собственной квартиры и одет так же, как и после приезда... Взгляд сам собой метнулся к письменному столу. Пусто. Никаких бумаг, никаких рисунков. 

– Сегодня девятнадцатое. Что ты делал в течение суток? Ты помнишь, как позвонил на работу и отпросился по состоянию здоровья? 

– Не... – еще один приступ кашля, но куда короче, – нет. Я не звонил. 

– Ты получил хотя бы одну из моих смсок? Видел, что я звонил? И Эдд тоже звонил. Потом мы приходили к тебе, стучали, звонили в дверь – ты не открывал. Я вспомнил, что ты когда-то дал Эдду ключи, и вот я здесь. Джон, тебе нужен уход. И лечение. То, что с тобой случилось, похоже на острый психоз на фоне глубокой депрессии и нервного истощения. Ты постоянно отказывался от моей помощи, и смотри, к чему это привело. 

– Мне нужно понять, – пробормотал Джон. Спать хотелось ужасно, но это было неправильно – спать. Если заснуть, то можно не проснуться в своем уме. 

– Ты что-нибудь помнишь? – продолжил Сэм. – Выпей глоток бульона. Он смягчит горло. 

Девушка – _«Джилли, ее зовут Джилли, а я – Джон Старк»_ , – ловко подсунула ему чашку, и он отпил немного, не ощущая вкуса. Пустое пространство на столешнице притягивало взгляд, как открытая рана. 

_Кто-то взял их. Кто-то зашел, пока я валялся в отключке, забрал рисунки Кейтилин, забрал мои записи. Почему я все еще жив? Может, не было никаких рисунков?_

– Ты писал мне о том, что едешь навестить сестру. Это было два дня назад. Станнис сказал, что ты попросил отгул. Не то чтобы он был этим доволен... – Сэм запнулся. – Плевать на Станниса, неважно – добавил он с непривычной решимостью в голосе. – Важно то, что, если ты вернулся восемнадцатого, около суток выпало из твоей памяти. 

Джон долго смотрел на него и молчал. 

– Я не звонил ему. Я схожу с ума, – сказал он достаточно спокойно. – Думаю, меня нужно изолировать. 

– Здесь ничего нет! – заорал кто-то из глубин квартиры. – Чисто! Ни отпечатков, ничего! Если были жучки, то сняты!

– Сэм, – Джон из последних сил подался вперед и ухватил друга за воротник рубашки, – кого ты ко мне привел? 

– Эдда. Я же сказал – у него был ключ. 

– Поче... му он говорит так странно? 

– Ох, Джон, – сказал Сэм с довольно виноватым видом, – отпусти меня. Кое-что случилось. Давай... тебе никто здесь не угрожает. Мы твои друзья.

_«Если резко схватить за кончик носа и свернуть в сторону, некоторое время он не будет соображать от боли, а потом можно выдавить глаза и сбежать»._

Джон неохотно разжал пальцы и сложил руки на коленях. 

– Старк, у тебя кто-то был, – заявил Эдд Толлетт, появляясь в дверях. Он выглядел странно – словно что-то в нем изменилось. Словно он стал кем-то другим – более... настоящим, что ли. Четко проявленным, как пленка. – Приходи в себя, нам нужно поговорить. 

– Что-то не так, – сказал Джон. – Кто ты такой? 

– Слушай, Старк, это долгая история. Если проще, – Эдд подошел к дивану, и Джон замер, – я не совсем тот, кем вы меня считали. Я действительно учился на кафедре психологии. Следственной психологии. 

– Он работал под прикрытием, – вздохнула Джилли за их спинами. – Я нигде не училась, но и то вижу, что Джон нас боится до ужаса. Для этого степень не нужна. 

– У меня есть значок, – грустно сказал Эдд. – Что, не похож на крутого защитника мира живых из легенд? 

– Атлас? – проговорил Джон слабо. – Он... тоже? 

– Атлас – мой осведомитель, – Эдд удобно уселся на корточки рядом с изголовьем дивана и посмотрел на Джона снизу вверх с тревогой. – Он и правда из Северного квартала. Следил за происходящим, общался с местными, благо, сам местный. С какой-то стороны это почти обидно. Какими же лохами мы с ним, должно быть, выглядим со стороны, если ты мне не веришь даже сейчас. Когда я своими, вот этими руками только что облапал все поверхности твоей дурацкой маленькой кухоньки! Кстати, теперь там все обсыпано абсолютно чистым черным порошочком. Не благодари. Все лучше, чем пыль и паучьи сети. 

Джон с удивлением ощутил, что может воспринимать действительность более-менее ясно. Эдд определенно пытался шутить, прямо как раньше, и, наверное, именно это привело Джона в чувство окончательно. 

– Как будто я что-то принял, – сказал он, стараясь быть логичным, – и его действие заканчивается. Мне лучше. Я тебе верю, ладно. 

_«Даже если бы я тебе не верил, у меня пока нет другого выхода»._

***  
Рисунки Кейтилин не нашлись. Ни под столом, ни где-либо еще. Значит, кто-то все-таки здесь был – Джон отказывался верить в то, что произошедшее ему померещилось. Сначала оставался шанс, что он в беспамятстве спрятал их к остальным своим сокровищам. Джон с трудом – ноги все еще плохо держали, – опустился на колени перед нужным шкафчиком, открыл дверцу, засунул руку за мусорное ведро под изумленными взглядами друзей... 

И понял, что ничего там нет. Вообще ничего. Пусто, девственно-чисто – будто даже пыль и грязь были вытерты чьей-то старательной рукой. Кто-то был удивительно аккуратен. 

– Там хранилось что-то важное? – сочувственно спросил Сэм. 

– Что бы это ни было, когда мы пришли, этого уже не было, – сказал Эдд. 

– Мы ничего не брали отсюда, – добавила Джилли, видимо, догадавшись, в какую сторону сейчас пойдут мысли Джона. – Честное слово. 

Рисунки Рамси, удостоверение Подрика Пейна, фотоальбом Робба, фотография Лианны Старк и Русе Болтона – ничего. 

\- Я не сошел с ума, - беспомощно сказал Джон. – Они были тут!

\- Если ты сошел с ума, то и я тоже, - ободряюще сказал Эдд. – Зачем еще мне бы приспичило так долго за тобой наблюдать. Конечно, ты выглядишь не ахти. Но ты не выдумал историю с маньяком. Сейчас мы приведем тебя в порядок. Давай-ка руку. 

Джон безропотно дал поднять себя с пола, потому что ноги будто отказали ему, и он не мог встать самостоятельно. 

Через полчаса Джон, почти пришедший в себя, умывшийся, переодевшийся в чистую одежду, сидел за кухонным столом. Он послушно выпил целую чашку бульона и, в общем, чувствовал себя куда лучше, чем... когда он вообще чувствовал себя хорошо? Много дней назад. Никогда. 

– Джон, – сказал Сэм и положил мягкую руку ему на плечо, – ты можешь ничего не рассказывать. Но ты не в порядке. Мы можем помочь. Позволь нам помочь. Может быть, ты все-таки поделишься?..

Джон не знал, как сказать, что он не может позволить им эту помощь. Кажется, все было очень плохо – несмотря на то, что сейчас он ощущал себя более-менее живым и здоровым, пару часов назад его нашли без сознания. Эдд рассказал, что искал отпечатки пальцев и любые свидетельства пребывания кого-то чужого. Кого-то, кто мог бы добавить наркотик в еду или питье, распылить его в воздухе... И, конечно, ничего не нашел. 

«Скорее всего, - подумал Джон про себя, - мне действительно ничего не добавляли. Я слетел с катушек, вырубился, а этот человек, - назвать имя было просто невозможно даже сейчас, - зашел в мою квартиру и сделал звонок. Ничего сложного».

– Какая именно у тебя была... миссия? – спросил он у Эдда, избегая ответа на заданный Сэмом вопрос. – Задание? Ты должен был следить за мной? Что тебе известно?

– Это служебная тайна, – хмуро сказал тот и почти приосанился, но потом его плечи поникли. – Да ничего мне не рассказывают, - он досадливо поморщился. – Ровным счетом ничего. Я в сущности не знаю, какая у меня эта самая... миссия. Велено было следить за тобой, подмечать любые подозрительные детали. Конечно, я знал, что тебя не подозревают в деле с Дредфортским портным. Знал, что ты – наживка для этого выродка. 

– Значит, я был прав, – отстраненно протянул Джон. – И почему же вы не могли сказать этого мне? Сразу? Или с сумасшедшими легче работать? 

– Джон, – серьезно заговорил Эдд, – ты должен понять: я здесь по личной инициативе. Меня и выгнать могут, и под трибунал отдать, за разглашение. Просто я понял, что дело зашло слишком далеко. Что ты скоро слетишь с катушек, или эта... этот человек убьет тебя. Мой начальник с тобой пиво не пил и одну пиццу на четверых не делил. И на твоем диване он со своим парнем не трахался, – тут Эдд смущенно улыбнулся и почесал переносицу. – Словом, я здесь ради тебя, а не ради моего гребаного задания. 

Джон попытался переварить услышанное. В душе было пусто – он по-прежнему не доверял этим людям. Но они не убили его, даже помогли. Значит в ограниченных и разумных рамках с ними можно иметь дело. 

– Атлас действительно нашел тело Вэлери? – спросил он наконец. – Это не подстава? 

– Нашел, – неохотно сказал Эдд. – Сразу и нашел. Когда вы в подвал спускались. 

Одной загадкой стало, кажется, меньше. Атлас нашел тело именно тогда, Джон догадался правильно. Но нашел, а не убил. 

Удивительное дело – Джон не помнил, когда ел последний раз, когда мыл посуду или спал, лица родных в памяти всплывали смутными образами; зато все подробности своего бесконечного поиска ускользающей истины он удерживал в голове даже сейчас. Как будто это стало единственным, что отделяло его от непроглядной тьмы разума. 

– Почему он не сказал мне? 

– Не хотел тебя пугать. К тому же было бы сложно объяснить, что вы вдвоем там забыли. Атлас не хотел, чтобы тебя приплели свидетелем, а то и обвиняемым. Не хотел и чтобы ты понял, чем он занимается. 

Джон закусил губу, раздумывая. Это было редкое удовольствие – думать, не мучаясь от мешанины обрывков мыслей и воспоминаний в голове. Про себя он решил, что, наверное, Сэм не удержался и все-таки добавил в бульон какой-то легкий стимулятор. 

– Я думал, что он ее и убил. Что вы... неважно. 

– Ты далек от истины, – усмехнулся Эдд. – Ты зашел с противоположной стороны: я даже не знал об этой его дурацкой инициативе. Видите ли, Вэлери настаивала на встрече с тобой и только с тобой. Когда он позвонил мне, я сам его убить был готов. 

Джон вяло улыбнулся в ответ. 

– Почему со мной? Мы даже не были знакомы, – он осекся и застыл с полуоткрытым ртом. – Но она была знакома с Игритт, так? Поэтому я, а не полиция? 

– Да, Атлас вбил себе в голову, что нам не удастся заставить ее говорить. Как будто я не в силах понравиться очаровательной девушке. 

– Мертвой девушке, – не выдержала Джилли. – Эддисон, придержи язык. Дело-то серьезное.

Джон посмотрел на нее: домашняя, уютная, в коричневой длинной кофте и чуть выцветшем платье в цветочек... Настолько чужеродно она смотрелась здесь, что это было подозрительно. 

_Если кто-то кажется вам совершенно нормальным, стоит задуматься._

И он был почти уверен, что она откажется отвечать, когда попросил: 

– Джилли, расскажи, когда ты видела Теона. 

Ее лицо явственно дернулось, она закусила губу и посмотрела на Джона странно знакомым взглядом. 

– Мы жили в соседних комнатах. Игритт и Вэлери. И мы с Сэмом-младшим. Он приходил. Высокий, темноволосый. Очень красивый. 

– Ты опознала его по фотографии? – продолжал Джон. Эддисон нахмурился, и Джон без труда прочел его невысказанную мысль: «будто допрос ведешь». 

Но Джилли это как будто не удивляло. 

– Мне показали несколько фотографий в полиции. Я опознала его. 

– А до этого Вэлери рассказывала тебе, что видела подозрительного незнакомца? Ведь ты вряд ли бы связала давнего гостя Игритт с этими убийствами сама. Тем более с убийством Вэлери, – настаивал Джон. 

– Вижу, кто-то вполне оправился, – восхитился Эдд. – У тебя железные нервы, приятель. 

– Рассказывала, – кивнула Джилли. На этот раз ни один мускул не дрогнул на ее лице. А потом она внезапно улыбнулась и прибавила:

– Он был в клетчатой рубашке... Сэм, мне пора домой. Я волнуюсь за малыша. 

Джон моргнул от неожиданности, столь резким был этот переход. 

– Конечно, милая, – засуетился Сэм, вскочил, чуть не опрокинув стул, и подал Джилли руку. – Я тебя провожу. Джон, можно я провожу Джилли? Ей небезопасно ходить одной. А потом я вернусь. 

_Она сказала, по их кварталу бродит маньяк.  
Никто не знает, что его убили, а Джилли знает?_

Только один раз Джон видел Теона в клетчатой рубашке – в ту ночь, когда притащил того из бара. Ни разу за всю историю их дредфортского общения Джон не видел Теона в клетчатой рубашке. Зато именно в ней он щеголял на пропавшей старой фотографии. Рамси пах Теоном, Теоном и чьей-то кровью, потому что он снял рубашку... с живого Теона? С его тела?

Какое вообще значение имеет эта деталь? 

– Удачи, Джон, – сказала Джилли, обернувшись на прощание. – Найди его. 

_Она сказала, что уже видела его как-то. В магазине или что-то вроде того._   
_Джилли боится._

В этот момент Джон и вспомнил, наконец, где видел похожий взгляд. У пропавшего ныне Теона Грейджоя. Страх, который маскируется за мнимым спокойствием, и отчаянная жажда быть понятым без слов, потому что сказать вслух никак невозможно. 

– Удачи, Джилли, – ответил Джон. – Сэм, не торопись. 

Когда дверь за ними захлопнулась, Эдд перестал улыбаться и посмотрел на Джона очень мрачно. 

– А теперь, – сказал он, – расскажи мне все.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Итак, начинается время срыва покровов. Эта и следующая глава будут в основном диалоговые, зато почти все тайны будут раскрыты (но одна останется на самый последний момент).

Эдд оказался отличным слушателем – не перебивал, лицо его являло собой сосредоточенное внимание. Периодически он уточнял время и день произошедшего, но Джон не всегда понимал, зачем. Самому ему не казалось это таким уж важным. Важным было... что-то другое. То, что ускользало от его взгляда раз за разом. 

Начав, Джон уже не мог остановиться. Он практически охрип, потому что давно уже не говорил столько и сразу. Несколько раз Эдд молча вставал и подогревал воду в чайнике, а потом так же молча ставил чашку перед Джоном. 

В результате Джон вывалил ему все, что помнил, ощущая некое странное облегчение: даже если Эдд был злодеем и все это одна большая западня, поговорить с живым человеком честно и открыто было здорово. Словно глоток свежего воздуха. Кажется, Джон говорил час, а может, и больше – про рисунки Кейтилин, исчезновение Теона, про поездку домой, про золотоволосого бармена, про мэра и его приглашение, про жучок в кабинете, про поведение Станниса... «По сути, – думал он отстраненной частью сознания, – это нечто вроде спонтанной сессии, потому что я несу наполовину чушь, а наполовину несвязный параноидальный бред». Он пытался выстроить свой рассказ так, чтобы излагать факты последовательно, но, если честно, вовсе не был уверен, что ему удалось. Пару раз он, по ощущениям, возвращался к одному и тому же. 

Было и то, что Джон скрыл – свои чувства к Рамси. И свои с Рамси больные отношения. Он ни слова не сказал про поцелуй во время выставки и, конечно, не упомянул и о своих спутанных, неуместных эмоциях. Почему-то он не хотел рассказывать. Не хотел – и все тут. Кроме того, все, что произошло с ним в музее, вполне могло быть всего лишь сном, поэтому об этом он тоже умолчал. 

По сути, _все это_ могло быть всего лишь сном. 

Джон остановился только когда понял, что плачет, в третий раз рассказывая о странной находке в комнате Робба. Эдд похлопал его по руке и произнес:

– Я не умею утешать так хорошо, как это сделал бы Сэм. Если тебя это утешит, то дать выход эмоциям всегда полезно. Особенно в твоей ситуации.

Вид у него был почти виноватый. 

Джон резким движением вытер глаза и сморгнул слезы. 

– Ты здесь не при чем. Мне нужна помощь, а не утешение. Если ты сможешь мне помочь... 

_Нет. Никто не сможет._

– Поможем друг другу, – сказал Эдд, нервно улыбнувшись. 

– Вы подозреваете Рамси Сно... Болтона? – прямо спросил Джон. – Не верю, что ты не знал, кем являлся мой _пациент._

Эдд нахмурился и отвел взгляд. 

– Это негласная информация. Он никогда не проходил, как главный подозреваемый. Во-первых, у Рамси влиятельный отец. Насколько я понимаю, чтобы арестовать его, придется поймать над свежим трупом с иголкой и ниткой в руках и ножом, покрытым свежими отпечатками, в кармане. Прямых улик нет и никогда не было. Это всего лишь догадки и выводы. Теория. 

– А во-вторых?

– Во-вторых, Рамси действует не один. 

– Ты ведь знаешь, что у него раздвоение личности? Не говори, что за годы слежки – а как я понял, за Дредфортским портным следят уже много лет! – вы это не выяснили. 

Эдд выглядел заинтересованным. 

– Этого нет в его личном деле, нет ни в одной базе. Джон, он никогда не проходил освидетельствование, и никто не позволит, пока жив и влиятелен его отец, внести такие данные куда бы то ни было. Если честно, я удивлен. Рамси представлялся мне типичным образчиком тихого, домашнего маньяка... прости, я не могу не ерничать. Нет, я не знал. Если у него есть расстройство, то он его тщательно скрывает. В любом случае, я имел в виду не это. Его видели пару раз, мельком, с другим парнем. К сожалению, ни цвет волос, ни тем более лицо разглядеть не удалось. Но даже раздвоение личности не может дать такого эффекта. Нет, есть кто-то еще... 

Джон аккуратно отставил чашку, потому что она затряслась в его руке, и вцепился в край стола. 

– Давай сделаем так, – бодро сказал Эдд, который явно заметил перемену в его поведении. – Пойдем маленькими шагами, иначе мы просто свихнемся, – о, деликатный Эдд и его «мы»! – В этой истории есть две стороны. Одна – внешняя, это то, что знаю я. Некоторые секреты я тебе сейчас раскрою. Вторая – то, о чем можно только догадываться. Потому что не все из того, чего не понимаешь ты, понимает полиция. 

– Не думаю, что я понимаю хоть что-нибудь. 

Джон осознавал, что откровенно напрашивается на утешение, но поделать с собой ничего не мог. К счастью Эдд, скорее всего, просто не в состоянии был оказать ему эту услугу так, как это сделал бы Сэм. К счастью, потому что несмотря на ноющую от боли грудь и постоянный тремор, Джону было самое время взять себя в руки и сосредоточиться. А пожалеть себя он успеет в психиатрической лечебнице или в тюрьме. 

– Ты говорил про бармена, который вызвал тебя, когда Грейджой вырубился. Его фамилия Ланнистер. Между прочим, богатый парень – он не работник бара, а владелец. Проходил по одному из нераскрытых убийств: его племянник умер при сходных обстоятельствах, что и твой брат. В результате сестра Джейме сошла с ума, а он сам, кажется... погоди, ты же знаешь, что были еще убийства? 

– Знаю, – кивнул Джон. – Кажется, я догадался, зачем Джейме приехал в Дредфорт. Он же здесь недавно? 

– Даже психоз тебя не берет, – восхитился Эдд. – Ты молодец. Все верно, красавчик Джейме здесь всего около года. Мальчика нашли в каком-то заброшенном ангаре, он был... мне неприятно говорить это, но его распяли и многократно насиловали, пока он... 

– Я понял, – быстро сказал Джон. – Спасибо, не нужно деталей. К нему хотя бы не пришили голову его же собаки, – его губы искривились в пародии на улыбку. – Ты думаешь, что Джейме связан с происходящим? 

– Уверен, – мрачно ответил Эдд. – Это подсказала мне интуиция – и еще то, что Джейме добровольно вызвался быть нашим осведомителем и нередко закрывается в отдельном кабинете вместе с комиссаром Сивортом и нашим знакомым Станнисом. Он и его подруга мисс Тарт. Впрочем, ты с ней уже знаком. Она тут не при чем, просто помогает, а еще у нее обостренное чувство справедливости. Нечто вроде того. 

_Мой маленький друг, я не люблю полицию. Но поверь моему опыту... кто-то должен знать. Так безопасней._

Безопасней, значит?!.. 

Итак, именно Джейме сдал Теона властям. А может, и не только им. 

– Это ты договорился, чтобы на место преступления приехала тогда именно Бриенна?

– Естественно, – Эдд широко улыбнулся. Потом улыбка сползла с его лица. – Прости. Я же не знал, что мы найдем... ее. Это было машинальным решением - мало ли что спросил бы у тебя сторонний журналист. 

– При чем тут все-таки Станнис? – спросил Джон, стараясь не концентрироваться на жутком воспоминании – Игритт в луже крови, с пришитой, как у тряпичной куклы, головой. 

– Станнис – при всем. Пожалуй, стоит приоткрыть завесу тайны над нашим дорогим начальством, потому что я и так не понимаю примерно половины в твоем рассказе. Станнис знал, кто я, – Эдд выдержал эффектную паузу, – но главное – он знал, зачем я здесь тружусь, аки пчела на лугу. 

– Он тоже из полиции? 

Нет, нет. Здесь было что-то еще. Память о давнем подслушанном разговоре пробудилась. 

_– Он издевается над нами! Ты видел?..  
– Я в это не верю. Ты – хороший человек. Не сдавайся._

– Не из полиции. Погоди, я еще не сошел с ума окончательно. Его любимая женщина... ее сожгли. Это сделал?.. – Джон посмотрел на Эдда в упор и даже подался вперед. – Я прав? 

– Да, – коротко ответил тот. – Сожгли ее после смерти, но тело сохранилось в достаточной степени, чтобы опознать метод убийства. Он пытал ее в их собственном доме, а потом убил и сжег. Это не все: женщина смогла добраться до телефона. Но Станнис... его не было в городе, пропущенные звонки увидел не сразу. Она позвонила его дочери, той было, кажется, двенадцать лет. Не думаю, что к тому моменту несчастная женщина что-то соображала от боли – звонить нужно было в полицию, ну да дело старое. Девочка приехала и обнаружила горящий дом, пыталась открыть дверь, получила страшные ожоги. Спасать там было некого. Поэтому Станнис и отправил ее за границу, на Юг. А сам вернулся. 

Джон сглотнул, неожиданно пожалев о том, что выпил столько чая: его резко замутило. 

– Почему же его не посадили? Его, то есть... убийцу. 

– Не было улик, – Эдд развел руками. – Чуть позже обнаружили еще один труп: друг семьи, видимо, не вовремя заглянул в гости. Правда, его убили почти безболезненно – ударили ножом. С делом творилось что-то странное – ни свидетелей, ни следов, ни орудий преступления. Конечно, они жили на отшибе, но все-таки достаточно близко от другого человеческого жилья! Дело зависло в нераскрытых, но Станнис... ты же знаешь его. Через несколько лет он обратился к своему старому другу, комиссару Сиворту, и сказал, что вычислил убийцу. Потом меня перевели из другого города, чтобы я стал его помощником. Кстати, эта история тоже не должна была быть мне известна. Если говорить прямо – я получил эти сведения не совсем законным путем. 

– Подслушал? – уточнил Джон, пытаясь сохранить каплю трезвомыслия. Что-то в сказанном Эддисоном звучало знакомо, была некая деталь, но какая – Джон пока не понимал. 

– Что-то подслушал, а потом поднял старые материалы по делу Рэдфайр. Мелисандра Рэдфайр – так ее звали, подругу Станниса. Неважно. 

– Неважно? – горько усмехнулся Джон. – У меня появляется странное чувство, что все, чьих любимых и близких убил этот человек, собрались в этом гребаном городе и устроили закрытый клуб! Даже странно, что мне не выслали приглашения. 

– Только не начинай истерику, – предупредил Эдд. – Я в этом очень плох, ты же знаешь. Ты-то тоже здесь. Уверен, что это случайность? 

– Уверен, – сердито сказал Джон. От злости он даже немного успокоился. – Меня просто никуда больше не брали. 

– И почему же тебя взяли сюда? – спокойным голосом спросил Эдд. – Варианты? 

Вариант был только один. Джон глухо застонал от бессильной ярости. 

– Специально, это все было специально подстроено. Тебя направили уже зная, что я буду здесь. 

– Ну, – Эдд пожал плечами, – вроде как да. Следить за тобой, подружиться и посмотреть, как пойдет дальше. Но Сэмми чист, как новорожденный ягненочек. 

После слов «подружиться с тобой» Джон почувствовал, как алая волна гнева поднимается в нем, будто прилив. 

– Значит, я не стал наживкой, а был, – сипло сказал он. – И все ради мести? Мой брат тоже погиб, но я не делаю из людей марионеток. Они все знали... 

– Джон, Джон, – Эдд явно понял, что сболтнул лишнего, – успокойся, приятель. В любом случае не думаю, что эта тварь оставила бы тебя в покое. И не только тебя. Представь себе, сколько людей можно замучить за долгую безбедную жизнь. Стоит ли осуждать людей за то, что они уцепились за отличный шанс? 

«Стоит, – подумал Джон. – Когда Рамси пришел ко мне, Станнис все знал. Знал и позволил этому случиться. Позволил Игритт умереть. Позволил умереть Вэлери. Позволил мне сойти с ума. Этот чертов комиссар смотрел мне в глаза и лгал, лгал, лгал!»

– Извини, – сказал он вслух. – Я вспылил. Нервы не в порядке. На самом деле, я был уверен, что Станнис чуть ли не самолично режет людей, поэтому это большое облегчение – узнать, что все наоборот. 

_Поверьте, другого выхода не существует._

Джон тяжело смотрел на Эдда и понимал: верить нельзя. Никому. 

– Ты видишь все излишне мрачно, – быстро сказал Эдд. – Мы следили за тобой, каждый в свой отрезок времени, чтобы с тобой ничего не случилось. Живи он в другом месте, убивал бы по-прежнему. 

– Но ведь убийства прекратились, – все-таки заспорил Джон. – Почему? 

– Мы думаем, его отец с ним что-то сделал. Во всяком случае, перерыв был. Мы думаем, что он просто не выпускал сына из дома. А так как ни в одной клинике он не засветился – быть может, наш дорогой мэр занялся самолечением. Или просто оказался очень, очень убедителен. 

Джон снова задрожал. Он вспомнил холодные глаза, изучающие его, словно букашку под микроскопом. И Рамси – такой несчастный, такой одинокий... такой живой. Запертый в собственном теле. 

– Все это несправедливо, – сказал Джон. – Рамси можно было бы вылечить по-настоящему. 

– Или убить, – Эдд пожал плечами. – Для этого нужно предъявить обвинение. Что есть у нас? Совпадение сроков его поездок по стране и убийств. Ни единого живого свидетеля. 

Джон медленно моргнул, соображая. 

– Погоди. Теон Грейджой. Почему ему предъявили обвинение? 

– Нам подкинули улики, есть свидетельница, видевшая его с убитыми неоднократно. Что было делать? Заявить, что мы не верим столь прямым доказательствам его причастности? На каком основании? К тому же твой Грейджой... – Эдд замолчал и поджал губы. 

– Связан с Болтоном, – кивнул Джон. 

– Но никаких доказательств, опять же, не существует. Если бы у тебя остались фотографии, о которых ты рассказываешь... думаю, что он был здесь и забрал все.

– Нет доказательств, кроме слов Теона, – сказал Джон задумчиво. – Но Теон исчез. Значит, его нельзя допросить. 

– Как ты догадался! – Эдд всплеснул руками. – Естественно. Поэтому не надо огорчаться тому, что мы объявили его в розыск. По сути, для Грейджоя тюрьма – это единственный шанс выжить. Если бы он не пропал...

– И почему же вы так плохо за мной следили? – ехидно спросил Джон. – Ведь мы провели ночь вместе, – он немного покраснел, надеясь, что это незаметно. 

Эдд сгорбился и приуныл. 

– Без разрешения на наружное наблюдение нельзя установить постоянную слежку. Поэтому когда я говорю «следили», я имею в виду – присматривали. Не постоянно. К тому же Рамси... очень умен. Он бы заметил. 

– Понятно, – сказал Джон сквозь зубы. – Вы ждали, когда он проявит себя?

– Да, – честно сказал Эдд. – И он проявлял. А мы каждый раз опаздывали. Но тебе... тебе он вреда не причинил бы. 

– Какая потрясающая уверенность. 

– Ты похож на его первую жертву. 

– На Домерика Болтона? – уточнил Джон. – Но как, зная об этом, их отец может... 

– Русе Болтон – большая загадка, – хмыкнул Эдд. – Я не могу пока ее разгадать. Интересный человек. 

– Интересный, – гробовым голосом повторил Джон. – Подлил мне снотворного, и... – он остановил свой болтливый язык, – и у меня дико болела голова. Да и вообще это, знаешь ли, неприятно. 

_Мальчика не спасти – было ли это сказано про Рамси или про самого Джона?_

– Представь, как неприятно было Станнису увидеть портрет своей возлюбленной, точнее, ее отрубленной головы. 

Джону показалось, что смертный холод пронизывает его сверху донизу. 

– Кто еще там был? 

– Все, – просто сказал Эдд. – Все, кого он убил. И еще несколько голов. 

– Значит, это была голова Домерика. Там был портрет, удивительно на меня похожий. Или это я? Я точно жив? – Джон истерически хихикнул. – Как бы проверить?

– Джон, сосредоточься. Гарантирую, что ты жив и относительно здоров, – Эдд помахал рукой перед его лицом, привлекая внимание. – Он не убьет тебя. Мы думаем, что он к тебе некоторым образом... привязан. 

– Возможно, – коротко сказал Джон. – Что дальше? 

– Дальше я хочу послушать тебя, друг. 

– У меня только один вопрос, – Джон помедлил. – Это вы поставили прослушку в моем кабинете? 

В полумраке кухни было и то заметно, что Эдд побледнел. 

– Нет. Зачем бы нам? Не за тобой мы охотимся. 

Они помолчали. Все было ясно и без слов. 

– Хочешь, я поживу с тобой? – внезапно предложил Эдд. – Мне несложно. 

Предложение было соблазнительное. Но каждый должен справляться сам со своей тьмой. 

– Нет. 

– Ладно. 

Судя по выражению лица Эдда, он планировал продолжить и развить эту тему, но в этот момент раздался звонок в дверь. 

– Сэму про Станниса знать не обязательно, – быстро сказал Эдд. – Пойдем дальше. Ты как раз не успел рассказать мне о том, что думаешь об убийстве своего брата. 

«Ты бы так же весело говорил об этом, Толлетт, если бы это был твой брат?» – мысленно спросил у него Джон и мысленно же ответил сам себе: «Нет. Потому что это мой брат, мои проблемы, мой сумасшедший поклонник-маньяк. Поэтому я тебе и не доверяю»


	22. Chapter 22

Сэм был весь покрыт каплями дождя – они стекали ему на лоб со слипшихся волос, на полу под ним уже начала собираться лужица. В руках он держал бумажный пакет с сэндвичами. 

– Не промокли, – сказал Сэм обрадованно, внимательно осматривая целостность пакета. – Почему вы смеетесь? 

– Мы плачем, – Эдд скорчил рожу и забрал пакет. – Мы по тебе скучали. 

– С Джилли все в порядке? – спросил Джон. 

– Да, – рассеянно сказал Сэм, разуваясь, – знаешь, это странно. Джилли сказала, что сегодня вечером не нужно приходить к ней ночевать. Она пригласила подругу. 

– Сэм, как преданный рыцарь, теперь еженощно блюдет безопасность своей дамы и спит на коврике около ее двери, – любезно пояснил Эдд. - Отношения вышли на финишную прямую!

Джон с удивлением понял, что даже не заметил такой важной перемены в жизни своего лучшего друга. Кажется, он в принципе перестал замечать, что происходит вокруг, вне стен его больного разума.

Да что там: даже то, что Джон сумел дойти от кухни до входной двери, не упав, теперь могло считаться удивительным. Чудеса на каждом шагу. Нельзя было даже сказать, что жизнь стала полным дерьмом - потому что это и не было жизнью.

– Мне кажется, что прийти все-таки стоит, – сказал кто-то. Джон не сразу сообразил, что этот кто-то – он. Слова будто опередили мысли. 

– Раз Джилли сказала... – Сэм покачал головой. Для него «Джилли сказала» определенно стало важнее чего бы то ни было. 

– Мы это еще обсудим, – строго сказал Эдд. – Если понадобится, я сам переночую с Джилли, положив между нами сэндвич вместо обоюдоострого меча. Ну... может быть, половинку сэндвича. 

Сэм несильно стукнул его по плечу, и они оба расхохотались. Джон смотрел на друзей с вялой полуулыбкой: он понимал, что это была шутка, это весело, и ему тоже стоит рассмеяться, но дружеские подколки в последнее время существовали в каком-то параллельном от него мире. Когда все они прошли, наконец, на кухню и расположились за столом для серьезного разговора, ему стало немного лучше: это уже была его стихия, понятная и близкая. 

– Мы с Джоном, – начал Эдд, кинув на друга многозначительный взгляд, – как раз хотели обсудить то, что знает _он_.

Сэм уже знал о том, как умер Робб, и что потом случилось с семьей. Поэтому Джон попытался вспомнить детали – те, которые мучили его все это время. Перья на подоконнике. Странная картина в гостиной. Подрик Пейн, чья связь с этой историей была не совсем ясна. Вандализм, из-за которого он не смог спать в своей комнате. Рисунки Кейтилин. 

С Эддом они больше говорили о компании чертовых заговорщиков, причем лучше всего Джону запомнились собственные ненависть и обида. С Сэмом все было по-другому. Конечно: неожиданно Джон вспомнил, что тот как-то заканчивал отдельные курсы по анализу визуального творчества душевнобольных. Сэм больше интересовался тем, что можно было назвать с горькой иронией творческими деталями. А рисунков в этой истории было как-то излишне много. Как будто это был чертов художественный тренинг. Пока Эдд спрашивал, сколько времени прошло между моментом, когда Кейтилин вышла из дома, и моментом, когда Джон увидел ее на траве невменяемую, Сэм хотел таких уточнений, которых Джон в основном и не помнил: каким был нажим карандаша в области глаз? Не была ли бумага где-то прорвана? Холодная или теплая цветовая гамма? Когда именно Кейтилин начала рисовать? У Джона снова сел голос, когда он закончил описывать рисунки на газетных полях – те, что он еще помнил. И все-таки это было приятно: значит, рисунки эти существовали. Раз его о них расспрашивали так тщательно. 

_Логика сумасшедшего, Джон Старк: если тебе верят, это еще не значит, что ты прав._

– Джон, – мягко сказал Сэм, выслушав его очередной ответ, – только не сердись. Ты не думаешь, что все не совсем так? 

Джон угрюмо посмотрел на него, не понимая. Он ожидал, что Сэм скажет что-нибудь про неверную интерпретацию изображений, но попал пальцем в небо.

– Ты думаешь, что твоя тетя увидела что-то, что свело ее с ума. И после того, как у нее начался эндогенный психоз, она спустилась вниз по довольно крутой лестнице и безошибочно вышла на нужное место? Пройдя мимо твоей сестры и не возбудив никаких подозрений своим необычным поведением? 

Джон сглотнул и стал смотреть на Сэма внимательней: в его исполнении все это действительно звучало абсолютно нелогично. Эдд подался вперед, положив локти на стол, и выглядел почти взволнованным. 

– Я думаю, что последовательность была несколько другой, – нервно начал Сэм. Он постоянно сплетал и расплетал пухлые пальцы. – Что бы она ни увидела – мы можем лишь предполагать, – сначала у нее был шок, отложенная эмоциональная реакция. Понимаешь? Когда твоя тетя сошла вниз, когда сделала все, чтобы Арья не увязалась за ней на улицу, то еще была относительно нормальна. Как человек, который с серьезной раной идет еще несколько миль, не падая. Она понимала, что Арье может грозить опасность, поэтому и пошла одна. Она не попросила ее позвонить в полицию, хотя твоя сестра, насколько я знаю, не робкого десятка и не впала бы в истерику. Значит, миссис Старк все еще верила в благоприятный исход дела. Или же... опасность была слишком велика. В любом случае, предложенная тобой последовательность событий противоречит логике действий человека в подобной ситуации. 

Сэм не сказал «нас же этому учили», и Джон был благодарен ему за деликатность. Как можно быть таким удивительным кретином. Прав был Грейджой, тысячу раз прав насчет него – как только Станнис его принял на работу, бездаря. 

Судя по выражению лица Эдда, тот тоже почувствовал себя идиотом. 

– И о чем нам это говорит? И чем поможет? – спросил он. 

– Не знаю, – Сэм развел руками. – Но ты, Джон, взгляни с этой стороны и, может, догадаешься. Нас-то там не было. А был ли кто-то, кого твоя тетя могла защищать, кроме Арьи? Не осталось ли какой-то зацепки? В доме, например. Написать: «Это был он!» на стене она не могла? Что-то в этом роде, – он смущенно усмехнулся. – Я смотрю слишком много детективных сериалов, да? 

«В жизни, – подумал Джон мрачно, – все куда страшнее». 

– Насколько мне известно, там была твоя сестра, твой брат, мачеха и... садовник? – встрял Эдд. – Садовник пропал, но ты думаешь, что его убили. Доказательств у нас нет, потому что его удостоверение личности, предположительно с определяющимися на анализе ДНК следами его же крови, пропало. 

– Да, – Джон сглотнул, – да, я думаю, он мертв. Только не понимаю, где тело. 

– У вас же большой дом, – голос Эдда звучал равнодушно. – Неужели спрятать тело негде? Или закопать...

– Свежих раскопов не было. Что, если... 

Джон замолчал, уставившись в стол. В голове кружились обрывки мыслей. 

_В смерти Мелисандры, как ее там, подруги Станниса, тоже был еще один труп – без сильных повреждений. Человек, которого убили, но над которым не измывались. Мог ли это быть помощник убийцы, от которого избавились? Могло ли это быть схемой?_

_Кто-то выключил свет. Кто-то, кого Кейтилин хотела защитить. Кто-то убил Пейна, чтобы тот не удивился спонтанному отключению садового освещения. А потом кто-то положил залитое кровью удостоверение в тайник Робба._

_Если это все сделал Рамси, то к чему вообще выдавать себя? Почему бы все не уничтожить? Если это сделала Кейтилин – то когда она успела?_

– Джон, – Сэм тронул его за руку, – тебе плохо? Давай мы отведем тебя в постель. 

Голову обложило горячей ватой; думать дальше не хотелось. Знать не хотелось. Но дикий, звериный инстинкт подсказал промолчать. 

– Все в порядке, – он криво улыбнулся. – Выпал из реальности. Я в порядке, слышишь? 

Сэм улыбался ему с некоторой тревогой. 

Сэм ходил на курсы. Сэм первым рассказал о появлении маньяка. Сэм – самый близкий к Джилли человек; чего или кого она боится? Сэм, такой понимающий, такой идеальный, что это кажется ненормальным. А ведь если кто-то кажется абсолютно нормальным - стоит приглядеться к этому человеку повнимательней! Так говорил Станнис, зачем? Сэм, который всякий раз оказывался рядом с каждым из мест убийства. 

– Ты точно в порядке, Джон? 

Лампочка в потолочном светильнике мигнула. На мгновение Джону показалось, что круглое лицо напротив похоже на застывшую маску, но это была лишь доля секунды.

Джон моргнул и посмотрел на Сэма открыто и дружелюбно.

– Все хорошо. Как вы думаете, мог там быть кто-то еще? 

– Теон Грейджой, – сказал Сэм с заметным волнением, – немного подозрителен мне. Похоже, что между ними есть сильная связь.

Джон успел уже рассказать о том, как Теон приходил предупредить его, и об их ночном разговоре, дважды – отдельно Эдду и им с Сэмом вместе. Правда, и здесь он умолчал о неких... личных обстоятельствах. Незачем им было знать, как Джон воспользовался состоянием Грейджоя (или Грейджой воспользовался его слабостью, как посмотреть). 

– Какого рода связь? – спросил Эдд. – Давай Сэмвелл, будешь нашим экспертом. 

– Боюсь, что с-сексуальная, – Сэм начал запинаться, тема разговора явно его смущала. – Прости, Джон. Обмен одеждой очень х-характерен для... для подобного. И, думаю... я думаю, что... 

– Мой брат тоже был замешан? 

– Судя по всему, для Грейджоя твой брат стал навязчивой идеей... он п-постоянно говорил о нем. Ты рассказываешь, что он... п-путал тебя с ним по телефону, все время вспоминал... Я б-бы предположил, что он хотел мести, н-н-но... 

– Грейджоя видели, – закончил Эдд. – Он может быть сообщником, а не жертвой. Посуди сам. Он знал Рамси с самого начала, по сути признался тебе, что был на месте преступления. Это если судить по твоим словам, для меня это внове. Но при этом Рамси оставил его в живых. Грейджой получил внешние повреждения, которые не мешают жить, но портят качество жизни. И боится до безумия. 

– Вы не знаете, где он живет? – внезапно спросил Джон. 

– Его место жительства нигде не проскакивало. Он не заказывал еду на дом, не делал покупок, не получал писем и посылок. Не платил налогов. 

– Вы могли бы просто задержать его, да за что угодно, и посадить в камеру до того, как он... – Джон осекся. – Вы ждали, что он приведет вас к Рамси так же, как и я? 

– И он не привел, – быстро сказал Эдд. – Джон, давай оставим разговоры о том, какие мы сволочи, на потом. Когда все мы выживем и благополучно закончим это дело, ты сможешь негодовать, и я лично позволю тебе дать мне по роже. Пока нам нужно решить, что делать дальше. 

– Кейтилин хотела что-то сказать. Жаль, мы уже не узнаем. 

– Ну, п-почему, – Сэм был полон энтузиазма. – Давай-ка я запишу все подробности ее рисунков с твоих слов и попробую восстановить картину. Останусь на ночь, и...

– Так ты что, действительно не пойдешь к Джилли? – поразился Эдд.

– Она же не хочет, – твердо сказал Сэм. 

Джон и Эдд обменялись тревожными взглядами. 

– Атлас присмотрит за ней. Очень аккуратно. 

– Хорошо. 

– На Атласа можно положиться. 

Джон в этом очень сомневался, но выбирать не приходилось. 

Сделав список с краткими описаниями всех изображений, что Джон смог вспомнить, Сэм сел рядом с книжными полками и начал перебирать одну за другой все имевшиеся у Джона книги по психиатрии, откладывая то, что могло как-то пригодиться. Эдд устроился на диване, скрестив ноги, и болтал с Атласом по телефону уже, кажется, минут пятнадцать без перерыва, и все о какой-то ерунде (справедливости ради, о Джилли они тоже поговорили, в самом начале). Ярко горели лампы, а за окнами шумел бесконечный дредфортский дождь. 

Картина была такой успокаивающе-уютной, что Джон ощутил острейший приступ страха. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. 

Некоторое время Джон просто сидел, глядя в окно на пелену дождя и ни о чем не думая, балансируя между беспричинным страхом и апатией. Казалось, что стрелки часов остановились, и они трое очутились в междумирье – где безопасно, где еще никто не умер и не умрет никогда. 

Потом Сэм с шумом захлопнул очередную книгу и произнес странным, негромким голосом:

– Но этого не может быть. Джон, ты думаешь, что рисунки твоей тети обозначали ее погибшего сына?

– Да, – подтвердил Джон. 

Эдд быстро попрощался со своим собеседником, отложил телефон и тоже обратился в слух. 

– Это не совсем так. Видишь ли, мертвым твой брат был бы показан несколько иначе. Судя по твоим же словам, – Сэм сверился со списком, – там были изображены два человека сразу. И они стояли, а значит – были живыми. И красные волосы как минимум у одного из них? Но не у обоих сразу?

Джон поморщился. Он ни в чем не был уверен, поэтому счел за лучшее промолчать. Но, кажется, Сэму и не требовалось подтверждения. 

– Я думаю, что ее рисунки не символичны. Если она не могла говорить, но уже читала газеты, значит, есть небольшой шанс, что рисунки являлись прямым отображением увиденного. Свидетельством. Об этом говорит и рычащая собака – ведь кто-то убил пса; и лежащий человек, то есть труп. Символом могла быть разве что беременная женщина, и то этот символ такой буквальный, – Сэм запнулся, – он может... мне кажется, она скорее пыталась сделать их похожими на бессмысленный набор изображений, который заинтересовал бы психиатра. Но могла надеяться, что однажды кто-нибудь увидит их – кто-нибудь, кто поймет, что она хочет сказать. 

– Сэм, ты действительно смотришь слишком много детективных сериалов, – Эдд неуверенно усмехнулся. – Если сложить первую часть твоих объяснений со второй, то выходит, что видела она следующее: собаку, труп на земле, своего сына и еще какого-то человека живыми рядом с трупом, но это же... 

Эдд замолчал, и Джону показалось, что эхо от его слов гуляет по комнате. 

Живыми. Живыми. _Живыми._

– Просто предположение, – заторопился Сэм, – у меня нет оригиналов рисунков. Теория. Абсурдная, наверное. Стоило бы поговорить с той женщиной, которая отдала вам газеты. Она может помнить больше. 

– Сэм, – Джон поднял руку, – замолчи. Пожалуйста. Я не хочу это обсуждать. Кажется, меня сейчас стошнит. 

На негнущихся ногах, держась за стенку, он кое-как выбрался из комнаты, вошел в ванную и закрыл за собой дверь, забыв даже включить свет. Только потом он позволил себе привалиться к ней спиной и прикрыть глаза, которые немилосердно жгло от едких, злых слез. Темнота его не пугала. Больше нет. 

– Прежде чем предполагать, неплохо было бы и подумать, – раздался из комнаты приглушенный голос Эдда. – Конечно, мы все тебя любим, Сэмми... 

Что-то зажужжало, и Джон подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Жужжание повторилось, а потом затихло, и, открыв глаза, Джон увидел перед собой нечто светящееся. 

Экран телефона. 

С удивлением он сообразил, что телефон принадлежит ему, а еще – что он не видел его с момента возвращения в Дредфорт. 

На заблокированном экране высвечивался знак нового сообщения. Номер был незнакомый. Джон медленно протянул руку к телефону, прочел несколько слов и улыбнулся. Он не понимал до конца смысл прочитанного, но в авторе сомневаться не приходилось.

И здесь, в замкнутом темном пространстве собственной ванной комнаты, Джон неожиданно успокоился. Вот это была настоящая реальность, реальность Джона: одиночество, мрак и неизбежность. Пожалуй, так будет даже лучше. Скоро все закончится, так или иначе. 

«Твой брат в музее. Приходи и увидишь»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фамилия Рэдфайр у Мелисандры, кажется, встречалась мне уже в каком-то фике. Поэтому я не хочу присваивать себе ее авторство. К сожалению, я не помню его названия. Дословно переводится как - красное пламя.  
> "Приходи и увидишь" - пасхалочка с письмом Рамси из канона.


	23. Chapter 23

Все его существо сосредоточилось на единственной цели – выбраться из дома и увидеться с Рамси. Рамси ждал его; у Рамси, возможно, было, что ему показать. А может быть, он сам покажет Рамси что-нибудь. 

_Например, нож._

Опуская в карман джинсов телефон, Джон вдруг почувствовал, что там есть что-то еще. Пальцы коснулись холодного металла и инстинктивно Джон отдернул руку за мгновение до пореза. Потом он залез в карман еще раз, на этот раз очень медленно, и вытащил маленький, острый то ли кинжал, то ли ножик для разрезания бумаги – в темноте было не разобрать. 

Как это попало к нему в карман? Джон плохо помнил, как переодевался – уже после того, как друзья привели его в чувство и заставили умыться; кажется, кто-то из них подал ему джинсы, но кто? 

Как бы то ни было, нож был здесь, холодный, острый, удивительно материальный. 

В дверь заколотили снаружи. Джон вздрогнул и торопливо спрятал нож обратно. 

– Джон! – крикнул Сэм. – Ты в порядке? 

– Старк, открой, или я взломаю дверь, – добавил Эдд. 

Как это все было некстати. Джон успел забыть о том, что в квартире есть и другие люди, кроме него. Нужно было избавиться от них поскорее.

Нож в кармане отозвался приятной, прохладной тяжестью. 

– Все хорошо! Я выхожу. 

Мысли казались горячими и острыми, будто лезвия. 

Не брать ничего лишнего.   
Идти одному.   
Не вызывать полицию.  
 _Скорее!_

В сообщении не было сказано: «приходи немедленно, у тебя есть полчаса», но это и не требовалось – Джону казалось, что внутри включился счетчик, и каждая секунда отзывалась тянущим мучительным чувством внутри. 

_Все еще не вышел из квартиры._

Джон открыл дверь и свет ударил ему в глаза. Друзья немедленно взяли его под руки и потащили на диван, чему он не пытался сопротивляться – это бы выглядело подозрительно. 

– Джон, у тебя кружится голова? – взволнованно спросил Сэм, присев рядом. – Может быть, ты полежишь немного? 

– Зря мы все это затеяли, – сказал Эдд. Джон не понял, к чему относится эта реплика, но ясно видел, что Эдд действительно встревожен. 

Как же они оба его раздражали. 

– Все в порядке, ребят, – произнес Джон и улыбнулся, силясь раздвинуть губы пошире. – Мне уже лучше. Пожалуй, – он постарался соображать быстрее, чтобы подобрать нужные слова, что непросто сделать, когда в голове у тебя бушует пожар, – мне стоит отдохнуть от расследований хотя бы пару часов, иначе я совсем свихнусь. 

Видимо, такой разумности от него не ожидали. Джон ясно видел, как на обращенных к нему лицах меняются эмоции – недоверие, страх, облегчение. 

– Вы правы, я полежу, – продолжил Джон и зевнул как можно более правдоподобно. – Наверное, даже посплю. А вы… – он помедлил, – вы останетесь со мной? 

– Что ты, у нас прямо сейчас образовались срочные дела, – сказал Эдд резко. – Не спрашивай ерунды. 

Его губы подрагивали, голос срывался – совсем чуть-чуть, но Джон все равно заметил. 

– Спасибо за то, что возитесь со мной, – с чувством сказал Джон. – Но прямо сейчас, если вы не против, я бы хотел побыть один. Просто полежать в темноте. Можно? 

Наступила пауза, в течение которой его друзья раздумывали, можно ли оставить его на его же диване, а Джон слушал ведомый лишь ему одному счетчик в голове и лишь гигантским усилием воли сохранял спокойное выражение лица. Казалось, что секунды начали бежать быстрее. 

– Спи, а мы посидим на кухне, – сказал, наконец, Сэм. – Ты всегда можешь позвать нас, если... 

– Если что? – прямо спросил Джон. 

Сэм не нашелся с ответом и лишь виновато улыбнулся. 

Когда они вышли, несколько минут Джон честно полежал, вытянувшись на разобранном диване и наблюдая за дверью на кухню. Друзья оставили ее полуоткрытой, и теперь из щели лился тусклый свет и слышался разговор – но так как говорили они очень тихо, то до Джона доносился только ровный неразборчивый гул. Пришлось подождать немного, пока не зашумит чайник – только тогда Джон, крадучись, встал, на цыпочках прошел к входной двери, подцепил первые попавшиеся ботинки и повернул защелку замка. 

На кухне внезапно замолчали, потом голос Эдда отчетливо произнес:

– Что-то не так. 

Джон почти мгновенно распахнул дверь и оказался по другую ее сторону, а потом с силой захлопнул. 

Потом он побежал. 

***  
Джон успел пробежать полквартала под моросящим дождем, когда понял, что никто за ним не гонится. Тогда он позволил себе остановиться и обуться. Старые кожаные ботинки, которые он схватил, не глядя, принадлежали Эдду и немного жали. «Если я оставлю следы, то посадят Эдда», – подумал Джон и захихикал, а потом вдруг всхлипнул и зажал себе рот рукой. Жар в голове постепенно утихал, и гордость от своей изобретательности начала сменяться осознанием.

Что же он наделал? Сам, добровольно, приложив усилие, избавился от единственных людей, которые могли и хотели ему помочь, и отправился на ночную встречу с тем, кто однажды нарисовал его голову так, словно она уже давно была отделена от тела. 

Влажный ночной воздух впитывал звуки, словно губка, мешал дышать. Джон брел вперед в тусклом свете фонарей, почти мечтая, чтобы ему встретился полицейский, кошка, случайный бродяга, подвыпившая компания гуляк… хоть кто-нибудь живой. Но улицы были пусты, будто он был один в этом холодном городе. 

Ноги сами вели Джона, словно он знал дорогу наизусть. Дредфорт – маленький городок, и сейчас Джону казалось, что даже слишком маленький, поэтому дорога осталась лишь одна, и с нее уже не свернуть. 

Телефон в кармане молчал – значит, Эдд и Сэм вовсе не стремились найти своего друга. 

Быть может, они и не собирались ему помогать?.. 

Или все его параноидальные мысли, как и дурацкий поступок – всего лишь плод болезни, и еще не поздно вернуться, попросить прощения, лечь в клинику и стать прежним?

Да. Вернуться назад было еще не поздно. Все эти тайны и мистерии – кому они нужны? Неужели они настолько нужны Джону? 

Казалось, что он и сам раздваивается, подобно несчастному Рамси – и рациональная его часть, точнее, крошечный остаток, пытается задержать за рукав часть сумасшедшую, рвущуюся вперед, навстречу неизвестности и гибели. 

Шаг (Санса будет переживать, одного брата она уже потеряла, ведь они совсем помирились). 

Шаг (Сэм ужасно огорчится, он был его лучшим другом, он так старался помочь).

Шаг (Эдда, возможно, уволят, у него будут крупные неприятности, и всю жизнь парень будет винить себя, что спровоцировал несчастного сумасшедшего).

Шаг (Робба уже не вернуть, Рамси не помочь, Игритт мертва, люди из Северного квартала мерты, все умерли, а Джон еще жив, куда ты идешь, Джон, остановись, отруби себе ноги чертовым ножом).

Шаг (Кейтилин убили, потому что ты слишком близко подобрался к разгадке, сколько людей еще должно умереть, прежде чем ты успокоишься).

Шаг. Шаг. Еще один. 

Повернуть назад не поздно. 

«А может быть, – неожиданно подумал Джон с ужасом, – может быть, я умер в тот момент, когда потерял сознание над бумагами, а значит, весь разговор с Сэмом, Эддом и Джилли был всего лишь бесконечной предсмертной галлюцинацией? И сейчас я, наконец, там, где и должен быть – в своем личном аду, где вечно буду блуждать во тьме?» 

Голова раскалывалась. 

Джон начал идти быстрее. Через несколько поворотов он увидел знакомое здание, похожее на средневековую крепость. Над дверью ярко горел фонарь, словно путеводная звезда во тьме. 

***  
Джон поднялся по каменным ступеням, и только было хотел постучать, как тяжелые двери распахнулись перед ним, будто о его прибытии были осведомлены заранее. 

Холл сиял огнями. Если не обращать внимания на тишину и отсутствие посетителей, то можно было бы решить, что в музее проходит какое-то ночное мероприятие. 

В проеме стоял человек – его темный силуэт резко выделялся на фоне белых стен. 

– Привет, – сказал человек. – Я так скучал по тебе, Джон! 

Пару секунд назад Джон чувствовал себя обреченным. Его будущее представлялось полностью предопределенным, и это предопределение было окрашено в алые цвета свежей крови. Он был таким уставшим, таким измученным бесконечной борьбой с собственным затуманенным сознанием, что даже если в конце пути его ожидала бы смерть от руки маньяка или тюремное заключение – это представлялось приемлемым исходом. Во всяком случае, в этом была бы некая четкость, которой так не хватало ему в последние месяцы, в течение которых он блуждал в тумане. 

Но сейчас он неожиданно увидел свет и ослеп от его сияния. 

– Робб, – сказал он и понял, что на самом деле произнес эти слова беззвучно, потому что голосовые связки отказали. – Робб, – повторил он одними губами. – Ты жив. Ты жив. 

Человек в проеме улыбнулся и нервным жестом пригладил волосы. Глаза Джона уже привыкли к свету достаточно, чтобы понять, что волосы эти абсолютно седые. 

В этот момент гул в голове стал оглушительным, боль взорвалась фейерверком и жизнь, наконец, закончилась. 

***  
Джон пришел в себя в темноте. Кажется, он мог двигаться, но руки и ноги будто налились свинцом и не желали слушаться. Кажется, лежал он прямо на полу. 

– Не двигайся, ты упал в обморок и тебе нужен покой, – произнес голос, похожий на голос Рамси, но куда более резкий и решительный. – Для твоего же блага. 

Щелкнул выключатель. Джон огляделся: он находился уже внутри музея. Со стен на него молча взирали знакомые отрубленные головы. Сзади слышался шум, там кто-то ходил, стуча чем-то по каменным плитам, но для того, чтобы посмотреть, пришлось бы приподняться и повернуть голову – невозможное усилие. 

К тому же что-то подсказывало Джону, что смотреть и не стоит. Вместо этого он уставился на чьи-то ноги в джинсах, стоящие рядом с его плечом. 

– Рамси? – пробормотал он еле слышно. – Это ты? 

– Это – я, – ответили ему, и Джон понял, что то был ответ на главный, незаданный вопрос. – Ты ждал кого-то другого? 

Наверное, это было именно то, что нужно; Джон резко ощутил себя нормальным и трезвомыслящим, как никогда. Трезво и разумно он понял, что находится наедине с сумасшедшим убийцей, в гости к которому пришел добровольно.

Кроме того, Джон понял, что не сможет оказать физического сопротивления. Он не был парализован или связан, но чувствовал острую слабость во всем теле. 

Рамси присел на корточки. Джон не удивился, узнав знакомую рубашку. Казалось, что птичка на кармане ему подмигнула – а может, это была игра света. На ткани блестели влажные пятна. 

– Ты мне что-то дал. 

– Ничего, – казалось, этот вопрос Рамси (или того, чем он был сейчас) обижает. – Ты вдруг взял да и грохнулся об пол, было громко и страшно. Мог и умереть. Мы бы огорчились. Что же произошло, Джон? Ты увидел что-то, что тебя испугало? 

Джону захотелось просочиться через каменные плиты и исчезнуть от его улыбки. 

– А, – продолжил Рамси, все так же всматриваясь в его лицо с фальшивым участием. – Кого-то, кто должен был быть мертв. Кого-то, кого я, якобы, убил. Забавно – я ведь такой добрый парень. А уж твоего брата я бы никогда не обидел. Он _мой_ , ясно? Я бы не позволил его обидеть. О, нет – я забрал его и оставил себе, а взамен отдал точно такого же. Даже лучше! Я пришил ему красивую голову! Неужели ты поверил всем этим полицейским сказочкам? А мы думали, ты на нашей стороне. 

Джон попытался незаметно прижать руку к карману достаточно плотно, чтобы нащупать нож. 

О, да. Он был там. 

– Ты, наверное, думаешь – сейчас я пырну его в живот, этого доброго парня, и все закончится, – спокойно продолжал Рамси со смешком. – Что ж, рискни. Я всегда любил честную игру – поэтому я и оставил ножичек в твоем кармане, хотя один идиот, – его лицо внезапно исказилось, по чертам прошло что-то вроде ряби, – и возражал. 

Джон сжал зубы, стараясь ничем не выдать свою досаду. 

– Так вот что мы сделаем. Ты останешься _с нами._ Я не хотел брать тебя – были… – он снова скривился, – споры… н-неважно. Но хорошее воспитание сделает из тебя человека, Джон. Как ты думаешь? Или убить тебя, а?

– Меня будут искать, – ответил на это Джон. Не то, чтобы он в это верил. 

– Конечно, будут, – согласился Рамси. – И даже найдут твою одежду на берегу местной речушки. Знаете, он давно был не в себе, и вот его психика не выдержала, – заговорил он тоненьким голоском, – о, мой бедный братец… у тебя такая симпатичная кузина, Джонни. Возможно, я поиграю с ней когда-нибудь потом. Я уже присылал ей подарок, и она приняла его. Не начало ли это прекрасной дружбы, а? 

Джон рванулся вперед, но Рамси быстро выставил перед собой руку и, будто играючи, толкнул его одним пальцем назад на пол. Джону показалось, что он ударился грудью о стену, в глазах потемнело от боли и нехватки воздуха. 

– Лежи спокойно, иначе будет больнее. Ну же, я ни разу не причинил тебе вреда – почему ты дуешься? – спросил Рамси, вновь переходя к мягкости. – Ты сам довел себя своими глупыми фантазиями. Посмотри на себя: худой, растрепанный… выглядишь, как настоящий сумасшедший. А я и волоса на твоей голове не тронул. Ведь ты мне нравишься, Джон. Я бы хотел дружить с тобой, – на мгновение его лицо изменилось, стало открытым и беззащитным, голос понизился до шепота, – я так хотел этого, помнишь? Когда ты держал меня за руку, мне ничего не было страшно, я же просил тебя остаться... Вот только это полная хуйня, – резко закончил он. – Теперь есть только я. Они говорили – раздвоение личности, но это ничтожество – не личность, а ошибка! Болезнь. Теперь я здоров. 

– Что ты с ним сделал? 

– Ничего. Что можно сделать с пустым местом? Ему никогда не выбраться, – Рамси вздрогнул. – Никогда! Вечно хотел быть полезным. Ну, он и был полезным: вышивал на трупах вместо подушечек. А куда бы он делся? – бешеная злоба исказила черты его лица до неузнаваемости. 

Джон испугался бы, если бы в нем еще оставалось что-то способное испытывать страх.

– Я бы убил его, если бы мог. Каждый раз, когда я играю с кем-нибудь, я думаю о нем. 

– Тебе нужна помощь, – сказал Джон, стараясь смотреть ему в глаза, но это было все равно, что смотреть в пустоту. – Рамси, я могу помочь тебе. Я хочу тебе помочь. Я знаю, что ты все еще там. 

– Да-да, – рассеянно сказал тот и чуть отодвинулся. – Себе лучше помоги. Если бы ты знал, как я ненавижу вас, мозгоправов. 

Понимание пронзило Джона, как острая игла, и он застонал от собственной глупости. 

_Я знаю его отца._

– Станнис Баратеон. Все началось с него, да? Почему ты убил его подругу? 

– Это тебя не касается, – рявкнул Рамси, но Джон уже догадался и не мог промолчать. 

– Он лечил тебя? Ты… – Джон сглотнул, потому что даже вспоминать о том вечере сейчас было больно, – ты говорил, отец водил тебя по врачам. Значит, это была месть? А мальчик, племянник… племянник бармена… с золотыми волосами… что он тебе сделал?

Рамси прищурился. 

– Заговариваешься, Джон Старк. 

Сзади снова зашуршали шаги. На этот раз они приближались. 

– Наверное, ты дружил с ним? Все не случайно. Ты убил своего брата, потому что ревновал? – Джон заговорил быстрее. – То, что ты делаешь, имеет смысл, я уверен. Это не просто люди. Ты выбрал меня, потому что я похож на него, на Домерика… но люди из Северного квартала чем провинились? 

_Надо мной смеются или боятся. Я привык._

Наверное, тот, другой, пытался с ними подружиться – с теми, кто умер еще до того, как Сэм поведал Джону о «страшном маньяке», до того, как умерла Игритт. Интересно, сколько их было еще до Манса? 

– Я бы убил тебя здесь, – сказал Рамси задумчиво, будто не слыша его, – но отец будет недоволен. Будет много грязи. Придется сделать это внизу. 

– Ты дружил с ними? – упрямо спросил Джон. – Рамси, ты же слышишь меня, я знаю. А Теон, где Теон Грейджой? 

Вместо ответа Рамси наотмашь ударил его по губам. Рот наполнился кровью, в ушах зазвенело. 

– Убью, – сказал Рамси коротко, и перед тем, как снова потерять сознание, Джон понял: вот это была правда.


	24. Chapter 24

Джону снились вороны. Они окружили его плотным кольцом, их острые клювы были полуоткрыты, сломанные, покрытые засохшей кровью крылья волочились по черной земле. 

– Зачем ты пришел? – спросила одна из птиц. – Вспомни свое имя! 

Черные перья начали опадать, обнажая белый скелет. Морозный воздух зап **а** х кровью и гнилью. 

– Я должен спасти его, – ответил Джон. – Ты же мертва. 

– Я оставила тебе все, что могла, – сказала Кейтилин Старк (теперь Джон понял, что у вороны – ее лицо). – А ты так ничего и не понял. Бесполезный, почему ты не уберег моего сына? 

– Зато убережет моего, – сказала другая ворона. У этой было лицо Русе Болтона. – Мальчика все равно не спасти. 

– Мальчика не спасти! – загалдела стая. – Не спасти! 

– Джон, проснись, – сказал кто-то над самым ухом. – Открой глазки! У меня для тебя подарок. 

И Джон проснулся. Он послушно открыл глаза, но увидел только сияющий шар света прямо перед собой и немедленно зажмурился снова: яркий белый свет причинял настоящую боль. 

– Что, – пробормотал он, – что… 

Вонь исчезла. Остро пахло каким-то дезинфицирующим средством, словно Джон находился в больнице. 

Кто-то застонал. 

Джон попробовал открыть глаза еще раз, на этот раз медленно и осторожно. 

– Ну, привет, – сказал Рамси, наклоняясь над ним и заслоняя собой источник света. – Пока я думаю, что с тобой сделать, можешь поздороваться со своим маленьким приятелем. 

Улыбающееся лицо Рамси, покрытое мелкими алыми каплями, исчезло из поля зрения, и все вокруг снова стало белым. Некоторое время Джон лежал, не двигаясь, и ждал, но ничего не произошло. Потом где-то хлопнула дверь. 

Стон повторился. Кажется, это был не просто звук, а некое слово, но очень неразборчивое. 

Джон попробовал сесть. К его удивлению, ему удалось. Судя по всему, находился он на чем-то вроде больничной койки на колесиках. Жесткий матрас был застелен клеенкой. 

Кто-то снял с Джона всю одежду, не оставив даже трусов. По некоей причине Джон не ощущал холода, но тревожило сейчас не это. Настоящую тревогу вызывал металлический стол рядом с койкой, где стояло несколько металлических кювет, полных разноцветных мотков шерсти. Яркие краски резко выделялись на фоне белых стен. Джон сначала даже подумал, что ему что-то вкололи, и он галлюцинирует – так дико смотрелось все это. 

_Он вышивал на трупах вместо подушечек._

Сейчас, когда глаза уже немного привыкли, Джон увидел, что белизна поверхностей не была абсолютной – как и на лице у Рамси, здесь всюду была кровь. Много крошечных капелек крови, будто кто-то специально разбрызгал, стараясь не пропустить ни одного участка. 

Джон спустил ноги с каталки и попытался встать. Колени подкашивались, а еще, стоило ему кое-как выпрямиться, на пол закапало красное. Джон почти сразу понял, что это уже его собственная кровь, но никак не мог понять, откуда. К тому же он не чувствовал боли, мог двигаться… 

– На груди, – хриплый знакомый голос раздался так неожиданно, что Джон чуть было не упал. – Слева. 

Джон машинально коснулся левой стороны груди и обмер, нащупав очертания нитей, врезавшихся в кожу. Рамси вышил на нем что-то. Скорее всего, вколол обезболивающее... 

Пожалуй, это было самой меньшей из проблем. 

Джон медленно обернулся на голос и зажал себе рот рукой, прикусив указательный палец. Это не помогало, потому что чувствительности почти не было. 

Огромная, в человеческий рост, косая крестовина стояла у дальней стены. Человек, чьи руки и ноги были привязаны к деревянным балкам, смотрел на Джона в упор. Его глаза казались остановившимися, почти неживыми, но он только что говорил – значит, был жив. 

– Зачем ты пришел? – повторил Теон Грейджой. – Не терпелось сдохнуть?

***  
Кожа Теона представляла собой сплошную рану. Где-то алая, свежая кровь выступала в порезах и трещинах, где-то бугристая корка сочилась желтым гноем. 

Джон совершенно машинально схватился за карман джинсов, чтобы достать телефон и позвонить в полицию… но коснулся только собственной влажной кожи. 

Конечно. Рамси ведь забрал его одежду, телефон, нож. 

Рамси забрал у него все, что было. А скоро и жизнь заберет. 

– Ты ничего не сможешь сделать, – сказал Теон. Слова явно давались ему с трудом, в уголках губ пузырилась розовая пена. – Отвязывать не нужно. Хуже будет. 

Джон, не слушая его, подошел ближе и ухватился за узел на веревке, обхватывавшей правую руку Теона. Распутать узел удалось на удивление быстро, но когда веревка упала на окровавленный пол, рука осталась на месте, будто была приклеена к кресту. 

– Там гвоздь, – прошептал Теон, глядя перед собой. – Обратно, блядь, завяжи... идиот. Так больнее. 

Джон сглотнул и подчинился, не размышляя. Пальцы дрожали. 

– Я тебя вытащу, – он посмотрел на Теона и попытался улыбнуться. – Все будет хорошо. 

– Серьезно? – произнес Теон с издевкой и на миг стал похож на себя прежнего. – Прекрати… Джон. Здесь не ловит телефон, которого, – он закашлялся, – нет. Никто не услышит. 

Джон огляделся в поисках чего-нибудь, что помогло бы вынуть гвозди. Но ничего, похожего на инструменты, не нашел. Как и ничего похожего на оружие (если не считать таковым цветные нитки – теоретически, ими можно было задушить). В противоположной стене находилась дверь или что-то вроде нее – белый прямоугольник, чуть вдавленный в стену. Никаких намеков на ручку или замок. Окон в комнате не было. 

Джон подошел к предполагаемой двери и попробовал нажать – полотно ожидаемо не поддалось, но едва заметная струя прохладного воздуха, которая шла из щели под дверью, заставила его вздрогнуть. Джон почувствовал радость: значит, действие того, что дал ему Рамси, заканчивалось. Солоноватый, животный аромат крови и сладковатый запашок гнили тоже начинали пробиваться через химическую преграду. Но одновременно Джону показалось, что заканчивается помутнение его разума: мозги соображали быстро и четко, как уже давно не бывало. С каждой решенной загадкой, с каждой раскрытой тайной Джону становилось лучше – несмотря ни на что. Вот и Теон нашелся – живой, вменяемый. Дело было за малым: выбраться. 

«Состояние аффекта, – подумал Джон про себя, пытаясь сдержать рвущийся наружу беспричинный смех. – Так даже лучше» 

Становилось все холоднее, и Джон начал дрожать. _Что-то_ на груди почти не кровило больше, зато болело довольно сильно. Джон заставил себя не касаться _этого._

– Теон, – Джон повернулся к нему, – расскажи мне про Робба. Сейчас скрывать нечего.

– Да, – сказал Теон и снова замолчал. Он явно был так измучен, что не проявил никаких эмоций, услышав имя Робба.

– Ты знал про него с самого начала? Даже если нас слушают, мне плевать. Я хочу знать правду. 

– А вдруг я совру? – безразлично спросил Теон. – Я не знал, Старк. До того момента, как… не стало поздно. 

– Когда ты ночевал у меня, ты знал? 

– Нет. Тогда я знал только про Рамси. Какая теперь разница?

Джон пару мгновений обдумывал его слова. 

– Ты помогал Рамси убивать людей?

Теон глухо застонал.

– Нет, – сказал он с ощутимым раздражением. – Ты ждешь исповеди прямо сейчас? 

– А ты больше ничего не боишься. 

– Мне некого больше бояться, – Теон снова начал надсадно кашлять. – Мы умрем здесь. У меня был план… когда-то. У меня были мечты. Я хотел отомстить – ему, себе… лучше бы я пошел в полицию. Не знаю, почему я не сделал этого. Хочешь услышать красивую историю? Попроси Рамси, и он тебе все расскажет. 

Он замолчал. Джон ждал продолжения, но через некоторое время глаза Теона закрылись. Грудь едва заметно вздымалась. То ли он спал, то ли потерял сознание. Джон вздохнул: трясти Теона за плечи или делать что-то еще, уместное в такой ситуации, было нельзя. Без воды, без лекарств и телефона, без возможности снять его с креста – не помочь. 

Джон решил осмотреть комнату повнимательнее, но и на второй раз осмотр ничего не дал. Звать на помощь было наверняка бесполезно – Рамси это только развлечет. Не стоит доставлять ему подобного удовольствия. 

Неожиданно Джон понял еще кое-что: раньше он никак не мог связать имя Рамси со всеми зверствами, с которыми сталкивался. Тот Рамси, что приходил к нему в общественный центр, робко улыбался, смотрел, будто на последнюю надежду, никак не ассоциировался с Дредфортским портным, жестоким извращенцем. Но теперь, увидев Теона, Джон окончательно сломался: два образа, наконец, соединились в один, и жалость, – Джон был в этом практически уверен, – больше не мешала думать и действовать. 

Сложно испытывать жалость, когда от запаха крови хочется разбить голову о стену. 

Боль становилась сильнее. В результате Джон решил снова сесть на каталку и немного отдохнуть – ноги буквально подкашивались. В тишине было слышно, как трудно, неровно дышит Теон. 

Если бы Джон послушал его! Если бы Джон отказался от вакансии в Дредфорте. Если бы Джон остался в Винтерфелле. Если бы интересовался жизнью своего брата…

Джон не знал, сколько просидел, глядя в стену. Перевозбуждение снова уступило место апатии. Сначала он сидел на узкой койке, потом переместился на пол – так можно было хотя бы к стене прислониться и дать отдых усталым мышцам. Покрытая уже подсохшей кровью поверхность не вызывала ни брезгливости, ни страха. Просто кровь – жидкость не хуже любой другой. 

Было бы невероятно, если бы Рамси решил просто заморить их голодом и жаждой. Скорее всего, он вернется. На всякий случай Джон взял один из мотков шерсти, ярко-зеленого цвета, и положил рядом с собой. Хотя он сильно сомневался, что сможет пустить это своеобразное оружие в ход. И поднять металлический стол ослабевшими руками он бы, наверное, тоже не сумел. 

Наверное. Раньше Джону не приходило в голову, что он сможет не обращать внимания на чужую кровь и на полуумирающего человека на кресте, погрузившись в собственные мысли. 

Раньше, наверное, и Джона не было – такого, который почти сошел с ума. Или наоборот – раньше-то был, а теперь весь вышел. 

Наконец, дверь распахнулась. К этому моменту Джон так замерз, что прижал колени к груди и обхватил их руками, скорчившись в позе эмбриона. На человека в проеме он посмотрел исподлобья и почти равнодушно, представляя, как выглядит сейчас: окровавленный, голый, съежившийся на полу. Рамси смотрел на него с нескрываемым удовлетворением. Видимо, увиденное его устраивало.

– Кажется, ты замерз, – сказал он мягко и сел рядом с Джоном на корточки. – Вставай, я тебе помогу. Совсем о тебе забыл. 

Холод мешал бояться. Вместо того, чтобы тратить драгоценные силы на страх, Джон подумал о другом: в руках у Рамси не было никакого оружия. И если он не убил Джона до сих пор, значит, и дальше не убьет. 

– Пошли, – Рамси помог ему подняться и повел к двери. На Теона он даже не посмотрел. – Сейчас станет теплее. 

***  
Снаружи белой комнаты действительно было тепло и очень _нормально._ Это помещение выглядело точь в точь как полуподвал, в котором хозяин дома устроил еще одну гостиную и комнату отдыха. Никакой крови, ничего ярко-белого или слепящего: светло-розовые стены, добротный кожаный диван, гигантский телевизор во всю стену, резной буфет с какими-то безделушками за стеклом. Узкие окна находились под самым потолком и были забраны толстыми решетками, но они были.

Робб сидел на диване, перебирая какие-то бумажки; при виде Рамси и Джона он вскочил на ноги и кинулся к ним. 

– Я же сказал, что он замерзнет! – воскликнул Робб возмущенно. – Ты должен был поторопиться. 

– Были проблемы, – коротко сказал Рамси. – Ну, видишь, он жив. 

– Ладно, – кивнул Робб и взял Джона за руку. Джон вгляделся в лицо брата: морщин за несколько лет стало куда больше, и весь он как-то усох и осунулся, но это все-таки был Робб, никаких сомнений. – Садись ко мне. Я заверну тебя в плед. 

На диванных подушках лежала россыпь фотографий – их, видимо, Робб и рассматривал. И это были те самые, что исчезли из тайника. Джон узнал несколько изображений Рамси, Робба и Теона – в самых разных комбинациях. 

– Чай! – весело сказал Робб и взял расписной чайничек с низкого столика. – Тебе необходимо выпить чаю. 

Джон опустился на диван. Шерстяной плед был мягким и немного колючим, в красно-зеленую клеточку, и он отлично согревал. Фотографии были совсем рядом, но взять их под взглядом Рамси, который небрежно облокотился на стену напротив них, было невозможно.

Джон принял чашку, она приятно горячила ладони. Робб будто не заметил, что двоюродный брат абсолютно голый, и что на его груди кто-то поупражнялся в вышивании. 

Будто все происходящее абсолютно Робба не удивляло. 

– Спасибо, – выдавил Джон. – Что происходит? 

– Мы пьем чай, – пояснил Робб. – Я тебе сахар забыл положить. Подожди. 

Он нагнулся над столиком, длинные, до плеч, волосы упали на лицо. 

– Робб, ты давно здесь? – снова попытался Джон. Рамси, глядя на него неотрывно, едва заметно качнул головой. – Ты меня узнаешь? 

– Конечно, Джон, я узнаю тебя. Почему ты так нервничаешь? – Робб аккуратно насыпал ему в чашку одну за другой три ложки сахара. 

Джон попытался размышлять рационально. Итак, Робб был определенно жив и определенно не в себе. Он спокойно разливал чай в двух шагах от комнаты, где умирал его лучший друг, в компании убийцы и насильника. И с чего бы нервничать, действительно? 

– А Теона ты давно встречал? 

– Несколько дней назад, – Робб перестал улыбаться. – Я был ему рад. Мы очень давно не виделись. 

– И я даже знаю, почему. Тебя все считают мертвым! Мы… мы оплакивали тебя, пока ты здесь пил чай!

Робб смотрел на него растерянно. Джон подумал, что еще немного, и он сойдет с ума по-настоящему, окончательно и бесповоротно. 

– Принеси пирог, – сказал вдруг Рамси. – Пожалуйста. 

В его голосе звучали какие-то необычные нотки. 

Когда Робб вышел – не в ту дверь, которая скрывала белую комнату, а в другую, – Рамси подался вперед, глядя на Джона с ненавистью. 

– Он мой. Даже не думай, что ты умнее. Что бы ты не сказал сейчас – ты отсюда больше не выйдешь. Но от твоих слов зависит, какой станет твоя смерть – быстрой и легкой, или… – он кивнул на дверь в белую комнату, – как у него. 

– Что ты с ним сделал? – тихо спросил Джон. – Если я все равно умру, то, может, расскажешь? 

– А ты не догадался? – Рамси довольно осклабился. – Забрал его себе. Что тут сложного? 

Джон нахмурился. 

– Почему Робб? Что в нем такого? 

– Да не знаю я, – сказал Рамси будто бы с досадой. – Всегда мне было плевать на вас… это _ему_ хотелось с вами дружить, нравиться. А тут – зацепило. Мне нравятся рыжие, – он мечтательно прищурился. – Баб я обычно трахал, прежде чем закончить с ними. Но твоего брата я не тронул и пальцем. Просто меня бесила его собака. И вы меня бесили. Что вам всем было от него надо? 

– Робба постоянно приходилось вытаскивать из полицейских участков. У него были такие шутки… на грани фола. Этим он тебя зацепил, да? Ты решил, что он похож на тебя? – Джон заговорил быстрее. – И ты не удержался. Но что ты сделал с Подриком Пейном, что Кейтилин… – он замолчал. 

– Ты начинаешь понимать, – Рамси усмехнулся. – Я не убивал Пейна. Робб сделал это сам. Да, я дал ему кое-что… для веселья. Сам я не могу принимать ничего такого, но для Робба ничего не жалко. Я не знал, что оно так подействует. Не сдавать же его копам? Как думаешь? 

– Думаю, что ты врешь, – сказал Джон. Его снова начала бить дрожь. – Ты все подготовил. Выключил освещение парка, и когда Пейн пришел к Роббу, ты тоже был там. Ты убил и его, и собаку, а Роббу что-то дал, чтобы он ничего не помнил. 

– Отличная теория, но я не вру, – Рамси сделал шаг вперед, и Джон инстинктивно отодвинулся в дальний угол дивана, хотя расстояние между ними было достаточно большим. – Зачем мне врать, если я так и так тебя убью? Просто хочу, чтобы ты умер, зная, что твой маленький брат – убийца. Я же его, почитай, спасал от тюрьмы! Подумай, стала бы твоя тетка спешить мне на помощь, а? 

– Она спустилась по лестнице, а я видел кровь на обоях. На площадке. Откуда там взялась кровь? 

Рамси выдохнул шумно, через нос, с видимой досадой. 

– Ты слишком умный, мистер психолог. А разума ни на грош. Твой последний шанс угадать, ну? Угадаешь – и я не прибью тебя к кресту. 

Каким-то образом Джон догадался, что это не шутка. 

– Робб увидел, что Пейн мертв, и пошел наверх, в свою комнату, – медленно сказал Джон. Перед его внутренним взором появилась лестница и рыжий парень, который идет, качаясь и хватаясь руками за стены. – Спрятал… все, что мог, и вернулся назад. Иначе не объяснить, когда ты успел поупражняться в швейном деле. И Робб бы никогда не убил Серого Ветра. Вас увидела Кейтилин – стоящих над трупом с волчьей головой. Только Теон в эту картину не вписывается. 

– А я ему фото показывал, – похвастался Рамси. – Просто так. Дай, думаю, порадую. Люблю радовать людей. Теон когда-то мне… нам нравился. 

На слова о тайнике он никак не отреагировал, из чего Джон заключил, что новостью это для него не было. 

Вернулся Робб. В руках у него было блюдо с каким-то пирогом. Судя по запаху – яблочным. 

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Рамси. Робб ответил ему улыбкой. – Почему так долго? 

– Извини, – Робб поставил пирог на столик и нервно вытер руки о штаны, прежде чем сесть. – Я забыл… забыл. 

Джон заметил, что на лице Рамси мелькнула и исчезла досада. Очевидно, сломанные игрушки его мало интересовали – а Робб был сломан, это было заметно. И, скорее всего, сломался давно – может, сразу после убийства и сломался. В любом случае, Робб был совершенно не похож на помощника злодея. Странным было то, что Рамси до сих пор его не убил и не покалечил – может, и правда был привязан, на свой странный лад. 

– Робб, – сказал Джон, решив, что терять ему нечего, – хочешь уйти отсюда? Этот человек опасен. Он хочет меня убить. 

Робб посмотрел на него с удивлением. 

– Рамси – друг. Он не причинит мне вреда, однажды он спас мне жизнь и свободу. Джон, ты что, не понял? Я не пленник. Я могу ходить, куда захочу. Навещать Сансу, например. Тихонечко. Просто не хочу покидать Рамси надолго. Это мой дом. И с тобой тоже все будет хорошо. Рамси тебе ничего не сделает.

– Так это был ты, – пораженно сказал Джон. – Я чувствовал твой запах, это не галлюцинация! Твой любимый одеколон. Ты приходил домой? Почему не остался? 

– Здесь мой дом, – повторил Робб строго. – Рамси обо мне заботится. Я просто проверял кое-что. 

Тут он замолчал. 

– Проверял свой маленький тайник с фотографиями и документами? Робб, а как эти фотографии оказались здесь, ты не думал?

Судя по лицу Робба, этот вопрос стал для него неожиданным. 

– Ты спрятал улики от Рамси – зачем, если вы друзья? 

Лицо у Робба сделалось озадаченным. 

– Не помню. Я просто… – он потер лоб ладонью. – Джон, кажется, со мной что-то не так, – сказал он более нормальным голосом. – Ты мне поможешь? 

– Ты бы хотел выйти отсюда, Робб? – ласково спросил Джон. – Увидеть снова Сансу, побывать дома? Мы можем это сделать. 

– Я скучаю по маме, – признался брат с робкой улыбкой. – Но Рамси обещал, что мы с ней увидимся. Он даже передал мне от нее кое-что. 

– Рисунки на газетных полях, – сообразил Джон. – Робб, Кейтилин умерла. 

– Ты врешь. Врешь!

– Она умерла несколько дней назад, – повторил Джон. – Мне жаль. Рамси убил ее. 

Робб повернулся к Рамси всем корпусом.

– Это правда? 

– Конечно, нет, – успокаивающе сказал Рамси. – Я никогда тебе не лгал. И спас тебя от тюрьмы, помнишь?

– П-помню. 

– Только я могу защитить тебя. Джон не в себе. Он повредился рассудком. Мы отправим его в больницу. 

– Нет, пусть Джон останется!

– Джону пора. 

– Ты можешь уйти от него, посмотри на меня, – заговорил Джон, схватив Робба за руку. – Тебя оправдают. Помоги мне. 

– Замолчите оба, мне больно! 

Робб обхватил голову руками и начал раскачиваться взад-вперед. «Не может справиться с полученной информацией, – отметил Джон отстраненно. – Рамси, наверное, не пришло в голову, что встреча со мной станет триггером. Он ошибся. Значит, может ошибиться и еще раз» 

Рамси некоторое время наблюдал за Роббом, нахмурившись, а потом подошел к ним и схватил Джона за плечо так грубо, что тот едва удержал стон. 

– Джонни, Джонни. Не смог удержаться? Если ты думал, что у этой сказки будет счастливый конец, то ты слушал невнимательно*. Вставай, иначе я убью тебя прямо здесь. 

Джон в отчаянии посмотрел на Робба, но тот находился в полной прострации и вряд ли их слышал. Помощи от него ждать не приходилось. 

– Теон за этой дверью, – предпринял он последнюю попытку. – Он еще не умер. Тебе нужно…

Рамси сжал пальцы, и от боли перед глазами заплясали белые пятна. 

– Шагай. 

Джон кое-как встал на ноги и двинулся вперед. Рамси открыл перед ним дверь, и Джон зашел внутрь. 

_Рамси убьет тебя. Совсем скоро._

И вот «скоро» наступило.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Если ты думаешь, что у этой истории может быть счастливый конец, то ты невнимательно слушал - цитата Рамси Болтона из 7 эпизода 3 сезона "Игры Престолов"


	25. Chapter 25

Рамси вел его в темноту. В самый последний момент Джон попытался все-таки оглянуться, но Рамси отвесил ему сзади такого подзатыльника, что Джону на секунду показалось, будто тот сломал ему шею. Конечно, это было сильным преувеличением: в ушах зазвенело, что-то словно бы хрустнуло в углах челюсти... но Джон по-прежнему был жив. 

За его спиной щелкнул выключатель, тьма сменилась ярким освещением. Джон заморгал, стараясь быстрее понять, куда попал – вряд ли у него было много времени. 

Эта комната не была похожа ни на белую пыточную, ни на кошмарно уютную гостиную: она казалась подобием мастерской. Сначала взгляд Джона упал на длинный стол, заляпанный красками, потом на груду холстов, небрежно сваленных у стены. Череда металлических глухих шкафов. К ним примыкала небольшая кухня. Холодильник, кухонные шкафчики, раковина; на столешнице валялась форма из фольги, а рядом нож. _Нож._

Джон с усилием перевел взгляд – если пялиться на нож постоянно, Рамси заметит. Вместо этого он начал смотреть на окно – оно было куда больше, чем крошечные отверстия под потолком в «гостиной». Через это окно можно было бы вылезти, не будь оно зарешечено изнутри. Там, снаружи, росло что-то раскидистое, и хоть и было абсолютно темно, но угадывался кусочек ночного неба. 

– Нравится? – спросил Рамси таким тоном, будто проводил для Джона экскурсию по своему дому. – Здесь я рисую. Хочешь, что-то покажу? 

Он обошел Джона и встал напротив, широко улыбаясь. Если не знать, то Рамси вполне можно было принять за нормального человека. 

– Хочу, – сказал Джон. Другого ответа явно от него не ждали. Наверное, на этом и следовало замолчать, но удержаться не вышло:

– Разве это _ты_ рисуешь? 

Лицо Рамси потемнело и скривилось от гнева. 

– Отец сделал мне целую выставку! Конечно, я. 

– Нет, – сказал Джон спокойно, и скрестил было руки на груди, чтобы они не дрожали так явственно, но сразу же поморщился от боли в груди – рана мгновенно реагировала, стоило натянуть «вышивку» хоть немного. – Во-первых, это был всего лишь один зал. Во-вторых, не тебе, а _ему._ И _он_ совсем не хотел этого. 

_Как я могу гордиться таким?  
Я не хочу быть здесь, но выхода нет._

Джон всегда слушал _того_ Рамси так невнимательно! Теперь он получил за это сполна. 

– _Его_ никогда и не было, – правая щека у Рамси дернулась, как от тика. – Я все выдумал. Выдумал! А за твою грубость, Джонни, я покажу тебе, как я рисую с натуры. 

Джон сглотнул. 

– Покажи. 

Нож тускло поблескивал за левым плечом Рамси. Джон почти мог ощутить его приятный холод в ладони. Большой, острый нож. Им удобно резать пирог. 

И убить, наверное, можно. 

Рамси развел руками и отвесил шутовской поклон, а потом неожиданно взял Джона за руку. 

– Пойдем. 

Джон подошел вместе с ним к железным шкафам. Если стоять совсем близко, то можно было почувствовать легкий, еле заметный запах. Странный, ни на что не похожий. Джон сглотнул снова, ощущая подступающую к горлу тошноту. 

– Не вздумай мне тут все заблевать, – предупредил Рамси добрым голосом. – Смотри, какие они симпатичные! 

Он отпер ближний к ним шкаф. Джон отшатнулся от распахнутой прямо ему в лицо створки, отступил, наткнулся на что-то и упал на пол. Потом он с трудом приподнялся, встал на четвереньки, и в этот момент его вырвало. Рана на груди снова заболела – видимо, какие-то нити прорвали кожу от резких движений, но Джон даже не стал обращать на это внимания, равнодушно глядя, как в желтовато-мутную лужу рвоты капает красное и густое. 

– Я так и знал, – сказал Рамси укоризненно. – Ну вот, придется убираться. Робб так не любит, когда грязно. 

«Он просто издевается над нами», – шептал тогда Станнис Баратеон. Неужели он догадывался? Но даже если бы Джон знал заранее – он бы не был готов к такому зрелищу. К такому невозможно подготовиться. 

На металлических полках стояли гигантские банки, в которых плавали головы. Джон их уже видел – на картинах; но картины не пахнут, и когда смотришь на изображение, то можно поверить, будто это всего лишь фантазия художника. 

А Рамси, очевидно, рисовал с натуры. 

Джон вытер рот ладонью и заставил себя подняться на ноги. Рамси, казалось, перестал его замечать – он любовно протирал рукавом одну из банок. 

– Тела хранить негде, – душевно поделился он. – Так жаль. Собаку твоего брата я просто увез и сбросил в реку. Тяжелая была! Столько кожи пропало зря. 

Джон прижал руку ко рту и едва успел отвернуться, как его снова вывернуло, на этот раз уже не выпитым только что чаем, а едкой пеной, почти всухую. Кажется, кровь потекла сильнее, – хотя какая разница? От этого не умирают. 

Во всяком случае, он, Джон, определенно умрет от чего-то другого. 

– Ты. Почему ты… 

– Да нипочему, – легко сказал Рамси. – Мне скучно. Смотри, вот баночка для тебя, – добавил он без перехода и продемонстрировал Джону пустой сосуд, который как раз полировал. – Здесь должен был бы быть Домерик. Понимаешь, первый в моей коллекции. Жемчужина. Но отец не позволил. Забрал его слишком быстро, я только начал, – Рамси быстро облизнулся, – как этот старый идиот уже разорался. Не понимаю. Я бы сохранил его навсегда. Зато сохраню тебя, вы очень похожи. Сойдет. А отец вечно все портит! Думает, откупился от меня этой дырой. Ненавижу его. Его и его дойную корову. Он хитер, отослал ее, спрятал от меня… а я бы поговорил с ней, мне бы хватило пяти минут, чтобы вышить на ее брюхе сердечко! 

Джон тяжело дышал, изо всех сил стараясь удержаться на ногах и не упасть снова. Перед глазами стояла пелена. Больше всего на свете хотелось поддаться этой слабости, лечь на холодный пол и больше не подниматься. 

Но позволить себе это Джон не мог. Нож манил его. Прямо за спиной. Совсем рядом. 

Теон и Робб были еще живы. Станнис, золотоволосый бармен, Санса, Русе Болтон – все они были еще живы. А в шкафу было достаточно других _пустых_ банок. 

– Поэтому ты выбрал меня? 

«Ты уже нарисовал меня мертвым, зачем еще и убивать», – хотел было добавить Джон, но, повинуясь какому-то странному наитию, промолчал. 

– Да, – лениво ответил Рамси. – Поэтому. Но я бы давно засунул тебя в банку. Просто не получалось, этот… словом, ваше сходство с моим покойным родственником оказалось фатальным. Видите ли, кое-кто не хотел твоей смерти. Пришлось ждать удобного момента. Ужасно долго ждать. Зато теперь, когда я тебя убью, будет очень весело! 

Улыбнувшись, Рамси посмотрел так, словно ждал, что Джон разделит его веселье. 

– Как бы ты хотел меня убить? 

– А тебе интересно? Обычно никому не интересно, – словоохотливо поделился Рамси. – Ну, то есть они, понимаешь, уже обычно не могут говорить, когда им становится _по-настоящему_ любопытно, почему они сейчас умрут. 

Джон не стал спрашивать, кто такие «они». Глаза у Рамси блестели, он все чаще облизывал губы кончиком ярко-красного, будто воспаленного, языка. «Нужно довести его до срыва», – подумал кто-то хладнокровный и собранный. Кто-то, кто еще был жив внутри Джона, кто помнил то, чему его учили когда-то. Что нельзя делать, когда говоришь с психически нестабильным человеком? Как не толкнуть его за грань? Наступило время сделать все, что делать было нельзя, потому что в данном случае чужая слабость и расторможенность была Джону просто необходима. И чем хуже начал бы соображать Рамси, тем больше у Джона появилось бы шансов выжить. 

Конечно, можно было снова и снова взывать к рациональной стороне Рамси или пытаться пробудить его спящую «хорошую» личность; но древний, как мир, инстинкт самосохранения подсказывал: ничего из этого не выйдет. Ничего хорошего для Джона. Они – больше не врач и пациент, сидящие в мягких креслах, беседующие в тиши уютного кабинета. Есть маньяк и его беззащитная жертва, и жертве пора прекратить воображать себя отличным специалистом и стать тем, кем она является: человеком, который хочет выжить.

А значит, подойдет все, что сработает. Джон не надеялся – он потерял надежду много недель назад; и не ждал, что преуспеет. Но он не мог не попытаться. Ему было ради чего пытаться. 

– Неужели ты не пробовал поговорить с ними? Или ты просто не нравишься людям? 

Это, конечно, была неправда. Как называл его Сэм – общительным? Слишком обаятельным? 

– Тебе я, по-моему, очень понравился, – нагло сказал Рамси. – Решил залезть в штаны своему пациенту, Джонни? Как нехорошо с твоей стороны. Как непрофессионально. Но ты в целом не очень умный, да? Как тебя пустили на эту работу? 

Он бил в самое больное. Джон сказал себе, что не должен поддаваться. У него не было ни секунды для рефлексии. Все его время закончилось. 

– Ты все еще помнишь Домерика? Жалеешь о его смерти?

Рамси вздохнул. 

– Плачу каждую ночь. Не старайся, мне наплевать.

– Ты очень понравился Джилли, – сказал Джон неожиданно. Рамси явственно вздрогнул, и Джон улыбнулся, ощущая себя в эту секунду победителем: значит, Рамси знал ее! – Это тебя она боялась, да? Как ты заставил ее свидетельствовать против Теона Грейджоя? 

– Она была рада оказать мне маленькую услугу, – сказал Рамси спустя паузу. – Видишь ли, не все такие робкие мямли, как твой пухлый дружок. Как думаешь, поместится он сюда? – Рамси поставил на полку сосуд, который крутил в руках, и взял другой, побольше, и тоже пустой. – Забавный такой чудик. 

У Джона задрожали губы, но он сдержался и не бросился на Рамси. 

– Ты ничего не сделаешь Сэму, – ответил он нарочито спокойно. – Значит, темноволосый, дерганый и красивый – это ты? 

Рамси рассмеялся. 

– Ты такой наивный, – он медленно поставил банку на место и вдруг резко ткнул пальцем Джону в середину лба. – Бу! Не угадал. Тако-о-ой наивный, так веришь в людей. Это даже мило. Но глупо. Конечно, Грейджой заходил к твоей подружке. И трахал ее тоже он. А ты как думал? 

– Но зачем это Теону? 

– Хочешь сказать, что он-то дружит с головой? Не стесняйся. Каждый может обидеть такого открытого, доброго парня, как я. Мы с Теоном… – Рамси прищурился и замолчал. – Это сложно объяснить. Я не смог ничего ему сделать. Ну, ударил пару раз, но это ведь не считается? Там повреждений-то было… и я все оплатил! Лучших врачей. Ведь этот бездельник так и не нашел нормальную работу. Я прекрасный бойфренд. 

– Ты с ним спал, – констатировал Джон, и тут с ужасом кое-что понял:

– Ты жил с ним! Поэтому у Грейджоя не было квартиры, куда могла бы прийти за ним полиция. Он жил здесь. Все это время Теон жил с тобой? 

– Удивительно умный мальчик. Может, оставить тебя, – рассеянно сказал Рамси. – Тем более что Теон испортился, и с ним стало скучно. Представь себе, он оказался мерзким предателем! Я думал, что он настоящий, а он… как и вы все. Ему вовсе не было весело. Теон думал, что справится со мной. Пытался предупредить тех девчонок. И тебя. Я-то хотел сделать его лучше, красивее, я показывал ему забавные фото. Даже позволил рисовать… – Рамси снова замолчал и неожиданно глухо рыкнул. Его верхняя губа приподнялась, обнажая белые зубы. 

Джон шагнул вперед. Он чувствовал непритворное удивление, но вместо того, чтобы анализировать этот потрясающий факт, следовало действовать. 

– Просто… просто ты не способен создать что-то свое? – спросил он и сам же ответил: 

– Потому что ты – пустышка. Ты появился искусственным путем. Наверное, в результате стресса. Тебя нет. 

– Ты ничего не знаешь, Джон, – сказал Рамси. Его лицо покраснело от гнева. – Я никогда не вру. 

– Так ты говоришь Роббу? – Джон сделал еще один шаг и положил руку на створку шкафа, широко раскрытую. Сжал пальцы. – А твой отец знает о том, что ты держишь в подвалах музея моего брата? Представь, если он узнает. Наверное, отправит тебя снова к врачам, – добавил Джон, сам не веря, что говорит подобное вслух. – Что-то подсказывает, что мистер Болтон найдет того, кто до сих пор практикует самые жесткие методы лечения. 

– Я убью его первым, – выдохнул Рамси и задрожал так, что это стало заметно со стороны. – Я отрежу его лысую башку! И сделаю… 

Собрав все силы, Джон толкнул дверь вперед. Удар краем створки пришелся Рамси в лоб. Тот не упал, но замешкался, и этого хватило: Джон успел развернуться и схватить восхитительно холодный и острый нож. Каким же большим он был! 

Потом Джон отпрыгнул в сторону, зажав нож в кулаке. Рамси с силой распахнул створку снова, и та с гулким звоном ударилась о металлическую панель. По его лицу текла кровь. 

– Ты покойник. 

– Ты больше никого не убьешь, – сказал Джон. Точнее, не Джон, а что-то, что когда-то было вежливым, сдержанным Джоном. – Ты останешься здесь. Ты, а не я. 

Рамси, не отвечая, бросился на него, и Джон выставил нож перед собой. В следующую секунду Рамси с разбегу повалил его на пол и вцепился в горло. Джон выпустил рукоять, чтобы попытаться оттолкнуть Рамси, который смотрел на него, не отрываясь, сжимая пальцы. 

Перед глазами у Джона поплыли огненные круги, воздуха не хватало. Мир почти исчез - остались пальцы на горле и глаза, неотрывно глядящие на него, и вес чужого тела. Сопротивляться было все сложнее, потому что Рамси, несмотря на небольшой рост, оказался очень тяжелым. Но уже через несколько секунд хватка стала слабее; а потом Рамси неожиданно упал Джону на грудь. Тот сбросил его с себя, готовясь драться дальше, сел сверху, занес кулак и несколько раз ударил по лицу. Голова Рамси мотнулась влево, потом вправо, но сопротивления не последовало. 

Что-то здесь было не так. 

Потом Рамси посмотрел Джону в глаза. 

– Джон, – сказал он тонким, ломким голосом. – Джон! Мне больно. Что случилось? 

Только тогда Джон увидел нож, который по самую ручку ушел Рамси в левый бок, прорвав рубашку. Ткань была пропитана кровью. 

Рамси оглянулся вокруг и вдруг улыбнулся разбитым ртом. Эту улыбку Джон знал. И этот взгляд. Значит, получилось. Получилось. Джон чувствовал одновременно ужас, радость и облегчение, и не мог понять, чего в этом коктейле больше. 

Ощущая себя, как под гипнозом, Джон немедленно слез и встал рядом с Рамси на колени, коснулся влажной ткани рукой. Да, он все еще помнил, что Рамси опасен, но они снова словно бы раздвоились – тот Рамси, который был беспощадным убийцей, и тот, который мечтал быть хорошим человеком. 

– Я ничего не помню, – сказал Рамси и закашлялся. – Но объяснять не нужно. Я знаю. И ты знаешь, раз ты – здесь. 

– Я помогу тебе, – зашептал Джон. – Обещаю, все будет хорошо. Я тебя не оставлю. Ты должен быть сильным. Скажи, где найти телефон? Как мне вызвать врача? Ты истечешь кровью. 

– Вот и хорошо, – задумчиво произнес Рамси (и сейчас, о да, это был именно он). – Давно хотел умереть. Хорошо, что мы увиделись.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дорогие читатели (те, кто еще читает!). Мне безумно стыдно, что я так затянула фик. Тем не менее, как я и обещала, он будет закончен. Надеюсь, что вам понравится (а может быть, и нет) последний секрет, который оставлен на самое «сладкое» в следующей, последней, главе.

– Мне нужен телефон, – сказал Джон, мучительно соображая, чем можно остановить кровь. – Не вздумай умирать сейчас! Останься со мной. 

Казалось, что Рамси его не особенно слушает. Он с явным трудом приподнял правую руку и накрыл своей ладонью ладонь Джона, которой тот пытался зажать рану. 

– Посмотри на меня. Где телефон? – снова спросил Джон. Все еще можно было исправить. Во всяком случае, в это мгновение в это хотелось верить. Ведь все получилось. Все почти получилось. 

– Какая разница? – ответил Рамси почти мечтательно. – Я рад, что увидел тебя. Я могу тебя о чем-то попросить? 

Джон резко кивнул. Чужая кровь, чужая жизнь просачивалась сквозь его пальцы, угасала с каждым мгновением. 

– Поцелуй меня, – прошептал Рамси. – Это… странная просьба. Ты можешь отказаться. Я не буду обижаться. Хотя мне очень бы хотелось, чтобы ты согласился. 

– Нужно вызвать врача прямо сейчас, – сказал Джон. – Сосредоточься. Телефон…

– Всего один раз. Потом… потом уже неважно, – Рамси сжал руку так, что Джону стало больно. – Один. 

– Ладно, – нервно сказал Джон, оперся второй рукой об пол и неловко наклонился, теперь нависая над Рамси сверху, словно любовник. – Я тебя поцелую. 

Рамси закрыл глаза. На его лице была не радость даже, а отрешенность. Джон коснулся его губ своими, полураскрытыми, и ощутил соленый привкус, а потом отпрянул. 

– Теперь скажи, как вызвать помощь. 

Рамси открыл глаза и улыбнулся насмешливо. На миг Джон подумал, что _они_ снова поменялись местами.

– Думаешь, я доеду до больницы? Ты такой хороший, Джон. Нет, нет… Никаких телефонов не нужно. Да тут их и нет. Глубоко, сигнала нет. Знаешь… знаешь, _он_ никогда не давал Роббу настоящих ножей. Только пластиковые. Откуда я знал? Пытался подменить ножи каждый раз. И у меня получилось, в конце концов. Это так здорово! Я знал, что ты придешь, – Рамси замолчал и закашлялся, на его губах показалась розовая пена. – Знал… что сможешь… сможешь достать его. 

Джон не знал, что сказать. Время словно застыло, реальность сжалась до размеров жуткой комнаты, где они с Рамси наконец-то были вдвоем. Нужно было немедленно искать телефон, связываться с врачами, но Джон почему-то не мог заставить себя встать и что-то делать. 

Не мог оставить Рамси, когда тот так смотрел. 

К тому же в глубине души Джон уже знал, что Рамси не лжет. 

– Я хотел дружить с ними, – тихо произнес Рамси, и Джон вздрогнул от звука его голоса. – С моим братом. Я не хотел больше быть один. Домерик был добр ко мне… Я теперь жалею, что поддался. Знаешь, он пришел ко мне – такой шикарный, взрослый и красивый… Словно из другого мира. Сказал, что он – мой старший брат, что теперь все будет по-другому. Что он не позволит матери бить меня. Что заберет с собой. Мы гуляли, а потом он провожал меня домой. Держал за руку, как ты тогда. Когда он держал меня за руку, больно не было. 

Рамси вздохнул и повернул голову в сторону окна. Дождь прекратился, снаружи, кажется, начинало светать – кусочек неба стал ярко-синим. Джон моргнул: теперь он отчетливо видел, что к решетке у самого верха было привязано что-то маленькое, похожее на… связку костей. Связку костей на веревочке. Они раскачивались, стукаясь о железные прутья.

Джон решил, что не будет смотреть туда, а лучше повернется снова к Рамси. 

– Что случилось потом? – спросил Джон, не узнавая собственного севшего голоса. 

– Потом я садился рядом с окном, так, чтобы видеть, кто подходит к дому, и ждал его. Он приходил часто, почти каждый день. Я очень ждал. Знаешь, что? – Рамси посмотрел в упор прозрачно-серыми глазами, и у Джона закружилась голова от этого взгляда. – Я до сих пор жду. Как думаешь, он придет? 

Джон почувствовал, как что-то влажное течет по щеке. 

– Нет. Здесь только я. 

Рамси шумно сглотнул. 

– Жаль, что так вышло. Теперь добей меня. 

Джон подумал, что ослышался. 

– Что?

– Быстрее, пока он не вернулся. Вдруг мы… вдруг _мы_ не умрем от одного удара. Нужно больше. 

– Я не могу, – Джон начал дрожать снова, а может, и не переставал вовсе. – Это… нет. Я не могу. 

– Там ведь твой брат? Сделай это ради него, – Рамси снова закашлялся. – Ради… ради своего второго друга. И отец, я хочу, чтобы он жил. У него будут другие дети. Лучше, чем… _мы._

– Я вызову полицию и медиков, – сказал Джон. 

Рамси облизнул губы – они уже были целиком покрыты кровью, – и внезапно схватил его за руку. Его голос стал совсем тихим, сбивчивым, и пришлось снова наклониться, чтобы ничего не упустить.

– Если ты не сделаешь этого, никто не сможет. Думаешь, я не просил отца? Просил. Сотни раз. Мне это не нравится, Джон. Это не жизнь. Я так больше не могу, я не хочу так, пожалуйста… пожалуйста, возьми нож, или я сделаю это сам. Отпусти меня, очень больно, Джон… 

Что-то скрипнуло и упало за спиной, но Джон не стал оборачиваться – сейчас Рамси был важнее всех. Он же и представлял наибольшую опасность. Кого бояться, если держишь за руку маньяка-убийцу? Пожалуй, уже некого – кроме себя самого. 

За спиной раздался грохот. Джон неуклюже дернулся, но Рамси неожиданно вцепился в его руку очень крепко и улыбнулся. Улыбка у него была какая-то светлая, спокойная. 

– Джон, направо, – рявкнули сзади. 

И Джон машинально отклонился вправо, и, заваливаясь на бок, успел увидеть, как в середине груди Рамси, на клетчатой ткани, расцветает еще одно алое пятно. А потом еще одно и еще. 

Его руку больше никто не удерживал. 

Кажется, звуки закончились. Мир стал совершенно тихим – Джон не слышал ни выстрелов, ни криков. А они определенно были, потому что перед его глазами появился откуда-то Толлетт, открывающий рот в беззвучном вопле. 

Потом людей в помещении стало больше, и вместе со звуками закончился воздух. Джон схватился за горло и захрипел. 

Закончился мир. 

***  
Первым, что увидел Джон, открыв глаза, был лоток с хирургическими инструментами. На несколько ужасных секунд ему показалось, что все, что случилось после «белой» комнаты, было галлюцинацией, и он так никогда и не покинул ее стен. 

Потом он заметил трубку с физраствором, уходящую от пластыря на его запястья куда-то вверх, огромное, безо всяких решеток, окно напротив кровати, и, наконец, девушку с рыжими волосами, которая сидела на стуле, уткнувшись в книгу. 

«В случае чего я еще смогу убежать», – сказал внутри кто-то, кто так и не пришел в здравый рассудок. 

– Санса? – позвал Джон неверяще. – Это все… настоящее? 

– Ты проснулся, – Санса подняла глаза и улыбнулась. Под глазами у нее залегли лиловые тени. – Не двигайся. У тебя сотрясение, сломано ребро, множественные ушибы, раны… – ее улыбка стала немного вымученной. – Но по сравнению с Теоном тебе повезло. Он в реанимации. Говорят, что шансы есть.

«Я его все-таки спас, – подумал Джон, не ощущая ничего, кроме пустоты внутри. – Я выжил. Все хорошо»

Он до середины груди был укрыт белым одеялом, под него уходила плотная повязка. Дышать было немного больно. Интересно, когда Рамси упал на него, то сломал ему ребро? Или это случилось раньше? Или он избил Джона, когда тот был без сознания? Впрочем, какая разница.

Санса смотрела так восторженно и робко, словно Джон был долгожданным подарком, словно никогда не видела ничего более чудесного. 

– Все хорошо, – сказала она. – Я так горжусь собой. Теперь все будет хорошо. 

Джон знал: на самом деле, ничего хорошо больше не будет. 

– Рамси умер. И… 

Горло свело, и он не смог произнести имя Робба вслух. Вдруг Санса просто не знала? Вдруг на самом деле ему все привиделось? 

– Наш брат вряд ли придет в себя окончательно, – сказала Санса, видимо, догадавшись, о чем он пытается спросить. По ее лицу неожиданно потекли слезы, которых она будто бы не замечала. – Но это неважно. Он физически здоров, истощен только. Повреждений не нашли. Я заберу его в Винтерфелл, как только врачи позволят. Он меня узна **е** т. Это… это счастье. Джон, это такое счастье! 

«Счастье? – хотелось крикнуть Джону. – Так ты это называешь?» 

Но он промолчал. Теон остался жив. Робб остался жив. И Джон тоже. 

Наверное. 

***  
Весь день Джон то просыпался, то снова проваливался в забытье. Санса еще некоторое время сидела с ним, а потом Джон как-то открыл глаза – и ее уже не было. 

Эдд пришел к вечеру. Потоптался на пороге, выглядя непривычно смущенным, а потом придвинул к себе стул и сел поодаль, настороженно поглядывая на Джона. 

– Жучок, – сказал Джон, чтобы начать разговор. Из-за большого количества обезболивающих у него не было сил злиться – он ничего не чувствовал, ни внутри, ни снаружи. – Ты поэтому отпустил меня так легко? Все-таки сделали из меня наживку? 

– Он был в рукоятке ножа, – Эдд пожал плечами. – Слушай, я знал, что ты сбежишь, так или иначе. Ты выглядел… собственным пациентом. Дипломной работой, я бы сказал. 

– Поэтому ты дал мне в руки холодное оружие? Тебя еще не уволили? 

Эдд виновато улыбнулся. 

– Старк, эта операция предполагала жертвы. Но я тебе ничего не говорил. 

Обезболивающих было достаточно – поэтому когда Джон с трудом сжал руку в кулак, так, что обломанные ногти глубоко погрузились в плоть, он не ощутил боли, только жажду ее. 

– Комиссар Сиворт. 

– – Видят боги, я старался, – ответил Эдд невпопад. – Я даже рассказал тебе больше, чем следовало. Но я не мог, никак не мог предотвратить все, что было запланировано. Я не мог совсем перестать доносить о происходящем. Меня бы просто заменили другим человеком. Я не мог…

Джон разжал пальцы и, скосив глаза, полюбовался на то, какие красные следы остались от ногтей. 

– Заткнись, Толлетт, – сказал он резко. – Я не сошел с ума до конца. Кажется, что сошел, но это пока не так. Ладно. С самого начала я был наживкой. Это было решено. Рамси… Рамси выбрал меня. Тот… другой Рамси. 

– Мне бы ни за что не позволили дать тебе оружие, – сказал Эдд. – Я все равно попытался. Жучок нужно было спрятать в ботинке или вшить в одежду. Я помогал тебе переодеваться, помнишь? Но… я подумал, надо дать тебе шанс. 

– Что, если бы меня этим ножом бы и прирезали? 

– Мы говорим про ублюдка, который прикончил кучу народа? Одним ножом больше… если б он захотел тебя убить, то нашел бы, чем и как. 

Логика у Эдда была убийственная. Во всех смыслах этого слова. Против воли Джон почувствовал, что улыбается. 

– Значит, спасибо? Даже не знаю, назвать ли тебя другом теперь. У вас положено дружить с наживками? Все равно спасибо… за шанс. 

– Да заткнись ты, Старк, – нервно сказал Эдд, тоже криво улыбнулся в ответ – и вдруг всхлипнул и резко провел по глазам тыльной стороной ладони. 

***  
На следующий день Джилли и Сэм принесли яблочный пирог, от запаха которого Джона немедленно затошнило. Он уже мог встать с кровати, но все еще двигался от кровати до ванной и обратно в компании стойки с капельницей, и почти ничего не ел – любая пища имела привкус крови. Врач сказал, что это нарушение восприятия, которое должно пройти со временем, да Джон и сам осознавал, что вкусовые галлюцинации нормальны в его ситуации – а что бы не было нормальным после такой долгой дуэли с маньяком, когда ты сам почти что свихнулся?.. Но яблочный пирог – это было немножечко слишком. 

– Извини, пожалуйста, – попросил Сэм, закутывая пирог обратно в полотенце. – Мы не подумали. 

– Извини нас, Джон, – добавила Джилли. – Наверное, не следовало мне приходить. Я очень виновата. 

– Джилли мне ничего не рассказывала, но теперь рассказала, – дипломатично сказал Сэм. – Если бы я знал… 

_Она была рада оказать мне маленькую услугу._

Джон с удовольствием выгнал бы их обоих. Но, в конце концов, Сэм был ни в чем не виноват. А разговоры отвлекали от пустоты внутри. Наверное, посещения были полезны. 

– Рамси тебя шантажировал. Я догадался, – сказал Джон, глядя Джилли в глаза. – Давно вы были знакомы? 

Джилли вцепилась Сэму в руку и побледнела, но ее голос не дрожал, когда она ответила: 

– Около полугода. Может, больше. Я была знакома с Теоном Грейджоем – и с ним. 

_Он был в клетчатой рубашке._

– Ты шпионила ради него? – спросил Джон спокойно. – Он потребовал, чтобы ты опознала Грейджоя, хотя последний раз к Игритт приходил Рамси? 

– Да, – ответила Джилли тихо. – У меня маленький ребенок и нет ни денег, ни связей. Мне жаль, Джон. Он сказал, что заберет моего мальчика и сошьет из него перчатки, – она вздрогнула всем телом. – Он знал, что у меня проблемы с документами. Если бы ему было нужно мое тело… но тело его не интересовало. Мне так жаль. Их всех. Мне пришлось делать… это не были страшные вещи. Не всегда страшные. Однажды я прикрепила маленькую черную коробочку к стене в твоем кабинете. В другой раз – принесла тебе пакет, который он попросил. И я забрала все твои записи. Это было просто: мы вошли все вместе, и я сказала, что поставлю чайник, пока ребята приводят тебя в чувство. Собрать бумаги со стола и залезть под раковину… 

– Откуда ты узнала? – только и сказал Джон. 

– Я уже была в твоем доме раньше. Когда ты уезжал. Он боялся разоблачения. Но куда больше ему хотелось, чтобы ты боялся. И он знал, что отец начал следить за ним, выходить часто было опасно. Иногда он просил меня о помощи. 

Джон помолчал. Что-то подсказывало, что сейчас он узнает самое важное. 

– А еще я, – Джилли снова вздрогнула, – дружила с Мансом. 

Эти слова повисли во внезапной тишине. 

– Ты знала о нем с самого начала. Знала и поэтому боялась. Знала, что Рамси не остановится. 

– И что Вэлери пошла на встречу с Атласом, тоже знала, – быстро сказала Джилли, словно решив, наконец, окончательно избавиться от тяжести вины. – Ты знаешь, что было потом. Мне так жаль. Я видела, как он пришел за Игритт, и ничего не сделала. Не знаю, почему он меня не убил. Понимал, что я не опасна для него, наверное. 

– Ты ни в чем не виновата, милая, – сказал Сэм и поцеловал Джилли в щеку. – Мы понимаем, что у тебя не было выбора. 

– Все хорошо, – произнес Джон, потому что этого от него, видимо, ждали. – Мы понимаем. У всех нас просто не было выбора. Так бывает.

_Что, если ты не хочешь зла, а оно все равно происходит?_

– От этого не легче, – сказала Джилли. – Но я рада, что твой брат жив. И этот парень, Теон. 

«Они живы, а я умер», – подумал Джон и улыбнулся ей в ответ.


	27. Chapter 27

В кресле, спиной к двери, сидел, если не приглядываться, какой-то старик. Зайдя в палату, Джон осторожно обогнул его и посмотрел в спокойное, немного грустное лицо человека, который когда-то был его братом Роббом. 

– Привет, – осторожно сказал он. – Как дела? 

Робб повернул голову. 

– Неплохо, – его голос был таким тихим, что пришлось напрячь слух. – Вы убили его? 

– Да, – сказал Джон твердо, – да. Ты в безопасности. 

– Я и не был в опасности, – проговорил Робб. – Со мной все было хорошо. Рамси не причинил бы мне вреда. Он обо мне заботился. А я – о нем. 

На его губах блуждала вялая, кривая улыбка, седые волосы свисали на глаза. 

_Иногда мне казалось, что все наоборот._

Что, если…

Джон встряхнул головой, отгоняя глупые, параноидальные мысли. Он не хотел додумывать их даже в собственной голове. Все кончилось, все кончилось; все спаслись. 

Все хорошо. Хорошо. 

– Я жалею, что захотел тебя увидеть, – внезапно сказал Робб. – Глупо. Все бы шло, как раньше. А теперь я совсем один. 

Джон присел на корточки рядом с его креслом, морщась от боли в груди, и положил руку на костлявое колено. 

– Ты не один. Мы с тобой. Я, Санса, Теон… 

– Вы не со мной, – резко перебил его Робб, на мгновение став похожим на себя прежнего. – Лучше бы я остался там. Все было понятно, а теперь… не знаю, не понимаю, зачем мне жить. Разве что ради мамы. Она скоро приедет? 

Джон вздрогнул. 

– Она умерла, Робб. 

Глаза Робба распахнулись в ужасе, рот приоткрылся. Джон догадался, что будет, за секунду до того, как до того спокойный и выглядящий совершенно нормальным брат завизжал на одной ноте. 

***  
Когда Джона выписали, к Теону все еще не пускали посетителей, поэтому увидеть его не удалось. Сейчас казалось невероятным, что Теон мог говорить и даже размышлять о чем-то в «белой комнате» – по словам врачей, он практически был мертв, когда его сняли с крестовины. Джон несколько раз приходил к двери в отдельную палату Грейджоя (возле которой, неизвестно зачем, постоянно торчал полицейский), и видел Робба, сидящего у стены напротив и буравящего дверь немигающим взглядом. Его самого брат будто перестал узнавать – а может, притворялся. 

Повреждения Джона оказались с физической стороны не столь и опасными: перелом заживал без осложнений, раны затягивались, синяки постепенно сходили. Душевные раны, по мнению психиатра, предстояло лечить еще долго – Джону прописали целую горсть таблеток и три сессии в неделю (на первое время). Джон отлично понимал, что с ним что-то не так – часть его словно осталась там, где блестели инструменты и пол был заляпан кровью. Иногда он думал, что все происходящее в больнице ему чудится, пока он лежит в забытье, умирая в свете прожекторов. Иногда реальность становилась такой яркой и выпуклой, что глазам становилось больно, и Джон сидел некоторое время, зажмурившись и не двигаясь. Иногда – краски выцветали, и Джон всем существом ожидал _пробуждения._

Таблетки помогали бы (наверное), но Джон решил, что отложит курс до тех пор, пока не выйдет из этих стен и не навестит… кое-кого. Он не хотел приходить одурманенным лекарствами – в своем теперешнем состоянии точно просчитать побочные эффекты Джон бы не смог, хотя названия и были знакомы. Мозги работали не в полную силу, думать слишком много было сложно, а потерять последние остатки внимательности и воли – страшно. Отстраненно Джон даже и понимал, насколько не прав, однако ничего не мог с собой поделать. А наверное – и не хотел: остатки паранойи так крепко пустили корни в его голове, что выкорчевать их теперь можно было бы разве что с мясом и кровью. 

Санса настаивала на том, чтобы Джон отправился в Винтерфелл, где и продолжил бы реабилитацию. С огромным трудом он выторговал у нее несколько дней форы. Еще сложнее было отказаться от яростного желания Сэма, Эда и Атласа «присматривать» за ним прямо на дому. В конце концов, Джон мог ходить и обслуживать себя сам – а что там творилось в его голове, никто точно не знал, кроме него самого. 

***  
В первую ночь дома Джон понял, что не может заснуть – и, видимо, не сможет: квартира, даже тщательно убранная усилиями его друзей, напоминала обо всем произошедшем. Поэтому к комиссару Сиворту он приехал с раннего утра – невыспавшийся, расторможенный и, видимо, выглядящий еще хуже, чем обычно. 

– Вы планировали мою смерть, – сказал Джон, переступив порог знакомого кабинета. – Вы и Станнис Баратеон. 

– Говорите тише, – мирно попросил комиссар. – И закрывайте двери за своей спиной. У стен есть уши. 

– Мне ли не знать, – огрызнулся Джон. – Вы не хотите ничего мне рассказать? 

Но дверь закрыл и сел напротив, скрестив руки на груди. Он чувствовал себя слабым, физически и душевно – и оттого разозлился еще больше. 

– Мне кажется, вы уже все знаете, – спокойно сказал Сиворт. – Но, если вам интересно, с вашего друга Грейджоя будут сняты все обвинения. Мистер Болтон мертв, однако найденных на месте улик достаточно – вкупе с показаниями Грейджоя и остальными данными, которые были у нас с самого начала. 

– Неужели нужно было его убивать? – резко спросил Джон. – Рамси бы не осудили, его отправили бы в больницу…

– Откуда он мог бы сбежать, – Сиворт кивнул и еле заметно усмехнулся. – Пока он был жив – он был опасен. Убить его исподтишка… мы же полицейские, а не бандиты. 

– Вы просто боялись его отца, – с отвращением сказал Джон. – Мы все могли погибнуть десятки раз, пока вы плели свою паутину. Неужели вам не стыдно? 

– Я не думаю, что вы пришли для того, чтобы обвинять меня, мистер Старк. У вас есть вопросы? Так задавайте их – и покончим с этим делом. У меня еще есть работа. Перестаньте перекладывать свою вину на мои плечи. Она все равно останется с вами, что бы вы сейчас не сказали. И, заметьте, я спишу это на состояние аффекта, потому что понимаю вас. 

Джон задрожал от ярости. 

– Вы не ответили ни на один вопрос. И, наверное, не ответите. 

– Зачем тогда спрашивать? – резонно спросил Сиворт. 

Джон помолчал, а потом сказал негромко:

– Я слышал ваш разговор в музее. 

Повисла пауза, в течение которой комиссар, опустив голову и не глядя на Джона, поглаживал седоватую бороду. 

– Вы сделали это ради Станниса Баратеона. Чтобы он остался «хорошим человеком», не свершил месть собственными руками. Хотя это было самым простым и быстрым выходом. Множество людей умерло для того, чтобы все было _правильно._ Вашей целью не было спасение чужих жизней – вы хотели отомстить за своего… друга. Так, чтобы его совесть осталась чиста. 

Сиворт молчал. Джону показалось, что в кабинете стало немного темнее. 

– Одного я не понимаю – вы постоянно говорили о том, как боялись Русе Болтона, его гнева, его возможностей… но разве не с ним работал Баратеон? Вы просто хотели, чтобы у Станниса Баратеона остался влиятельный друг – после того, как вы бы чужими руками убили его единственного сына? 

– А это, – сказал комиссар, подняв на Джона невыразимо усталый взгляд, – вам лучше спросить у мистера Болтона. 

– Ладно, – кивнул Джон, почему-то ощущая себя победителем в этом странном разговоре, – я спрошу у него. 

И он действительно намеревался это сделать.

– Вот что странно, – заговорил вдруг Сиворт, когда Джон уже встал и собирался уйти. – Поначалу он убивал тех, кого заставлял себе помогать – обманом или хитростью заставлял.... В деле Рэдфайр это был Крессен – мы считали, что причиной была ревность к Станнису, давний любовный треугольник… потом что-то сбилось, наверное. Потому что Подрик Пейн, согласно показаниям, полученным от вас и других… свидетелей, был случайной жертвой. Конечно, мы не думаем, что ваш двоюродный брат так или иначе Рамси помогал. С другой стороны, Тормунд, как выяснилось, сидел не просто так. 

– Он был знаком с Рамси? – поразился Джон, так и замерев у двери. 

– Да. И был рад помочь устранить соперника. Почему, почему Болтон не убил его? Хотел подставить… или же с годами смягчился и перестал убивать без причины.

– Возможно, – прошептал Джон одними губами. – Всего хорошего, сэр. 

По дороге домой Джон думал о том, что он поступил правильно. О том, что рассказал Рамси, когда Робб вышел за яблочным пирогом, никому знать не следовало. Подрика Пейна убил Рамси Болтон – и точка. Уж не этому завравшемуся и уставшему человеку разбираться в том, о чем и сам Джон не хотел больше задумываться. 

Придя домой, Джон упал на диван и, не раздевшись даже, вырубился, а потом проснулся ночью и снова не мог заснуть до самого утра. 

***  
Джон пришел к особняку Болтонов на закате следующего дня. Он и не подумал предупредить хозяина дома о своем визите – что-то подсказывало, что его ждут со дня на день. Этот визит был предсказуем – сам Джон был предсказуем, но в данном случае это было даже на руку. Так и вышло – слуга, которого Джон раньше не видел, сообщил, что мистер Болтон «ожидает». 

Портрет Домерика все еще висел над камином. Почему-то Джон подсознательно ждал, что Русе оставит какое-то свидетельство существования в своей жизни и другого сына – но тщетно. И когда Русе вышел к нему, – подтянутый, свежий, в скромных брюках и домашней серой кофте, – то Джону показалось, будто тот просто не заметил, что одним ребенком у него стало меньше. 

– Хотите что-нибудь выпить? – светски предложил Русе. – У меня замечательный чай с цветками лимонного дерева. Недавно прислали из Браавоса. 

– Воздержусь, – осторожно сказал Джон. Последствия совместного ужина были еще ярки. – Вы… 

«Вы знаете, что у вас сын умер?» – захотелось закричать Джону. Создавалось впечатление, что об этом досадном происшествии мэр попросту забыл. 

– Я восхищен вашей смелостью, – произнес Русе с холодной улыбкой. – Жаль, что Рамси доставил вам столько неудобств. Я в долгу перед вашей семьей. Если я могу что-то сделать для вас или ваших родных… 

– Не можете. 

– Тогда… – Русе развел руками. – Зачем вы пришли, мистер Старк?   
Джон сделал глубокий вдох и поморщился от боли. Впрочем, это хорошо отвлекало.

– Вы опоили меня. Зачем? 

Он ожидал любого ответа, но не того, что услышал. 

– Я хотел вас защитить, – тихо сказал Русе Болтон. На его лице мелькнуло странное выражение – будто тот волновался по-настоящему. 

– Защитить, – повторил Джон. – Думаете, я поверю? Конечно, я свихнулся, но не настолько. 

– У меня нет причин лгать, – Русе развел руками. – Когда Теона Грейджоя объявили в розыск, я понял, что кто-то донес на него. Кто-то подкинул улики. Это значило, что следующие шаги моего сына могут быть очень быстрыми и смертоносными. 

– Сначала я думал, что мне приснился сон, – медленно сказал Джон. – Я до сих пор не знаю, что это было. Вы ведь не могли одеть меня в рубашку вашего мертвого сына… – он осекся и замолчал. 

_Домерик не послушал меня, и теперь его кости лежат в фамильном склепе. Но вы – послушаете._

– Мог, – сказал Русе в наступившей тишине.

– Вы что, сумасшедший?! 

– Садитесь, Джон, – радушно предложил Русе. – Вы ослабели после всего, что вам пришлось пережить. 

– Вы хотите сказать, что опоили меня, а потом переодели и оставили в комнате Домерика? Это… это не совсем нормально, – пробормотал Джон сбивчиво, сев рядом с Русе на черный кожаный диван. 

«Возможно, Болтон-старший и не нормален», – вдруг подумалось Джону.   
Русе улыбался. Идея прийти к нему в гости, никому не сказав, внезапно показалась очень глупой. 

– Рамси следил за вами. Каждый день, каждую минуту, так или иначе. Он узнал, что Теон Грейджой провел ночь под вашей крышей и окончательно вышел из-под контроля. Настолько, что даже рассказал, что и как он сделает с ним. Конечно, Рамси следил за вами и у меня. Но я дал ему понять, что вы под моей защитой. 

– Вы просто переодели меня, как какую-то живую куклу. 

– Я, скажем так… научился предсказывать взрывы ярости, которые случались у Рамси. Я запретил ему входить в основное здание, но он все равно был рядом. Оставался шанс, что он вас выманит. Думаете, вы бы обрадовались, проснувшись от того, что Рамси целует вас в лоб, сидя у изголовья? Полагаю, нет. На самом деле, я поручил своему помощнику следить за вашим сном. Позже выяснилось, что Рамси его подкупил. Сейчас он мертв, конечно, – Русе добавил это с абсолютным равнодушием. – Если вам интересно, то смерть эта не была мучительной. 

Почему-то Джон сразу понял, что убил парня с цветком в волосах вовсе не Рамси. 

– Вы не ответили, зачем, – Джон закусил нижнюю губу и замолчал. – Неважно. 

В самом деле: только что Русе фактически признался ему в том, что убил человека. Даже если он и переодел Джона в наряд мертвеца, только чтобы представить себе, что его ненаглядный сын еще жив – можно было простить ему этакую слабость. 

– Вы бы не пережили ту ночь, мистер Старк, – сказал Русе, подтверждая опасения Джона. – Поверьте на слово. Можете поблагодарить меня, если хотите. 

– Поэтому вы говорили, чтобы я держался от Рамси подальше, – быстро сказал Джон. – Там, на выставке. Вы испугались не за него. Поэтому… – он прищурился. – Как вообще фотографии из нашего семейного архива попали в газету Петира Бейлиша? С Рамси Петир бы не стал сотрудничать. А вот с вами… о, с вами! Вы не переживали за Грейджоя – вы были рады, что за грехи вашего сына пострадает другой. Вы сделали все, чтобы этому способствовать. Но Бейлиш боялся – он знал, что такое ваш сын. Что _вы_ такое, мистер Болтон. 

– Какие у вас интересные фантазии, мистер Старк. Впрочем, это не имеет никакого значения. Только для вас – потому что вы боитесь полностью потерять рассудок. Не волнуйтесь – вы останетесь в здравом уме, это у вас… наследственное, – в голосе Русе прозвучало нечто вроде сочувствия. – Даже в минуты слабости вы точно знаете, что и почему происходит. Просто боитесь признаться в этом самому себе. 

Джон поежился под его внимательным взглядом. 

– Рамси ведь можно было вылечить, – глухо сказал он. Это было бесполезно, к тому же и неправдой, но он не мог остановиться. – С ним можно было работать! А что сделали вы? Следили, как он постепенно распадается окончательно? Вас это развлекало, скажите? Вы не дали ему и маленького клочка той любви, которая так была ему необходима. Спасибо за спасение моей жизни, которую в результате я защищал с ножом в руках! Спасибо за то, что молча смотрели, как умирают мои друзья. О такой защите можно лишь мечтать. Я хотел помочь ему, я бы смог ему помочь, если бы вы хоть немного помогли в этом мне! Ведь вы со Станнисом сговорились, так? Так?!

Джон захлебнулся воздухом и замолчал. Он ожидал теперь чего угодно, но не того, что Русе Болтон похлопает его по плечу, на миг став похожим на нормального человека. 

– Джон!.. Кого вы хотели вылечить, глупый мальчик? Того Рамси, которого знали вы, никогда не существовало. 

Рука Русе была теплой, но от нее расходились волны ледяного холода.

– Потому что вы не хотите признать, что ваш сын в вас нуждался? Что вы бросили его наедине с болезнью? 

– Мой сын, – сказал Русе с доброй улыбкой, – был испорченным, злым от рождения мальчишкой. Ребенком с врожденными психическими отклонениями. Очень, очень хитрым. Мать била его смертным боем – думаю, потому, что боялась. Даже то опустившееся существо, которым она была, не могло не заметить, что ребенок смотрит на мир… по-другому. Что чужая жизнь для него значит не больше, чем карандаш или пуговица. Видимо, тогда он и появился. 

– Кто «он»?

– Второй Рамси. Вторая личность. Маска, которая приросла к лицу. Знаете, детям обычно говорят – будь хорошим мальчиком, веди себя хорошо, – лицо Русе искривилось. – И Рамси пытался им стать. Хорошим мальчиком. Но не по-настоящему, а понарошку. Конечно, он притворялся поначалу. Видимо, когда Рамси убил Домерика, что-то сломалось в нем, и появился тот, с кем вы так носились. 

Джон посмотрел на Русе, весь дрожа – даже зубы застучали. 

– Нет. Нет. Вы лжете. Это абсурд.

– Конечно же, да, – раздраженно сказал Русе. – И я знал об этом с самого начала. Если честно, то единственное, чего я не понял до конца – это была ли болезнь настоящей. Возможно, он притворялся осознанно, а возможно, это и правда… случилось. Знаете, в таких случаях мнения психиатров нередко расходятся. Слишком много хороших актеров среди преступников. Во всяком случае, добрый двойник появлялся каждый раз, когда Рамси творил нечто ужасное. Мы со Станнисом Баратеоном пытались что-то сделать. Например, рассказывать им друг о друге. Применять транквилизаторы и арт-терапию, – Русе усмехнулся; в его устах это и правда звучало смешно. – Чего только не пробовали! Жестко, мягко, ласково, настойчиво – ничего не помогало. Следить постоянно, днем и ночью. Записывать его… их действия на скрытые камеры, пока они не стали… слишком хитрыми. 

– Плохо пытались, – прошептал Джон. 

– Плохо, – согласился Русе. – Поэтому я его просто отселил. В музейное крыло. Ему там нравилось – под землей. Иногда он путешествовал…

– И он начал убивать людей, – горько сказал Джон. – Начав с семьи своего врача. А вы просто самоустранились. Я даже не понимаю, зачем вы говорите со мной. Вы пытаетесь убедить себя, что Рамси было не помочь, но это вы его добили. 

Русе пожал плечами. 

– Я говорю с вами, чтобы вы поняли. Не надо плакать о нем. Мой сын был чудовищем. То, что можно назвать его светлой стороной, никогда бы не взяло верх. Становилось все хуже и хуже. Представьте, что бы он мог натворить, убей он меня и получив мои деньги. 

Джон сглотнул. Признавать правоту Русе Болтона было противно. 

– Он же рисовал. Он старался быть полезным! Он пытался дружить с людьми. Почему вы позволили этому зайти так далеко?

– _Он_ – не рисовал, – мрачно усмехнулся Русе. – Он – думал, что рисует. Вся жизнь его второй личности была сном, игрой воображения. Он думал, что рисует, чувствует, я даже иногда с ним говорил. Это было тяжело. Мой настоящий сын попросту ничего не умел, кроме как пытать и убивать. Джон, это был морок, а не живой человек. 

– Так не бывает, – по-детски сказал Джон. – Я не хочу, чтобы так было. 

Они помолчали. 

– Вы просто не могли убить его, да? Но он постепенно начал звереть. Он… настоящий, – с трудом произнес Джон. – Убил Кейтилин так быстро… 

– Я приставил к ней своего человека. Но это не помогло тоже. 

– Уолда Фрей? Так Санса действительно узнала ее, – протянул Джон. – Почему она отдала нам рисунки? 

– К тому времени она, конечно, их расшифровала. Это было несложно. Однако если бы я вмешался… мы решили – пусть все идет своим чередом. Вы должны были вернуться и разобраться с Рамси. Или он – с вами. 

– Вы бы ему позволили? – спросил Джон тихо. 

Русе усмехнулся.

– Как ты думаешь – почему ты получил эти рисунки? Почему я охранял тебя от гнева Рамси? Неужели мы бы не нашли ему другого живца? 

Джон подумал о старой фотографии, где его мать, молодая и счастливая, влюбленно улыбается Русе – и ничего не сказал. 

– В конце концов, – на губах Русе заиграла тонкая усмешка, – мой сын пришел к закономерному концу. Больше никто не умрет. Попробуй увидеть во всем этом хорошую сторону. Твой брат придет в норму. Все вернется на круги своя… так или иначе. 

Джон сжал кулаки. Ужасно хотелось вмазать по этой наглой физиономии. 

– Вернется? А как же мы? Как же Кейтилин? Как же те, кого он убил? 

– Кого он убил, те не оживут, – жестко сказал Русе. – А вы живы. Вам повезло. Если бы я знал, что он держит твоего брата у себя, – на мгновение его лицо помрачнело, – я бы никогда... но Рамси оказался умнее, чем я думал. Когда я узнал, было поздно. Мальчика было не спасти. В конце концов, мой род не прервется. 

– Вы же не хотите сказать, что я...

– Мы с Уолдой думаем пожениться к концу лета, – резко перебил его Русе. – Вы, Джон, конечно, получите свое приглашение. Я намерен трепетно следить за вашей карьерой. Как следил все эти годы. 

Он поднялся и протянул Джону руку. Ладонь у Русе была холодной, как у мертвеца. 

Идя к входной двери, Джон почему-то обернулся и посмотрел на портрет Домерика. Тот взирал на него с молчаливой печалью. 

Снаружи было еще светло. Странно: Джону казалось, что разговор длился вечность. 

На пороге он остановился, щурясь от вечернего света. Оставался самый последний вопрос. И самый откровенный. 

– Почему вы выбрали... меня, а не его? 

– О, выбор. Это такая прекрасная иллюзия. На самом деле, у меня его не было, – с того самого дня, когда Домерик решил найти своего брата. Это была бесконечная история, но все приходит к своему концу. 

– Вас устраивает такой конец? 

– Что делать отцу, если один его сын убил другого? – голос Русе стал совсем тихим, едва слышным. – Что бы ты сделал на моем месте? 

Джон хотел ответить, но горло свело спазмом. Пока он пытался проглотить невидимый комок, Русе сделал шаг назад, в полутьму дома. Его силуэт постепенно размывался, выцветал и становился нечетким, будто он был призраком. 

Потом дверь захлопнулась. Джон стоял на улице в одиночестве; заходящее солнце казалось сгустком крови в молоке густого тумана на горизонте. Воздух пах прелой листвой и сыростью. 

Зима закончилась, и Джону пора было возвращаться домой.


	28. Эпилог

Малую гостиную заливало утреннее солнце. 

– Бейлиш, – со вздохом сказал Теон и, покрепче оперевшись о подоконник, картинно стукнулся головой о стену. – Вот лис! Твой дружок снова приедет рыдать у тебя на плече. 

Он протянул Джону смятую газету. «Трагедия семейства Тарли: богатый наследник и нелегалка, родившая от собственного отца», – гласил кричащий заголовок. 

– Вечно ему есть дело до чужой жизни, – проворчал Теон. – Жаль твоего приятеля. Здесь целое расследование. И про отца Джилли много чего написано. Помню, ты рассказывал, но здесь все куда жестче. Кажется, семья Тарли не в восторге. 

Когда Теона выписали, то он, видимо, в качестве защитного механизма, пытающегося спасти психику от жутких воспоминаний, проникся огромным интересом к чужим маленьким трагедиям и сплетням, и стал фанатичным читателем «желтой» прессы. Санса подписала его сразу на десяток изданий (не считая электронных), – она с тех пор, как Теон переехал в Винтерфелл, старалась угодить ему едва ли не больше, чем Роббу. Тем более, что Теон, в отличие от Робба, все-таки был в своем уме и твердой памяти – пусть и хромал, и был покрыт шрамами, будто татуировками. Ну, а Сэм после свадьбы с Джилли действительно переживал нелегкие времена, о чем периодически рассказывал Джону по телефону, а иногда – и лично. 

(Впрочем, эти страдания не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, что огреб на свою голову Эдд, когда бабушка, наконец, узнала про его «невесту» и – к сожалению, – прониклась к Атласу горячей симпатией, а следовательно, неприязнью к легкомысленному и жестокосердному внучку. Об этом Джон тоже был в курсе: Эдд любил осчастливить его ночной смской с жалобными смайликами или даже звуковым сообщением).

– Интересно, – протянул Джон, разворачивая газету и впиваясь глазами в заголовок на второй странице, далеко не такой приметный. – Визерис Таргариен обвиняется в краже семейной реликвии… Когда-то они у нас гостили. 

– И? 

– И я помню, что он – левша. Странный парень. Здесь указано, что левая рука у него была повреждена, тем не менее он проник в хранилище во время свадьбы… какой глупый поступок. 

– Уж не надумал ли ты переквалифицироваться в детективы, Старк? – спросил Теон. Его щека дернулась от тика. – Знаешь, я слышал, что там требуются мозги. 

– Да уж, тебе об этом только слушать и остается, – не остался Джон в долгу. Обижаться на Теона он давно перестал: оба они представляли из себя сверкающее пустое место, пытаясь прийти в себя в стенах особняка Старков. Пока они наладили шаткий мир между собой и заключили негласное соглашение: не обсуждать то, что произошло. Никогда. 

Ухмыльнувшись друг другу, они, не сговариваясь, замолчали, глядя на свежий от утренней росы парк. Молочный туман затапливал землю сплошным белесым одеялом, постепенно розовеющим от рассвета. Коляска Робба медленно катилась по аккуратно подстриженной траве, ведомая опытной рукой, и рыжие волосы Сансы плескали огнем, когда она наклонялась к брату, чтобы подоткнуть ему плед или что-то сказать, указывая на, видимо, особенно интересный цветок. 

Золотое солнце медленно вставало над Винтерфеллом, и на мгновение Джону показалось, что брат и сестра тоже светятся, выплывая из утреннего тумана, словно они были волшебными созданиями или потомками Детей Леса, случайно дожившие до иных дней. 

Он отвернулся и зажмурился, потому что глаза неожиданно заслезились от солнца. Сморгнув слезы, он вдруг увидел перед собой черное перышко – оно лежало в углу, прямо под картиной, где кружился вихрь из ворон на фоне белого снега. Казалось, что оно выпало из картины. Перышко было совсем маленьким, но все равно выделялось на начищенном до блеска полу, будто черная дыра, притягивало взгляд… Потом рядом с ним на пол капнуло что-то красное. 

Голова у Джона закружилась, и на одно бесконечное мгновение ему показалось, что все это – золотистый рассвет, Теон, опирающийся о низкую оконную раму, неотрывно следящий глазами за коляской Робба, обтянутые голубым узорчатым шелком стены, знакомая с детства старинная мебель, – ненастоящее, призрачное. Что он так и не вышел из музейного подвала, а солнце, слепящее глаза – всего лишь лампы, которые светят в глаза. Он почти ощутил резкий, химический запах освежителя воздуха, услышал чей-то окрик – кажется, звали его по имени, и звал знакомый голос. 

– Старк?

Джон моргнул. Мир снова стал осязаемым и реальным. 

– Ты в порядке? 

– Здесь было… – Джон тряхнул головой. 

Пера не было. Чистый пол. Да и картины на стене там давным-давно не было – Санса унесла ее в кладовку, хотя почему-то так и не смогла выкинуть. 

Показалось. 

Во всяком случае, это была та реальность, в которой Джону хотелось бы быть.


End file.
